In the Fast Lane
by Ezeray
Summary: The story begins way back before Cars 1 in 1989. Doc has been in Radiator Springs for a while now when a new job drove into town, but maybe raising a child who has a dark past won't be so bad. But her future is a challenging one. And she'll face it head on. Story stretches from '89-'17
1. The Strangers

**_A/N: Hey, yeah. It's me again! Sorry for all the unfinished stories. I just loose inspiration and motivation, but I promise I'll finish them eventually. I have a new poll up so you guys and gals can go vote on which I finish first! Anyways, thanks for putting up with me!_**

 ** _So, in light of all the new_** **"Cars 3" _trailers, my six year old self and her love of the Cars franchise has been rekindled! So, of course, I had to write a story centered on the Hudson Hornet himself; Doc. Really it's not but it is? Idk, you guys are good at bearing with me, so yeah. Anyhow, please R &R! I love, love, LOVE reviews and they keep me going! This fic is really stretching my writing abilities and I'm really trying to make my writing more -for lack of better wording- mature and better organized. So be prepared for longer than my usual chapters are! Anyways, without further ado, I give you a happy/sad, nostalgic, and, most of all, a Doc/Oc story! Enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter One: The Strangers  
1989_**

* * *

She was driving too fast. Too fast and too late. It was dark, the weather was stormy. The young Cadillac CTS-V zoomed down Route 66 with no idea where she was going. Then it happened. She sped towards a dot of a town. She didn't know that she would ever see a real town again. She was running low on oil and gas and soon, she ran smack into a statue! She stopped and gasped for air looking around at the seemingly ghost town. Her engine ached horribly and her tank awful as if it were twisting and turning. She soon began to cry. She stifled her tears to not attract any unwanted attention. But regardless, she got it. She could hear a motor headed straight towards her. She quickly turned around and saw a royal blue and silver car that was much bigger than herself.

"D-don't hurt me!" The battered Cadillac studded. The blue car stopped with a look of concern and confusion on his face.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Just... tell me, kid, what's you name." His voice sounded rough, but at the same time, comforting. The child felt as if she could somewhat trust him, but still kept her distance.

"H-Ha...H-Har Harl..." she coughed and the blue car inched closer.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Just take a deep breath." His voice had more concern and he looked around as if he was looking for someone. The Cadillac took a shaky breath them tried again.

"H-Har...Harley. M-my name is H-Harley." She stuttered out. The blue car simply nodded. He took one more look around then looked at the girl.

"Okay, Harley, where are your parents?" At the word 'parents,' the gray chassis of the young girl shuddered and she looked down.

"I-I... a st-st-stor... Move... moving... they... they..." she hiccupped and began to cry again, this time a little more uncontrolled. The blue car moved closer with more urgency and concern.

"Hey, hey. It's okay..." he looked around once more. "Come on, follow me and I'll get ya fixed up. Okay?" The gray car hesitated. Her breathing was short and quick. She was in a bad condition and needed all the help she could get. "You can trust me. It's okay. I won't hurt you." The Cadillac inched forward. Then the blue car began to turn around slowly. He didn't completely turn until he knew she would follow. She inched forward and he knew it was safe to begin driving off but kept a close eye on her. The girl kept her distance while her quiet voice spoke up.

"Wh-what's your name, Sir?" She said, her voice still tinted with a touch of uncertainty. The blue car looked at her with his mirrors.

"Hudson. Doctor Paul Hudson. But folks 'round here just call me Doc."

"Doc..." The girl said to herself. "M-Mr. Doc, w-where are we going?" She questioned as she followed

"I'm going to have to take you to me examination room. There I'll be able to figure out what's wrong and more importantly." He stopped by a building and held the door for her. "I'll be able to figure out how to fix you." Harley looked up and mumbled to herself what it read.

 _"O-Ornament Valley... M-Medical Cli-Clinic... Doctor Hudson."_ She saw that Doc was waiting for her so she quickly went inside, as quickly as she could manage at least. Doc followed her and the doors closed behind him. Harley looked around with wide eyes. She seemed frightened.

"Now, just park yourself over there and I'll just do a normal check up on you." Doc gestured towards the back center of the room. Harley hesitated at first then went over to where she was directed to. She felt -after reading the writing on the front of the building- that she could trust this car. But she was still wary. Doc did a quick standard check up on her and shook his hood. "Alright, so you're really... well let's just say a Cadillac like yourself shouldn't be in this condition." He looked her over and sighed. He couldn't believe a child could be in such a bad shape. He then glanced at the time. It was 12:39. "Okay, Harley, I'm going to fix you up. You're going to have to work with me, and more importantly, you're going to have to trust me." A beat past. Harley was quiet looking at this stranger she just met. But he seemed alright; he seemed to actually want to help. Harley nodded at him and he nodded back. "Okay then, I'm going to go get what I need. This might take a while."

The night passed and Doc was awake through every hour of it. He cleaned up Harley, fixed everything that was wrong with her, but she was still needed time to recover. Doc looked around the room. Tools were scattered. Pieces he had to replace in her were piled on a small cart. She still needed a quart of oil and half a tank of gas. He gave her all he had with him, but it wasn't enough. Harley was fast asleep while Doc looked like he needed it.

Up bright and early were Sarge and Fillmore. They headed to Flo's café were Ramone was already sipping on some oil. Sheriff was just driving up when Doc was leaving the examination room. He drove up after the Sheriff and went over to Flo.

"Morning, Flo." He yawned, his eye lids half opened.

"Well, I'd say good morning to you too," Flo looked him over then scoffed. "But it seems to me it's been anything but!"

"Yo, Doc, you look like you've been up all night!" Ramone called out. Fillmore and Sarge nodded in agreement and Sheriff drove up to him.

"Yeah he's right. You feeling okay, Doc?" Sheriff had genuine concern in his tone. Doc took a deep breath and looked at the others.

"I'm fine..." He turned back to speak to Flo, his voice tired. "Flo, I'll be needing a gallon of gas and two quarts of oil... make that three." Again, Flo scoffed and raised her eye rims.

"My Fordy, that's a lot for one car!" She said and shook her hood. "Long night?"

"Yeah man, what's all that for?" Ramone asked as he went over to join his wife.

"It's for me and someone else." He said and glanced back towards his examination room. The others followed his gaze and Sheriff spoke up.

"Who, Doc?" Doc paused for a moment, thinking about the Cadillac's condition.

"Someone came into town last night. She-"

"A costumer!?" Flo blurted out. The others brightened up, but Doc raised his voice.

"No! No, not a costumer. It's not like that." Again a beat, a long pause as he closed his eyes then opened them back up to speak.

"A Cadillac CTS-V drove in at around midnight. Battered up real bad... but that's not the worse part. The worst part is… is that she's just a child." He paused as the others gasped.

"She was alone?" Asked Sheriff and Doc nodded.

"By the looks of it, she's four years old, maybe five." He sighed solemnly and looked down at the pavement. "I couldn't believe how bad she looked. I stayed up all night to fix her." Flo began to turn around and speed off.

"I'll have that order out ASAP!" She said as she sprinted off.

"Ey, man, is there anything we can do to help?" Ramone asked and Doc continued to look down.

"I'm not sure. But we need to make her feel welcomed when she get's released from the examination room." Doc said and looked back up to see the others nodding. "Her name's Harley." He said just as Flo came bursting through the café doors.

"Here you go Doc! Do you need help carrying any of it? I mean, I already have the tray, I can carry it for you if-"

"Thank you, Flo." Doc interrupted. "That would be greatly appreciated." Doc left and the others said their farewells. Flo followed close behind and was quiet went she went into the examination room. Doc directed her where to put the oil and gas and she nodded and gently placed it down. She looked over at Harley and frowned.

"Oh, poor baby. She's been through something alright." She said in a hushed voice. Doc nodded and Flo started to leave. "We know you can fix her up good as new." She said and left. Doc sighed as he looked at Harley.

"I hope so... But I fear this is more than just physical fixing..." He muttered. He went over and filled her up with half a gallon of gas. He then got himself his own quart of oil and began sipping away at it as he waited for Harley to wake up. Soon enough, her eyes flickered opened. She yawned and looked around, a touch of confusion in her face. Her eyes then landed on a quiet blue car looking over something on a screen. He glanced over and realized she was awake.

"Morning Harley." He said and got the quart of oil and pushed it towards her. "How you feeling?" She looked at the oil then back at him.

"It wasn't a dream?" She asked astonished. They both were quiet and Harley looked back down at the oil.

"You need to drink every drop. Okay?" She didn't respond to him but hesitantly started to drink it. "I'll get you something to eat later. You need fuel rather than food right now." He said and went back to the screen. "You'll be here in neutral for at least three days. After that, we'll see how you are and go on from there" Again, no response and Doc looked over at her. She was still drinking the oil like she hadn't' had any in months. "Slow down there, kid. You can't take it all at once." She stopped gulping the quart down when it was half empty and took a deep breath. There was more silence.

"Doc?" She asked, more so trying to remember his name than get his attention. The much older car turned towards her, an eye rim raised. "Doc. Okay... Where am I?" She asked, her breathing sounded like she was still scared, so Doc kept his distance.

"Radiator Springs. Corroborator County." Doc said and inched closer. Harley nodded and looked down realizing that that didn't help at all. "Do you remember last night?" He asked in a more investigative tone.

"Uh... I think so. Yeah." She said and Doc nodded.

"You seem to be a tough little car." He said and rolled closer to her. "I used to know a few cars way back when. If they were in the same shape you were, they would've already given up." He said and she looked back up. "You did good last night. Fought through it all and now you're here. In a pretty good shape now. I'm impressed." He said in attempts to make her feel better. She smiled and he smiled back.

"Th-thank you." She said and Doc nodded sincerely.

* * *

Throughout the next few days, Doc was in and out of the examination room and his office at the courthouse. He tended to the needs of the townsfolk, but Harley was always at the forefront of his mind. He worried about her constantly, but kept it under control. He knew she was actually recovering very well and very quickly. No one came into the examination room but Doc, so Harley never really talked to anyone else but him. Soon, three days had past and it was time to see if she could "drive without any hiccups," as Doc put it. This would be the day she met everyone in town.

It was midday, and Doc was in his office. He looked at the time and realized that Harley would be waiting for her lunch and for her test drive. He looked over at a small panel, punched in a few numbers, and called Flo.

"Good afternoon, Flo." He said, his tone was light and a smile was on his face.

"Well, hello Doc! What can I do for you, sugar?" Doc chuckled and cleared his throat.

"I want the usual for myself and... Well Harley has seemed to really enjoy the pizza with an oil tea, so we'll just stick with that." He paused and thought about the order then added in, "Some ice cream, too." Flo chuckled and Doc seemed confused. "What?"

"You and that girl. You're gonna spoil her rotten, I can already tell." She said and laughed again.

"Well, it's a big day, I want her to celebrate." Flo again laughed.

"Mhm. I'll have it ready when you pull up." With that, she hung up leaving Doc to question what she meant by that. This could very well be her last day here. How could he spoil her rotten?

After cleaning up some, Doc headed to the examination room where an eager Harley greeted her. She had been listening to the radio and was singing along.

 _"Through all these cities and all these towns! It's in my blood and it's all around! I love you now like I loved you then! This is the road and-!"_ Doc chuckled as he listened which caught her attention. "Doc!" She had become much more comfortable with talking to Doc and talked more frequently and confidently with him. He drove over and looked over some paper work and a monitor.

"Afternoon, Harley. How are you?" His tone was happier than usual.

"I'm great!" Her voice was a much higher pitch than his and only made Doc smiled more.

"It's the big day." He said enthusiastically and Harley jumped up. "You ready to get out of neutral?" She nodded excitedly and Doc again chuckled. "Alright, good." He went over to her and began to remove a few wires that were still attached to her. "We're going to drive nice and slow," He explained as he worked. "We're going to drive over to Flo's and see if we can't speed up on the way, okay?"

"Okay!" Harley exclaimed as the last wire was pulled. Doc could hear her switch gears and nodded approvingly.

"Okay, good. See if you can't rev your engine." Doc said and Harley nodded. Her engine sputtered then seconds later, it gave a soft roar. Barley anything, but it was enough to make a huge smile beam from Harley's face and for Doc to give another approving nod. "Okay, now follow close behind me. And if anything, _anything,_ feels off, you tell me. Got that?"

"Got it! Let's go!" Harley shouted and Doc chuckled as he began to leave the examination room.

"Alright, we're just going to Flo's, eating, and then coming back, sound good?" Harley nodded and they were off. Keeping a close eye on her, Doc saw that she seemed to be able to keep up just fine, so he sped up just a little. She tagged along perfectly and he sped up a little more. Now she began to somewhat struggle, so he kept his speed the same for the rest of the time. Harley was okay after a few seconds of struggling and soon, they made it to Flo's where all of the townsfolk are. She hid behind him with wide eyes looking at all the unfamiliar cars.

"Ahem," Doc cleared his throat as they drove up. The others conversations began to fade out into hushed mumbles. "As you all know, we've had a guest stay here for the past few days." Harley peeked behind Doc to see the others glancing from Doc to her and she quickly hid behind him again. "She's a bit shy, so don't all go to her at once. Her name is Harley and, yes. She has been recovering very well." He moved out of the way to reveal the timid car behind him. "Go on, Harley, it's okay." She looked around and could feel all their different gazes on her. She saw a car over by the door of the café and assumed her to be Flo.

"A-are you Mrs. Flo?" She asked and the car laughed.

"Yes, yes I am, but the "Mrs." won't be necessary, sugar." She said with a big smile. Flo could tell the she was scared so she lowered her voice to a whisper. "Hey, you know what I have?"

"N-no." Harley said blinking a few time and looking around.

"I got you some ice cream. Special order from Doc." She said and just as she hoped, it put a small smile on the young car's face.

"Re-really?" She asked and Flo chuckled lightly.

"I'll be right back, mkay?" Flo left without waiting for a response and came back with a tray. She set it down in front of Harley. "There you go, honey." Harley looked down and smiled then looked back up and smiled at Flo.

"Th-Thank you, Flo." She said and took a sip of the oil tea. She glanced around again then looked back at Flo. "H-How long do you think I can stay?" Her small voice asked. Flo again softly chuckled then looked over at Doc. He smiled back and vaguely heard what Harley had asked, giving a small nod to Flo. She sighed as she looked back to Harley

"Well, I'd say you can stay as long as you need to." Flo said and Harley simply looked around and smiled to herself.


	2. Some Insight

**Chapter 2: Some Insight  
2 Months Later**

* * *

Harley was driving around with Doc, tagging along with him in his daily commute. Doc went to the office at the courthouse first. Harley spotted a big door that was cracked opened and ventured off. Doc paused and quietly followed her. She enjoyed driving around the parking area where a jury would be. Doc smiled then whistled. "Come on Har, we're only supposed to be in here during a courtroom case." he said and Harley sighed in disappoint and followed him out. He went to his office with Harley at his side. They just got a delivery of manila folders that came in a box with a tiny bit of packing peanuts. Harley investigated the box, causing it to tip over and cover her hood in packing peanuts. Doc chuckled and went to his desk with the folders. Spreading the folders out, Doc went to organize some paper work. Harley chased down the packing peanuts around the floor, catching them, blowing them, gathering them and making it "snow." hearing the door creak open, she sped to Doc's side and eyed the door. It was Sheriff.

"G'Morning, Sheriff." Doc said and Harley slowly drove out from her spot behind the desk to see him.

"Morning Doc," he leaned over to see Harley and she scrunched back. "Harley." she peeked around again and was met with a slight shove from Doc. She came out from behind the desk, but didn't move forward towards the black and white car at all.

"G-good morning, Mr. Sheriff." she squeaked out a greeting her eyes locked on a packing peanut. Sheriff chuckled.

"Good morning, Harley." He said and she continued to avoid eye contact. Sheriff drove out of the doorway and headed to Doc causing Harley to go back to her safe spot beside him, which then caused Doc to chuckle with a small smile.

"Doc, I need to talk to you about some, uh… 'County stuff' and whatnot." Doc furrowed his eye rims and then Sheriff glanced at Harley who looked back with her usual wide eyes. Sheriff then cleared his throat. "Uh… Doc, could you…" he gestured a tire at Harley and Doc looked over and nodded in understanding.

"Oh, of course… Hey, Har." Doc said as he lowered his chassis to her.

"Yea-er... Yes, sir?" Harley asked politely, trying to remind herself of her manners.

"Harley, how's about you make your way to Flo's?" Harley looked up at Doc with fear glinting in her eyes. They read _"Like, alone?"_ Doc gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. I'll meet you there, okay?" Harley sighed, her eye rims furrowed in anxious frustration.

"...Okay..." she said at last and slowly made her way to the door. She looked back with her mirrors as she left. She saw Sheriff beginning to talk to Doc but didn't catch a single word he said.

Once outside the courthouse, she found Red doing his daily watering of the court house plants. She stopped and looked at the massive vehicle who had yet to notice her there. She cautiously went around him and got sprinkled with water. Red then saw her and gave her an apologetic look.

"I-it's okay." she muttered to him and was met with a warm smile then Red turned away and continued his routine

Passing by Ramone's, she could smell the scent of a new paint job from earlier, but no Impala was in sight. She assumed he was where he usually was: his wife's cafe. She noted that his paint might still be wet and not to bother him.

She made it to Flo's safe and sound, just as promised by Doc. She looked around and saw a few towns' folk such as Lizzie and Ramone. She then quickly spotted Flo and wasted no time in rushing over to her.

"Hi Mrs. - I mean, Flo." She said in her soft, shy voice. Flo chuckled and looked down at her.

"Why, hello there, Harley! How are you today?" She asked with her usual wide smile.

"I'm, I'm good… you?" She asked and Flo chuckled.

"I'm doing just fine, sugar!" She enthusiastically answered. "Where's Doc?"

"He's, uh, talking with the Sheriff." She said gesturing to the courthouse. Flo looked over and nodded

"Oh, I see. Well in that case, how does a sweet treat sound for coming here all by yourself?" She asked and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Don't worry, I won't tell Doc." Harley giggled the nodded her hood. "How's ice cream sound?"

"Sounds good to me." She sounded slightly more comfortable and Flo giggled with her. "What flavors are there?"

"Well let me think," Flo said and glanced up. "I got vanilla, some mint, rocky road," Flo noticed how Harley's eyes lit up at the last one and she smiled. "Rocky it is!" She said and nudged her fender softly with her tire. "I'll be right back, sugar." She vanished into the café, leaving Harley to look around awkwardly. She saw Ramone and his new paint job of the day: burnt orange with white racing stripes topped off with a pearl finish. She quickly decided that orange was _not_ his color.

"Ey, Harlina!" he called out once he noticed her staring at him. "Like the new look?" Harley chuckled awkwardly and looked around. Seeing no escape from the situation, she cautiously drove towards the Impala.

"Uh, y-yeah. It's great." She lied and looked him over.

"Yeah, you seem like an anaranjado type of girl!" Not knowing any Spanish at all, Harley just nodded and smiled. "Maybe when you're older, I can give you a paintjob just like this one?"

"Uh, I'm not sure Doc would like that." Harley said and Ramone laughed.

"Nah, he'd love it!" He took a sip of his usual quart of oil. "So, how do you like it here so far?" He genuinely asked.

"Um, well. I like it." She said with a shrug. "it's, uh," she searched for a word but was too much in a panic to think of anything, so she just settled for the first word that came to mind, "Cozy, it's cozy."

"That it is, Harley. That it is." He took another sip of his drink and gave a satisfied sigh. "Ah, that's some good oil!" he exclaimed, and Harley gave a soft, awkward chuckle. He looked at the road and was about to ask something when his wife came rolling up.

"Here you go, honey." Flo set a small ice cream in front and Harley then gazed at her husband. "Whoo! Ramone, what a finish you got!" Flo said looking him over.

"Hey, yeah, you know me. That pearl finish beats anything!" Flo laughed then leaned down to Harley.

"Yeah, but that color doesn't." Harley giggled, catching Ramone's attention.

"What you tell her?" Ramone asked with an eyerim raised.

"Oh nothing!" Flo said and they shared a grin and a chuckle. Harley looked at the two of them and couldn't help but smile.

"Oh! Ey, Harley," remembering his question from before, Ramone looked back at the small car. "Where'd you say you were from?" He asked and Flo looked at her as well, curiosity in her eyes,

"Oh, well, I never said." She answered but knew that's not the one they were looking for. She seemed to study the ice cream in front of her and furrowed her eye rims. She muttered something and took a bite of the frozen chocolate.

"Que?" Ramone asked. Harley was barley audible. Harley glanced up quickly then her eyes darted back to her snack. Flo studied those green eyes and saw that they held a glint of sadness.

"Could you say that one more time, honey?" Flo asked Harley and she glanced up again. She spoke up more clearly this time.

"Auburn… it's in California." She said and went back to staring at the ice cream.

" _Hijole!_ And you came here? All by yourself?" Ramone asked stunned at the five-year-old. He couldn't figure any part of it out. But Flo could. She studied her eyes and something began to make sense. But she hoped she was wrong.

"Harley, baby. Could I speak to you inside?" Flo asked and her big eyes darted to her.

"Ma'am?" She asked and Flo chuckled ever so slightly at the term.

"Just follow me. You can take your ice cream too, if you want." Harley looked at Flo, then Ramone, then her ice cream, then back to Flo. "Don't worry, it won't take long." Flo assured her. Harley sighed and drove her ice cream and herself right behind Flo. She followed her inside the café and looked around. It was simple. A few pictures from the 30s to the early 50s, a few tables if cars wanted to dine inside and a front counter with a dusty cash register.

"Flo, wh-why did you bring me in h-here?" Harley began to get nervous again.

"It's okay," Flo comforted, "I just want to ask a few questions alone, if that's okay." Harley paused for a moment then nodded and Flo smiled, lowering her chassis as low as she could to be closer to her level. "So, you're from Cali, right?" Harley nodded. "Right. So what happened two months ago that had you ending up here?" Harley looked around avoiding eye contact. She was confused at the situation that happened two months ago, but most of all, she was frightened with what had happened.

"I… uh…" She stammered and took a shaky deep breath. "Th-there was a st-storm… I-I…" She knew she couldn't tell this story, and she didn't want to at all. Flo put a tire on her fender softly.

"It's okay… You don't have to say it all at once… just take your time." She cooed and Harley nodded and took another deep breath.

"Okay… we were mo-moving… M-Mama said that… that it would be a g-good change." At the bottoms of her eyes, tears began to form. Flo tried her best to soothe and calm her down by rubbing her fender gently. It seemed to help and Harley paused for a few more seconds. "Sh-she would al-always say that Jeremy wa-was just stressed." Flo made a note of the name, but didn't say anything. "He was… he was mean sometimes…" She paused and stared at the floor. "I d-don't r-remember… I-it was l-late… I-I he-heard her ye-yelling a-a-and…" Her hiccups became worse and Flo got closer to her.

"Shh, it's okay, honey, it's okay." Harley instinctively leaned into her. She missed her mother, "You don't have to say the rest," and this was the closest thing she had to one now. "It's okay… You're okay..." Harley sniffed and hiccupped a few more times. After that, her breathing started to return to a normal, steady pace. She blinked away a few tears and sniffed again. Flo continued to soothe her and then looked down carefully at her. She searched and wondered if it was okay to let go and grab a tissue for her. "You okay now, sugar?" Harley nodded and Flo smiled. "Good. I'll be right back to wipe your pretty face, okay?" Harley smiled softly and again nodded. Flo turned around, went to the counter, and came back with a napkin. She wiped her hood, her fender and the sides where a few tears slid down. "There you go. Good as new."

"Th-thank you, Fl-Flo." She stuttered and Flo sighed with a small smile.

"Of course, sugar." She said then began to leave, gesturing with a tire to follow. She opened up the door and the two drove out. "Whenever you need to talk to someone, you know where to find me." She said as she continued to look at her. Harley nodded gratefully then the two looked up to see that Sheriff and Doc had both arrived. Harley sped over to Doc and nuzzled his side. He seemed surprised then looked up at Flo for answered who only shrugged and went over to Ramone.

"Hey, Doc." Harley said, her voice hushed.

"Uh, hey, kid." He said then looked at Sheriff as if here had an answer, but he only shrugged. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" She glanced at Flo and closed her eyes and continued to nuzzle Doc. "Yeah, I'm okay." Doc cleared his throat and Harley backed away slightly, looking at him as if waiting for an announcement, but instead he gave a half smile. "Hey Harley, how's about you stay here and hang out with the Sheriff, okay?" Harley's usual frightened gleam returned to her eyes as she looked at Sheriff then back t Doc.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I need to go talk to someone, alone." He nudged her over to Sheriff who seemed to have the same reaction as her.

"Again?" She wined and Doc sighed.

"Yes, again. I'll be back, don't worry." With that, Doc drove off, leaving the two awkwardly sitting with each other. Doc headed towards Flo and was greeted by her and Ramone.

"Ey, Doc!" Ramone said with his usual smile.

"Good morning, Ramone. I see you have a new coat on. Looks good." Doc said and Ramone gave a prideful smile.

"Yeah! Thanks, man!" Flo scoffed at her husband then Doc turned to her.

"Flo, if I could have a word in private." He asked and Ramone slightly eyed him. "It won't take long."

"Of course, Doc." She said and they both drove off to the other side of the café. "What is it, Doc?"

"It's about Harley." He said and looked over at her. "She's been here for two months now."

"Mhm." Flo said and saw that Harley and Sheriff were somewhat talking to each other, though the words were out of earshot. "She's seemed to like it here."

"I know… but that's just it." He said and tuned back to Flo. "Sheriff and I were talking and… he says she can't stay here. She loves it here, but she can't stay." Flo looked at the pavement and sighed.

"Yeah… I thought of that too." She said in a disheartened tone as she furrowed her eye rims.

"Her parents –wherever they are– must be looking for her. I can't imagine how they must feel." He paused and looked at the ground as well. "Searching aimlessly for such a long time…" He looked sad, disappointed even. Flo looked up at him.

"Doc… I think we both know what happened that night." She said and he looked up and met her worried gaze.

"I've thought about it more than once…" a beat passed, then two. "Flo… besides myself, you're the only car she trusts… If you could get anything from her about that night, please tell me. I've been trying for weeks and—"

"Oh, I got something from her just now." Flo butted in. A new shocked expression filled Doc's face. "I want to know what happened just as much as you do."

"Really?" He said amazed. "She… talked to you? About that night?" Flo nodded and Doc raised his eye rims. "Well... what did she say?"

"Not much, really, but I did get a name: Jeremy." Doc nodded and made a mental note to look him up somehow.

"She's never mentioned a 'Jeremy' to me… I'll need a last name. Maybe Sheriff can contact him and we can—"

"No." Flo again interrupted him and he again furrowed his eye rims.

"No what?" Doc asked confused and slightly irritated.

"He…" Flo paused and thought about what to say. Her eyes searched the ground as if the words would just appear. She then sighed and looked back up to Doc. "She's… I think she's safer here." Doc drove inched closer to her, concern in his face.

"What do you mean?" He feared his assumptions about the Cadillac's past were right.

"I don't know who Jeremy is or how he's… connected to her... But he did something. I'm not sure what exactly, but it certainly wasn't anything… anything that was okay." Doc looked over at Harley understanding now that his fears had been realized. "She could stay here… right?" Flo asked with concern in her voice and her eyes.

"I… don't know…" Doc said. Sheriff had now been laughing and Harley was laughing with him, a bright smiled on her face. And it wasn't forced or faked at all. A real, genuine smile. Real, genuine laughter. A real, genuinely happy young girl. "Sheriff and I will have to talk about… about the legal side of this. Until then…" Doc couldn't stop the corner of his mouth from softly raising into a smile. "Until then, she's stuck with us."


	3. A Plan

_**A/N: Jeez, don't I feel stupid! I messed up the year! It starts in '89 not '59 So if you guys were confused, that's why.. Sorry guys! Anyways, remember to review! Thanks for all the views! Onwards!**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3: A Plan  
1 Year Later: 1990_**

* * *

Harley was speeding down a beaten dirt road. She could hear another car right at her tail. She had no idea how fast she was going; all she knew was that she wanted to get away from him. From _him_.

"Get back here, young lady!" His thunderous voice boomed around her, she couldn't see him anymore, but what she could see wasn't much better. Everything was dark as she sped straight to a dead-end. She spun around and still could not find him. "You think you can hide? Hide from ME!" suddenly; a huge tire came crashing down in front of her. It rose up and moved closer. Then again, it slammed into the dirt, inches from her face. She watch it lift into the air, aim straight for her hood, come hurdling down and-

"Ahh!" Harley gasped for air and looked around the room. Her eyes were blurred with tear. It was still dark so she searched for a clock and blinked away the tears to read it, _4:56 am._ She continued to pant as the tears went down her hood. Just then, Doc came rushing into the room.

"What's wrong!? What happened!?" he frantically asked. He searched for an intruder, but none could be found.

"I-it's okay… just." she sniffed and looked up at Doc with a small smile. "It's was just a nightmare." the pale moonlight shone through the curtains of a single window in the room. She could see the light shine on Doc's tired but relieved face.

"Okay… okay." he said and drove next to her. "But you're okay, right?" Harley nodded and leaned into him with a slight smile.

"Yeah. I'm okay…" she closed her eyes again, but didn't drift off.

"You've been having those more often." Doc said and Harley's smile faded.

"... Yeah…" she almost whispered.

"... Do… you want to talk about it?" Doc carefully asked and she shook her hood.

"No… no, not really." she mumbled, but he still heard her.

"Okay… that's okay." They stood there in silence. Harley leaned into the royal blue side of Doc, and he somewhat leaning back. He now found the clock. _5:05 am._ He looked around the room. It was small and simple. Doc knew that if she was going to be staying here, she'd need a temporary space to call her own. He had cleared out an extra office in the clinic and replaced a bulky desk, a filing cabinet, and plenty of scattered papers with a nightstand, a mirror, and a place to sleep. He wasn't sure how to decorate a girl's room, so the walls were left blank, until Harley had asked Ramone to paint it all a bright blue. Without telling Doc. He smiled at the memory and then looked over at Harley. She was again breathing lightly and at a smooth pace. Her eyes were gently closed and she was asleep again. Doc moved away carefully then sighed _. 'Hopefully she won't have any more tonight.'_ He thought to himself and drove back to his own room.

The daily alarm came around 7:50 rather than 7:30 that day. Doc woke with the usual sound of _"Reveille"_ being clashed with a Hendricks's version of _"The Star-Spangled Banner."_ Undoubtedly, it was followed by the daily argument about disrespectful versus respecting. Doc yawned and blinked a few times. His first thought was to go check on Harley. He slowly made his way to her room and knocked twice on the door. No response. For the past year she had always been awake at the sound of Hendricks. The music had already been playing for a while.

"Hm..." Doc opened the door and saw not a trace of Harley in sight. Her frantically looked around then sped around the clinic. "Harley? Harley!" he called out but got no response. He sped out of the clinic and saw Sheriff coming in from the Radiator Springs sign. "Sheriff!" he called and quickly met up with him.

"Whoa, Doc, you okay?" Sheriff asked as he looked him over.

"I'm fine!" he shouted then cleared his throat and lowered his voice. "I'm fine. Sorry. Has anyone driven into or out of town?"

"Not a soul. Why?" He asked as he continued driving down the road.

"It's Harley. She wasn't in her room this morning. And she had another nightmare last night. What if it's that-?"

"Doc. Calm down." Sheriff stopped him and waited a second before continuing. "Have you even looked anywhere else?"

"I-" Doc stopped himself and thought for a minute. "Right…" Sheriff chuckled at his old friends.

"See, Flo will probably know where she is." he suggested and drove up to the V8 Café. The rest of the town was already there. Mater was hanging out with Lizzie and Red, Sarge and Fillmore were arguing, and Ramone was with Guido and Luigi. Doc kept looking then found them. Flo was with Harley, both talking, both smiling. Doc then gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Sheriff." the Sheriff again chuckled and smiled.

"Anytime, Doc." he then drove over to Harley and Flo who both greeted him with big smiles. Doc scoffed at himself, then went over to meet them. "Well, anyway," the Sheriff told Flo, "I need to go talk with Mater. His junkyard is gettin' to be a little too much." he said his farewell and the other two did the same.

"Morning, Doc!" Harley greeted with a big smile. She had grown in the past few years, she wasn't as tiny as before and she wasn't as rounded either; she was beginning to look like a real Cadillac. Doc took a deep breath and smiled at her.

"Morning, Harley." He said and shook his hood. "You nearly gave me an engine attack this morning." Harley's smile quickly faded while Flo laughed.

"And what do you mean by that?" Flo asked.

"I went to check on her and she was missing! I looked everywhere in the clinic." Doc explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Doc! I didn't mean to scare you!" Harley apologized and he simply chuckled.

"No, no, don't feel too bad. I was just worried. Why didn't you wake me up?" he asked.

"Well, you were asleep and, and I didn't want to wake you up 'cause I already did earlier and you need your sleep and you looked so, uh, peaceful and I thought Flo might be awake so I went over here. And she was!" The two adults smiled at each other.

"See Doc," Flo said, "She's just fine." Doc nodded.

"Hey, Flo how's about we start the day off right? Some oil please, and an oil tea for this one." he said as he nudged Harley, making her giggle.

"Sounds good to me!" Flo said and began to drive off. Sheriff then came back and nudged Doc.

"Hey, Doc, I need to talk to you for a second." Harley looked at him with sad eyes. "It's will only take a few seconds, I promise." he reassured her and Harley sighed.

"Okay…" they then drove off to the side while Sheriff chuckled.

"That girl is somethin' alright." he said and Doc scoffed in agreement.

"That she is. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked and Sheriff's laugh faded out quickly.

"You guessed it's probably about Harley, right?"

"I assumed so, yes". The air seemed to get heavier as they both remained silent for a beat.

"Well… in the year that I filed in her report to CPS, no one has claimed her. Not a soul." Doc nodded. He and the Sheriff had been talking about the same issue for the past year: if it was legally okay to keep Harley in Radiator Springs.

"In that case… since no one's claimed her, what does that mean?" He asked with a serious tone.

"Well, it means one of two things. A; we put her into a foster care system, file her as a child in need of care and they handle the rest," Doc grimaced at the option. He didn't like the sound of her staying with random cars, moving from family to family. "Or B; she goes under the custody of the state until a local hearing is made on where she will temporarily be, and ultimately… where she will go permanently." Doc raised his eye rims slightly.

"That's... that's the better option." Doc decided and Sheriff shook his hood.

"Better? I mean, in some aspects, it is, but Doc." he paused and chose his word carefully. "...It's going to be harder for her to understand." Doc shook his hood at him.

"I know, but for her…" he glanced back at Harley. Flo had returned and they were talking as usual. "She will be able to stay here in the mean time and… and she won't feel… abandoned." Sheriff nodded and followed his gaze to Harley.

"Yeah, I thought you'd want to know that…" Sheriff then sighed before speaking again. "I'll get in contact with the state. And see what I can do to schedule a hearing." He paused for a beat then turned back to Doc "You do realize I'll have to try to get in contact with her mother… again." Doc silently nodded. "Are you sure she said her name was Joan Stockrim?"

"Positive." A beat, then two, three.

"Hm… I could try and find a Jeremy Sto-"

"No." Doc said firmly and turned to Sheriff. "He's not setting one tire in this town." more silence.

"...Okay… I'll be in the courthouse if you need me… seeing if I can't find a Joan Stockrim." the Sheriff then began to drive away then stopped and turned back. "Oh and it's the 28th by the way." He then drove away and Doc raised his eye rims.

 _"Shoot."_ He thought. _"I forgot!"_ He then turned back to the others. He went over to Flo and Harley with a small half smile.

"You're back!" Harley jumped and Flo laughed.

"Yep. Hey, Har, how's about you go tell Mater about what happened at Luigi's the other day?" Harley jumped up at the idea.

"Okay!" she sped over to Mater.

"What happened at Luigi's?" Flo asked with a chuckle.

"Something about her helping him move some tires, some fell on Guido and they were stacked on him. I don't know. She tells it better than I do." they both chuckled.

"Anyways, it's the 28th." Doc said.

"And?" Flo asked as she raised an eye rim. "What's so special about the 28th?"

"It's her birthday." Doc said and Flo raised up both eye rims high!

"Oh, honey! Don't we have some work to do!" Flo darted off into the café and called her husband to follow. "Ramone! Get yo tail end over here!" Ramone, now glistening with a red paintjob (that was borderline pink) quickly followed.

"Flo! Wait!" Doc sighed and shook his hood. "Ford knows what she's got planned…" he muttered to himself then looked over at Harley and Mater. He met up with them and saw that Lizzie was laughing up a storm.

"That's when he said, _'Well I just thought a drive in movie would be better than driving me crazy!'_ and oh, Stanley had it coming!" The three of them laughed again and Doc smiled. "Before I could give him his just desserts, he quickly redeemed himself with _'What I meant to say was, I'm just crazy about you, and it's driving me up the wall!'_ So we went to the movies and that was that!"

"Well dat's real nice, Lizzie." Mater said and Harley agreed.

"Yeah, Stanley sounds like he was a really cool guy!" Harley chimed in. "Wish I could've met him."

"Oh, if I know my Stanley, I know he'd da like to have met you too." She said putting a warm smile on Harley's face.

"Har." Harley then finally noticed Doc's presence and turned to him with bright eyes.

"Hey Doc!" she cheerfully said. "What's up? Why did Sheriff need to talk to you?"

"Uh, well… it was court stuff. Don't worry about it." Before Harley could say anything, Mater piped up.

"Oh! I bet I knowed what it is! Wadn't 'bout dat whole issue with H-"

"Mater!" Doc sharply stopped him than gave a quick glance at Harley then glared back at Mater.

"Oh yeah, sorry 'bout dat, ne'er mind!" Doc gave a frustrated sigh then turned back to Harley with a small smile, his features softening once more.

"Anyway Harley, I'm going to be very busy." Harley interrupted him with a chuckle.

"You're always busy! I already knew that." Doc gave a slightly forced chuckled. "Well, this is different."

"How?" Doc was beginning to get annoyed with her butting in, but kept his patience with her.

"I'm working with some… some classified courtroom files." she furrowed her eye rims and before Doc could continued she asked,

"What's _'classified'_ mean?" he again sighed, slightly lowering his chassis and closing his eyes for a second.

"Secret." He then opened his eyes. "It means it's a secret and I can't tell anyone or let anyone read them or hear about them, so, how's about you spend the day with Lizzie?" Harley frowned at first, and then looked up at Lizzie. She smiled sweetly and Harley returned the smile and jumped up.

"Okay! You're busy with work stuff! And Lizzie has more stories about Stanley, right Lizzie?" She asked and Lizzie cackled.

"You know I do, little one!" Harley laughed along and Doc smiled in relief.

"Thank you, Lizzie. You be nice now, Harley. No disrespect." Harley nodded with a bright smile.

"Yes, sir!" She said and Doc drove off to the courthouse.

"Now, what to give her…?" He muttered to himself. "I should've known it was her birthday." He went through a mental list of belongings wondering what could possibly be suitable for a six year old car. Tools were an obvious no. Newspaper clipping, a definite no. By the time he said no to everything, he was at the courthouse. Driving to his office, he bumped into Sheriff.

"Oh, hey Doc." he said as he turned around.

"Oh, sorry Sheriff, I was just thinking about what I should give Harley." Sheriff nudged his side and gestured that he follow him.

"Well, I can give you some good news." Doc eyed him for a moment.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he drove up beside him.

"I tried again, and I couldn't find a Joan Stockrim whose daughter was also Harley Stockrim. So I again looked up Harley Stockrim. Dear Ford, you wouldn't believe how many Harley Stockrims were born in 1984!" Doc rolled his eyes at him.

"Get to the point, Sheriff." Doc said and the Sheriff nodded.

"Right. Anyway, I looked for a while before I finally found a Harley Stockrim whose mother is Joan Mileller."

"No," Doc said shaking his hood. "That's the wrong Joan. Her mother is Joan _Stockrim_."

"Just hear me out, Doc." Sheriff said and slightly slowed his pace. "I found a Joan Mileller who is married to a Jeremy Mileller." Doc stopped in his tracks and stared at the ground with concern. Sheriff drove on for a few seconds then stopped, reversed and faced him. "Doc?"

"It's a coincidence." he quickly said.

"Doc, no. It's not a-"

"Yes it is!"

"Doc, you know it isn't!"

"It's has to be!"

"Paul!" There was heavy silence as the blue eyes of Doc looked up at the sound of his first name. "You know that it's not a coincidence." More silence. The floor continued to hold Doc's attention.

"I thought you _good_ news…" he muttered and Sheriff drove closer to him and sighed.

"It is good news…" Doc didn't respond making the air seem thicker. "Listen, Doc… the faster we contact them -if it even is them- the faster we can get them here, the faster we can have the hearing, the faster we figure out what happens to Harley." Doc was ridged still refusing to make eye contact. A beat passed before Doc spoke again.

"I don't want that Jeremy anywhere near this town." Sheriff furrowed his eye rims and closed his eyes for a second while he thought of what to say then opened them.

"Doc, I know what you actually want." Doc scoffed then looked up at him with a questioning glare.

"And what's that?" he asked strictly. Sheriff held his glare for a moment and let a beat pass before carefully speaking.

"You want her to stay." Doc's questioning look quickly turned defensive.

"I want what's best for her!"

"Okay, I get that. But Doc, you have to believe me when I say that…" Sheriff voice grew more sincere, "...that the State of Arizona will not be as easy to convince as a couple of random cars will be." Doc shook his hood at the idea of Jeremy -whoever he is- even being in the same room as Harley. "I already wrote a letter. It's on your desk... I want you to read it before I send it…" Doc scoffed and Sheriff shook his hood. "I _will_ be sending it." he said then drove off. Doc was still for a moment longer then drove in the opposite direction. Slowly opening the door, he saw that, just as promised, the letting was sitting neatly on his desk waiting to be read. Doc slowly made his way over and looked the letter.

 _'To Mr. and Mrs. Mileller:_

 _Your missing daughter, Harley Stockrim is currently under the custody of the state of Arizona. A local hearing will be held in Carburetor County in regarding who will have full custody of her and where she will be living. One or both of you need to be present at the time of the hearing to help decide what her best option is. We ask that you take some time to write us back so that we can go into further details of the hearing once we have them. We do know now that it will be held here in Radiator Springs and will be overseen by a judge of the state._

 _Sighed,  
Carburetor County Sheriff, Sheriff Wallis.'_

Doc stared at it for a little while longer then sighed. The letter did need to be sent, and he knew it. He looked at his computer then at the letter.

"Hm…" he went back to the computer, turned it on, opened up a blank document and began typing away at it. He rewrote everything but added one sentence;

 _'…One or both of you need to be present at the time of the hearing to help decide what her best option is. If you are unable to attend, we are entitled to request that you ask another relative to present themselves at the hearing and help make the decision on your behalf.'_

Doc read it over, shook his hood and reluctantly hit print. The printer began to make a rhythmic hum as the ink was placed onto the paper. He glanced at the printer then looked around the room. He decided to distract himself with the same question from earlier: What to give Harley for her birthday? He spotted a few boxes, some files and shook his hood. His gaze then drifted to a window sill where a few boxes were, behind them, he could just barley see the corner of a dusty radio. He cracked the smallest of smiles and went over to the lost treasure. He then moved the boxes out of the way and reviled it. He blew away the dust, coughed slightly, then turned it on. Heover some dials and then it came to life.

 _"Life could be a dream! Sh-boom if I could take you up in paradise up above, sh-boom, if you would tell me I'm the only one that you love! Life could be a dream sweetheart!"_

He turned it off then cleaned it up. He saw that it needed to be repainted and repaired. He moved it to his desk and again looked around the room. His eyes landed on a picture that was nicely framed and hung on his wall. It was of the all the townsfolk. He then had an idea that brightened him up. He glanced at the printed just as it was finishing up its job and his brightness slightly dulled again. He slowly drove over and looked at the letter staring at it for a little while before folding it and putting it on his desk, replacing the old one. He thought about tossing the old one into the shredder then, for some reason or another, he felt that he should keep it and instead put it in his desk drawer. He then took the radio from the desk, drove out of his office, closed the door behind him and went to go find Flo and Ramone.


	4. The Word 'Indigenous'

**_Chapter 4: The Word 'Indigenous'_**

* * *

Toting the radio on his hood, Doc went over to the V8 Café where Flo and Ramone were darting everywhere in a frantic hurry.

"Ramone, that's not how you spell her name! Who spells it 'H-A-R-L-Y!?' Come on, baby!" Ramone was painting a sign on a piece of scrapped tin from Mater's junk yard. Doc scoffed at the sight of Ramone dropping his paint sprayer and picking up another. He began to cover the entire sign in a coat of white while muttering something about restarting and paint being low. Guido and Luigi then came speeding across the diner causing doc to jump back in reverse.

"So sorry, Doc!" Luigi called followed by a line of Italian from Guido. Doc then chuckled and called back.

"It's fine!" He said and they dashed into the diner. Doc then looked around and saw that Flo was with Mater.

"And don't forget!" she barked, "Blue and purple! She loves blue and purple! Come back quick! Fillmore might have something. Oh, and Lizzie too!" Mater held his chassis high.

"Yes, ma'am!" he shouted then sped off.

"Don't tell Harley!" Flo called out.

"Alrighty!" Mater hollered back. Flo rolled her eyes but smiled and laughed to herself. She then began speeding back towards Ramone and Doc followed close behind.

"Well, Flo, you seem to be good at being in charge." He said as he looked around. Red was setting up a sign in the front of the building that read in blue and purple letters that read 'Happy Birthday!' Guido and Luigi were setting up a bar of food and snacks while Sarge was directing where things should be placed.

"Huh? Oh, you bet your tail lights I am!" she said as she continued to Ramone. "That's better! H-A-R-L-E- Y. Good!" Ramone gave a satisfied smile and nodded. He then glanced up and noticed that Doc was there.

"Ey, Doc! Way to bring the tunes!" Ramone said once he paused and looked up from his work.

"Actually, no, I had an idea for a gift." he said and Flo jumped up.

"Oh! Gifts! Don't you worry; I called up my old group! They'll be here later, but they'll be here! That's my gift! A live concert! Open to request, of course." Ramone laughed.

"You called up your old Motarama girls?" He asked and Flo nodded.

"Mhm! I get things taken care of!" she proudly said, "Which reminds me…" she began to speed off into the diner. "Luigi!" she yelled as she disappeared through the doors. Doc watched her then looked to Ramone.

"She's busy." Ramone justified and they both chuckled. "What was your idea?"

"Right. I found this old radio." Doc said and let it slide off his hood. "I thought maybe we all could take part in fixing it and it be a gift from the town."

"Oohhh. That's a great idea!" Ramone and scooted the radio closer to him. "While I have my tools out, I'll go ahead and paint it up and fix the outside of it. Shouldn't take too long." he said as he eyed it then looked back at Doc. "I'll get to work after I finish this sign!" Doc smiled.

"Thank you, Ramone." he said and began to drive off. He paused and looked around at all the work that was going on. He warmed his engine at how much the town cared about this one small event. But it wasn't all that small was it? Doc's smile slightly faded as he thought that this could very well be her first good birthday party. He sat there for a minute then began to drive to Lizzie's shop. Once there, he saw that Lizzie and Harley were inside, both completely clueless as to what was going on down the road. Harley seemed enthralled by a little snow globe.

"Oh, well that!" Lizzie said and drove over to her, "That would be a collector's item! It's very old, but still in pristine condition." she explained. It had a miniature Willy's Butte- race track and all- inside. Harley nudged it with her tire and watched the faux snow flurry around it.

"Ha! It's so cool!" Harley exclaimed. Doc drove over to Lizzie and told her something in a hushed voice.

"Well why'd no one tell me!" She shouted and Doc lowered his eyes rims put of slight annoyance. "Harley, you can keep that it you want! Free of charge." Harley turned around to her with bright, wide eyes.

"Really!?" she asked and Doc laughed along with Lizzie.

"I said it, didn't I?" Lizzie said and jumping with a smile, Harley thanked her.

"Oh, that's so awesome! Thanks, Lizzie!" She then noticed Doc there. "Oh! Hi Doc! Are you still busy?" she asked then brightened up. "Oh, look what Lizzie gave me!" she said and turned back around. Doc followed her and looked at the tiny snow globe.

"I see, well, that's a wonderful little gift." he said ands Harley beamed. "Harley, if you could-" just then, Mater came bursting in.

"Hey, Lizzie! You got one a dem- oh hey Doc! Hey Harley!" they both looked back. One smiled at him, the other simply blinked with the smallest of half smiles. He eyed the tow truck, fearing that he would say something that would ruin the surprise. "Lizzie, I need a few a dem funny bumper stickers you got. It's for, uh, somethin' at Flo's!" Lizzie then eyed him.

"Something at Flo's? Huh, well, she'll have to come get 'em herself." she's said and Mater huffed.

"But Lizzie, she sent me to git 'em!" he whined.

"Alright, alright! Take ya pick! But hurry, it's almost time for my afternoon nap!" Mater scurried to a rack and picked out a few.

"Thanks Lizzie!" he said and darted out of the shop.

"Wonder why he needed all those." Harley asked and Doc cleared his throat.

"Well, Mater is Mater. Who knows why he would need them." he said then began to leave. "Harley, I need you to stay with Lizzie for a little while longer, okay?"

"Aw, but she's gonna take a nap!" she cried and Lizzie nodded.

"Yes I am! Why not take her to her new snow globe!" Lizzie offered, making Doc confused.

"Her snow globe?" He asked and looked over at it. He then realized what she meant before her even explaining.

"Yeah, she hasn't seen Willy's Butte yet!" Doc looked from Lizzie to Harley. "It's better late than never!"

There was a beat before Harley whined.

"Please, Doc! I wanna see Willy's Butte!" she looked ball at the trinket. "It looks so cool…" Doc watched her for a moment then sighed.

"Alright, fine. But just this once." Harley's eyes brightened up and she jumped.

"Yay!" Doc then tried to figure out how to get to the old track without her seeing the café…

"Hey, Harley," he said looking down at her. She beamed back up with excitement. "We're going to take a back road? It's longer, but I think you'd like it."

"A back road?" Harley looked up questionably at Doc.

"Yeah, it'll be fun." He said and began driving off. He blocked her view of the café as they drove to the light. "Now, we would usually turn right, but we're going to go left instead." Harley tried to look over Doc, but just wasn't big enough to.

"What's going right?" she asked.

"That's, uh, a dangerous short cut. We're not going that way. This way is better, come on." he spoke loud enough so that she wouldn't be able to hear the commotion at Flo's, but she heard some of it regardless.

"What's going on over there?" she asked and Doc Egan to drive faster.

"Oh, just Flo being her usual busy self. Nothing to worry about." he said as Harley sped up.

"Oh, okay. She likes being busy I think." Doc chuckled and unconsciously slowed.

"I guess you're right." he said and looked back with his mirrors to make sure they were far enough away. Once her saw that they were he exhaled in relief.

"You like being busy too, right?" Harley looked up at him with innocent eyes.

"Well…" he thought about it for a second then looked down to her. "I like helping everyone and making sure everything going is okay. I want what's best for everyone." Harley smiled and got closer to him.

"You're awesome, Doc." she said and it warmed Doc's engine.

"You are too, kid." He softly said as they began to drive up to a few trees. "Hey look, the woods." he said and Harley looked with her usual wide eyes.

"Oh!" She looked around and giggled. "I've never seen these kinds of trees before!" Doc chuckled and looked around as well.

"Their indigenous to this part of Arizona." he explained and Harley looked back up at Doc, her eye rims furrowed.

"What's _'igenous'_ mean?" she asked and again Doc chuckled.

"It's pronounced in-di-gen-ous," he said slowly for her to learn jowls to say it. "And it means something like… like that's where it's from."

"Ooohhh…" Harley replied as she raised her eye rims in understanding. "So, you're in-di-gen-ous to Radiator Springs, right?" Doc smiled softly at her.

"I wish. But no, actually. I moved here a long time ago." Harley furrowed her eye rims, again confused.

"Why?" a one word question that seemed to haunt Doc, and he didn't hide it, not much at least. His featured changed as he looked forward. He had the slightest frown and his own eye rims furrowed.

"... Many reasons…" a beat past and Harley looked sad for him, but remained quiet. "...but I guess it was mainly…. Chance." A beat. No one spoke. Harley wasn't sure what to say now.

"So... um… where would you be 'indigenous' to then?" she asked in a sort of joking tone. Doc thought about it for a second, even though he didn't need to think about it at all.

"Thomasville." he said and Harley nodded. She decided not to press the question, but Doc did. Only, to her this time.

"Harley, where are you from?" He asked. Of course, he knew the answer, but Harley never did talk to him about it.

"Um… well. Not here." she said and looked away.

"I know that. But could you be specific?" Doc looked at her, studying her body language.

"Uhm… Yeah…" she paused, still looking away. "Auburn… Auburn, California." she said at last and Doc nodded.

"Ah, okay. I've been there before. Nice little town." he then scoffed. "Not as little as Radiator Springs, but little." Harley awkwardly chuckled.

"Heh, yeah." she said. They continued driving and she didn't say much after that.

"Harley, why did you come here? How did you get here?" Harley frowned and her eye rims where low and furrowed.

"I don't know…" she lied. Doc slowed.

"Harley… yes you do." she was quiet. No answer. She moved away from him. "Harley?" Doc stopped and Harley followed his lead, stopping as well, but was still quiet. "Harley, what happened to you?" he said a little stricter this time. Her eyes began to water. Doc stared her down for a few seconds, and then gave in. He sighed and looked around again. "These trees have been here for a long time." another beat past then Harley glanced up.

"How… how long?" she timidly asked. Doc smiled softly at her.

"Many, many years." he answered.

"More years than Lizzie?" Doc chuckled softly.

"Many more than Lizzie." Harley slightly raised her eye rims.

"That's a really long time." she said and Doc laughed quietly. Harley joined him and they continued their trip.

"We're almost there." Doc said after a while of driving and talking about the time you town and what else was 'indigenous' to the town and Arizona. "Stay close to me, and be very careful. It's pretty rough over here." he said and slowed down. Harley nodded and they continued on. "Now, there is a big incline, stay away from it."

"Why?" She asked and Doc thought for a moment.

"Because you could fall and you do not want to end up at the bottom." They drove closer and closer over a hill, and once at the top, Harley's eyes widened with amazement.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed as she saw the huge land mass protruding from the ground. "That's so cool!" she shouted and quickly drove down the hill and closer the warned incline.

"Harley! Harley, stop!" she looked at where she was in relation to the inclined and slammed on her brakes. She skidded to a halt and looked around. "Harley!" Doc scolded as he sped to meet up with her. Harley shrunk her chassis low. "That was too close!"

"It's okay, kid, just don't let it happen again." Harley nodded her hood and they both looked around.

"This is really cool…" She said trying to take every last detail in. Drifting to the bottom of Willy's Butte, Harley's eyes laded on a road covered in old and dusty tire track that went around it. "Why's there a circle road around it?" She asked as she continued to stare. Doc followed her gaze and found the track. He looked at it with reverence but also with a sort of sadness and anger.

"That's… that's a track." He calmly said. Harley looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"A track?" She asked and doc nodded. He waited a beat before continuing on.

"… A, uh… a race track." She looked back at the track and Doc looked down to her. He studied her face, but couldn't read it. Confusion, yet understanding. Wonder, but sadness.

"Oh…" Doc could tell she wanted to say something, so he waited for her, not making a sound. "My… my mom said that… that there was a race car in my family." Doc raised his eye rims.

"Really?" He was slightly shocked, slightly worried.

"Yeah.." There was a pause then Harley frowned.

"What… what was his name?" Doc cautiously asked. Harley seemed to shrug and continued to frown.

"I don't know… I never met him." Doc nodded silently. "Mama didn't talk about him a lot." Two beats passed. Doc then nudged Harley softly.

"Hey... it's been a long day." Harley looked back up and nodded. "We should head back to town before it gets too dark." He began to reverse and turned around. Harley did the same and followed him. "We can take the short cut this time."

"But I thought you said it was dangerous?" Harley continued to frown.

"Well, it's actually not that dangerous." He said and Harley looked into the direction they came.

"I think I want to go the other way." She quietly said and began to slow down. Doc turned to see that she had stopped and did the same.

"The other way?" He asked and she looked up and smiled.

"Yeah," She looked at Doc, her eyes shiny, "I like the in-in-uh."

"Indigenous?" Doc helped out and Harley smiled warmly.

"Yeah, the indigenous trees." Doc smiled warmly back and began to drive over to her.

"Yeah... I like them too."


	5. Some Music

**_A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and all the readers! I really do appreciate it! Sorry for the slow updates, but I've just been busy as always. But I've made an official outline for this story, s hopefully I'll be able to write faster and have chapters up quicker! Thanks to all of you for sticking around! Anyway, on with the story! Again, thanks for reading!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5: Some Music_**

* * *

Once Doc and Harley arrived back in town they notices that it was darker than usual. Smiling, Doc looked over at Harley who just looked confused.

"Where is everyone?" she asked and Doc shrugged.

"Not sure. Maybe everyone went off to bed early." he said then didn't try at all to hide the V8 Café from her view.

"What's… what's that?" she asked. Squinting her eyes, she looked over and saw an outline of a banner.

"I don't know. How about we go and find out?" Doc suggested and they both began driving over. Once they got close, the whole café suddenly burst to life. The whole town was there and they all exclaimed happily and excitedly.

"Happy Birthday, Harley!" Her eyes widened and she looked around then up to Doc.

"Birthday?" She asked in confusion. Doc was suddenly worried that they all might have gotten the date wrong.

"Um, yes. Your birthday is today, is it not?" There was a moment as Harley thought about it. Meanwhile Doc was unconsciously holding his breath.

"My birthday isn't until June 28th!" She answered and Doc exhaled and chuckled breathlessly.

"Har, it _is_ the 28th." He said and again Harley thought.

"It is?" Her eyes suddenly widened and her expression became bright. "It is! It's me birthday!" She jumped up in excitement and everyone laughed in joy with her.

"Hit it, girls!" Flo shouted. From around the corners of the café appeared four pink cars with huge tail fins.

 _"Happy birthday to you!"_ They began to sing their own version of the _Happy Birthday_ song into their microphones and soon, the whole town joined in. Doc sang softly beside Harley and she looked around at everyone with a big smile. Her eyes began to shine and get watery with tears.

"This is… this is awesome…" She said almost whispery. The song ended and she slowly drove up into the middle of the parking lot.

"Happy birthday, sugar!" Flo said as she met her half way.

"It's awesome! I've never had this big of a party before!" She said as she spun around to see everyone. "Thank you, everyone!" She shouted around and Doc drove up beside her. She looked up at him. "This is great... It really is." Doc looked around at all the work the town put in. The banner and signs were painted with great care and bright blue and purple paint. Streamers were strung around the gas stations and balloons were scattered around in groups of three. She looked at the singers than to Flo. "Who are they?"

"Oh, well they're my old Motarama girl!" Flo turned slightly and waved a tire at them. "They still travel around, so once they heard you're birthday was today, they gladly spun around and made it!" she laughed loudly and the others did as well. "Thank again, girls!"

"Anything for you, Flo!" one of them called out. Luigi and Guido sped over to Harley, who were now slightly smaller than her.

"We prepared foods from recipes from Italy!" Luigi proudly said.

"Provare alcuni, si deve cercare un po '!" Guido excitedly exclaimed.

"Yes, you must try some!" Luigi translated they both wore big grin.

"Okay!" Harley said and the three sped away to the food bar. Doc and Flo laughed and watched Guido and Luigi serve up several plates for her.

"She seems excited!" Flo said and Doc chuckled in agreement.

"She sure does." Doc said. Everything seemed great. Cars were talking to one another, the Motorama girls were singing with music playing in the background; everyone was having a good time.

"Well, I'm gonna go get the main course!" Flo said and was about to speed off.

"And what's that?" Doc asked and she laughed with a grin.

"Why, cake of course!" she said with a wink and drove off. Doc remained where he was and looked around. He then took a deep satisfied breath and drove over to Harley who was taking small bites of everything.

"Questo è il migliore, lo prometto!" Guido said as he pushed a small plate towards Harley.

"Guido, she can't eat everything." Luigi said and pushed the plate back.

"Ma è il migliore." Luigi sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Is it really the best dish?" Guido jumped back at the accusation.

"Cosa intendi? Ovviamente è!" this started a bilingual feud between the two that distracted them enough for Doc to pull Harley away.

"How're you like it?" He asked and she gave a slightly less excited smile than before.

"Well, it's all pretty cool! But I don't think I can eat anymore." she said and looked at all the half eaten food. "I mean it's good! It's just… a lot." Doc looked over at the two Italians that were still quarrelling amongst themselves.

"They have very different views sometimes." He said then turned back to Harley and began to drive off. "I'm sure you had some pretty good parties back at home, right?" He asked and Harley followed behind him. She glanced down at the pavement then around at everything else. Everything but Doc.

"Well… not really. Not after Jeremy moved in..." Doc stayed silent. This was the first time she had said his name around him. "He... uh…" She bit the inside of her cheek and sighed. She then looked up at him and smiled softly. "This is the best birthday ever." She quietly said. Doc gave a defeated sigh.

"I'm glad it is." He said with a small smile, knowing he wouldn't be able to pry anything out of her.

"Alright everyone! Gather 'round!" Flo shouted and the music faded out. "Mater! Roll it out!" Mater came out of the café towing a cart that was carrying a big tray with a beautiful cake in the middle of it. It was iced with white cream cheese frosting. It was decorating in blue and purple frosting delicately piped on.

"I think dat this is da pertiest think I ever towed!" Mater exclaimed with a huge smile.

"Why, thank you Mater!" Flo was flattered then turned to the still arguing Italians. "But I did have help from those two!" Guido and Luigi then stopped as everyone turned to them. They turned to the crowd and smiled as if their previous feud never happened. They proudly bowed together.

"It was an honor!"

"Si, un onore!" They came over and Guido took a lighter from the side of the cart and lit the six candles that were scattered on the cake. "Esprimi un desiderio!"

"Yes, make a wish, Harley!" Luigi translated and drove up beside her. Harley stared blankly at the cake. She had been once she spotted it. "Harley? A wish, no?" Luigi again urged her and she shook her hood.

"I… I can't..." Everyone looked at her silently and Doc nudged her softly.

"And why not?" More silence. The sky was now filled with stars and she looked up and stared at them for a moment. She then closed her eyes and looked back down, opening them after she took a deep breath.

"I can't because… because there isn't anything better to wish for than this." Everyone smiled, 'awed.' and laughed. All except Doc and Flo. Doc noticed that there was something she wasn't saying and he looked over to Flo. She gave a slight nod once she made eye contact with him. She knew it as well. She shook it off and put on her classic smile.

"Alright, enough chit-chat! Haley, let's blow out some candles and have some cake!" She came over and Harley had a bright smile.

"Sounds like a plan!" She said and took a deep breath. She then exhaled and blew them out which was followed by cheers from the rest of the town.

"Fantastico!" Guido shouted and began to cut the cake. He quickly served everyone and they all enjoyed the rest of the party. The music came back on and some cars began dancing. Harley was laughing and looking around, and then Ramone drove up beside her.

"Ey, Harley, you look too still." Harley looked at him confused.

"What?" She asked and he laughed.

"Come out and dance! Come on, it'll be fun!" Ramone said and began driving off gesturing with a tire to follow. "Vamos." He said and she smiled slightly then followed him onto the dance floor. Doc then went over to Flo and they both watched the two.

"She's warming up to him." Doc said and Flo nodded.

"Mhm. She sure is." They watched them for a moment longer, but they both had a question burning in their motors. Doc finally asked it.

"What isn't she telling us…?" The air became thick and heavy and Flo sighed know that she didn't have an answer.

"I have no idea…" She replied and Doc shook his hood.

"We need to find out. Not only for her sake but for the sake of the court." More silence then Doc glanced over at Flo. "She's not too open with me. I have a feeling I know why, but regardless, she won't say much to me…" he paused for a beat and looked at her with a serious stare. "But you're a different story." She glanced down at the pavement then looked over at Doc.

"Yeah, seems so." Another beat and she lowered her chassis. "I'll talk to her; see what I can get from her." She then began to drive off to her husband and Doc stayed where he was. He had faith that she would handle it; the problem was the fact that he couldn't. He drove over to Sheriff who was talking with Sarge.

"Evening, Doc." Sarge said and Doc nodded in response.

"Hey, Doc, how's it going?" Sheriff asked and could tell that Doc was still keeping a close eye on Harley.

"I'm fine." He said and saw that Harley was laughing and smiling while she danced with Ramone.

"Doc, I sent the letter." Sheriff said and pulled Doc's attention away from the dance floor. "I saw the change you made to it." Still Doc stared him down. "… I kept it. And I sent it." Doc's features softened and Sheriff gave a nod. Doc then looked back and saw that Flo and Harley were now talking. Harley was still smiling then her and Flo began to drive off. Doc kept watching from across the café

* * *

Flo went over to Ramone and Harley with a big smile. She laughed at the low rider who was showing off his best dance moves.

"Whoo, there goes my husband!" Flo shouted and he laughed with her. "What do you think, Harley?" Flo asked and Harley giggled.

"I think he's gonna hurt himself." Ramone's right side was high and his left side was low and he spun around her and lowered himself to where both his sides were equal to the ground.

"Nah, I'm smooth as a new road!" He joked and Flo laughed.

"Alright, Mr. Smooth. Mind if I take Miss Harley off yo tires?" Ramone slowed and parked beside Harley.

"Well, I guess I'll share the little birthday girl." He said as he nudged her with a tire.

"Thanks." Flo chuckled and gestured for Harley to follow her as she turned around. Harley happily drove forwards and Ramone drove off the dance floor. Harley followed Flo over by the punch bowl and the mint green car served her a small glass.

"How's everything going, Miss Harley?" Flo asked and Harley giggled.

"Why are you calling me 'Miss?' It sounds funny!" Flo laughed then served herself a glass of punch.

"It's just polite. Now, how's the party?" Flo asked sweetly and Harley smiled up at her brightly.

"It's great, and your husband is pretty funny too!" She said and took a sip as she looked over at the blue and purple Impala.

"He's certainly is a character, Flo can tell you that straight up!" Harley again giggled at her third person speech she did from time to time. "But really, Harley, what was your birthday's like back home?" Harley's bright expression quickly faded. Her natural silvery-gray paint seemed to dull even. As if a spotlight that was on her vanished. Her green eyes found their way to the tires marks that had long stained the pavement.

"Um… different." She quietly said.

"What was that, sweetheart?" Flo carefully asked.

"Um…" Harley cleared her throat and glanced up. "They were different…" She paused and her eyes darted around, avoiding eye contact with Flo. "Mama used to make a little cake and sing to me…" She had the slightest smile as she remembered her mother. But it soon faded as her chassis lowered on her tires. "Jeremy… He, uh, he said that he was too busy… and that birthday parties were a… a waste of time…" Flo's expression saddened as she listened to her.

"My only wish would be that… that Jeremy… that he…" She took a deep breath and looked straight down at her hood. "That he would… would have never met my mom…" There was much silence as Flo looked over at the small car next to her that was now shivering slightly.

"Hey, it's okay." She said and softly nudged her fender. "Let's not think about that no more. Come on, it's a party!" Flo said and Harley looked up at her with a little more hope. Her brightness somewhat coming back to her. "How about a present?" Harley lifted herself up.

"A present?" She smiled and Flo began to drive off. Harley slowly followed her and they met up with Doc. "Doc, we got that present for Harley in the back." She then looked over at Harley. "You stay here and I'll be back." She then drove off and Harley smiled up at Doc then drove up beside him. Doc smiled warmly, but didn't say anything. He knew she was a hard case to crack and that she wasn't going to say much. It would take time and he was willing to wait. Flo came back pushing a box neatly wrapped in a ribbon tied into a bow and was followed by the rest of the townsfolk.

"Alright! We have a gift here from all of Radiator Springs!" Flo announced and again the music died down. "Mkay, here you go, Harley. Hope you like it." Everyone gathered around her and she looked at them with a happy smile.

"Thank you guys…" She said in a hushed voice and untied the ribbon by pulling at it with her tire. The box fell open and revealed a little radio. She gasped at it and pulled it close to her. It was good as new with a bright blue paint job with vivid purple pinstripes. The back had a bumper sticker that read _"Taillights for High Sights! RS!"_ and the bottom had tiny wheels installed. "It's beautiful." Harley said and started to turn it on.

"If it needs anymore fixing, I can do it later." Doc said as he peered around her and at the radio.

"I think I got it." Harley said as she spun a dial around. There was static then a song could be heard though it. While she tried to find the right frequency, Doc began to explain you did what to contribute with the gift.

"Har, Ramone did the paint job and fixed-"

"Yeah! I fixed up every last dent, even the tiny ones. And put a classic purple pin stripe design to make it look oh so nice!" Ramone butted in then Guido and Luigi pushed through.

"And Luigi and Guido put little tires on it to make it easier to move around!" Luigi said and Guido nodded.

"Lizzie let me pick out a bumper sticker and we put it on da back there!" Mater said and Lizzie looked slightly confuse.

"Do what?" Lizzie asked and Doc shook his hood but chuckled and had a slight smile on his face.

"You guys are awesome. Thank you, everyone!" Harley said and yawned.

"Well, it's getting pretty late-" Doc again was cut off but a burst of music from the little radio.

 _"Oklahoma City looks so, so pretty! You'll see Amarillo! Gallop, New Mexico!"_ Everyone cheered and Harley looked up excitedly at Doc.

"I got it!" She shouted and she jumped up. "One more dance! Please!" She beggared and Doc chuckled.

"Alright, alright. You go have one more dance, then it's off to bed." She nodded and started to drive off she then braked and backed up.

"Come on! Come dance, Doc!" She said with hopeful eyes. Everyone's gazes fell onto Doc and he looked around slightly nervously.

"Uh." He cleared his throat. "Sorry, Har, I don't dance." Everyone continued to look expectantly at him and they glanced between him and Harley.

"Doc, everyone dances!" He still didn't budge and Harley's expression turned into a slight frown. "Please, Doc… one dance?" Her voice grew more sincere and the music continued on. Doc sighed and looked at the pavement then looked back up at Harley with the classic small smile of his.

"Alright. One dance." Harley jumped up happily and the others cheered. Harley sped out to the dance floor and Doc slowly followed. Ramone laughed at the old Hudson Hornet and the young Cadillac and turned up the music. One song ended, another one started and one dance turned into two then three. Dance after dance, song after song. Doc looked fondly at Harley and she beamed a bright smile as the party continued on.


	6. A Painter

_**Chapter 6: A Painter**_

* * *

Doc yawned awake. He stretched out his axles and started his morning routine. Listening to the nearby argument, he drove up to Harley's bedroom door. He knocked twice with his tire and got no response.

"Harley, you awake?" He asked and slowly pushed the door open. She was parked in her usual spot and was sound asleep. The little radio sit beside her and was playing soft static. Doc cracked a half smile and drove over to the radio. He turned it off and ironically woke up Harley.

"Morning… Doc" she yawned as she stretched her axles. "Last night was fun." she gave him a sleepy smile. Doc chuckled as he thought about the party.

"Yeah, it was." he said and patted her fender. "You should sleep in, you had a long night. The arguing had died down next door and Doc glanced at the window. "Otherwise, you'd be as grumpy as Sarge over there." Harley giggled tiredly.

"That would be no good." she said and Doc chuckled again.

"Right." Doc said and patted her fender. "You go back to sleep, I'll come and check on you in an hour, okay?" Harley nodded and closed her eyes again as Doc made his way out to the courthouse. Harley tried, but she couldn't go back to sleep. She the smelt something strange, but it was a familiar strange. A smell she thought she'd never get used to, even if it had been the same one every day for the past year. Paint. She drove out of the clinic and passed by Flo's.

"Morning, soldier." Sarge called out and Harley giggle.

"Morning, Sarge" she saluted with her tire and Sarge rolled his eyes.

"Good morning, Harley." Fillmore said and Harley waved.

"Good morning Fillmore." Fillmore smiled at her and she giggled again. She could tinted her path and pushed softly through the doors of the body shop where a blue and purple Impala was singing and mixing some new paint and spraying it on a testing board.

"Booorrrn! In East L.A! I was. Booorrrn! In East L.A!" he glanced up and saw Harley. He then rose up and turned around in a hurry.

"Hay, mija!" He was wearing a mask and Harley giggled.

"You look funny, why do you-" Before she could finish, Ramone was rushing to put a mask on her face. "What the!?"

"You can't just come in here while I'm working, Harlina! It's dangerous. The fumes can mess with your engine and lungs and, hijole you don't want that. He backed up and looked at Harley. "There. All set." Ramone lowered to his normal height and Harley tugged at the mask and Ramone swatted her tire away.

"But you do the always wear one." she whined and Ramone shook his hood.

"I've been doing this for a while. And I'm an older car. Tu eres un chicita."

"What?" Harley asked and Ramone chuckled.

"You're a little girl." he translated. "And you're too young to be exposed to these fumes. He then rose and pointed a tire to a corner of the room near the ceiling. "Plus my rooms dental action system isn't working." he said with a touch of annoyance.

"Is that why I can smell this stuff all the way from the clinic" she asked and Ramone raised his eye rims.

"Really? Da- I mean. Wow, I really need to get that thing fixed." he nearly cursed, but Harley didn't catch it.

"What color are you using today?" she asked and drove over to his work station. There were many cans of paint they had tight lids covering them, two or three other that were open. Ramone shook his hood and drove up beside her.

"Well, I'm testing different ones put on this board here. I though silver old be nice, then I thought mint green, como mi esposa, then I thought, nah, that color needs to be on one car only. Well," he thought for a second then laughed. "with the one exception of when we got married." Harley giggled then look up at the Impala.

"How'd you and Flo meet?" she said and Ramone lowered himself even more as he thought of the story.

"Oh, it was a long time ago." he started. "Way back when the town was busy, some Motorama girls were driving through town. Their chaperone blew her transmission just outside of town.

"So, while Doc fixed their chaperone, they had some time to kill. They got new tires from Luigi, souvenirs from Lizzie, and a new paint job from Ramone's because Ramone's is where it's at! I told them, sure, I'd be glad to paint pinstripes there, a flame job there. No biggie.

"Then I got to the last one and then, boom, I threw down my brush. She turns to me and says "What, you too good to paint me?" and I said, "No, no. You're too good for me to paint! I can't touch a classic." The next day when the girls left, Flo stayed. We've been together ever since."

"So, she just stayed? Why?" Ramone chuckled and lifted himself up a little.

"Well, when you know they're the one, you stick with 'em" Harley chewed on that for a while before asking another question.

"How did she know you were.. 'the one?" Ramone chuckled and leaned over towards Harley.

"When you find them, you just know." she said and Harley simply nodded, still lost. She then turned her attention back to the paint cans.

"I think you should go with the silver! Like me!" she said and looked at her gray hood.

"You know what, that's a great idea." Ramone said and took the silver paint and started to pour it in his airbrush.

"Can I help paint you!" Harley asked and Ramone chuckled.

"Sorry, mijita. Can't let you do that." Harley grunted and frowned.

"Why not?" she whined and Ramone set down the paint and looked at her with a serious expression.

"It takes a lot of practice." he began to explain and Harley jumped up.

"What did you start practicing?" she asked and Ramone looked up and thought about it.

"Well my dad gave me my first airbrush lesson when I was… when I was about.. oh." he stopped himself and furrowed his eye rims.

"What?" Harley asked and urged him to finish his sentence.

"When I was about your age…" he said defeated and Harley raised her eye rims high and pouted her lip even though it wasn't visible behind the mask. "Alright, fine." Harley jumped up.

"Yay!" she shouted and Ramone waved his tire.

"Calm down, chica! We're going to practice on this loose hood over here, okay?" Harley nodded and Ramone finished filling the airbrush. "Okay, ven aca." he said and gestured with a tire to follow. She sped across the room and Ramone started to spray the hood in an even back and forth motion. "See. Make sure the paint is evenly applied, otherwise you could have splotches of paint and an uneven coat." Harley nodded and watched carefully. "Alright, you try." he attached the airbrush to her tire and she excitedly sprayed the hood quickly. "No, no, no, no! That's too fast, mida!" Ramone pointed to the red splotches behind the silver. "You can see the paint underneath."

"Oh…" Harley said and tried again. "Like this" Ramone relaxed and nodded.

"Si, like that." he watched as she covered the area in a nice coat of a metallic light gray. "Hey, you're pretty good at this. Maybe one day you could be a painter like me." Harley looked up at him with big hopeful eyes. "That would be so cool!" she shouted and took the airbrush off. Ramone had an invisible satisfied smile hidden by his mask. He took the airbrush and drove into his paint booth.

"Okay, Harley, I'm going to the hard part then I'll let you do the easy stuff. Sound good?"

"Mhm!" Ramone went off for a moment then came back with a few more brushes.

"One of these is black and the other is silver. I think we could do a simple design today. What do you say?"

"As long as I get to help!" Harley said and went to get the silver brush.

"Alright!" Ramone began to make room for the job and started to wrap his tires in plastic. "After the silver paint settles, we're going to go over it with some black racing stripes!"

"What are those?" Harley asked and Ramone shook his hood.

"Just paint where I tell you to." Harley nodded once. "If we want to get out before noon, we better get to work."

* * *

After about an hour, it was 10:30 a.m. and Harley and Ramone were putting the last few finishing touches.

"There we go!" Ramone said as they finished. "Okay, now we will carefully take off the tape and paper." They started the end of the job and once they were done, Ramone drove up to a mirror and smiled once she saw the final result.

"I think we did good." Harley proudly said.

"Good?" Harley's smile slightly faded. "Harlina, this is the best paint job I've had in awhile!" Harley's smile returned and she giggled as chuckled. "Let's go show everyone how we did." Harley jumped up and began the speed out the door. Ramone slowly followed her and the headed next door to Flo's. Everyone was there and talking, including Doc who rolled his eyes as soon as he saw the color of Ramone's paint job.

"Would you look at that!" Flo shouted. As she saw how similar the gray silver colors of the two cars were. "You trying to win a look-a-like contest?" She joked and Doc shook his hood with a small half smile.

"You look great, Ramone." He scoffed and Ramone lifted himself up high and slightly lowered himself as he drove up. Harley sped past the Hispanic car and straight to Doc.

"Guess what! I helped!" Doc's small grin quickly faded.

"What?" He stared down Ramone and his smile also faded quickly.

"Look, Doc, I wasn't going to let her, but she-"

"You let a child help you! You realize how dangerous that is, right?" Doc said and moved away from Harley and headed towards Ramone with anger in his eyes.

"Doc, listen man." Ramone backed up and Doc waved his tire.

"No, no. Don't 'listen man' me! She should've breathed in those horrid fumes and gotten hurt!

"Doc, no. She was okay, I pro-"

"And if she wasn't okay! What is something went wrong? I respect your line of business, I really do, but it should only be conducted by a professional! No one else! Let alone a child!"

"Doc, I was okay really!" Harley tried to butt in and fix it, but Doc hot hours toe hard on the ground.

"No! It's my job to keep you safe!"

"Doc, she was safe, believe me!" Ramone was very low on his chassis and had a look of worry and fear fill his eyes.

"About as safe as a beetle in a tractor stampede!"

"Doc, please, it's okay! I want to be a painter!" Harley rose her voice loud and everyone silently looked at her. "It was fun…" her voice returned to its usual softness.

"Doc, she had a mask on, she had a beginner's airbrush. She was fine." Doc looked from Harley to Ramone and back again.

"I think being a painter would be cool…" Doc was frustrated but also relieved that she wouldn't be following her family's tire marks. "R-Ramone can teach me… I-I'll be very careful… I promise." Ramone cautiously moved forward.

"She's.. she's in safe tires, man. I promise nothing bad will happen to her…" Everyone held their breath while Doc exhaled.

"A painter, huh?" He said and turned to Harley who nodded at him. "Well.. if you're going to do something, might as well learn how to do it well." Doc said and began to drive off. "Looks like you've got yourself a good teacher..." he drove off and vanished as he drove around the clinic and into his garage. Everyone began breathing again and just stared at the two gray cars.

"He's, uh, had a long morning…" Sheriff said above the silence. Ramone looked at Harley and saw how upset the whole scene made her, so he put on a half smile and nudged her.

"Ey, how about you come to my shop once or twice a week and I give you a body art lesson when you do." She looked up at him and smiled softly. "Sound good, little painter?" she nodded slightly.

"Yeah, sounds good." From that day on, she began going to him twice a week. Learning the tricks of the trade, she got better. And soon thought, maybe she did want to do this. But maybe as a hobby. She felt as if something else was out there, but for now, she'd just simply paint away.


	7. The Mess

**_Chapter 7: The Mess  
One Month Later_**

* * *

Doc had been back and forth between the courthouse, the clinic and Flo's for the past month. It was a nonstop effort to keep Harley safe and to keep the situation handled. But to him, it was worth it. Looking up from some paper work, Doc saw that it was almost time for lunch. He squinted his eyes at the clock and sighed. Harley had spent the day helping Luigi and Guido organize some tires, so he first made his way to the Casa del Tires. He slowly drove it and looked at what didn't look like organization. Tires were everywhere.

"Beh, è stato organizzato ..." Guido scoffed and Luigi sprinted in from outside.

"How did this happen!" Luigi cried and Harley smiled guiltily at him.

"Well, me and Guido were messing around, ya know, having fun!" Luigi went over to Guido.

"Guido! You know better!"

"Lei è una bambina, possiamo avere qualche divertimento! E avevamo organizzato, ma poi-" Luigi cut him off and Harley shrunk away.

"No,no, no, no, no!" He argued. "This is a business, not a fun house!" As they began another battle, Doc whistled to Harley. It caught her attention but not the attention of the Italians. She slowly and carefully drove past them and headed over to Doc.

"Really it was just an accident…" she whispered and Doc shook his hood.

"I'm sure it was." he whistled again, but louder this time. Just as planned, the arguing stopped and the two small cars spun around.

"Doc!" Luigi shouted then looked embarrassed. "Please excuse the mess!" he drove up to him and woefully tried to hide Doc's view of the shop. Guido did the same.

"Sarà ripulito al più presto. E 'stato un incidente." Guido quickly said.

"Guido. Luigi. It's fine. Harley will come and help fix it once she's done eating lunch."

"She doesn't have to do that! We can manage." Luigi assured him but Doc shook his hood.

"If she had any part in this mess, then yes, she does have to do that." The two Italians shrugged and smiled at the judge. Guido gave an apologetic look over at Harley.

"It's uh, it's okay. I'll help out, it's fine!" Harley offered and Doc nudged her and started to to drive off. Harley waved a tire good bye at the shop owners and began to quickly follow Doc.

"It really was an accident." she tried to concise Doc who simple chuckled with a small smile.

"I never said I didn't believe you." he said and he drove down the street to Flo's.

"Oh…" Harley said and looked at the road. "Well, It seemed like you didn't." She said and Doc nudged her again.

"Hey, it's fine. You'll just go and help then clean up after lunch." Harley looked up at him.

"That's okay, but I was supposed to meet with Ramone for another lesson." Doc drove up to the café and shrugged his tires.

"Well, I guess you better tell him you won't be able to." he said and glanced over at the sparkling pink and purple car. Harley sighed disheartedly and nodded.

"Okay…" she said and drove over to Ramone as Doc went off to give Flo their order.

Harley drove up as the Impala was joyfully sipping at his drink. He notice the small car drive up and he greeted her.

"Ey! Harlina!" he called as she drove up. "Ready for another lesson?" He asked and Harley looked at the pavement.

"About that…."she quietly said.

"Que paso? What wrong?" Ramone asked as he studied her.

"Guido and Luigi's shop is sort of… messy and it was sorta my fault. So…" Rome slightly rose his eye rims.

"Oh, I see. You gotta go help 'em out. It's alright, ninita; We can make it up tomorrow morning!" He smiled at her she she looked up and smiled back.

"Really? That'd be awesome!" she said hopefully.

"Yeah, chica. Awesome!" Harley nodded and drove off to find Doc. After finding him, she sprinted to her answer skidded to a stop once she was close.

"Whoa there! This one's a little speed demon!" Flo shouted as she drove over to them with their order. Doc slightly frowned at her and furrowed his eye rims then looked at Harley.

"Har, you can't be doing that, you could hurt yourself." he scolded and Harley's smile slightly faded.

"Okay…" she said and Flo nudged Doc as she set down their trays.

"Oh, she's fine, Doc. No harm done!" Doc rolled his eyes at her then looked over and the Harley.

"What did he say?" he asked and Harry's bright smile returned.

"Oh yeah! He said that we can make up for it tomorrow morning!" Flo looked at her with a raised eye rim.

"Make up for what?" she asked and Harley chuckled awkwardly.

"Heh, well… me and Guido were messing around and sort of ran it a few stack of tires and sort of made a huge mess." Flo laughed and shook her hood. "Oh you two could cause a lot of trouble!" she said then looked over at Ramone who was now talking to Sarge and Fillmore. "So you're missing your afternoon lesson and replacing it with a morning one?" Harley nodded happily and Flo chuckled.

"She needs to eat first before she can do any of that though." Doc strictly said and Harley drove over er to her food and began chowing down. Once she was done she started to sprint off.

"Gotta go!" she called and Doc began to chase after her.

"Harley! Slow down!" he said but she was gone. He gave up his chase and shook his hood. The other churches kled quietly, but he still heard them and slightly glared back.

"Doc, she's a kid, she's going to speed every once and awhile." Flo said and Doc drove over to her.

"So long as she doesn't speed everywhere for the rest of her life." Sheriff said with a bit of annoyance. "I can't stand hotrodders."

"That won't happen, Sheriff. And she's going to get hurt if she keeps speeding around like that. It's my job to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Doc, calm down, man. She'll be fine." Doc furrowed his eye rims at Ramone.

"She better." he said and began driving back to the courthouse. The others looked at each other and shook their hoods.

* * *

The next morning came quickly. Harley woke up with excitement at the daily verbal confrontation and sped over to Ramone's. Doc attempted to stop her, but was again unsuccessful and gave up once he got to Flo's. Harley burst into the paint shop and Ramone greeted her with a big smile.

"Ey! Bright and early! I like it!" he said and Harley nodded vigorously.

"Yep! I'm ready to work!" she said and Ramone laughed.

"Good! Because today we are working on finishes!" Harley then shook her hood. "What?" Ramone looked confused and Harley piped up.

"I think we should go on to self body art!" she shouted and Ramone moved back and inch.

"Why?" He asked as if investigated her.

"Because I wanna paint myself today!" whatever was left of Ramone's smile and completely left him now. He rose his eye rims and shook his head.

"No, no, no. We're not there yet." he said and began to drive off. "Plus Doc would have my hood…" he said under his breath with fear in his eyes and worry in his is voice.

"What?" Harley asked and rose shook his is is hood.

"No, just no. Maybe when you're older, okay?" Harley followed him to the counter filled with paint and tools.

"Why?" she begged on.

"Because Doc wouldn't like it, okay!" Ramone began to raise his voice, but it didn't phase the child.

"So?" at this Ramone seemed shocked.

"What do you mean, so?" He asked and began to sort out the tools. Harley then took one of the air brushes.

"I mean so what. You paint yourself everyday! I wanna try!" Ramone quickly tried to take the brush from her.

"No! You're not ready!"

"How do you know?"

"Because I do!" The fought over the brush. Ramone raised up with a huff. "Harley, give me the brush!" he demanded and she shook her hood.

"Nope!" Ramone lowered himself quickly, scaring Harley enough the jump back and hit the counter.

"Harley!" Ramone demanded again and tugged at the cable that the brush was connected to. A game of tug-of-war started.

"Just let me try!" suddenly the brush broke and Ramone's purple face was now a bright orange. "Oh my gosh!" Harley said and dropped the brush. "I-I can fix it! It won't take long!" she promised, but Ramone just had a look of shock, worry, and most of all, fear. "What's wrong?" Ramone shook his hood and was very low.

"We have to fix this now." he said and sped off to the other side of the shop. Harley was confused, until she caught a glance of herself in the reflection of a white hood.

"Oh no…" she said and saw that her own silver face was stained neon orange.

"Harley! Get over here!" Ramone called out and she sped over. "We're just going to paint over it… or take it off. Sand it off? Oh, I don't know what to do!" Ramone was panicking and driving around in circles.

"Uh, we can figure this out.. um. Just, uh… Calm down!" Harley tired to help but was just as lost as Ramone.

"Calm down? Calm down! Oh no, Doc's not gonna be calm! Oh he's going to kill me!" he whined and Harley furrowed her eye rims.

"No. No he won't we just, uh…" Ramone stopped and took a deep breath.

"Okay, we're going to fix this, but it's gonna take all morning so just, uh. Come on." he said and drove off to the paint booth. Harley sighed and followed him.

* * *

Doc had his breakfast at Flo's then spent the rest of the morning in the courthouse. He was headed to Flo's for lunch and saw that he was there before the two painters.

"Hm." he went over to Flo who was already bringing out his usual lunch. "Flo, have you seen Ramone and Harley?" He asked as he looked around.

"Haven't seen 'em." she said and Doc shook his hood. "She's been acting up lately… not sure what the problem is…" Flo scoffed.

"Problem? She's just being a child. There is no problem." She assured him. He kept a close eye out until finally -after about fifteen minutes of waiting- the two early risers drove up looking slightly worried.

"Whoo! That's some orange you got there!"Flo shouted once she saw Rome pull up.

"Yep! Let's just say, Harlina picked it out." he said as he drove up to his wife.

"Well she did good! You look great!" she complimented him and looked over at the ever worrying Harley. "Honey, you okay?" Flo looked over at Harley who was cautiously driving up to Doc. She wasn't orange, but she still looked worried.

"Harley, what's wrong?" Doc asked and looked her over carefully. "Are you feeling okay?" she glanced up and nodded.

"Huh, yeah. I'm okay." She said and Flo brought out her food.

"You sure?" she asked and Harley stared at her tray. Doc looked over at Ramone.

"Was she feeling okay this morning?" she asked him. "She looks a little pale." Ramone shrugged.

"She seemed fine to me." He said and bit the inside of his cheek.

"Hm." Doc scoffed and looked Harley over again. "Let's go to the clinic. Your color is worrying me." Harley jumped up and moved away from him.

"No, I'm okay. Really!" she said but could help but cough from all the time spend in the paint room that day.

"No, we're going. Come on." Harley sighed and looked over to Ramone for help, but his eyes were darting around the pavement. Harley drove behind Doc and avoided eye contact.

"Did you feel okay this morning when you woke up?" Doc asked then quietly chuckled to himself. "You sure looked like it when you darted off." Harley awkwardly laughed with him.

"Heh, yeah, I did sorta dart out. But, I felt fine getting up and driving off." she then thought if she should play along and pretend to be sick. "Uh, I mean I felt a little, um, dizzy. Yeah, I had a headache." She then decided against the idea when she saw the worried look in Doc's eyes. "But it went away! I feel okay now."

"Hm.." they went into the examination room and Doc did a standard check up. "Open you mouth." he said and she listened. He put a thermometer under her tongue and waited for it to beep. Once it did he looked at it and tilted his hood slightly with furrowed eye rims. "You're temperature is a little high." Harley looked around, avoiding his eyes and biting the inside of her cheek. "Why don't you stay here for the rest of the day and rest, okay?" she looked up at him and nodded slowly. "I'll give you some medicine and we'll see how you are after that."

"O-okay." she stuttered and Doc did as promised. He left to a shelf and looked through some bottles until he found the one he wanted. It was flu and fever medicine. He pushed the small vile to her.

"Drink up." he said and she swallowed her spit.

"I-I don't think I need that." Doc shook his hood.

"I'm the doctor. Now drink it." She stared at it for a moment longer. "Harley." He said strictly. "Drink it." Harley sighed and did as she was told.

"Bleh!" she drank every drop and just as she thought, it was disgusting.

"Good job. I'll be checking up on you throughout the rest of the day." Doc said and left. Once she was sure he was gone she let out a sigh of relief. He looked out the window and saw the V8 Café. Ramone was talking with Flo and shortly after, Doc joined them. Harley bit her lip and watched with worried eyes. Doc said a few words then left. Once he was gone, Flo nudged Ramone and he looked relived. Harley stopped biting and smiled ever so softly.

"Good. He doesn't know... " She said looking off to the direction Doc drove off in. "Maybe he was right. Maybe painting isn't such a good idea." she said and drove over to where she slept and drifted off.


	8. Some Mistakes

**_A/N: Sorry for the delay! I've been slightly busy. The end of spring break usually kicks my tail with track andown field. But! I had some time during our meeting and finished this chappy up! Hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for reading!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 8: Some Mistakes_**

* * *

As the sun was beginning to set, Harley woke up and looked around. Doc was knocking was coming into the room just as she was stretching out her axels.

"And she's up." Doc said with a slight chuckle. He drove up to her with a glass of water. "You feeling any better?" He asked and moved it over to her. She took a drink and nodded.

"Uh-huh, a lot better." Doc smiled and looked her over.

"You still seem a little pale. But it could just be your color settling in. Usually your color stops changing at age four or five, but there are those exceptions." he justified then drove over to the window. He closed the curtains and switched on a night light. "You've been asleep for quite some time, so I'll let you stay up a little. But no later than 8:00, you hear?" Harley nodded and continued to drink her water. Doc nodded and drove out of the room. Harley looked around trying to figure out what to do in her free time. She could draw, but really didn't feel like doing that. Watch a vhs movie? She shook her hood then found her little radio she got for her birthday. A small smile found its way to her features as she drove over and turned the radio on a low volume. A song played a sweet melody and Harley softly sang along until it was abruptly stopped.

"We interrupt this program for a news update on the case of Harley Davis Stockrim." Harley looked at the radio and was taken aback. Did it just say her name?"The time and date of the hearing that decides whose custody she lives under has not been decided yet, but it is being targeted for August 11. That's in two weeks time, folks." Harley shook her hood. What was this little box talking about? She decided to go ask Doc about it and went off slowly and quietly. She ventured off into the examination room of the clinic and saw Doc. She was about to speak up when she hear another voice. She backed up slightly and could hear Sheriff talking to him.

"We need to decide on a date and write them back." Harley furrowed her eye rims confused.

"I know, but.." Doc sighed. "Could we make it any later?" Sheriff shook his hood at him.

"August 11th is the latest." Sheriff insisted. "Her brother is coming and we need to write them back so that she can pass on the information." Doc looked away from Sheriff and Harley backed up even more, but not very carefully. She drove right into a cart filled with tools that clanked around once she hit it. She winced at the sound and looked up nervously as Doc spun around and saw that Harley there close to the door way.

"Harley?" He questioned, "What is it? Something wrong?" he asked and she quickly shook her hood.

"N-no. No. I just had a question-" she stopped and thought about it. Maybe now wasn't a good time.

"A question about what?" Doc asked slightly leaning to one side.

"Uh, I was just, uh, wondering if I could go get a snack from Flo's." she paused and nodded to herself. "I'm kinda hungry." Doc slightly smiled and nodded his hood.

"Of course you can." he said and slightly moved out of the way so she could get to the double doors. She glanced at Sheriff with a small awkward smile as she made her way out. She drove next door to the café and sighed once she was there.

"What's the matter, sugar?" Harley was slightly started and jumped up when she heard Flo.

"Oh! Uh, nothing…" She said and looked away from her.

"Mm, I know something's up. I can hear it in ya voice!" Flo said and drove up beside her. "Tell Flo what's wrong and she can help ya." Harley chuckled and looked up at her.

"Well, it's Doc-"

"I knew it!" Flo cut her off and quickly lowered her voice. "Sorry, doll, go on."

"Um, okay… well, Doc's been really busy…" she said and looked off in the direction of the clinic. "I think he's dealing with a lot of stuff. I think it's about me..." Flo nodded in understanding.

"He's just workin', workin', workin'. Always wants-"

"What's best." Harley finished with a low and unenthusiastic voice. She looked to the pavement, and Flo frowned at Harley. Her silver smile quickly returned as her features again became bright.

"You know what you need? A nice good smoothie! I'll mix one up for you and have it out in a jiffy!" she darted into the café and Harley sighed.

"Oh, hey Harley!" She looked up and saw a rusty tow truck.

"Hey Mater..." she quietly said.

"Well, what's da matter with you?" he asked and went up to her."

Doc's been really busy and I feel like I never see him. He's been pretty grumpy too." Matter nudged her with his tire.

"Nah, that's just good ole Doc bein' good ole Doc." he justified and Harley shrugged her tires.

"I guess you're right." She said and Mater jumped up.

"Ya know what'll cheer you up!" He said and Harley looked curiously up at him.

"What?" she asked

"Oh, you'll see! Jus' follow me!" He then began to dart onto the street the. paused and looked back. "Well, come on now!" he called. Harley looked back at where Flo had vanished to then back to Mater. She glanced down and thought about and with a small smile, she made up her mind.

"Okay, let's go!" she said and followed behind him.

"Woo-hoo! This gonna be fu-un!" he shouted as drove out of town.

"Wh-where are we going?" She asked and Mater laughed.

"A field!" he joyously said.

"Hm…" Harley wasn't sure if she liked this idea and thought it over. What could there possibly be at a field? Before she knew it, they had made it.

"Okay, now we gonna be real quiet." he said and began to drive past the broken wood fence. They went into a field of sleeping tractors.

"What are those?" Harley asked. She had never seen a tractor in her life.

"They're trackers!" Mater said. "And we gonna tip 'em!" he sneaked up to one very quietly and once her was close, he honked. He moved backwards as the eyes of the tractor shot open. He then tipped up and let hot hot air from his exhaust. Mater then began laughing and drove back over to Harley. "See! Tracker tippin' is fun! All ya gotta do is sneak up, honk, and they do the rest!" Harley awkwardly chuckled and nodded.

"Uh, cool." she said and Mater mugged her.

"Come on, your turn!" Mater insisted ands pushed her towards a tractor.

"Um, alright." she snuck up closer ah have a short honk of her horn. Nothing.

"No, no, you gotta really honk." Mater said and nodded his hood. "Go on." Harley sighed and looked back at the tractor. She gave a loud and long honk and it did the trick. "Haha! Thatta way!" Mater shouted then drove off to find another victim.

Harley softly giggled at the approval and went on with this odd game. She kept tipping until there were hardly any left to tip. She drove up to Mater and they were both laughing.

"This is weird. But it's kinda fun, I guess." Harley decided.

"See, I told ya that it would cheer you up!" Mater said nudging her fender with a tire. She giggled again and Mater laughed right along side her, until he abruptly stopped. Harley's giggles faded out once she realized he now looked very alert.

"Wh-what's wro-?"

"Sh-sh-sh-sh." Mater cut her off and turned to a corner of the field. A dim light could be seen and a beastly noise followed it. "Drive, Harley, drive!" Mater bolted out and Harley looked around, then she saw it. A huge combine came crashing through the bushes and bellowed in her face. With a scream she flipped around and began driving as fast as she could. She was hitting 90 miles per hour and the combine was right at her bumper. She saw Mater up ahead laughing and screaming but all she could think of was the combine's hot air chasing her. Suddenly everything faded out to black. Bad memories started to fill her mind and all she could her was a voice yelling from behind her. _His_ voice. She forgot where she was and just kept driving and driving until she felt herself crashing through Ford-knows-what.

"Harley!" she heard another voice call from a distance, but everything was still dark, an engine roared behind her.

"Harley, you best stop if you know what's good!" Jeremy called from behind.

 _"Harley!"_ The other voice was louder, more serious. She turned, trying to lose her pursuiter and crashed through something else. Then reality melted back in and she was headed straight for a wall. "Harley!" She slammed on her brakes and stopped inches from a terrible wreck. She was huffing and puffing then remembered what she was running from. She spun around, expecting to see a dark red car, but instead, was blinded by a red siren behind a shiny blue paint job. She looked past them and saw that she had plowed through Mater's junkyard, scattered, wrecked up the some oil cans at a café and finally blew through a few stacks of tires. She looked back to the two older cars in front of them. One was upset, but the other was clearly very, very angry.

"Harley!" Doc shouted and Sheriff nudged him.

"Hey, calm down." he said and drove up in front of him. "Harley, what happened?" She was still panting as tears filled her eyes.

"I… I… he w-was behind me! He-he cha-chased me! I-I-" her hiccups got worse the longer she spoke.

"Harley, just calm down. Take a deep breath." In between hiccups, she inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. She looked down and continued the process until she gained her composure.

"Harley, you and Mater are in big trouble…" Doc said once he was sure she was okay, the began driving to the clinic. "Come on!" he called out. Harley looked around at all the worried looks of everyone else. And at the mess she caused. She then saw from the corner of her windshield Doc's red brake lights. "Harley!" he called again, sharper this time. She slightly flinched then sighed and slowly started to follow him. They we think I to the dim clinic and she looked around nervously. There was silence and Doc was turned away from her. He took a deep breath then turned to face her. He looked at her with furrowed eye rims then shook his hood.

"Harley…" He said softly, but harshly.

"Y-yeah?" she weakly asked and he again shook his hood, slowly this time.

"First the tires, then the paint, now you went and tipped tractors, got Frank after you and wrecked several shops!" There was a pause then Harley said under her breath.

"The… the paint?" she asked and Doc sighed in frustration.

"You think I didn't know of the paint? I know why you're a shade lighter!" he snapped and Harley reversed back.

"Y-you know?" she asked looked down at her lighter hood.

"Yes I know! I had my suspicions, so I went and asked Ramone and he told me everything that happened!" Doc turned away and and groaned. "Harley…. You're driving me up the wall with all this bad behavior." There was a beat then Harley squeaked.

"I… I'm sorry." she said and Doc turned back.

"That's great, but you have to learn that 'sorry' can't fix everything." He said in a more understanding voice. "Sorry wouldn't be able to fix the crash you almost had back there! You were speeding, Harley, _speeding!_ You could have-!" He stopped himself and looked away from her. "You could even have been very hurt… and I'm not sure if I would be able to fix you…" more silence. Harley saw it best not to speak, so she quietly sniffed as tears filled her eyes. All she could think of to say was 'sorry,' but that obviously didn't help her the first time. Doc shook his hood and looked down at the tile floor. "It's been a long day Harley... it's getting late and I'm tired." she then looked up at him and moved inches forward.

"You're tired?" She asked. "Why?" her curiosity slipped before she could stop it.

"Why?" Doc repeated then turned to her. "Because I've been busy. I'm tired of being busy. I'm tired of dealing with the court! I'm tired of dealing with the same questions over and over and over again! Are you staying, are you leaving? Do I write them? Do I let them come? I'm tired of dealing with your behavior, of dealing with you, I'm-"

"You're tired of me?" Doc realized his mistake and he shrank down.

"Harley, I didn't-"

"You're tired of me." She cut him off again. "Maybe I shouldn't have come here then..." Doc was shocked and inched closer.

"Harley, no. It's just…"

"No!" Harley saw that it was her turn to snap. "Ever since I came, you've been really, really tired and really, really busy! And you said that sorry can't fix it. But I'm sorry! Sorry I ever showed up!" she then sped off to her room and slammed her tired on the peddle to close the door shut. Doc stayed there in disbelief then shook his head and looked down. He felt ashamed of himself and slowly made his way to her room. He looked at the pedal on the other side, but thought she had it closed for a reason. He knocked on the door and spoke softly, but loud enough for her to hear.

"Harley… open the door." No response. A beat. "Harley? Harley, please open the door." He asked again and sighed. "Harley. Harley listen to me, can you do that? You don't have to answer, just listen." another pause. "I… I'm sorry. It just been hard dealing with all of this. I just want what's best for the town. For you. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I've just been stressed and-"

"That's what Mama used to say!" Harley barked.

"What?" Doc asked, slightly confused.

"That's what Mama used to say about Jeremy… that he was just stressed! Always stressed… always busy..." Doc stopped short and let a beat pass.

"Harley… it's… it's not like that." He said, shocked that he was compared to that awful car.

"Really?" She asked, but with zero sincerity. "Because he did the same thing. He was stressed then yelled a lot… then…" she trailed off and began to sniff through her hood again.

"Harley… I'm not like him at all… I promise…" Harley slightly scoffed.

"Prove it…" Doc thought for a moment. Prove it? How? Then he quickly realized it. But he couldn't admit to that. If he admitted to it, he knew he wouldn't be able to second guess it ever again. He wouldn't be able to let her go. Even if he had to.

"Harley…" His voice was softer. Kinder. "The difference between… Jeremy and I is…" he sighed and looked down at his hood. He loved his voice to an inauditable volume. "I can't do this, can I…" he muttered to himself. There was more pause. More heavy silence. Harley had stopped sniffing and listened closely. She didn't say a word, just listened.

"Harley… the difference is… I…" he stopped himself again and turned away from the door. "I'm sorry." he said in a low voice and drove away.

 _"I'm sorry..."_


	9. A Drive

_**Chapter 9: A Drive**_

* * *

It felt like an eternity before the next morning came. Doc had very little sleep. He spent a few hours in his garage, but it only made things worse. Finally, he saw daylight starting to shine on through the windows. No music played, no arguments were yelled. Doc slowly made his way to Harley's door and knocked softly.

"Harley…" He asked in a gentle voice, as gentle as he could muster up. No response. He sighed and was about to leave, but decided to opened the door instead. As the door came up, he saw that Harley was sound asleep. He watched her for a few seconds then shook his hood. "Har… I.. I'll be in the courthouse." he said and left. The door closed behind him and there was a pause. Harley's eyes slowly opened. She knew he was knocking. Slowly, she drove up to her window and saw Doc drive up to Flo's. He said a few words then left. Harley watched him drive off towards the courthouse and furrowed her eye rims with a frown.

" _Stupid courthouse…"_ she thought. She then made her slow travel to the café. The town was quiet, but don't in its usual sense. The air was thick and heavy; the warm morning seemed chilled instead. Once she was in sight of the morning townsfolk, there conversations lowered to also nothing -not that there were many conversations to begin with.

Harley had her eyes on the pavement as she drove up and checked her mirrors every once and awhile to make sure Doc wasn't behind her. She drove away from everyone and parked herself in a gas station away from the other cars. They all watched her closely, but she paid no attention to them. She simply continued to find interest in the pavement. Flo looked around at the others and sighed. She then drove up slowly to Harley and sweetly spoke to her.

"Morning, sugar. You alright?" she asked, but got no response. "You hungry, honey?" a beat then Harley somewhat glanced up.

"Y-yeah…" she said in an almost whisper.

"Okay, what do you want to eat?" she asked gently.

"A…. A muffin?" she asked and Flo nodded.

"Alright. I can go get that for you, sugar." she then drove off, but not in her usual quick pace. Harley sunk low on her wheels and was so intent on the pavement that she didn't notice Sheriff drive up to her.

"Hey, Harley." he said and it snapped her out of it. She looked up and saw the black and white car who bore a small smile. "How you doing?" he asked and Harley looked back down.

"I'm fine…" she said and Sheriff nodded solemnly.

"Better than not fine, right?" he asked and Harley shrugged her tires.

"I guess…" Flo came back out with a muffin and slid it over to Harley.

"Here you go, sweetheart." she said and watched her for a moment. Really, the whole town watched her. She silently ate, and the others somewhat went back to their usual talks. She was about half way done with hee muffin when she stopped and look off to the road.

"I'm gonna go…" she said and little louder than she had been all morning. There was a beat then Sheriff drove up to her again.

"What do you mean 'go,' Harley?" He asked carefully. She inhaled deeply then drove towards the road.

"I'm going for a drive." she said and Sheriff seemed only slightly relieved.

"By yourself?" He asked and she looked back at him and nodded.

"Yeah." she said and began driving off, only to be stopped by Sheriff driving in front of her.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Harley was starting to get annoyed.

"Why?" she wined.

"Because something could happen and you'd be all by yourself." Sheriff explained and Harley slightly rolled her eyes. "I'll come with you." he said and Harley shook her hood.

"No, I wanna go by myself." Harley demanded and began to drive around him.

"Harley." Sheriff said in a warning tone.

"I'll don't want _you_ to come with me. Don't you have to talk to Doc about some dumb court stuff?" Harley was starting to get mad, then it all made sense to everyone.

"Officer." Someone else's voice spoke up and a small 40s army jeep drove up. "I could take her." Everyone looked at Sarge with shocked and confused expressions.

"Uh… Sarge, I'm not sure if-"

"I'll assure you, Sheriff, there is no better car to keep an eye on a child than a vet." he cut him off and lifted himself a little higher with pride. Sheriff sighed, knowing that an argument with Sarge is one you can't win.

"Alright, fine." he said shaking him hood. "Harley, you'll go with Sarge. No ands, ifs, or buts about it." he said and Harley looked from Sarge to Sheriff.

"But-"

"I said no buts!" Sheriff strictly said. Harley opened her mouth to say something, but then sighed and turned around. Sarge gave a nod to Sheriff then drove after Harley.

"So, soldier, where are we going?" Harley glanced up at the veteran then looked to the road.

"Uh, Willy's Butte…" she said softly and Sarge nudged her.

"What was that?" he asked as they got to the one traffic light in town.

"Willy's Butte." she said and little louder and turned left.

"Willy's Butte, huh." he said and followed her. "Well that's the other way, is it not?" Harley continued driving in her direction.

"I like the trees this way." she said quietly and sadly and there was a pause. Sarge studied her then nodded.

"Trees. You know what trees are good for?" Harley shook her hood. "Hiding." He said and Harley looked up at him.

"Hiding?" she asked slightly confused.

"Yes, hiding. They used them a lot in the Vietnam War." he explained.

"Oh…" There was a pause then Harley looked up at him again.

"Did you fight in that war?" she asked, her voice gentle compared to his.

"No, no I was in World War II." he said and looked straight ahead. "They said I was too old to fight another war. That my make and model wouldn't survive the terrain."

"Oh…" Harley followed his gaze and was not quite sure what he was looking at. "So… _World_ War… does that mean you went around the world?" she asked and Sarge nodded.

"Yes, in a sense." he said looking back to her.

"Was it fun?" Harley asked with more excitement.

"Well…" Sarge thought for a second then chuckled. "Sometimes."

"Do you have some stories!?" Harley asked, slightly jumping up as they drove. Neither one of them had realized that they were in the woods now.

"Actually I do." Sarge said with the smallest of smiles. "There was a car, we all called him Pops. He was a Brit soldier."

"Brit?" Harley asked and Sarge smiled with a nod.

"Meaning he was British."

"Why didn't you just say that then?" Sarge raised an eye lids at her and she drew back. "Sorry."

"It's alright. But never correct a sargent. Or a general. Or anyone with a high commanding title in that case." Harley nodded then rose up again.

"So who was Pops?" she asked.

"Pops was an old car. Well, actually he was not much older than myself." he chuckled and shook his hood. "He got himself into some trouble from time to time."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Well, there was this one time that he got caught in a crossfire. He hid in a trench and I was there with him. His tire was flat from a bullet and his entire left side was, well… hurt badly." he tried to explain in a simple and appropriate way. But as he remembered the event, his expression grew more solemn. "Almost lost him. But when the firing ceased, I drug him to safety. He got fixed up and thrown back into the battle. I was still right there beside him…" There was a pause.

"Wow…" Harley said, her eyes wide from listening to the story. "Pops sounds cool. Where is he now? At home?" Sarge looked sad but smiled anyways.

"Something like that…" He said and Harley couldn't figure out why he looked so sad. "Harley." He said and they began to slow down.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"There's something I want you to know, soldier." She slightly giggled.

"Why do you call me soldier?" she asked and Sarge looked at her without any hint of a smile.

"Because in this life, you have to be one." Harley's smile faded. "I want you to know an important lesson on learned from serving my country and from serving with Pops." Harley nodded and listened intently. "Hardship is never for no reason. If it's hard and hurts like he- hurts really bad, it's for a reason. And it builds who you are." He looked up and around; the trees were beginning to fade out as the woods ended. "Because just like these woods, hardship ends and reveal something better for you and better about you." the trees ended and the dessert area began again. Harley nodded but was confused. "Doc has a reason for what he's doing." Suddenly, Harley understood. "He's not leaving you in the woods." They looked and could see Willy's Butte once they were over the hill.

"How do you know?" Harley asked and Sarge looked down to her.

"Because… Doc's a soldier. And soldiers don't do anything that they know will cost them everything." Harley furrowed her eye lids.

"But… but he… he." she sighed in frustration.

"He's doing everything he can." Sarge said and came to a stop. They were right up to the butte.

"I… I guess you're right." she said and looked up at him with a small smile. He sailed back at her, his features uncharacteristically soft. Soft _er_ anyways. "This place is cool." She said and looked over to the track below them. "I wonder who raced down there?" Sarge shrugged house tours and looked in the same direction as her.

"Just some random racers that would come through town before Interstate 40 was built."

"Oh…" Harley said. "Interstate 40? What's that?" Sarge scoffed and shook his hood.

"A story for another time." He said and leaned onto one side. "You alright?" he asked and Harley gave a small smile and nodded.

"Yeah…" She gave one more long look at the butte and the track. She thought about everything Sarge had told her, a small frowned making its way to her face. She then reversed and began to head over to the road leading back to town. The long way back to town. "Can you tell me more stories about Pops?" she asked and began driving off. Sarge chuckled once and began to follow after her.

"Sure." he said and began to tell a long story of when they first met, leaving out anything the likes of a six year old shouldn't hear. By the time they made it back, the sun was low as the afternoon carried on. Harley was smiling and laughing while Sarge had a nostalgic glint in his eyes and in his small half smile. Once they were visible to the town, Sheriff quickly looked over and Flo saw them and laughed.

"Well would ya look at that? He didn't put her through boot camp!" Sheriff relaxed and smiled a half smile.

"Huh. Well, what do ya know," he said and shook his hood in disbelief. "he kept her in one piece after all." Harley looked over at the two of them and quickly drove over. Sarge found his spot beside Fillmore he softly chuckled and nudged him. Sarge now had his usual grumpy face on and moved slightly away from him as he said something. Flo smiled brightly and Harley matched it.

"Sarge told me some awesome stories! Did you know he knew a British car named Pops?" she asked and Sheriff quickly looked over at Sarge.

"You told her stories about you and Pops!?" Sarge rolled his eyes at him.

"Only what was appropriate." Sheriff shook ed his hood and turned back to Harley.

"So everything was okay?" He asked and Harley smiled brightly.

"Yeah! Pops sounds cool! Sarge says he's at home, so maybe we can go to London one day and meet him!" Sheriff again looked disapprovingly at Sarge who wasn't even paying attention anymore.

"Maybe one day. Not any time soon." he then added under his breath, "hopefully…"

"What?"

"Nothing Harley." she shrugged and turned back to Flo.

"So you had fun?" Flo asked and Harley nodded.

"Yeah, I feel better now " she said and Flo nudged her.

"That's what I like to hear, baby." she said and began to drive off. "How's a cream oil soda sound?" she asked and Harley jumped up.

"Sounds awesome!" she said and Flo nodded and went off to retrieve it. Sheriff then nudged her and she turned to face him.

"So.. are you really okay?" He asked, his face looking concerned.

"Yeah… why?" Harley asked then matched his expression.

"Because… because Doc wanted to talk to you." She sunk a little lower onto her tires.

"Oh…" she said and glanced quickly at the courthouse. "Okay…" she said then looked up at Sheriff. "Can I drink my soda first? She asked and Sheriff smiled kindly.

"I suppose so." He said and Harley smiled softly back at him.


	10. The Next Morning

**_Chapter 10: The Next Morning_**

* * *

Harley drank her soda and relayed the stories of Sarge and Pops to Sheriff and Flo. They all laughed then Sheriff looked up to see that the sun was going down.

"Oh, Harley, we should go meet up with Doc…" he said, his laughs fading. Harley copied him, her bright expression fading as well.

"Right…" she said and looked down at her empty cup. "Okay." Sheriff slowly began to drive off, only picking up speed when he was sure Harley was right behind him.

They made their way quietly to the courthouse. Harley glanced at the tire shop and saw that Guido and Luigi had fixed up most of it from the night before. She sighed and sped up slightly to catch up with Sheriff. They drove through the door of the huge building and navigated the hallways straight to Doc's office. Sheriff slowly pushed the Duke open and Harley followed him inside. She looked down at her hood but could feel Doc's gaze on her, and she felt a shiver go down her cab.

"Thank you, Sheriff." Doc said finally and Sheriff nodded.

"I'll just leave you two then." Sheriff said and drove out the door. Harley continued to stare at her shiney hood.

"Har…" Doc said and she sank lower onto her tires. "Harley, can you come here please?" He asked kindly, but she shook her hood. Doc frowned. "Why?" she shrugged her tired and Doc gave a tired sigh. "Okay, then, that's fine." He said patiently. "Then just listen, okay?" she nodded and still avoided looking at the blue car. "Harley, I have something very important to tell you: there's going to be a hearing about-"

"What's a hearing?" Harley interrupted. Doc stopped and just looked at her. He hadn't heard her voice since she compared him to that Dodge awful car the night before.

"Uh, it's an event that a few cars will attend. There's going to be a state judge and he's going to tell us where you're going to, uh…" he looked away from her and at his desk. "Where you're going to live." Harley then looked up at him, but once his eyes moved back to her, her eyes quickly darted back to her hood.

"Okay…" she said even though she was confused about how one car she doesn't know will decide that.

"And, uh, one of your family members will be there." Harley looked at him now and he unconsciously smiled at the sight of her green eyes.

"Who?" she asked and Doc came back to reality.

"Uh… your uncle." he said and Harley furrowed her eye lids.

"I've never met him either." she said to herself thinking again of the judge and looked back to her hood.

"Well, your, uh, patents were not able to come, so they are going to send your uncle instead…" There was heavy silence and Doc quietly cleared his throat. "Isn't that going to be, uh, fun, Harley?" she shrugged and Doc looked down. "Well… the hearing will be next week…"

"Where do you think I'm going?" Harley suddenly asked. Doc was taken by surprise and blinked a few times.

"I'm... not sure." Doc honestly said and Harley seemed to sink even lower. "It's getting late, maybe you should rest up." He said and Harley nodded. "I'll be at the clinic in a little bit. Let Sheriff take you ho-," he stopped himself and paused. "take you to the clinic." He corrected.

"Okay…" Harley said but didn't move for a beat. Then she reversed and pushed out the door. Sheriff was there waiting and lifted himself up.

"You okay?" he asked and she nodded without looking at him. "Did he say I need to take you back to the cling?"

"Yeah…" A beat and then Sheriff turned on his engine.

"Let's go then." he said and began to drive off, but drove slowly. Harley was not in the mood to drive in any kind of fast pace. They got all the way to the light before anyone said anything.

"Sheriff?" Harley piped up as they passed the light.

"Yes, Harley?" He asked as he looked down at her.

"What if I don't like my uncle?" she asked and Sheriff slowed at the thought.

"What do you mean?" He asked and she looked up to meet his look.

"Like… what if he's gross or mean?" Sheriff shook his hood.

"I'm sure he's not." he said and Harley looked away from him.

"But he's my uncle… doesn't that mean he's Jeremy's brother?" Sheriff stopped for a second, followed by Harley.

"Harley…" He said and furrowed his eye lids. "He won't hurt you." he said sternly and she nodded. "Besides," He continued on, "He could be your mom's brother instead." she shrugged and continued to follow him.

"I guess you're right…" she said and drove up to the clinic. Sheriff stayed on the main road. "Sheriff…" she said again and he slightly drove to her. "Why is Doc… sad?" He wasn't expecting to get that question and reversed slightly.

"Sad?"

"Yeah… sad." She repeated. "When he was talking about the thingy that says where I go he looked sad. Why?" Sheriff blinked and looked to the pavement then back up to Harley.

"He's, uh… I'm not sure Harley." He said and began to drive away.

"Yeah you do." she said and Sheriff stopped again.

"Harley, it's very complicated."

"So?" she asked and Sheriff shook his hood.

"So nothing. Just leave him be." he said and automatically regretted it as soon as he did.

"Oh… okay." and leave him be she did. She drove to her room that night and spent most of her time there. She only came out to eat and talk to Lizzie who would forget what was happening throughout the town so she never asked about Doc or the hearing.

A week passed in a thick silence that made the town feel humid with anticipation for something to happen, for someone to say something. For Doc to look brighter again. Since that night he snapped at Harley, his whole demeanor faded into a dull gloom.

The radio was on at Lizzie's shop and the whole town gathered around it.

" _In two days, the hearing in Carburetor County will take place. Harley Davis Stockrim will finally have a place to call home before the week is out! Her parents will not be attending and instead their_ brother _will make an appearance, and get this, he's_ -" Doc drove through the crowd and shut off the radio.

"Why are you all so intently listen this?" He said and began to drive off.

"Well what crawled under _his_ hood?" Lizzie asked and shook her hood. Sheriff quickly drove up beside Doc as the others dispersed.

"Doc, I know you're stressed."

"Stressed is an understatement…" Doc said with narrowed eyelids. Sheriff shook his hood and continued driving next to him.

"Okay, but this is happening in two days, you need to talk to her to make sure she understands that she-"

"I know!" Doc shouted and stopped driving. "I know. But she won't even open her door anymore. I have to send Flo in there to make sure she's even breathing. She…" Doc gritted his teeth. "She hates me…" Sheriff shook his hood at him.

"I'm sure that's not true-"

"And if it is?" Doc asked and drove off, leaving him there alone in the middle of the street. Sheriff shook his hood with a sigh then looked up.

"Two days… just two days…" he muttered and drove off in the opposite direction. He went off to his post at the Radiator Springs billboard and parked himself behind it. He looked around a few times and scanned the area. "Same old, same old…" he muttered and closed his eyes for a nap.

A few hours had past before his grumbling tank woke him up again. He yawned and stretched out his axles. Taking one more look around, he noticed something strange. A car. No, not a car, a few of them.

He kept his post and waited for them to pass by. They drove slow as they looked around. The eyes of a red Altima spotted him and she drove towards him.

"Hello, officer, can you help us?" she asked; her voice was a strong one, yet still managed to sound kind.

"Uh. Yes, it's my job, isn't it? She laughed and nudged another car. He was a towering black Mustang and looked over to the Altima.

"Isn't he funny, Dad." She said, but his hard expression didn't change.

"Sure is." he said then looked over at Sheriff. "Excuse us, we're looking for Radiator Springs. This sign says we're here but don't see squat." he said in a deep voice. "I'm Judge Stafford. We're here for a hearing."

"Uh, yes sir. Or course." Sheriff said, realizing the situation. "Radiator Springs is just down the road." Sheriff said and the Mustang nodded.

"Thank you. Is there a motel there?" he asked and Sheriff nodded his hood.

"There's the Cozy Cone motel. Just look for a mint green car at the café named Flo and she'll get you a few rooms." Sheriff said and Judge Stafford nodded again.

"Thank you." he said and lead the group down the road. Sheriff didn't realize he was holding his breath until they were gone and he exhaled.

He stayed at his post for a little while longer until the day turned to night. He then drove back into town and saw that Doc was headed to the same place he was: the café.

"Doc." Sheriff said and hurried to catch up. Doc slowed and yawned.

"Yes, Sheriff?" he asked, his eyelids low.

"Did you talk to all the cars that drove in today?" Before Doc could even open his mouth to answer Flo sped up to them

"I sure did!" she excitedly exclaimed. "So many customers in one night? Wow! Mama's in business!" she said and drove off. Doc was too tired to comment and simple shook his hood and turned back to Sheriff.

"Yes, of course I talked to them." He said and Sheriff nodded.

"So you know that one of them is the judge?" He asked and Doc tiredly nodded.

"I gave him all the files he needed for the hearing." he said and Flo came back over to them and gave them each a can of oil. "Thank you." they both said simultaneously. Doc didn't touch it, just looked at it making Sheriff concerned.

"What's the matter, Doc?" He asked and he shook his hood. "Doc, something's bugging you." Doc sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

"It's all just happening. It's real and it's happening." he said as he opened his eyes and looked over at Sheriff.

"Well, it's just tomorrow and then the hearing the next day, then it's over." a beat past and Doc looked down at his can of oil again.

"That's what I'm afraid of…" Sheriff looked at his old friend with sympathy. There was silence in the cool night and Doc then took a sip of his drink then sighed. "I think I'm going to go get some sleep. I'll need to talk to you in the morning." he said and began to drive off. "Just to make sure everything is ready for the hearing." with that, he left for the clinic and Sheriff shook his hood. Flo came over and they both watched him leave.

"He's just under a lot of pressure…" Sheriff noted and Flo nodded in agreement.

"He doesn't want to do it, does he?" She asked and Sheriff looked to her with slight confusion.

"Do what exactly?" Flo looked at him and sighed.

"Let her go." She said and began cleaning up."He doesn't want to let her go." she left Sheriff there and he looked around the empty street.

"I don't think any of us do…" he said and shook his hood. He finished up his drink and left to the billboard. He returned to his post and stayed awake for a little while longer before falling asleep. The next morning came fast and he drove into town. It was slightly busy with all the new cars that came in for the hearing. He quickly met up with Doc and they made their way to Flo's.

"How is she this morning?" Sheriff asked and Doc shook his hood.

"The same." he said, but before their conversation could go any further, cars were beginning to line the street in amazement and shock. "What's going on?" Doc asked and the two drove to see for their own eyes. A new car was driving into town. "What?" Doc said in disbelief.


	11. Some Catching Up

_**A/N: Just a little note because what's a cliffhanger without some more exposition? I'm kidding, but really, I was curious, has anyone noticed a pattern with my chapters? I'll give you a hint, it's in the titles. Anyway, story time!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11: Some Catching Up**_

* * *

The townsfolk gathered around and crowded the road along with the other cars that were there for the hearing. Doc pushed his way past and couldn't believe what he saw. A tall baby-blue spoiler could be seen above the other cars and Doc knew its owner. He drove through the crowd to see that a Plymouth had found its way on the main road of Radiator Springs. Doc drove up to him followed by Sheriff.

"Ain't you dat fancy race car dat dey done talk about on the radio?" Mater drove up to him and asked.

"I guess so." He replied and Mater wagged his tow cable.

"I'm Mater! Like ta-mater, but without the ta!" he said happily.

"Nice to meet you." The racecar said with a voice that was smooth and confident. Doc went beside Mater and he moved out of the way.

"Hey, Doc! This here is is dat fancy racer guy! I never did get yer name." Mater said and Doc shook his hood.

"No, I know who he is." he said. "Strip Weathers, The King, right?" Doc asked and the baby blue car nodded.

"Yes, sir, that's me." He said and eyed him for a second. "And I think I know who you are." Doc tensed up slightly, but refused to let any emotion show.

"You do?" He asked cautiously.

"Yeah, you're Doc, Doc Hudson, right? The county judge?" Doc exhaled relieved.

"Yes, yes that's me. How'd you know?" He asked curiously and Strip gestured back towards the Cozy Cone.

"I've already spoken to Judge Stafford." He explained.

"Ah, of course." Doc said with an understanding nod and relaxed. "What brings you to _this_ town of all places?" He asked and Strip gave a small and short chuckle.

"I'm Joan's brother." he said and Doc's eyes slightly widened."

"I'm sorry…" Doc paused to think about it. "You're Harley's uncle…" he said slowly and Strip nodded. "Okay then..." Just then Doc caught a glimpse of a small car and looked past Strip and to the clinic. Harley was just coming out of the doors. Doc looked from Harley to Strip and back again. "Excuse me, Mr. Weathers." he said and drove past him. "Of course _he's_ her uncle…" he muttered to himself and drove up to Harley. "Morning, Har." he said and she looked at him then at the crowd.

"What are all these cars doing here?" she asked and could barely see the blue spoiler. "Who's that?" Doc looked over to where her gaze landed and cleared his throat.

"That is, uh, your uncle, Harley." she slightly raised her lids and looked back at Doc.

"He's here?" she asked and Doc nodded. "I've never met him…" she repeated, but she didn't move from her spot, instead she just eyes the blue spoiler.

"Why don't you go say hi then." Doc said as he continued to hate the situation. Harley looked back at Doc then to Strip again.

"Okay…" she said and slowly drove through the crowd. She drove from behind Strip, slowly went along his side and looked up at the big white 43 painted on his him. She then drove up to the front of him and he glanced down and spotted her.

"Hello…" she said shyly soft.

"Why, hello there." he said with a prominent accent. "You must be Harley." He said and Harley looked back up at him with wide eyes and nodded.

"Uh, y-yeah." she said then quickly corrected herself. "I-I mean y-yes sir." Strip chuckled and nudged her softly with his tire.

"Oh, you do the same thing Joan does." he said and she slightly furrowed her eyelids.

"M-My mom?" she asked and Strip nodded.

"Yes ma'am, you do. She stutters when she's nervous. Also, your color." he said and looked her over. "Weathers genes run strong apparently." he said and Harley looked at the color of her hood.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she asked and looked back at him.

"Silver. Many of us Weathers are some kind of silver. You're a little lighter than most though." Harley sank slightly onto her tire. "Must be from David's side." he said and again, Harley furrowed her eyelids.

"David's?" she asked and Strip gave a nostalgic chuckle.

"You're father." he said and Harley reversed slightly.

"Oh…" she said and looked down.

"Hey, it's okay. Why don't we go to that café over there, share some breakfast and chat. Since I've never gotten a chance to talk to my niece since she was born." Harley looked up and slightly smiled at him.

"Okay…" Strip drove past the crowd and Harley followed after him.

"Name's Strip Weathers, by the way." He said once she caught up. "You can call me Uncle Strip." he said and she nodded.

"Sounds good." she said and parked beside him in one of the stations. "So… you're a race car?" she asked with a small voice.

"Yes, I am. Have been for a little while now." he said with a faint smile

"Oh, okay…" she said and looked slightly away furrowing her eyelids. "Why did Mama never really talked about you?" she asked and Strip's smile became a straight line as he thought.

"You know, that's a tough one." He lied and shook his hood. "But you know I think it had to do with your father?"

"My father?" she asked and looked at him questioningly.

"Yes, David." he said and smiled at his memory. "I wasn't too fond of him at first." he said and Harley listened intently. "Joan liked going to my races and watching me race, until she saw the rookie. After that, she came to see _him_ race."

"My dad?" Harley asked and Strip chuckled.

"Yes, your dad. He was a young racer, but his career didn't last long. One day, your mother was down over by my trailer. She was with my wife waiting and then they saw him. A white car, number 18. David Stockrim. My wife urged your mother to talk to him, and so she did." Strip shook his hood with a smile. "I was so mad. I thought David was a good for nothing, egoistic , racer. But soon after talking to Joan, he changed." Harley unconsciously smiled. "Either he changed, or I was just completely wrong about him. Joan and I argued about if she should continue seeing him or not. It took a long time before I approved of the relationship. Eventually, she just stopped talking to me. By the time they were married, David had given up his career for a family. Then you were born. Then…" he trailed off and Harley's smile faded with it. "Davis was a good car. Kind, respectable." There was a silence that weighed down on both of them. Flo came over and nudged Harley.

"Are you going to introduce me, Harley?" she said, seeing that she needed something to smile about. She looked up at her and did in fact give her a small smile.

"Flo, this is my uncle, Strip Weathers. Uncle Strip, this is Flo." she said and the King smiled.

"Pleased to meet you." He said and nodded slightly.

"Likewise!" Flo smiled brightly. "Could I get you two something to eat?" Strip looked to Harley.

"Whatever she wants, I'm buying." he said and Harley jumped up.

"Oh! Pancakes! With extra oil syrup!" she excitedly shouted and the two adults laughed.

"I guess pancakes." Strip said and Flo nodded.

"It'll be right out, sugar." She said and vanished inside.

"She makes everything here! Her oil syrup is the best!" Harley enthusiastically said.

"I bet so." Strip replied and looked around. "This is a nice little town." he said and his eyes then landed back at Harley. "Do you like it here?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, it's quiet and it gets boring sometimes. But when that happens, I usually go hang out with Lizzie and she tells me stories about Stanley. Or I go see Luigi and Guido and they talk about Italy! Or I go see Ramone and we paint! Well, we do the paint anymore, but we still hang out!" she said and Strip smiled warmly.

"Well, sounds like you've made yourself at home here." he said then Harley smile slowly vanished.

"Yeah… but I miss my mom." she said and looked straight at the pavement. "I haven't seen her in a while." Strip's own smile faded.

"She'll come around, I'm sure." he said and looked at the road. "You'll see her again."

"I will!?" Harley looked up at him with wide eyes and he studied them for a moment.

"You know, not many cars in the Weathers family have green eyes." he changed the subject and Harley tilted her hood.

"Really?" She asked and Strip nodded.

"Yeah. Your father had blue eyes. Your mother has hazel eyes." he said and smiled. "Looks like you're one of a kind." Harley smiled at him.

"Cool." she said and looked around. "Um, so are you racing soon?" she asked and he shook his hood.

"No, it's the off season. I'm in the Piston Cup races. I've won two so far." he lifted his hood up slightly with pride. "I've lost to so pretty amazing racer cars in the past, nothing to hang my hood about." he said and with a nod, Harley smiled.

"Awesome! My uncle's a champ!" she said and jumped up.

"I guess you could say that, yes." he said and lowered himself back down to her level. "But with great cars, there's even greater cars behind them."

"What do you mean?" she asked and he chuckled at her confusion.

"I mean cars only become great champions if they have others helping them, inspiring them, and pushing them to be better."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Harley said with a small nod. "So who was behind you?" Strip sighed nostalgically.

"Many cars, Harley. But there was one car I remember who inspired me to become a racer. The Fabulous Hudson Hornet!" Harley's eyes seemed to brighten at the thought of it.

"The _Fabulous_ Hudson Hornet? Was he really fabulous?" She asked.

"That and more. He's a record setter and a champion without a doubt." he explained.

"Does he still race?" she asked and saw Strip's expression slightly change.

"No. He got into a bad wreck. Was never seen in the racing world again." he shook his hood and then nudged Harley. "Looks like our food is ready." he said as he saw Flo coming up with a tray.

"There you go, honey!" she said and slid it down to the two. "Enjoy! And Mr. Weathers, you can just pay on your way off." she said and went off to join her husband. Harley smiled wide and started to eat. Strip watched and smiled then looked around and studied the small town. Harley then glanced up at him.

"Aren't you hungry, Uncle Strip?" she asked and he shook his hood.

"No, I'm fine. You just eat." he said and began driving off. "I'm just going to pay, I'll be right back." he drove off to the building and quickly found Flo.

"Hey, sugar!" Flo said once she spotted the blue Plymouth. "Whatchya need?" The King smiled kindly.

"Oh, just dropping by to pay. You wouldn't mind me just keeping a tab right?" Flo chuckled and shook her hood.

"Of course not!" she said and went over to the counter. "I'll right it up right now." she said and got out a sheet of paper.

"Whatever Harley orders, I'll pay for it." he said giving a nod which Flo returned. "Speaking of Harley, how has she been?" he admitted and Flo glanced up. "What do you mean?" she asked then continued writing.

"I mean how has she been doing while she's been here. She's been here a while now, hasn't she?" he asked and drove closer up to the counter.

"Well, yes. A little over a year." Flo stopped writing and looked up at him. "But she's been good. Every now and then, something happens. But she and Doc always handle it…" she paused as she thought of their current situation. "She's had a rough past, and that seems to be affecting her." she said as she looked down at the counter.

"That I know…" Strip said and he too looked away. "Do I know all the details, of course not. But I do know that my sister got remarried. And that car is something alright…" he shook his hood then looked up at Flo again. "But it's good to know she's doing well." he said with a half smile and nodded. "And Doc, he's been taking care of her?" Flo looked up and nodded with a slight smile.

"Yes. As of now, she's under the care of the county and so on, so forth. I'm not too keen with the legal stuff. That would be Sheriff and Doc." The King nodded in understanding.

"Of course…" he thought for a second longer. "Well, I'm going to go back and join Harley." Strip then began to leave. "I suppose I'll see you at the hearing tomorrow." Flo nodded and went back to her prior occupation.

Back outside, Strip found Harley and saw that she was done with her breakfast. She had been waiting patiently and jumped up slightly went her uncle had returned.

"Hey, you're back!" she excitedly stated.

"Yep." he replied and looked up and gazed at the town. "Hey Harley, why don't you give me a tour of the town?" he asked and she smiled brightly.

"That sounds like a great idea!"

The rest of the day went on and for the entirety of it, Strip was with Harley. They talked and caught up with each other and before they knew it, it was sundown. "Looks like it's getting late, kiddo." he said as he looked at the sun.

"Oh… I guess it is." Harley said in a slightly sad tone.

"We ought to get you to bed. Tomorrow will be an early and long day." Strip said and Harley seemed confused.

"Why?" she asked and Strip somewhat shook his hood.

"It just is." he said and Harley nodded.

"Hm… okay." she said then brightened up again. "Will we get to hang out again?" she asked with anticipation.

"I'm sure you will." she jumped up and smiled brightly again.

"Awesome!" she said and began headed off to the clinic followed by Strip. "Then I'll see you tomorrow! Early, right?" she asked as they stopped in front of the medical building.

"Right." Strip confirmed.

"Cool, see you then!" she said and disappeared inside.

"See ya." Strip said in a mumble and made his way to the Cozy Cone.


	12. A Courtroom

**_Chapter 12: A Courtroom_**

* * *

When Harley entered the clinic, there was Doc reading a few papers. She quietly came in and tried to pass him without him noticing, but her efforts were futile. The blue car spun around slowly and stopped her.

"Harley," he said, "how was today?" he genuinely asked.

"Um. I-it was fine…" she said and tried to move on, but again Doc stopped her with a question.

"Fine? It was good? You had a good time with your uncle?" he asked and she nodded. "That's good." he said and there was an awkward pause. "Harley… I'm not sure if your uncle told you, but the hearing I told you about last week, it's going to be tomorrow." again Harley nodded.

"Yeah… I know…" A beat. Harley avoided eye contact and Doc looked her over.

"You might get asked a few questions, you might not. But you have to listen carefully the whole time and answer honestly, okay?" Doc gently said.

"Okay…" more silence and Doc sighed.

"Harley…"

"Yeah..?" Doc thought about what to say carefully.

"Harley, I'm sorry things have been… have been a little hectic."

"What's hectic mean?" Doc paused and slightly scoffed under his breath with a faint smile.

"Crazy. It means crazy." Harley nodded in understanding and agreement. "Anyway… I'm sorry for snapping at you. But you have to understand, I didn't mean it. I really do want what's best for you." Harley nodded and continued to look down. "Harley… please forgive me. I can't…" he sighed and looked away from her. "I miss your bright voice… it was so happy before…" he shook his hood and Harley glanced at him. "I…" he shook his hood and turned away. "I'm sorry…"

A beat.

A pause.

Silence.

"Goodnight, Harley… sleep well." The younger car remained there and stared at the blue car, then after another beat, she turned and headed to her room. She didn't bother to turn on the light; the full moon was pouring in light through the window. She headed over to the back of the room where she always slept and parked herself there. She then looked around the room and her eyes landed on the small radio. Her one physical gift she had from Radiator Springs. She could faintly see ghost of memories around the radio and she had the faintest of smiles playing on her lips and in her eyes. Giving a yawn, she took one more look around then her eyelids fell heavy and she drifted to sleep. Suddenly, she was in a corner again; her trunk was up against a wall. A dark red car inched closer.

"How dare you run from me?" he hissed and she trembled.

"I… I… I d-don't kn-know!" she cried and he scoffed harshly.

"Ha! Lier!" he spat and began speeding towards her. She closed her eyes and braced for impact. Then a screech was heard. Brakes were slammed. Harley opened her eyes and looked up and saw the body of a blue car acting as a shield. "Who the hell are you!?" the red car snarled. Harley couldn't see the face of her rescuer due to the angle she saw him at. But she knew exactly who it was regardless. She knew.

Then she was awake. Early morning light poured into the window. The door suddenly opened and it frightened her. She jumped up with a gasp and frantically looked to the door. Once realizing who it was, she relaxed.

"Oh, Harley. You're awake already." Doc said and watched her from the doorway. "You ready to head over to the courthouse?" Harley blinked a few times then nodded.

"Y-yeah…" she quietly said and began to slowly make her way over to him. "Are we, uh, are we gonna eat first?" Doc softly chuckled.

"Yes, of course…" he began to drive off. "And your uncle will be there too." Harley lifted off her wheels a little higher.

"Awesome." she said sleepily. The two made their way to the V8 and we're met by the King.

"Good morning." Strip said as he went up to them.

"Hey, Uncle Strip!" Harley happily greeted him as she tried to shake away the sleep.

"Morning Harley. How'd you sleep?" he asked and she glanced away.

"Uh, I slept f-fine…. What about you?" she asked and looked back at him.

"I slept well, thank you." he said with a small humored smile. "What's for breakfast today?" he asked and she pursed her lips as she thought about it

"I don't know..." she thought for a second more. "Oh! bacon and eggs!" her eyes brightened and the two men chuckled.

"Sounds good, Har." Doc said and waved a tire over at Flo who then slowly made her way over to the group with a yawn.

"Oh, lemme tell ya, Mama wasn't made to wake up this early!" she said and yawned again. "I haven't even heard Sarge and Fillmore gripe at each other yet!" she stretched out an axle and nudged Harley softly. "How's the little one?" she asked with a sweet smile and Harley smiled back up at her.

"I'm good." she said and Flo nodded.

"Good! And what does she want to eat today?" Harley giggled.

"I want bacon and eggs!" she said and Flo nodded again.

"Sounds good to me! And you two want the same?" She asked and seemed to point at the two with a tire.

"That would very fine." Strip said and Doc nodded in agreement.

"Yes, and a quart of oil please. Mr. Weathers, would you like one?" he asked the racer and he nodded.

"Yes, thank you. And you can call me Strip or the King; Mr. Weathers is a title reserved for my father." Doc chuckled,nodded and turned back to Flo.

"Two quarts of oil." Harley sighed at the boring transaction and Flo chuckled.

"Alright, Flo's gonna have that out in a jiffy!" she then went off at a faster pace than when she arrived and disappeared inside the café.

"So, Harley." Strip said and she looked up. "You know how everything going to work out today, right?" Harley sighed again with a touch of annoyance.

"Yeah… Doc already told me." she said and Strip nodded.

"Okay, good. Then you know to be on your best behavior? Which I'm sure you will be." He said with a small half smile.

"Uh-huh. I mean, yes sir." she corrected and the King chuckled making Harley smile a little.

"Good girl." he said and nudged her. "Then maybe afterwards we can go out for another drive before I leave." Harley's smile then sank into a slight frown.

"Leave? You're leaving today?" she asked sadly.

"When the hearing is over -officially over- I'll be headed off to California. It's almost time for me to start training for next year's season." Harley sank onto her tires.

"Oh… okay. That's a good reason, I guess." Strip sadly smiled down at her.

"I'll make sure to visit every once in awhile; don't you worry." he reassured her and it lifted her spirits. Doc smiled warmly at her and Strip noticed it. He then got to thinking and then turned back to Harley. "Hey, kiddo."

"Yeah?" she obliviously asked.

"I want to talk to Doc alone real quick. How's about you wait here for our food, but you go right ahead and eat when it gets here, okay?" Harley shuffled her tired for a second.

"Oh, okay." she finally said and Strip nodded meanwhile Doc looked questionably at the lighter blue car.

"Doc, if I could have a word?" Doc reluctantly followed as Strip began to drive off to the other side of the café.

"What is it, Strip?" he asked his eyelids slightly furrowed.

"I just wanted to asked about Harley and her time here." he said as they slowly drove. Doc came to a stop and the King copied.

"What hat about it?" he asked, his voice hard.

"She stays at the clinic under your care, correct?" Strip asked and Doc nodded slowly. "So you've gotten a chance to know her pretty well?"

"I would say so, yes." Doc asked, his expression not letting up.

"And during this time, you two have developed somewhat of a relationship, right?" Strip asked curiously and Doc reversed slightly away from him.

"Okay, why are you asking me all this?" He asked and shrugged his tired slightly. "I just want to know her time her has been…" he paused and searched for testing correct wording. "ah, has been safe for her wellbeing."

"Hm…" Doc eyed the younger car. "Well, from what I've seen of her, she's liked the town, liked the folks 'round here." he glanced over at the small Cadillac that was shuffling dust under her front tires and then suddenly sneezed. Doc tried to suppress an amused smile. "When she first came, I fixed her up. Regardless of that, she still was reluctant to trust anyone. It took her a while. But she's made herself comfortable here." Doc forgot that he was talking to Strip and simply looked at Harley with kind eyes and a gently smile. Strip carefully examined him and nodded.

"We, I'm glad to hear that." Strip said and it snapped Doc back into reality. "Looks like breakfast is served." Strip stated and drove back over to Harley. Doc shook his hood slightly then quickly followed behind.

They finished eating and in doing so, talked about stories of racing, which Doc was quick to stop by talking about Radiator Springs and it's "rich history." as Doc put it. They saw that Judge Stafford and his entourage of cars were coming down the street and headed to the courthouse. As he paused by, he shot a quick glance at the group.

"I want to start on time. On the dot. Not sooner, no later." He scolded.

"Yes, sir." Doc replied and the group of city cars continued on their way. "I should go get Sheriff." Doc said somewhat to himself when the group was gone. The rest of the town emerged from their homes and all congregated to their normal morning hang out, but they were all uneasy. There were no songs played. No greetings exchanged. "Harley, stay here with your uncle, I'll be back." Doc said and headed down the road to the billboard.

Once he was about halfway there, he saw the silhouette of a black and white car.

"Morning, Doc." Sheriff greeted with a dull voice. "Today's the day." Doc slowed as he met up with him.

"So it is." he reluctantly agreed.

"Just know, Doc, that whatever happens, happens." Sheriff tried to reassure him, but to no avail.

"I know… I just hope the judge makes the right decision." Sheriff eyed Doc.

"The best decision." He corrected and Doc nodded.

"Right… the best decision." The two long time friends made their way into town in almost complete silence. Once there they saw that the rest of the townsfolk folk were tense.

"What's wrong with all of you?" Sheriff asked and they all seemed clueless.

"Whatch you talkin about, man. Nothin's wrong 'round here." Ramone tried to sound convincing, but in truth, they all knew the answer. And they all communicated it by giving a concerned glance at the local doctor. Doc looked over at the our those and saw that other cars that were there for the hearing were already filling the doorway.

"If you want a seat in the hearing, I suggest we all start heading over to the courthouse now." Doc said and drove over to Harley. "Come on. We have to be on time." he said and began driving off. Out of being nervous, Harley drove close behind him. They went into the courthouse and slowly made their way to the courtroom where it would all take place. Doc and Harley went and parked in front of the normal parking spot of everyone else while the King parked towards the front row with other onlookers. Another black car parked on the to the right side of Doc and Harley. She looked stricken and stern. Unafraid, highly confident, and an attorney to be reckoned with.

"All rise! The honorable Jared Stafford is presiding!" Sheriff announced and all the cars lifted themselves higher themselves higher off their wheels. The black Mustang made his entrance elegantly. her slowly drove up to the podium and drove onto the lift. He was then raised and looked around at the other cars.

"You may be lowered." Judge Stafford gruffed and the cars went back down to their own comfortable heights. "Alright, this courtroom has come to order. We are here for the case of Harley Davis Stockrim. She has…." his voice faded out in Harley's ears as her attention fled to the rest of the room. She looked around and saw a crowd of cars behind them then looked over and saw a jury. She then saw the black Lincoln on the other side of the aisle. She looked attentively at Judge Stafford then gave a glance at Harley. It was cold and hard. No emotion. Harley quickly looked away and at the wood floor beneath them. Then she remembered what Doc and her uncle told her. She looked up and started to pay attention to the judge before them.

"Mrs. Foreman, the floor is yours." Harley had missed the entire beginning of the hearing, so she pondered the name. She had never heard it before; who could it belongs to? Then she saw the Lincoln give a nod and drive foward.


	13. The Story

**_Chapter 13: The Story_**

* * *

"Thank you, your honor." the Lincoln first addressed Judge Stafford then turned to the jury and the crowd. "Good morning, everyone. I'm Maggie Foreman. I'm an attorney here today to legally represent Joan and Jeremy Miler." Harley furrowed her eyelids slightly at her. "Harley is five years old-"

"Six actually." Doc corrected. Judge Stafford shot him a glare. "My apologies, your honor. Please, continue Mrs. Foreman." Maggie glared at Doc then looked back to the crowd.

"Anyway. Harley is six and is a Cadillac CTS-V. To raise a child takes something we are all well aware of: financial stability." Harley was already lost. "Joan used to be a teacher, but for one reason or another, quit. So they are now living in a one income household, but not to worry. Jeremy has himself a strong hold on a business in Southern California. Money is no issue in this family." Harley looked up at Doc and he had furrowed lids as he listened. "Financially, Harley Stockrim should live with her mother and stepfather." Maggie looked up at the judge and he nodded.

"And Mr. Hudson, how is her financial situation under a law guardian such as yourself?" Doc thought for a minute before speaking.

"Well, I make a decent living as a doctor and as the county judge. I believe her stay under the custody of the state has been well funded." Judge Stafford nodded and jotted down a few notes.

"I see. Mrs. Foreman, if you could present your paperwork on the Milers to me." Maggie nodded and slid over some papers onto a panel that raised to match the height of the judge's stand. Harley sighed quietly and looked around again. She tuned out the conversations once more and instead focused on the reactions from the other cars. A few nodded, others furrowed their eyelids. Maggie continued to talk over legalities of the case and Doc intervened every now and again, earning himself a spot of Judge Stafford bad side.

"Mr. Hudson, if you interrupt one more time, there will be consequences!" he finally snapped and it got Harley's attention. She looked up with wide eyes at the state judge then back over to the county judge.

"Of course, your honor, my apologies." he said and Judge Stafford shot his hood.

"You're a judge yourself, you should know better…" he muttered.

The case continued on and the minutes drug into hours. By the time Maggie had finished presenting her side of the case, Harley had lost interest and was no longer nervous for the event. Her eyes wondered around the courtroom, but they were not really focusing on anything. Then the judge addressed Doc.

"You have been the law guardian of the child for a little over a year now, is that correct, Mr. Hudson?" The case concerning herself once again grabbed her attention. She looked up at Doc as he slightly drove up and listened to the conversation.

"Yes, your honor, she's been living here in Radiator Springs for one year and three months." Doc said in a calm tone.

"And what have you seen in the child since she's been here?" The judge looked unforgivingly at Doc, but still, he kept his cool, confident nature.

"When she first arrived, she was very untrusting-"

"Which is common in children. Go on." Judge Stafford said as if he was uninterested.

"However," Doc continued, "the most concerning thing I found is the amount of bodily injuries that she had upon her arrival here." Harley watched him carefully. She wasn't sure why he was bringing this up. Doc refused to look at Harley and instead looked at the judge and at the jury. "I have my suspicions, some of which have been confirmed by the child herself."

"And what are these suspicions?" Judge Stafford questioned.

"I believe that they were neither accidental or done herself." he paused and let the statement sink in before continuing. "Based on my medical experience and on her own verbal accounts, the injuries she bore were evidence of an act that very intentional." the courtroom was dead silent and the judge nodded in understanding. Harley had furrowed eyelids and wanted to say something to better understand the conversation that was taking place, but even she could feel the tension in the room.

"Do tell what you found in your medical observation." Doc nodded in response to the judge.

"I saw that there was obvious outside injuries. By my educated guess, she had either been crashed into with intentional force or pushed into something with the same amount of effort. This doesn't even account for her internal injuries." he then drove closer to the jury. "The amount of exhaustion her engine had seemed to have gone through suggest that she was driving at high speeds for a long time. As if racing to get away from something. Her hood was also caved in and an obvious tire mark left behind." Harley was suddenly cold, fear filling her eyes. "Oh believe these wounds were evidence of a cynical crime: child abuse." the air was suddenly heavy and no one in the room seemed to breath. Not even the attorney.

Not even the judge.

"Well… I'm sure the only way to get the full story is from the girl herself." All eyes turned to the six-year-old. She looked around and felt the sudden pressure. "Harley, if you would come over to the witness stand and give your testimony on the matter, we can get a clear picture as to what has happened." Harley looked to Doc for any advice but he simply looked ahead and slightly over to Sheriff. She then looked up at the judge then to Sheriff then back to Judge Stafford.

"Um. D-do I h-have to?" she asked then Doc nudged her.

"Yes, Harley. He asked you to do so." she looked up at him with worried eyes. "Just go over to Sheriff and take the oath. Then go into the witness stand and answer his questions. Okay?" the room was so quiet, that Doc spoke in less than a whisper. Harley looked around then slowly made her way to Sheriff. Judge Stafford sent down a Bible and Sheriff took it over to Harley.

"Alright Jarley, put your left tire on this book and lift your right tire." Harley looked at him with one eye lids raised. "Just do it." he confirmed and Harley did so. "Okay, now repeat after me. I swear that the evidence that I shall give, shall be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help me God." Harley thought about it and tried to repeat it the best she could.

"Um, I s-sole-emnly sw-swear that the evi-dence that I sh-shall give, shall be the t-truth, the whole truth and n-nothing b-but the truth." he nervousness took over causing her to stutter, but Sheriff was content with the oath and saw that, giving a nod, Judge Stafford was too.

"Okay, no go up I to the witness stand right there, okay?" Harley looked at a ramp leading up to a what seemed to be a landing with a short rail around it.

"I'm going to talk on that?" she asked and Sheriff nodded, nudging her slightly in the direction of the stand. Harley drove over and parked herself once she was in the stand. Surveying the cars below her, she realized that she was elevated much more than what she expected to be. Maggie drove up to her and with a slow pace, began to ask questions.

"Okay, Harley, we're going to start off easy: do you remember your parents?" Harley looked at her with furrowed lids.

"Uh, y-yes, why w-wouldn't I?" Doc cleared his throat and Harley looked over at him. He shook his hood slightly.

"It's just a question." Maggie reassured. "Moving on: how was your relationship with your parents?" Harley thought for a minute. She swallowed air and shuffled her tires.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she asked and Maggie was still and looked directly at Harley.

"I mean did you like them? Did they like you? Did you all have fun sometimes or just talk or ever spend time with-"

"Your honor, that's too many at once!" Harley was clearly tense and was relieved Doc had stopped the attorney's rampage.

"Agreed." Judge Stafford acknowledge his statement then turned back to Maggie. "Mrs. Foreman, might I remind you that you're talking to a child." Maggie nodded and reversed slightly away from Harley.

"Sorry, your honor." she said then went back to the Cadillac. "How were your relationships at home?" Harley's eyes darted around and landed on the streaks in the woods of the railing.

"Um… G-good I g-guess…" she said and Maggie slightly shook her hood.

"Could you be more specific?" she asked and Harley glanced up, but her eyes quickly went back to the railing.

"Um.. I-I remember m-my mom. She was nice and she a-always was smiling…" Harley had a nostalgic gleam in her eyes. "Sometimes we'd make cookies! Or watch movies, or play card games, or color!..." Her bright face turned solemn.

"And what about your dad, Harley?" she asked and Harley responded sadly.

"My real dad died. I don't know how. Mama never liked talking about it… we we by ourselves until she met… m-met Je-Jeremy…" Harley bore a frown as if the wood railing had wronged her somehow.

"Okay, and Jeremy. How was he at driving into your dad's tires?" Harley shivered.

"I don't re-remember my dad… but I do know he was n-nicer than Jeremy…" the room was quiet and Doc listened intently.

"Was he not as nice because he was strict?" Maggie asked and Harley shrugged her tires.

"I don't know… M-Mama said that h-he was stressed… so he seemed m-mean sometimes." Doc looked disgusted, but then remembered the argument they had just a week ago and looked away from Harley.

"Harley, what did Jeremy do to make you think he was mean?" the heavy air grew even more weighted down. Every car could feel it.

"He… he y-yelled at us so-sometimes… I… I heard Mama c-cry a lot…" she bit the inside of her cheek and twisted her tire into the ground. "He… he didn't l-like me I g-guess."

"And what made you think that he didn't like you?" Harley glanced up again and again retreated to looking at the wood grain.

"He m-made me stay in my r-room a lot

.." Maggie nodded her hood and reverse back to her original spot.

"No further questions, your honor." she was satisfied, but Doc wasn't.

"Mr. Hudson, do you have any questions?" Doc nodded and drove up.

"Just one." he stayed and made his way to Harley. "Miss Stockrim," he started without polling at her, "what happened on June 30, 1989?"

"What?" Harley asked, genuinely confused again.

"The night that you first found yourself in Radiator Springs. What events led up to that?" There was a pause and the entire courtroom seemed to be at the edge of their parking spots.

"Um… I… I, uh, I don't l-like talking a-about it…" she said avoiding all eye contact.

"Why not?" Doc asked and Harley looked down at her hood.

"Because i-it's scary…" Doc seemed sympathetic and sighed quietly.

"I know. But you have to tell us everything that happened. Then we can help you." Harley glanced up at him and saw the concern in his eyes, but she quickly looked away.

"Um... well, Je-Jeremy told us that we needed to move…" she stared.

"Why?" Doc asked and she shuffled her tires a little.

"I don't know… it had to do w-with his j-job." she paused as she remembered the event. "M-Mama didn't like it and s-said that he could pack us up. Sh-she asked me what I wanted to do and I told her th-that I wanted t-to stay." She shivered and and inhaled a shaky breath.

"Go on Harley. What happened after that?" Doc gently urged her.

"Um, Jeremy said that I wasn't important e-enough to make th-that decision." The entirety of the courtroom seemed to silently react. "M-Mama and Jeremy started to fight. Th-they were ye-yelling a-and I t-tried to help. But Jeremy st-started t-to yell at me. He-he said…" her voice was shaking badly.

"Hey, it's okay Harley. Just take a deep breath and finish." Doc advised and Harley did as she was told. She took a shaky breath in and a shaky breath out.

"Okay…" she paused. "Jeremy said that I was causing problems and that I needed to get out of their talk. Mama told me to go to my room and read a book. So I did. But I didn't read. I tried to hear what was happening, then I heard someone get hit. Then it was quiet. Then I heard Mama say something, but I don't know what. Jeremy said something then I heard a door slam…" she shook her hood as if she wanted to shake away the memory. "I was scared something happened because everything was quiet. But it was okay because Mama came into my room and said that we were gonna read a book.

"The next day, Mama told me that we needed to start packing. So she helped me pack up and I put my stuff in her trunk and after lunch we left. We didn't stop. We kept driving and driving. I asked where we were going and Jeremy said somewhere for his job. It was starting to get dark and I could hear thunder. I was getting scared and asked if we could stop, but Jeremy said that if we stop, we wouldn't make it. Then he got mad at Mama and said it was her fault we were late leaving. But Mama said I had to eat. Jeremy was getting mad again… I told Mama that I was tired and that I was sleepy. And Mama told Jeremy that we had to stop! But Jermyn said we were going all the way and we could rest when we got there. Then Mama started arguing with him saying that that idea was crazy. But then Jeremy started to get mad and yell at us. I told him that Mama was right. That she was always right…" Harley started to have tears filled her windshield and she sniffed through her hood.

"He… he drove really fast," she continued, "and… and hit me it hurt and I started crying. And Mama started screaming. Then it started raining and the wind was blowing a lot. Then he yelled at her and hit her. Then he said if she cried, he'd hurt me. Then she yelled at him and he hit her again. Then he turned to me and said that it was all my fault. So then he hit my hood. Then he said he was just going to get rid of the problem. But them Mama rammed him. And told me to drive. But I didn't want to leave her. Then Jeremy hit her back and started chasing me. I started driving really fast, but I was slipping. I slid into a railing and it hurt a lot. And jeremy was about to ram into me. But then Mama came it and stopped him. She told to drive really fast and really far. Then Jeremy started to fight her. I didn't know what to do, but Mama kept yelling at me to leave. So I did. And I didn't stop until I was here." The room was dead silent. Ever had listened intently to her testimony, but none more intently than Judge Stafford. But intently than Doc.

"No… no further questions, your honor." he said and slowly drove back to his original spot.

"Thank you Harley." Judge Stafford said and she quickly looked up at him.

"Does that mean I'm done?" she asked and he nodded his hood at her.

"Yes. You may leave the witness stand." he confirmed and she darted off and back to Doc. She was closer beside him than she was originally. "Well, the only thing left to do," Judge Stafford continued, "is to hear from the relative that is here today representing Mr. And Mrs. Miler." He searched the crowd and quickly and easily found the King. "Mr. Strip Weathers, if you would come foward." Strip did as he was told, carefully making his way through the crowd and went up to the podium.

"Yes, your honor?" He calmly said as if what had just happened didn't phase him at all.

"On behalf of the Milers', what do you want to say about who should have custody of Miss Harley Stockrim?" Strip glanced at Harley, and then to the jury before looking back at the judge.

"I knew it was going to be harder to say," Strip started, "But it became easier as I heard what was said today. My sister, Joan Miler, is a fitting mother, but not a strong one. Jeremy Miler, as I have always known, is not the best of cars. But what I didn't know is that he would stoop so low as to hurt a child." he paused to glance at Doc then looked calmly and confidently at Judge Stafford. "With that being said, living with her parents is not in her favor. I think she should be with someone else more deft in caring for a car."

"And do where did you presume that is?" Judge Stafford asked.

"Well, if I were not a racecar, I'd say with me, her uncle. But unfortunately, my racing career is well under way and I just don't have time to care for a child. But," he again glanced at Doc. "This quaint town would be a safe place for a child to grow up in." Doc slightly furrowed his lids at him questionably and curiously. "I think she should stay under the guardianship of Doc Hudson. Doc then raised his eyelids slightly.

"She should stay with her law guardian?" Judge Stafford questioned to confirm the King's answer.

"Yes." Strip said without a seconds hesitation. Judge Stafford sighed and slightly shook his hood.

"Well with all that we've heard today." he said addressing the jury and the crowd. "Our jury will make their decision and then we'll see where the child will go." He then turned to the attorney and Doc "Are there any final statements either of you would like to add?" they both said no in a hushed voice and slightly shook their hoods. "Very well. In that case the jury are free to leave into the other room and make their decision." Sheriff directed the jury off through a door then took his post there as it shut.

"We'll see what happens from here." Judge Stafford concluded.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** **_Two chapters in one day? Whoo! And an author's note at the end? Que? Anyway, I just wanted to let you guys know that I will be gone this week and will be super , I won't be able to write anything for a while until I get a break, hopefully by next week. I also want to thank y'all (yes, I'm Texan, I say y'all) for giving this story a shot! We've got over 1000 views! So thank you all for the views, the favorites, the follows, and the reviews! It'sall so very appreciated! I hope you guys will understand the short hiatus coming up and bear with me. Thanks again! And yes, I'm the cliffhanger queen!_**


	14. Some Confessions

**_A/N:_** **_Hey! Sorry for the hiatus! I've been all over the state of Texas and I've been mentally ad physically exhausted from school and home and everything. Sorry again and hope you guys enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 14: Some Confessions_**

* * *

The minutes that the cars of the jury were gone grew into hours. Harley looked uneasily at Doc who looked just as tense as she was. Harley inhaled deeply then looked for a clock, but she couldn't find one. Glancing up at Judge Stafford, she saw that even he looked on edge. Finally, she caught a glimpse of Sheriff who tapped his tire on the wood floor. Harley looked at her hood and could barely see her reflection of her eyes. She glanced back with her mirrors and could a glance from her uncle. Strip gave her a small smile and she smiled too. Then the door suddenly opened and the courtroom of cars seemed to be lifted with interest once more. A small letter was lifted up to Judge Stafford and every car held their breath anxiously in wait of the verdict. He first read it to himself then looked up at the courtroom.

"So the decision has been made by the jury, but I would like to ask Harley something. Miss Harley, if you would come forth." Harley looked at Doc and he gave her a comforting look then urged her forward.

"Y-yes sir?" She hesitantly asked.

"Harley, I want to know before I make the final decision, where do you want to stay?" Even though the entire day had centered around that issue, the question caught her off guard. All this talk about where she would go, but she never thought about where she wanted to go. Harley glanced back at Doc, glanced at Strip then looked back up to the judge.

"Um.. w-well…." Doc held his breath. He tensed up slightly and stared at the young Cadillac CTS-V. Harley gulped and her eyes looked around the room.

"Harley, focus on me." Judge Stafford commanded. Her eyes reluctantly fell onto the intimidated Ford Mustang. "Where do you want to live?" he asked again, and she took a deep, , Doc tapped his tire anxiously on the wood floor quietly.

"I… I miss my mom…" The local doctor seemed to slump slightly onto his tires, but tried not to show his disappointment as he looked down at his hood.

"So you want to go with your mother and stepfather?" she thought for a moment then shook her hood.

"If I can't live with Uncle Strip, and if Jeremy is still going to be mean then…." she used her mirrors to look at the still upset Doc. "Then I guess…" the rest of her sentence faded into soft mumbles, but the state judge heard her anyways. His cold scowl softened and he nodded.

"Well I'm glad to hear that, because the jury is in agreement with you… and so am I." while the crowd began to mutter anxiously, Doc looked back and forth between the Cadillac and the Ford trying to decider the final decision. Then Judge Stafford seemed to lift off his wheel wells as he went to address the courtroom. Once they saw this, the muttering amongst the crowd faded. The judge rose his voice.

"I have decided where this child will be placed. After the testimony of Harley Davis Stockrim, the input of Strip Weathers and now the verdict of the jury, it is clear that Harley will indeed stay here in Radiator Springs under the official legal guardianship of Doctor Paul Hudson." Doc inhaled and lifted up slightly. A smile fought to find its way on his grille, but he suppressed it, but it didn't stop it from shining in his eyes. "Having said that," Judge Stafford continued, "The legal rights and the custody of the child must be given from the Milers to Mr. Hudson. Since this is my official ruling, it will be done.

For the safety of the child, Mr. Hudson will and I Milers will rendezvous in a later decided location and the league signing of the papers will be done." he paused and thought about his next statement. "I also want warrant an investigation on Jeremy Miller for alleged child abuse and domestic violence." he paused again then gave a nod to Doc then another to Maggie. "By the power vested in me by the state of Arizona, this decision is finalized. Case dismissed." he honked twice and the crowd started to file out as he lowered himself and left the room. Once he was out of sight, Doc let his smile break through as he drove up to Harley. She looked up and saw everyone leaving then turned to Doc.

"Wait, are we done?" she asked confused.

"Yes… yes Harley. We're done." he said kindly with a gentle smile.

"So, we can leave?" Harley asked happily and jumped up a little.

"Yes, we can leave." Sheriff said from behind them as he drove up. As the crowd thinned, the only ones remaining in the courtroom were the two old timers, Strip, and Harley.

"Yay!" Harley rushed to the door and was followed by a slow drive of the three men and chuckles from each.

"Well, you look happy." Strip said and he glanced at Doc.

"Hm?" Doc asked and met his eyes. Strip then cleared his throat then turned to Sheriff.

"Could you take Harley to Flo's? I want to privately talk to Doc for a minute." Sheriff looked at Strip, the Doc and back again.

"I guess so. Come on Harley!" he called out and sped up to catch her. "We're off to see Flo!" Strip then slowed to a stop and Doc did the same.

"What did you want to speak to me about?" Doc asked with the same sceptical look in his eyes as before the trial.

"I just wanted to say thank you." he said and Doc was taken a little off guard.

"Thank you? For what?" He asked.

"For taking care of Harley and for taking custody of her." He said with a small smile.

"Of course." Doc said, his expression softening, but only softly. "May I ask you something, Strip?"

"You just did." he chuckled slightly then nodded.

"Why did you so easily give her to me?" The King nodded and had a knowing gleam in his windshield.

"Well, I just had a feeling you know what it means to deal with obstacles. Raising a child is like racing." he paused to see his reaction. Doc tensed slightly. "You get in a wreck, you get fixed, you keep going. I have been fortunate enough not to, others have been there and never came back. But it's always nice to see that they're still kicking. Taking on new jobs outside of racing." he began to head for the door. "You just seem to know what I mean. I don't know why, but I just have a feeling if anyone can take up this job, it's you." Doc watched him leave then relaxed a little and followed him.

"Well, I've… I've never been a part of that world, but seeing that you're her uncle, in some way, I am now." Strip shrugged and nodded slightly.

"I guess so." They found there way to the front doors of the courthouse and drove out. Once back on the main road, they saw that it was sunset. "Wow, we skipped lunch." Strip stated as he looked around.

"Wonder where Harley is?" Doc asked himself and didn't notice Strip smiling at the slight concern, or more so care, in his tone.

Meanwhile, Harley had met up with the other townsfolk. They all had attended the hearing and knew the verdict. Even Lizzie. Harley was smiling brightly as she quickly drove up the small hill and found her way to Flo's side.

"Hey, slow down!" Sheriff called out and Harley gave an apologetic look at her left side mirror. Flo chuckled and shook her hood at the officer.

"Let's her be, she's just happy is all! Ain't that right, sugar?" Flo asked and Harley nuzzled her.

"Yeah… I get to stay here! And I don't ever have to see Jeremy again!" she paused and her joy seemed to fade. "But…" she looked down and Lizzie came up.

"Why are you lookin' So sad?" she asked and she looked up at the Model T.

"I just miss my mom…." Lizzie chuckled and the others looked at her confused and some shocked.

"You crazy old…. Why are you laughing?" Luigi asked.

"Laughing? Why was I… Oh!" She leaned slightly down to Harley and smiled. "You're sad about not seeing your mom. But know this; cars come and cars go. Some are meant to stay and others are not. But what really matters are the ones that stay. Those are the ones ya hold onto." Harley's expression turned into a confused one.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "She didn't leave me. I left her."

"Leave who?" she asked, her old age and forgetfulness catching up to her.

"My… my mom…" Harley asked.

"Why are we talking about her?" Lizzie asked and Flo slightly raised a tire.

"It's okay." she the lowered her voice and turned to the young car. "Don't you mind her, Harley. I'm sure you'll see your mom when the time is right, okay?" Harley smiled at her with a nod. The sound of distant motors could be heard and their attention was pulled to the road. Strip and Doc were making their way to the café and saw Harley with Flo and the others. Doc smiled a half smile and drove over, followed by Strip. Once Harley spotted Doc, she rushed over to him, but instead of hugging him, she stopped in front of him.

"Hey…" she said and looked up to meet his eyes.

"Hey…" Doc echoed, but in a happier tone than her. Strip quietly left them alone and went over to the others.

"Hey, I'm…" she thought about what she would say. "I'm sorry I was mad at you. I was still sad about my mom being scared and Jeremy being mean." she said then looked down. "You were just trying to help me." Doc smiled then shook his hood.

"It's okay. But it was my fault." Harley looked back up with confusion. "I shouldn't have taken my stress out on you. I'm the one who snapped at you, and I'm the one who should be sorry. And I am, Harley. I'm sorry." he genuinely said and Harley smiled gently.

"It's okay." Doc smiled and Harley came over to his side and nuzzled him in a hug. They then made their way to everyone else and Harley quickly found herself next to Strip.

"Hey, kid." he said and nudged her.

"Hey Uncle Strip!" she said then looked up at him curiously. "Uncle Strip, how come racing means I can't stay with you?" she asked and Strip smiled softly.

"The racing world is too much for a small child like yourself." he explained but it didn't help.

"What do you mean? I don't get it." Strip sighed quietly then slightly glanced at Doc how looked away and over

"Well, it's too much traveling, too much publicity, too much chatter. It's just too much, Harley." he said and Harley nodded, but was still slightly confused. "And speaking of which, I need to start getting on the road and heading out."

"What? You're leaving?" Harley looked up quickly and was saddened by the news.

"Yes, I got a race I need to prepare for in the next few weeks. I'm meeting my driver at my racing headquarters then we're headed across the state and up to northern California." He nudged her again in attempts to cheer her up. "But you can always listen in to the RSN radio station and keep up with me. Just like I'll be giving Doc a call every now and again to keep up with you." It worked and a giddy smile found itself on Harley's bumper.

"Okay, that sounds like a good plan." She happily said and Strip stretched out his axles.

"Well, I got a long trip ahead of me. I better get going now before it gets too late." he kissed Harley's cheek and gave a nod to Doc. He then turned to the others and slightly waved his tire. "I'll be sure to visit some time." he said and began to drive off towards Ornament Valley. Harley's small smiled faded as Strip's silhouette shrank into the coming dusk. Doc took notice and drove over top her side and have it a softy nudge.

"Hey, kid, lighten up. You and Ramone seem to be good at doing that." Ramone gave an awkward and nervous chuckle that was mimicked by Harley.

"Heh, yeah… even Uncle Strip noticed my, uh, paint job." Doc chuckled, obviously no longer mad at the paint room incident.

"Harley, Judge Stafford, Sheriff and I are going to discuss when I'm going to meet up with your parents tomorrow, okay?" Harley nodded but her urge to ask questions piped up her little voice.

"You're going to meet up with my mom and Jeremy?" Doc nodded then gestured to Flo.

"You're going to have to spend the day with Flo, okay?" Harley modded, but Flo came up and shook her hood.

"Now I'd love to be in charge of her, but Flo's gonna be busy tomorrow morning! All these cars that came in for the hearing are staying the night! I'm having to run that motel and the café for tonight and tomorrow morning!" she then looked to Harley with sad eyes. "I'm sorry sugar, but I'm going to be all over the place. We haven't had this many customers in such a long time!"

"Hm…" Doc thought for a minute then Harley thought up of something.

"Oh! What about Sarge!?" they all looked confused but none more that Doc.

"What?" Doc asked. "Sarge?"

"Yeah!" Harley said and lifted up on her tires. "I bet he has more stories about Pops!" she said and Sarge's usual stoic expression broke into a small smile.

"Oh, I have plenty. I'd love to take charge of the cadet." she said and Doc sighed.

"Okay, fine... " Doc reluctantly agreed and the night was soon upon them.

"How's about we order some dinner and then head back to the clinic, Har."

"What, no!" Harley whined and the others chuckled.

"I'd suggest you'd listen to your new caretaker, Harley." Sheriff said, making Doc smile at the new title.

"But I want to hang out with-"

"We're not leaning yet. Besides, you can hang out tomorrow, okay?" Harley sighed and looked down at her hood with a forced nod. They did as promised; ordered a bite to eat and spent more time there with everyone else. After about an hour, Doc sighed and looked down at Harley. "Let's head back." He said then looked up to everyone else "Good night everyone." Doc said and the others echoed as he headed off.

"G'night guys!" Harley called back and quickly followed Doc to the clinic.

"I'm not tired…" Harley yawned once they were inside.

"Well, sounds to me, you are."Doc said then yawned himself.

"Sounds like you are too!" Harley laughed and Doc joined her. "Oh! I know what will get us up!" she said and sped off, bumping herself on the corner of the doorway.

"Harley, careful!" Doc called out. Harley rushed back, pushing her little radio forward, but what caught Doc's attention was the small dent in her side door. "Harley!" Doc said and looked over it.

"Huh, oh!" Harley could see it in her mirror. "I didn't even feel that…"she said and Doc shook his hood.

"You have to be careful, Har… I'll talk to Ramone tomorrow and you just head over there for him to fix that, okay?" Harley tilted her hood.

"Can't you do that?" she asked and Doc shrugged.

"My tools are better for under the hood, not outside of it." Harley nodded. "I did my best the first night you were here, but even that wasn't comparable to Ramone's work."

"Oh yeah! I remember him fixing all my dents!" Harley said then thought about those dents and the memory each held. "Oh yeah…" she said and looked sadly at the ground as if it had wronged her. Doc came around to face her.

"Hey, hey, hey… that's all over. You never have to see him again.." Doc saw that it didn't help and he sighed. "Harley… that chapter of your life has ended, but your story's not over. You have a whole life ahead of you, a life that does not, will not ever involve Jeremy in it ever again. And I will be sure of that." Harley glanced up, her expression remaining the same.

"How?" she asked and he softly smiled at her.

"Leave that to me. But know this; he will never get anywhere near you so long as my engine is running. He can't hurt you anymore, and I'm going to take care of you and your going to forget that all that bad stuff ever happened and with every bolt in my body, I will be sure that you are safe." Harley smiled and nuzzled him in a hug. Doc nuzzled back then without moving away, Harley asked something she had always thought of in the back of her mind and her smiled slightly faded.

"Doc, why are you doing all this?" she asked and Doc paused for a moment, then gave in to the truth of the matter.

"Because…. Because I love you, Harley." There was silence and no one moved Doc glanced down at the Cadillac and saw that her smile had returned to its full warmth.

"I love you too." she said and Doc smiled warmly back down.


	15. A Trip

**_Chapter 15: A Trip  
_** ** _The Next Day_**

* * *

"And what do ya know, Pops was just around the corner ready to save John's tailgates with a grenade launcher!" Fillmore shook his hood at his veteran companion and Harley giggled.

"I bet the enemy wasn't expecting that!" she said and Sarge gave a hardy scoff.

"Ha! They sure weren't!"

"You know man, saving a brother by risking your life says a lot about your character." Harley again giggled as Sarge rolled his eyes at the mushy comment.

"I think so too, Fillmore!" Harley said, making the Volkswagen bus smile warmly.

It was about midday. Harley had already eaten lunch, Doc, Sheriff and Judge Stafford had been gone to their meeting, but the other cars that were there for the hearing had left already. The town returned to its normal slow pace and Harley, Sarge and Fillmore had been at the edge of Flo's café talking the afternoon away.

"Harley!" Harley pulled forward to see past Fillmore and jumped up as she saw Doc followed by Sheriff and Judge Stafford.

"Doc!" she said and she sped over to meet him.

"Slow down!" Sheriff shouted, and she did, but not by much. Judge Stafford surprisingly chuckled and began to drive past the other two men.

"Best of luck, Mr. Hudson, Jordan will come in about two or three weeks and hopefully," he glanced at Harley who was now at his side, "you won't have to see me again." he said with a kind smile that made him look so much more inviting than at the hearing or when he first arrived. Harley was still intimidated by him and slightly scared, but nevertheless, she smiled shyly up at him and he chuckled.

"Thank you, Judge Stafford, have a nice trip back home." Doc said and he looked back up at him with a nod.

"Thank you. You have a nice trip as well." Harley watched Judge Stafford head off for a few seconds then looked up at Doc confused.

"You're taking a trip?" she asked.

"Yes. Remember? I'm having to meet up with-"

"Oh! Oh yeah, I remember now." she said then looked sad. "So when are you leaving?" Doc sighed.

"You won't like it, but if I want to meet up with them at the time we decided, I'm going to have to leave this evening." Harley back slightly away in disbelief.

"What!? No!" she whined and Doc shook his hood.

"It's okay, I'll only be gone a few days. I'll be back before you know it." Harley stamped her little tire on the ground.

"A few days! That's a long time…" Doc then nudged her and gestured to Sheriff. "It's okay, Sheriff here will watch after you while I'm gone." Harley looked at Sheriff who shot her a half smile and she signed.

"Okay…" she said in a low tone that made Sheriff's smile fade slightly.

"Good; now I'm going to start getting ready for my trip. You can help me if you want." Doc said and Harley nodded.

"Okay!" she said and they started to drive off to the clinic. "Bye guys!" she called out to the Doc substitutes she had just been with. "I wanna hear the rest of that story later, Sarge!" she said and Sarge chuckled.

"Alright, soldier!" he called back. Doc slightly rolled his eyes as Harley sped up to catch him.

"So what do you need to pack?" she asked and Doc shrugged.

"Well, some extra gas and oil, in case of emergencies." They were now at the clinic and Harley sped off inside.

"I know where that stuff is!" she shouted as she eagerly went off to find the containers he needed.

"Careful!" Doc called out and laughed as he shook his hood. He hadn't stopped smiling since the hearing was over, and he certainly wasn't going to stop anytime soon. He felt more relaxed since the verdict was given and it was obvious to just about everyone in town. He started to get together the paperwork from the hearing just as Harley came in pushing a small assortment of containers.

"I didn't know which one you wanted, so I got a bunch!" Doc looked at all of them and pushed one away.

"That would be a paint can. I wonder how that got in the mix?" he raised his eyelids at Harley and she slightly blushed and gave a nervous giggle.

"Heh, I don't know." she shrugged. Doc opened his trunk.

"I just need help packing this stuff. If you could get Guido-"

"I can do it!" Harley exclaimed and rushed around the room looking for a big tray. Once she spotted one, she bit it and drove back to her pile. She then scooped everything onto the tray -some of the containers falling over, but not spilling in the process- then rushed to Doc's opened trunk. She then lifted herself high on her axles to reach. "I almost… got it!" she said through gritted teeth. A container slid and hit her bumper. "Ow…" she nuttered. After a few more seconds, she success fully dumped the contained in and rushed back to the front of Doc. She spit out the tray and smiled proudly. "Did it!" she said and Doc smiled and nodded.

"You sure did." he said. "Do you think you can do again with the rest of my stuff?" Harley's smiled didn't seem like it could be any brighter, but regardless, after Doc's offer, it brightened even more.

"Yeah!" Harley was really enjoying running around the clinic with a tray in her mouth. She scooped something, carefully went around and dumped it in Doc's truck, then repeated the process. This went on for a while until Doc stopped her.

"Alright, I think I'm good." he said and Harley's smile faded.

"Oh… okay…" she said and put the tray back. Doc then realized why she had been so eager to do this game for the rest of the afternoon.

"Harley…. I'll be back soon." he said as she slowly came back to him.

"I know…." she said then softly smiled. "I'll miss you though." she said and Doc softly and kindly chuckled.

"I'll miss you too." Harley nuzzled his side and Doc nuzzled back. "Alright, I need to get going. I'll be calling Sheriff when I get there, okay?" he said and Harley nodded.

"Okay." she said and Doc began to head for the door.

"Sheriff will stay here at the clinic with you while I'm gone, okay?"

"Okay."

"And make sure you listen to him, you know he doesn't like rule breakers."

"Okay." Harley giggled at all the instructions he was giving, "Now you're the one who's stalling!" she said and Doc seemed shocked as he caught himself.

"I guess I am…" he said and smiled at Harley. "I love you, Har. Talk to you soon, okay?" Harley smiled warmly.

"Okay…" she said sweetly and Doc left. As soon as he was gone, Harley felt lonely. She knew Sheriff would come soon and that he would tell her to to to bed on time, so she went ahead and drove herself to her room, turned off the lights and closed her eyes. As if on cue, Sheriff was knocking on the door.

"Harley, are you in there?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said loudly so that he could hear her through the door.

"Are you going to sleep? Doc told me your bed time is 9:00." Harley sighed and glanced at a digital clock Mater had found in his junkyard for her and that Ramone and Doc fixed. It read 8:30.

"Yeah, I'm sleeping." she said and Sheriff gave one last remark.

"Good! Following the rules, I like it. Good night Harley!" Sheriff said and began to head off to the front room of the clinic where the front door was.

"Good night Sheriff!" she called out and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, just as promised, Doc made a phone call to Radiator Springs. Sheriff went to go pick it up in his office at the courthouse, but Harley sped to it first.

"Harley!" Sheriff called out, but she only laughed. Sheriff couldn't stay mad at her, so he shook his hood and chuckled as he sped up to catch her. "Harley, I'm going to have to put a boot on you, aren't I?" she cocked her hood.

"What's a boot?" she asked and Sheriff again shook his hood.

"Nevermind, don't worry about it. Just know it's something you should never get!" Harley nodded and headed for the phone.

"Doc?" she asked and on the other side, she heard a the rough laughter of an older car.

"Hey Harley," Doc replied, "Did you beat Sheriff to the phone?"

"Uh-huh!" she said and Sheriff came over.

"She's been in the most worst of behavior since you left." Sheriff lied and the two men laughed.

"What? No I haven't!" Harley defended herself, but Sheriff nudged her gently.

"I'm just messing with you, calm down. She's been great, Doc, but the town's a little dull without-chya." he said and Harley nodded.

"Yeah. I've been bored. Sheriff doesn't let me do anything fun." She whined and Sheriff frowned at her.

"What do ya mean, watching the county line is fun, Harley." He claimed, but Harley scrunched up her facial features.

"Mm, no... no it's not." Doc could be heard chuckling on the other side of the line.

"Well, you mind your manners, Harley." He said and sighed. "Anyway, I just called to let you all know that I've made it to Bakersfield. Would you believe this is the halfway point? Between Auburn and Radiator Springs."

"Auburn?" Sheriff asked and glanced down at Harley, who didn't seem to react to the mention of her hometown.

"Yes, they moved back." Doc explained. "I'm staying in a motel and I'm meeting up with them at the courthouse in an hour."

"Wow, you got there just in time!" Sheriff said and chuckled. "Best of luck, Doc. I hope it all goes smoothly."

"I'm hoping so too." Doc said. "I got to go now, bye Sheriff. Bye Harley. Talk to you guys soon."

"Bye Doc!" Harley cheerfully said and they hung up. Doc was sitting in his motel room and looked around. Everything seemed so dull and quiet without Harley there. He sighed and glanced at the clock.

"Well, I guess I should start getting ready…" Doc muttered to himself. He had already gotten out some papers and was now reading through them. He was really focusing on the agreements of visitations. He grimaced at the line that read "Jeremy Miler and Joan Miler will be able to visit Harley Stockrim once a month if they choose." Doc scoffed. "Jeremy sure as hell won't." he shook his hood. "Not if I can help it at least."

Harley was driving down the road with Sheriff and she sighed. She was bored and knew she was going to be bored for the next hour or so. Sheriff nudged her as they made their way to the county sign.

"What's wrong?" Sheriff asked and Harley glanced up at him.

"Nothing… just bored…" Sheriff seemed disappointed.

"We get to watch for scoundrels! What's boring about that?" Harley scoffed.

"All of it." Again, Sheriff seemed to slump on his wheels.

"Harley, why not give she sheriffing a try." Sheriff offered and she shrugged.

"Um… I don't know." she looked up and saw that they were nearing the billboard. "Seems boring." Sheriff was getting annoyed now.

"Okay, it's not. It's fun!" he said and parked himself behind the wooden billboard. Harley parked beside him and stared at the road.

"But… you just sit here." she said and Sheriff opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it.

"Well… um… something will happen." he said and gave up. Harley shifted her tires and watched the road. Her eyelids soon got heavy and she drifted off. She was suddenly on a dark road when her eyes opened. She could hear a familiar engine coming towards her slowly. A smiling Hudson Hornet was driving towards her with a familiar black and white car beside him.

"You're home." Doc said, but it wasn't in his voice. This voice was smoother, darker. It made Harley shudder.

"D-doc?" she asked.

"Who's Doc?" Sheriff said in the same strange voice. Before she could get a proper explanation, she heard a car speed past her and her eyes shot open to the late evening of Radiator Springs.

"What in blue blazes!" Sheriff shouted as he too woke with a start and then switched on his siren.

"Are we chasing him!?" Harley asked in excitement. Sheriff was about to make her stay put, but then saw how excited she was.

"Yes, Harley, we are." he said and Harley revved her engine.

"Yes!" she shouted and darted off after the speedster.

"Harley, wait!" Sheriff shouted and chased after her, but he was not able to get as fast as her. "Gah, I can't be driving this fast without Doc being here." he muttered, but Sheriff tried to speed up regardless. Harley meanwhile was gunning it up to the bright blue car.

"Stop!" she called out at him, but he only scoffed at her.

"Stop? Can't kid. I'm headed for a race!" he laughed and picked up speed. Harley seemed shocked that he wouldn't listen.

"Well, uh, the Sheriff is coming after you!" she said and he rolled his eyes as he looked at her with his mirrors.

"Aw, the Sheriff? I can hear him, but I don't see him! So I'm just going to be on my way!" The hot rod wasn't paying attention to the road. He then glanced up, but it was too late. There was a turn that he didn't see on the dusty road, so when he saw it, his eyes opened wide as he tried to take the turn, but instead, skidded and spun off the road and into the dust. There was a pothole and his back tire was now stuck. Harley stopped in front of him and laughed.

"Haha! Now you're stuck! Ain't going nowhere now!" Harley grinned at him and he scoffed.

"Stuck, nah, I'll be out of here in a sec. I just need to…." he revved his engine and drove foward. when that didn't work, he tried reversing. His tires kicked up dust, but he didn't budge. Instead, he go dirt all over himself and Harley. She coughed at the dust and by then, Sheriff had caught up. His siren was off, but the red light was still flashing.

"Boy…." he said trying to catch his breath. "Do you know how fast you were going?"

"Nope, and I don't care. There's a dirt race in a town about an hour from here, and I'm not missing it. So if you could just help get me out of this, I'd be much obliged to leave this place and all of you alone." Sheriff scowled at him.

"What's your name, boy?" he asked.

"Name's Storm. Charles Storm." he said and Sheriff scoffed.

"Storm, huh? Well, Mr. Storm, I'm gonna let you go, but I'm leaving you with a ticket. I'll send it to you, and you'll need to pay it through the mail." Sheriff ordered and Charles sighed.

"Fine… could you help me out of this?" He asked, giving in.

"I'll get a tow truck. Harley, go and find Mater and bring him over here." Harley looked excited and jumped up at Sheriff request.

"Yeah! I'll go!" she began to speed off until Sheriff yelled at her.

"Harley! You're speeding!" Charles laughed and Harley slowed down. She was headed straight to Mater's junkyard but then saw him at Flo's cafe. She braked hard and sped up the small hill and over to Mater and Flo.

"Mater!" she yelled and he had a big smile.

"Hey Harley! How's it goin?" he asked.

"We got that car speeding through town! He's stuck and needs a tow." she explained and Mater jumped up on his anxles.

"A tow! Well I'll be, dat's what I'm here fo! Where is he?" Mater wagged his tow cable slightly and Harley giggled.

"Follow me!" she went off closely followed by Mater and met back up with Sheriff who was keeping a close eye on the law breaker.

"Well, is this the feller dat needs the tow?" Charles grimaced at the rusty truck.

" _This_ is your tow truck?" he asked. He sighed.

"Yes, this is our awesome tow truck! And yes Mater, this guy is the one that's stuck!" Harley authoritative said. "Go to work!"

"Haha! Alright Miss Stockrim!" Mater get his hook under Charles' chassis and began towing him out of the ditch.

"Stockrim?" Charles asked.

"Yeah." Harley smiled.

"Like, _David_ Stockrim?" Harley's smile was soon gone.

"Um… yeah…" she refrained from stuttering as she spoke.

"Ha, what a shame. To share the last name of the most ridiculous racers." Harley reversed away from him.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she timidly asked, sinking onto her tires.

"He was going to be the greatest rookie in history!" Mater unlatched his hook once Charles was out. "Then he gave it all up. Gave it up like a coward." Charles turned to face Harley. "I'd hate it if my last name was his." Harley backed away.

"Do I need to charge you for ver le hostility towards a child?" Sheriff strictly asked.

"Verbal what! No. I'm just- ah whatever. Send the ticket to my lawyer. I'm outa here." kicking up dust, Charles turned and drove off, leaving Harley scared and confused.

"Hey, don't you worry about him. Look on the bright side!" Sheriff gave Harley a nudge with his tire. "You help me stop a criminal of the law." Harley's small smile returned to her features.

"Yeah… yeah, I did!" she laughed and Mater laughed with her. "Maybe sheriffing isn't so boring after all!"

"Maybe one day you can be the next Sheriff of Radiator Springs!" Mater chimed in and Harley smiled big.

"Yeah! Hunting down hotrodders and dishing out justice!" Sheriff smiled warmly.

"Yeah. Maybe you will." he said and began driving back into town. "Come one, it's getting late. We can go and call Doc soon, see how he's doing." Harley raced to his side and slowed once she was there.

"Yeah! Maybe he'll be on his way home by now…" Harley said and Mater pulled up beside her.

"Yeah! Then this'll be yer home for good!" Mater said and Harley giggled with a nod.

"Yeah… for good!" she agreed.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey guys! Again, sorry for the delay! I've been in a slight writers block and I've been super busy trying to keep up with school work and such. Anyways, there's a poll up in my bio, y'all should go and vote on it! It has to deal with**_ **this _story! Okay, thanks!_**


	16. The Storm

**_Chapter 16: The Storm  
_** ** _One Week Later._**

* * *

Jostling him up from his nap, Harley sprinted passed Sheriff in the clinic and straight to the phone that was riding nonstop.

"Harley!" He snapped and she giggled to herself.

"Sorry, Sheriff." she said then pressed and pedal in front of the phone to answer it. "Heeelloooo!" she shouted into the device. It was met with a laughed out the other end.

"Hey, Har!" Doc said, his voice happy. "Where's Sheriff?" Harley's smile turned frustrated. It seemed he didn't want to talk to her.

"Why?" she asked in a pouty tone.

"I'll talk to you in a minute. I just need to speak to Sheriff real quick, okay?" Doc tried to compromise, and it worked. Harley sighed.

"Okay…" she drove off the pedal and went to get Sheriff. He was already making his slow journey over and she almost ran into him. "Oh! Doc wants to talk to you."

"I'm sure he does, thank you Harley." Sheriff said and went over to the phone with Harley right behind him. "Hello? Doc?"

"Hey, old friend." Doc said. He hadn't talked to anyone back home in three days. He wore a warm smile and held a cheerful tone.

"Hey Doc. How's it been going?" Sheriff asked and Doc sighed tiredly.

"Well… the weather has been put to bay just enough for me to get a call through," Sheriff nodded his hood in understanding. "It's crazy. If never known California to have this kind of weather."

"Yeah, neither have I. Are you in California or Texas?" they both laughed, but Harley stood there clueless, not getting the joke. "So the storm is passing?"

"Yes, the rain has calmed to a drizzle. I'll hopefully be leaving this evening. If the wind doesn't pick up any more that is." Sheriff's smile faded at his plans.

"Doc, please be careful. The roads gonna get rough. And driving at night in these conditions, are you sure?" Doc's expression changed as well,and it was translated into his voice.

"I know, but I've been gone a week. I was supposed to only be gone for three days, four at the most." Doc lowered his tone. "I need to get back now while the weather's calm. How are things back home?"

"Same old, same old." Sheriff said and paused. "But the weather has been strange here too. Lots of wind-"

"I got pushed down the road by it!" Harley chimed in by yelling from behind Sheriff.

"Yes, Harley slid down the road when it picked up real bad earlier today."

"What?" Doc asked concerned.

"Don't worry, she's fine. We got her inside and we've just been in the clinic all day." He glanced back at Harley. "She's doing okay."

"No I'm not! I'm bored!" Harley called back and Doc chuckled.

"It'll be sunny soon enough, just you wait." Doc said in a kind voice making Harley smile happily. "If I leave now," he said addressing Sheriff by his change of tone, "I'll be able to beat the storm and get home safely. I'll be fine, Sheriff. Just watch after Harley for another day. That's all I need." Sheriff sighed at Doc's stubbornness.

"Alright. Drive safe." He said and Doc subconsciously nodded his hood.

"I will. See you guys soon. Love you, Harley." He said and Harley came closer to the phone.

"Love you too! Come back soon!" she said and Doc chuckled. "Bye!"

"Bye Har, bye Sheriff." Sheriff chuckled with him.

"Goodbye." They both hung up and Doc was left in silence. He looked out the window of his motel room. The wind was howling and the rain was pouring. He had lied about the weather, but not about the timing. If he left now, he'd make it home in a day. But he had to leave through the storm. Doc took a deep breath before leaving his room and heading to the lobby.

"Oh, Mr. Hudson. Good afternoon." a young Toyota Tundra was at the front desk. She was yellow with black racing stripes running from her hood to her tailgate. She chuckled to herself. "Well, as good as it can get with this buzzard weather. Doc chuckled with her.

"I must agree, Miss Watkins." Doc said "But I'm afraid I must go through it." Miss Watkins smile quickly diminished.

"What?" she asked astonished.

"Yes. I need to get home. Harley is waiting for me." She said and smiled to himself.

"Wha… okay… Are you sure?" Miss Watkins asked, concern still covering her features as he looked him over.

"I'm positive." Doc said. "I'm can't keep her waiting." Miss Walkens shook her hood.

"Well… no offense, but you're pretty, well… old. I'm not sure you can make it through that!" She admitted and to her surprise, Doc laughed.

"You'd be surprised how much I can handle." Miss Walkens shrugged her tires.

"Okay… I can't stop you." She said with concern.

"Thank you, Miss Watkins. I'll just be checking out." he turned to leave. "Thank you for the stay." He said and Miss Walkens waved a tire at him.

"Safe travels, Mr. Hudson." she called out as he left.

As soon as he drove out, he was hit by a wall of wind. It was ice cold and made him shiver and squint his eyes. He inched forward to the road and began his journey. He drove slowly, his chassis shivering. The rain felt like needles hitting his paint and leaving it freezing.

"Come on, Doc," he told himself. "It's just a few hours.. then it's home. In the clinic… with Harley…" He smiled warmly and it warmed his engine. "Yeah… it's just a race against the storm… no big deal…" he kept going and the wind picked up. It was pushing against him, making his tires work to go forward and get any traction on the pavement he could. His headlights didn't help much either. The darkness was so much, he couldn't see past five feet in front of him. "Come on, old timer, you can do this…" he said aloud to himself. He drove in silence until he was right outside of town. "Harley's waiting…." Doc spoke to himself again, but another car heard him and quickly responded.

"Oh, I'm sure she is…" Doc stopped and looked ahead of him. Did he hear a voice? "Dear, little Harley …" The voice said again. It was cold and metallic. Then it hit him and Doc realized who owned the ominous voice. He narrowed his eyes as the wind continued to whip around him.

"What do you want, Jeremy?" Doc barked back into the black darkness. Jeremy's dark chuckled echoed around Doc. He looked around, unsure now where the voice was coming from exactly.

"Want? Nothing… I just have unfinished business to take care of…" Doc scowled at the voice.

"What business could you possibly have!" Doc shouted above the wind.

"You just waltz in here and make me sign my daughter away to you?" Doc tensed at the phrase "my daughter"

"She was never your daughter!" Doc yelled.

"Yes she was! And our family conflicts were our own! Now I've got half the population of Auburn of cars butting into our family issues!" Jeremy's tone tuned angry. "I can handle it all on my own without your involvement!" Before Doc could respond, he was met with a hard hit to the the side that sent him spinning off the road. He grunted in his efforts to stop on the slick pavement but nothing worked, and he hit the railing of the bridge. From the darkness emerged the red car; a sleek Dodge Charger with thick black stripes on his side skirts. He narrowed his eyes at Doc in a vindictive glare.

"What the hell do you want…" Doc scowled back a he moved away from the railing.

"I want my daughter back…" Jeremy growled. "She's mine… I want those papers to be burned, I want what rightfully belongs to me!" Jeremy's words had venom in them, and it made Doc seething mad.

"She's not a prize to be won! She's a car! With an engine and a mind and a spirit!" Doc shouted at him.

"Spirit? Spirit is damn right!" Jeremy came charging again, and Doc quickly moved to get out of the way, but he caught him and tail-ended him, again sending him spinning, but not flipping. "She's got a racer's spirit! She's born from racers! Her uncle, her grandfather, her mother even dabbled in it when she was in high school!" Jeremy laughed like a psychopath. Then his voice lowered into the darkness that equaled the storms. "Even her pathetic excuse of a father raced…" Doc gritted his teeth. "Don't you dare talked about Harley's father like that…" Doc hissed, but Jeremy only scoffed.

"Why? It's true! And if it wasn't for me, she'd be just as cowardly as he was! He would've been a legend! A legend you hear! But Harley…. Oh, she will be just as great as her whole family, if not greater! She will be the face of our legacy!"

"She will not! She chooses her own path! And I don't care what it is! She can be a painter, a doctor, a soldier or a sheriff, it doesn't matter. But I would never force her to be anything!" Doc's voice now lowered as he revved his engine in anger. "But she will not be a racer…" Jeremy laughed at him.

"Really!? That something else! The great Hudson Hornet telling a child- his child that he stole!- to not be a racecar… tsk!" Doc stopped short of himself, his harsh features dissolving.

"Wha...what?" He asked backing up.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I get your name wrong?" Jeremy said as he advanced forward towards the dark blue car. "I meant the Fabulous Hudson Hornet…" Doc tensed up at how harsh he said his old name. His racing name.

"How do you know that name…" Doc asked, fear mixing with anger gleaming in his eyes.

"Don't acted dumb, your honor… I know a racing legend when I see one… you're not fooling me!" Jeremy took his chance and went around to nail him in the other side, knocking him much harder into the railing. His paint was snatched up and his sides were badly dented.

"I'm leaving, and you're never seeing Harley again!" Doc said and began to speed off. But Jeremy was younger. He was also faster. Doc managed to get passed the bridge, but Jeremy soon caught up and hit his back bumper. Doc swerved, but gained control. He tried his best not to slide off the road, but Jeremy drove up beside him and hit it side, trying to push his off the road or make him spin out.

"I'm getting that girl one way or another!"

"Over my dead body!" Doc said and pushed back.

"I can arrange that!" Jeremy said and pushed harder. Doc was getting closed to the edge of the road where pavement turned to mud. His right tires were kicking up mud everywhere and he was losing control. Jeremy moved away from him then gave a forceful hit, sending Doc complete into the mud. He then hit him head on sending him off into a pile of rocks. He hit them hard and he felt as if he couldn't move anymore. His eyes he were closed ashe winced in pain. He was breathing heavily and his tires shook as his chassis slumped low on them. Jeremy slowly drove up to him with a half smile. Doc looked at him through squinted eyes. He was outraged and wanted to keep fighting back, but he knew his old body couldn't take it.

"I'm going to let you go…" Jeremy said slowly."But I'm leaving you with a promise… I'm getting Harley. She'll be a legendary racer, and she's going to owe me big time from saving her from the likes of you and her father…" he began to drive passed him and stopped when he was side by side with Doc. "Goodbye, Mr. Hudson… for now…." Doc watched him disappear into the darkness with his mirror. He caught his breath as the rain washed off the mud. Lifting himself up and off of his tires a little bit, he slowly made his way back to the road. He could hear himself squeaking and struggling, but he kept driving against the wind and rain. He could see road clearly whenever the lightning flashed and heard the aftermath thunder booming through the air. He huffed as he made his way on and continued like this all the way back home.

Doc soon took a break in the next town. The storm has settled, but it was still raining. Doc was cold and parked under what seemed to be an abandoned parking garage, but he was mistaken. He sat there for a second then heard a chilled voice.

"Hey, looks like someone had the same idea as me." Doc looked from side mirror to side mirror to see if the stranger was behind him. Instead, he emerged from the side of him. Doc turned to face the bright blue car. His body tensed. "Whoa, old timer, you can calm down. He said and looked Doc over. "What happened to you?"

"That's none of your business, who are you!" Doc firmly asked.

"Hey, chill out! I'm Storm, Charles Storm." He said, somewhat bowing his hood.

"Storm? Really?" Doc asked, his stance not changing.

"Yeah, really." said the much younger sports car. "What are you doing out here?" Charles asked, decided to forget about his last question.

"I'm just passing through… I'm trying to get back home." Doc told him and Charles nodded.

"Ah home, a place I've never known." he almost sang and chuckled. Doc eyed him but relaxed slightly.

"So, Mr. Storm-"

"Please just say Charles. Charles is fine. Hell, Charley even!" Charles said and laughed a little. His laugh was calm, almost welcoming. Nothing like the red Dodge Charger from Auburn. Doc seemed to be okay with this new car.

"Okay, Charles then. What brings you here?" Doc asked.

"Oh, I've been going from town to town watching races, racing in a few of them. I'm trying to do some racing research." He smiled warmly to himself as he looked off. "I hope it one day have a son who want to follow in his dad's tried marks." he then looked back to Doc. "Do you have any kids?" he asked almost curiously. Doc hesitated but answered anyways.

"...Uh… yeah, yeah I have one." he said and Charles nodded. "I, uh, have a daughter back home." Charles smile was soon gone.

"Oh that's unfortunate." Doc then frowned.

"What's unfortunate?" He asked defensively.

"You have a daughter instead of a son! You can train a son to be a racing legend! But a girl? You need to get pretty damn luckily on that one." Charles said with a chuckled. "Women never last on the racing world." Doc shook his hood at him.

"What about Louis le Nash?" Doc asked, remembering the old car he once knew.

"Who?" Charles asked, suddenly confused.

"Louise Nash. 'The First Lady of Racing' is what some remember her as." Charles slightly shook his hood.

"I have no idea who that is." Doc sighed and also shook his hood.

"She is a legend. Raced in the 50's. Won a few Piston Cups." he said and smiled kindly. "She was great."

"Sounds like you knew her well." Charles said suspiciously, causing Doc to quickly forget about her.

"No. I just wish I did. I, um, used to watch a few races. But I have no intention of teach my daughter to live that lifestyle." Charles scoffed and shook his hood.

"Your loss." he said and began to drive off. "By the way, Radiator Springs is about an two and asked half hours away. Maybe three." Doc nodded then realized he never said that's where he was headed.

"Wait, Radiator Springs?" He asked and slightly followed him.

"Yeah. Be careful there. The copper there is harsh, and so is his little sidekick." Charles said and Doc stopped and relaxed as he laughed to himself.

"Oh, yeah, I've heard." he said the called out to Charles. "Hey, what time is it?"

"5:30!" Charles said and disappeared. Doc was left alone and shook his hood. He looked off the way he came.

"I need to get home." He said and slowly began to drive back outside to the unyielding wind and rain.

Once he got back to Radiator Springs, the storm had gone and the town was barely waking up. He glanced at the big welcome sign as he passed it and saw that Sheriff was nowhere to be seen. He smiled to himself because he knew where he was. Doc slowly drove through the sleepy town and straight to his garage. Taking a deep breath, he looked around. Everything was how it was when he left. He sat there for a while and simply rested. With his eyes closed, Doc ran through made up scenarios to explain all the damage to himself. And then backed out of his garage and began to make his way over to Ramone's, but Sheriff drove out of the clinic and caught him before he even made it passed the clinic.

"Doc!" he said at first with joy, but it soon vanished. "Oh my God, Doc… are you okay, what happened?" Sheriff asked as he quickly went over to him. Harley then came speeding out with a loud and cheerful voice.

"Doc's back!" She yelled as she drove to the front door, but as soon as she caught a glimpse of him, she stopped. "D-doc?" She timidly said as she saw all the damage. "Wh-what happened?" She drove up behind Sheriff and Doc looked from one to the other.

"I, uh, I got caught in the storm." He said which wasn't a complete lie he reasoned to himself.

"Doc, I told you that you should've waited…" Sheriff said and shook his hood. "Thank Ford you're even still alive!" Harley's eyes began to water.

"D-Doc could've… could've d-died?" she asked and inched forward.

"No, no Harley, I was completely safe. I couldn't have died it was…" Doc remembered the night before and shook his hood slightly. "It was just a bad storm… but I'm okay, just a little banged up." Harley nodded and gently nuzzled him.

"I missed you." Doc smiled and closed his eyes as he nuzzled back.

"I missed you too." Doc said then moved away. "I'm going to get Ramone to fix me up and see if Guido and Luigi have anymore tire rims and whitewalls " Doc said and began driving off. Harley quickly drove up beside him.

"But… but you're okay?" Harley asked and Doc nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just slipped into a railing is all." Doc said, only half way lying.

"Ouchy…." Harley said and continued to follow him. "I say we go to Ramone's first!" she said with a happy smile.

"You know, that sounds like a good idea." Doc said with a smile. "And maybe he'll let you fix my paint job?" he asked and Harley shrugged her tires.

"Eh… I don't know. Maybe!" she said and Doc chuckled.

"Yeah… maybe."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey guys! Don't forget to go to my profile and vote on that poll concerning**_ **this _here story! Thanks everyone for reading!_**


	17. Some Tales

**_A/N: Sorry for slow updates, I'm really trying to find free time, I swear! Anyways, remember to like, review, ff and ALSO fhere is a poll in my profile, please go vote! its a tie and im torn! i needs the helps! Anyways, no more a dues! heres the next chappy!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 17: Some Tales_**

 ** _Two Years Later: 1992_**

* * *

"And it's off to turn four! Lap 58, and The King still has the lead! Bob, I think Dino's Golden Boy is gonna do it again! He's looking to be on fire today!"

It was 10:00 in the morning and the third race of the season was hot on the radio.

"Darrell, this is undoubtedly his race to win! I don't see him losing that lead anytime soon. But as we all know, in the racing world, anything can happen." Bob Cutlass said to Darrell Cartrip. Harley was on the front porch of Lizzy's shop keenly listening into RSN Radio. Meanwhile, Lizzy was sound asleep.

"Go, Uncle Strip!" Harley shouted in excitement. Doc came driving up, looking rather upset.

"Harley? What are you doing?" he asked, his eyelids furrowed.

"Uncle Strip is racing right now!" She shouted looking up at Doc. Her voice was fuller now and not as high pitched. In just two years, Doc noticed her get bigger and her angels became sharper, but still held their childlike curves. "I don't know how many Piston Cup points he has, but he's winning, so he'll get more!" Looking back at Lizzy's radio, she went on with listening to the exciting race. Clearly, Doc was not happy with it.

"I'm glad your uncle is winning." he said but went to turn off the radio. "But we have to go over your homework." Since the all papers were signed and all the conditions were agreed upon, Doc had been homeschooling Harley. He enjoyed teaching her, but he didn't enjoy the amount of time she spent getting distracted.

"No! I'm supposed to have two days off every week!" Harle whined as Doc shut off the race. "Saturday and Sunday!"

"Yes, Harley I know but-"

"Doc, today's my day off!" Harley persisted in setting her case.

"Harley…" Doc said calmly.

"What?"

"Today's Friday." Harley looked at Doc confused then she thought about the day's date and finally nodded.

"Ooohhhh…." She said and slumped on her tires while Doc chuckled.

"It's alright, let's go." Doc said and started to head for the clinic with Harley at his side.

"Alright Harley, what's two times two?" Doc asked as he looked over second grade papers. Harley thought for a second then jumped up.

"Oh, four!" she shouted and Doc nodded.

"Good job! Two times three?" Doc asked and again she thought.

"Uh… five?" Doc shook his hood. "No wait! Six!" Harley corrected herself and Doc chuckled.

"Yes, that's right. Now why is it six?" Doc asked and Harley quickly answered.

"Because it two threes! And so it's like three plus three!" Doc smiled at her.

"Exactly." They went on with their math lesson for a while before taking a break.

"Are we done?" Harley asked in a sort of cry baby tone.

"We're done with math." Doc said and Harley brightened up.

"Yay! I'm gonna see if Uncle Strip-" Harley began to speed off, but Doc moved in front of her, causing her to break hard.

"Oh, no you don't!" Doc said and she again slumped onto her tires.

"Aw…." she cried. "What now?"

"Now you have to read for twenty minutes." Doc said and went over to a stack of books.

"What! Twenty minutes! That so long…" Harley said, but reluctantly drove over to Doc.

"Well I guess we better get started." He coolly said.

"Fine…" By the time Harley had finished up all her schooling for the day, it was one in the afternoon. They had missed lunch and now Harley's tank was growling.

"Let's go over to Flo's and see what we got to eat, okay?" Doc said.

"Are we done?" Harley asked and he nodded.

"Yes, we're done for the week." He said and Harley jumped on her tires.

"Yay!" She exclaimed then headed for the phone. "Can you get me some food while I call Uncle Strip? I wanna find out how he did!" Doc sighed.

"I'm sure he's busy right now." Doc said and began to leave.

"But Doc! I haven't talked to him in a reeeaaally long time!" Harley insisted. Doc stopped and turned back to her.

"Okay, fine." Dic gave in. "But make it quick! Then you can call him later tonight or even tomorrow." Harley had a bright smile.

"Yay! Thank you!" She said and rushed to the phone as Doc left to the café. She racked her brain in search for the right numbers to dial. Then she suddenly remember and quickly dialed and listened to the ring. "Please be the right number, please be the right number

…" She whispered to herself.

"Hello?" Asked a familiar voice.

"Uncle Strip!" Harley exclaimed which was met with a soft laugh.

"Is that the best niece in the world?" The King asked with a chuckle.

"Yep!" Harley smiled big, even if he couldn't see her.

"It's good to hear from you, Harley. Sorry I couldn't call on your birthday last week. I was busy with Dinoco stuff." Strip said and Harley giggled.

"That's okay. I know you're really busy!" Harley happily said.

"How've you been?" Strip sincerely asked.

"I'm good! But Doc's got me doing a lot of school work." Harley said with a twinge of annoyance.

"Good." Strip said, sounding more serious now. "An education is important, don't forget that."

"Okay, but it's just so boring." Harley complained.

"I know, but it must be done."

"Yeah…." Harley didn't exactly agree with her uncle, but pretended she did anyways. "Oh!" she suddenly remember what she wanted to ask "I wanna know how you did on your race today! Did you win?" Strip chuckled at her excitement.

"Well, it was going pretty good," he then decided to exaggerate the story a bit, "But there's a car that really really wants me to loose."

"Oh no!" Harley said in a sad tone. "What did he do?"

"Well, for the first few laps, I did what I always do; cut him off, don't let him pass."

"You shall not pass!" Harley suddenly yelled. "Doc was telling me a story, but that's all I remember. It was about magic though!"

"Cool." Strip said as he laughed at the comment. "Anyway, this guy -his name is Chick Hicks- started to get really mad. So he pushed me and made me lose balance!"

"What did you do!" Harley frantically asked.

"Well, as I was swearing Hicks and a few others passed me, but thanks to my spoiler, I get back to driving straight and keenly maneuvered around the other cars. Then I quickly passed up Hicks-"

"Leaving him in the dust! Take that, Hicks!" Harley said and they both laughed together. "What else happened?"

"a lot a cars took a pit-stop, including me, but something went wrong."

"Wrong? What went wrong?" Harley asked, eager for the details, even if they were somewhat out of perspective.

"My team was going crazy!"

"Because you had a huge lead?"

"No," Harley held held her breath, "Because my spear tires were missing!"

"What! I bet Hick's team stole them!" Harley angrily said.

"Who know, but for the next few laps, I was treading on thin ice. I even lost the lead a couple of times." Harley gasped at her uncle's tale. "But my next pit stop was quicker than the last! And my team got me some new tires and back on the track in a jiffy."

"Yay! That's awesome!" Harley celebrated, "Did you win?"

"I sure did." Harley bounced on her tired and Strip chuckled at the excitement in her voice.

"Yay, Yay Yay! How many point do you have now?" Strip paused and thought for a minute.

"Oh, I have t- a- twe- th-"

"Hello? Hellooooo?" Strip's voice became choppy.

"I'm sor-y, Ha-ey. I'm bre-ing up. I'm i- m- -ailer go-ng back to - ra- hea-arters."

"What?"

"I'- talk t- y- la-er." Strip's voice was choopy, but Harley still tried to make sense of it. "- lo- y-u." he said then he hung up leaving the line beeping.

"Hm. That was weird." Harley said then hung up the phone and drove out to find Doc.

Once outside, she headed straight for the café. She seemed a little deflated, but then upon her arrival, she saw that Doc was waiting with a plate of food beside him. Harley picked up speed as fast as her smile returned.

"Hey Doc! Is that yours?" she asked, gesturing a tire at the food.

"Oh no, I've eaten already. This is for you." Doc explained.

"Oh, okay!" Harley said and went over beside him. She started to put her bumper down and eat when Ramone then spoke up.

"Mijita, Doc said you were talking with your uncle." he said and Harley nodded, her cheeks puffed with food. Doc saw this and nudged her.

"Don't stuff your face that much; you'll choke. One bite at a time." he scolded her. She swallowed hard then nodded again.

"Okay." She said then took a small bites of her oil and cheese burger.

"Heh, anyways. How'd you uncle do in that race?" Ramone continued.

"Mm! E i aeshome!"

"Harley. Don't talk talk with your mouth full, we've discussed this." Doc again scolded. And again, she swallowed her food.

"Right, sorry Doc." Doc sighed as he watched her. "Um, Uncle Strip did really good." Harley said and turned back to Ramone. "He got first place!" The others seemed happy at the news.

"That's fantastic, sugar!" Flo said with a wide smile. "You should he proud of him!"

"I am! But I don't know how many points he has. The phone started making his voice sound cut up. So we ended the talk." She looked disappointed, but Doc again nudged her, but much more caringly this time.

"He was probably in his trailer and headed home from the race." She the. looked up at him. "You can try calling him again tonight; does that good?" Harley smiled.

"Yeah, sounds good."

And that was her life.

She studied, she listened to the radio, she hung out, she ate, she slept. Of course, she had a yearly check up at the clinic done by Doc, of course, and the rest of her time was spent listening to stories. They days went by, the summers were hot, the winter nights were cool. It wasn't until she was ten that she started to want to venture off on her own. Her curiosity pulling her to belong the old town buildings and off to the unknown road ahead. She became a sneaky one. She sometimes looked far down the road when she went to go watch the county line with Sheriff. This was one of those days. Harley said bye to Doc then went off with Sheriff to their post. Before getting behind the billboard though, Harley stopped and looked down the road. For a few seconds, Sheriff looked her over. He saw how she was starting to look older. Her eyes duller shade of green and looked almost grayish-blue now. Her body shade was becoming more feminine and less childlike. Sheriff nostalgically scoffed. She had been with them for many years now. But at the same time, it felt as if it were only a month to him.

"Harley, what do see?" He asked. In the five years, his voice had even changed a little. It was ever so slightly rougher; simply older. But it was still as friendly sounding as before.

"Not much." Harley admitted. Her own voice taking its own form of maturity. Again, Sheriff scoffed.

"Your voice says one thing, but your eyes say another." He said and Harley turned to him. Her eyes were opened wide with confusion. It gave her a look of innocence and youth, as if she would never grow up.

"What does that mean?" she asked, even further proving how young she really was. "Eyes can't speak." Sheriff laughed, but Harley was still very much confused.

"I mean you look like you see something," Sheriff explained, "even if it's not actually there. You're thinking of something." Harley then had a look of understanding fill her face.

"Ohh," she then went over to join him. "Then why didn't you ask what I was thinking instead?" Sheriff chuckled and shrugged his tires.

"I guess I just wasn't thinking myself." He said. "But really, where we're you 'thinking' just then?" Harley furrowed her eyelids slightly.

"Just thinking. I mean, I wonder what's out there. How far could I go? What would I see? Are there other towns like this? Bigger ones? Smaller ones?" by now Harley had forgotten about her hometown of Auburn, California. She only vaguely remembered her mother, but even less than her mom, her father was a distant and far away day-dream. At least, on the bright side, she only remembered Jeremy in foggy nightmares she had every once in awhile. But as the years past, the bad dreams became less repetitive. It was all in the past and all felt like just a bad dream. Sheriff thought carefully about how to answer her.

"Well, Harley, there are some other towns in our country, but they're not what you expect. Some of them are ghost towns meaning no one lives there anymore."

"That sounds so sad." Harley said as she kept her eyes on the road.

"It is." He said and looked past her and at the direction of his distant home town. "I was always afraid something like that could happen here."

"Are you still afraid?" Harley asked and looked up at him. Sheriff then looked down at her, realizing that he didn't need to look down as far as when they first talked.

"As long as we call this place home, that will never happen." he said with a soft smile, but then it slightly faded as he looked away. "But it would be nice if other cars passed through. Like in the old days…" Harley followed his gaze and looked at the road herself.

"What do mean? What happened?" She asked and Sheriff nostalgically smiled.

"Well, when. I was your age back in 1950 -yes that year existed- i saw this town bustling with business. There was music, lights. But then," his smile quickly faded, "in 1974, before you were even made, Interstate 40 was finished being built."

"What's that?" Harley always had a tendency to but in and ask questions as soon as she thought of them.

"it a road that stretches across a lot of land. But instead of moving with it like this road, it cuts through it."

"Like, just cuts it? It makes holes in mountains?" Sheriff nodded at her analogy.

"Yeah, it makes holes in mountains." Sheriff agreed with her and then continued. "For a while after it was done being built, it actually brought us some business. But that didn't last very long. By 1985, Route 66 was shut down for good." Sheriff saw Harley's mouth open to asked a question, but Sheriff quickly answered it for her before she uttered a word. "That road in front of you is Route 66, Harley." she nodded in understanding, then looked confused again.

"So, is it still on the map if it's shut down?" Sheriff sadly shook his hood.

"No... no, it's lost to the pages of history now." he said and Harley nodded.

"That's … sad." She thought for a second before speaking. "I don't think I like that…." she admitted.

"I don't either…" Sheriff said. He saw the light from the sun get duller and the shadows of everything else get longer. "It's getting late. Maybe you should head back to the clinic before Doc gets upset." Harley was spent as she stared at the road. She then quietly looked at Doc.

"No, I don't think he'll get mad if I stay out here with you a little longer." she said and Sheriff looked down at her and smiled. She then surprised him but nuzzle ing his side in a sort of affectionate hug that she only ever did to Doc and a few times to Flo. Sheriff tensed at first, then melted into it and nuzzled her back.

"Don't fall asleep on me, okay? Doc would have a tractor if I let you sleep here." Harley slightly nodded with a small yawn.

"O...Okay, Sheriff. I'll try not too." Sheriff didn't find much hope in her response, and of course she fell asleep. But he didn't expect for her to fall asleep leaning on him. Doc came looking shortly after it was dark and saw she was out.

"Hm… a little drowsy I see." Doc said and to Sheriff surprise again, he chuckled.

"Yeah, she sorta dozed off here." Sheriff said and Doc nodded.

"Well, since it doesn't seem like she's going home for the night I'll just 'doze off' here with her." Sheriff looked at his good friend curiously.

"Are you sure? I could just stay out here with her, you don't have to-"

"It's fine, Sheriff. Besides, I'm in charge of her. I have to know where she is, and out here, I think she needs double the protection." Sheriff quietly scoffed.

"I'm sure a kidnapper would be very intimidated by two old car like us." Doc returned the soft scoff.

"Most definitely." He said and parked himself on the other side of Harley. "Thank you for watching out for her and helping me out." Doc said and smiled as he watched her sleep. "I've never had a child before, so this is all new." Sheriff was looking as Harley then looked up to see Doc and nodded.

"I've think we can all say it's something new."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Once again, remember to please like, review, ff and ALSO fhere is a poll in my profile, please go vote! it's currently a tie and I'm torn! I needs the helps!_**


	18. A Bluff

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Hey guys, and gals, thanks for reading and reviewing! I love it all so much and it is all HIGHLY appreciated! If you would help me out, I got a poll going on in my bio. If y'all could check it out and vote, that would be great! Remember to leave a review if you do like what I'm writing!_ _Anyways, carry on and hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18: A Bluff**_

 _ **A Week Later.**_

* * *

"Good night!" Harley called out to the townies who remained parked at Flo's café.

"You are going to sleep already?"

"Di solito non dormi mai a sette e trenta!" Luigi and Guido questioned how early the young girl was headed to sleep.

"Um, hold on…" Harley went through what Guido had said trying to decipher it. "He said… um… something about it being 7:30?" she questioned.

"Guido says you never sleep at 7:30. You usually don't go to bed until 9:00." Luigi translated. Harley stomped her tire on the ground slightly.

"Dang, so close." She said. She had been desperately trying to learn Italian so that she could have a two way conversation with the small forklift. "Anyways, yeah. I'm off to bed; I'm really tired." Doc looked at her curiously.

"It is a little early… you feeling okay?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. It's been really hot outside today!" Harley justified. Doc shrugged his tires.

"I guess it was a little warm." he agreed. "Are you sure you don't feel sick?" Doc questioned again.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she drove over to him and nuzzled his side. "Goodnight, Doc. See you at the clinic." She said then turned to the others. "Goodnight everyone!" she went off to her room. She turned off her light letting the soft shine of the moon fill her bedroom. She sat there and waited for the town to become silent. In the process, though, she fell asleep herself, but after a few hours, she jolted awake, remembering why she wanted to stay up so late into the night. She looked at her digital clock. It read 11:58 p.m. Harley took a quiet deep breath then headed to the garage door. She opened it up ever so carefully then snuck out of her room. She had a plan. Tonight was the night she finds out what is beyond the rustic buildings of Radiator Springs. She had a plan to escape and drive down the historic Route 66 and come back before morning.

All without getting caught.

She drove by Doc's room as silently as possible.

" _He's old, he won't hear, right?"_ Harley thought to herself. She slowed to make herself even more silent just in case. She made it out of the clinic unseen and looked around. " _This must be what it like to live in… what did Sheriff call it?"_ she thought for a moment as she looked around at the seemingly desolate town. "Oh yeah!" she said out loud, then flinched. " _I'm supposed to be quiet!"_ she scolded herself. " _And it's a ghost town. He called it a ghost town…"_ Harley shook her hood. " _Alright. Which way to go?"_ Harley looked to her left, then to her right, then back to her left. " _I think… right!"_ she looked to her right then started to drive down the road going towards the courthouse. The air was cool, giving her chills. Taking another nervous deep breath, she neared the courthouse. She had intended to drive right last it, but she stopped once she caught a glimpse of the old statue of the town's founder, Stanley.

"I wonder what you saw here." Harley wondered aloud. "What made you want to stay? How far did you need to drive?" She looked up at him with curious eyes, as if the ghost of Stanley would speak through the metallic memorial. But no sounds could be hear. She began to slowly drive away, and almost made it passed undisturbed.

"What the heck are you doing?" There suddenly came a voice from behind her and she froze, knowing exactly who it was.

"I, uh, um…. I'm, uh, sleep driving! Sleeeeep driiiiving!" she said and closed her eyes with a blank expression and slowly drove forward.

Doc hadn't been to the courthouse in a while. There hasn't been much courtroom drama since the hearing, so there was not much need to go there. But tonight, he couldn't sleep. He thought going through his county paperwork would help, but it didn't. He was going to head back to the clinic, but stopped when he saw a familiar ten-year-old Cadillac driving by.

"Oh, of course. Sleep driving, why didn't I think of that?" Doc sarcastically said "Harley, it's late. Why are you up?" he asked, not buying her charade. Harley stopped driving and seemed to shrink.

"Um… I, uh…" She tried to think up of a story. She had never lied to Doc before, so as the gears in her mind started turning to think up of her first lie, Doc was quick to catch her.

"Harley, you're not about to lie to me, are you?" Harley looked up at him with wide eyes. She knew she had been caught.

"N-no! No, I would n-never do that!" stuttering, she felt nervous. Harley was scared about Doc being disappointed in her.

"Okay, so what are you doing?" Doc asked again, a little sterner this time. Harley sighed, finally giving in.

"I'm sorry, Doc. I just wanted to drive out there!" she gestured a tire at the road that disappeared into the night. "If wanna see the rest of the world!" she raised her voice then quickly lowered it. "Or at least the rest of the county…"

"Well…" Doc looked her over. "If you're going to do that, you'll have to turn on your headlights. And your high beams." Doc said and flicked his own headlights on. "Go ahead, turn 'em on." He said and Harley looked at him confused.

"Um… what?" She asked and a soft half smile appeared on Doc's face.

"You said you wanted to see what's out there. I think it's time I show you something." he explained. Even though Harley was happy to hear those words she still had to ask more questions.

"But, I thought you said it was late? You _want_ me to stay up?" Doc shrugged his tires.

"I mean, I guess you're right. Maybe we should just get back home and call it a night." He waited to see her reaction.

"Wait, no! No it's okay!" Harley turned on her headlights. "We can go now! She nodded with a big smile.

"Alright then; lead the way." Doc gestured a tire down the road.

"But… you wanted to show me something. Shouldn't you lead?" Harley asked and he chuckled.

"You'll know when to stop." He said and gestured again to the road.

"Um… okay…" she said and turned to the road. She then took in a deep breath of fresh midnight air and began to drive. Her high beams came on and she picked up speed the further down they went. Doc followed closely behind her, watching carefully to make sure she was safe.

"Har, slow down. This road gets pretty windy the farther you go." Harley nodded and slowed as she listened to his warning. She slowed even more when she began to look around and really started to soak in the scenery.

"Wow….." she said, her eyes sparkling with starlight. Doc came up to drive beside her and admired all the wonder in her eyes.

"What do you see?" He asked while Harley's mouth hung open.

"I.. I don't know… trees and the sky, the moon."

"Yes, but what do you see in those things?" Harley kept looking, turned his question in her mind.

"Um… I'm not sure…. A story I think…" she said and Doc nodded. They continued to drive, the elder smiling warmly, the young one smiling brightly.

"Harley, look straight ahead." Doc said and she did so. She saw that they were headed to an archway. A hole in a giant rock.

"Did this rock get made like this?" Harley asked as they began to get close. "Well, a few cars had to make it look like this. It didn't just form like this." Doc explained.

"Really! How?" Harley asked astonished they drove through the giant arch and Harley's eyes widened even more. She saw in the distant a waterfall with what looked to be melted silver flowing down behind a dark bridge. Doc didn't bother answering her because he knew that her attention had drifted elsewhere. They drove and she slowed to an almost stop as the drifted over the bridge. Suddenly, she did stop and Doc stopped beside her. Their lights turned off and Harley closed her eyes. She let the mist from the water fall on her. She smiled as she felt the coolness of the mist hit her paint; it left her with chills.

"Didn't know we had a waterfall, did you?" Doc asked and slowly began to move past her.

"I wish I had known… I'd drive out here a lot!" she said and opened her eyes, seeing that Doc had moved on. Harley sped up to drive beside him. Together, they passed the bridge and went on, leaving the thundering sounds of plummeting water behind them. As they turned their lights back on, Doc smiled to himself because he knew it was close. The spot he wanted to show Harley. Harley noticed this, but for once, didn't ask why. Instead, she looked around at the walls and the land and the sky. She felt so comfortable here,as if she had been down this road a thousand and one times. She noticed that Doc was slowing down,so she slowed down with him, then she saw it. The biggest tire she had ever seen.

"What is this?" she asked looking at the land formation,not yet realizing it was actually a building.

"This here is Wheel Well. Use to be a busy place back when I first came here." he smiled nostalgically. "But that was before-"

"Interstate 40…." Harley finished as she looked up at the old motel.

"How do you know about that?" Doc asked her and she looked to him with an innocent smile.

"Sheriff told me!" she said then looked to her right. "What's over there?" she wondered aloud and drove over to the cliff.

"Careful, Harley!" Doc said, quickly following her.

"Oh," she braked slightly. "A bluff.." she said then continued to inch closer.

"A cliff, actually." Doc corrected.

"What's the difference?" Harley looked at him confused.

"A bluff is beside water, usually." he explained, but it didn't help much. Harley simply nodded then went over to the edge. "I'd prefer it if you'd scoot back some…" Doc said tensely.

"Oh, sorry." Harley said with wide eyes. She admired the view. It was one that sent a shiver down her body. The cool air moved slightly around her as she looked down to the empty town below. A dot of yellow flickered on and off, giving the town an eerie glow to it, ever third glow seemingly slower. She looked to her left and could see Willy's Butte. A place she hadn't been in a very long time now, not since she last went with Sarge. Doc eyed her for a moment, then softened when she looked up at him.

"Do you like it?" he asked and she nodded.

"It's beautiful up here!" she wondrously said about the view. She then quickly turned back. Her eyes landed on the town again and she followed the infamous Route 66 out towards the horizon. From there, her eyes went up to the sky, to the moon, then back to Doc. She smiled at him sweetly.

"I'm glad you like it." He had turned his own eyes to the view, so he didn't even realize her gaze had been on him. "I honestly thought you wouldn't react at all."

"How did you react?" she asked him and he smiled, no longer looking at the view, but looking at a memory.

"Similarly to how you just did." he said, still not noticing her wide, expecting eyes. She knew a story was coming, so she stayed quiet.

"The year was 1955. I was twenty-five years old and looking for somewhere to call home. I had been through alot in the last year, and I thought it was time to live a slower life. I kept driving and driving until one night, my headlights went out. It was hard to see where I was and I guess somewhere along the way, I ended up on Route 66. I followed it for a while until I came upon this place right here." he backed up and turned away from the cliff side and looked up at Wheel Well. "At the time, it was still in business. I drove in and asked for a room. I still remember the kind sir at the front desk. He was a Dodge Coronet. A maroon color. By my luck, he was still awake. Gave me a room that was on the house. He told me to talk to him the next morning. His nickname was Dcoro, but for the life of me, I can't remember his real name." Doc thought for a moment then slowly shook his hood. "I'll think of it one of these days. I wonder if he's still around…" he was unsure Harley knew what he mentioned by that, but didn't bother with asking her and having to explain a difficult concept. "Anyways, I talked to him as he told me to and said that he knew a guy in town that could replace my headlights. Well of course, I asked for his name and directions and that's when he led me to this view." Doc turned to cliff side. "I first saw it in the light of a new day. The sun was just barely rising. I saw that town glowing with the light of the dawn. I looked at it and saw salvation. I saw my new life. I thanked Dcoro then went on my way to Radiator Springs.

"I went down the street quietly until I found Ramone. He fixed me up in a jiffy and said it would cost hardly anything. Then he offered me a paint job, which I declined of course. Ramone then helped me find the V8 Café and I met Flo. Then, parked off to the side, I found the local authority. Or rather, he found me." Harley giggled, knowing who this 'mysterious' car was. "Sheriff came up to me and actually scared me. He told me he noticed my license plate read 51HHMD. He then asked is the MD meant I was a doctor. I told him yes and he said that their local clinic had been doctor-less for a few months. So he offered me a job. Actually, I waited to accept it. I had to think about it a lot. During that time, I came back up here every day and looked at this view. I got to know Dcoro pretty well. He was a business major and dabbled in law. Told me that he was the current time judge of the little town." Doc then chuckled. "Said he overlooked it both literally and metaphorically…. I came back to this spot quite often to think of what to do with my life. I felt…" he sighed. "Oh… I don't know…" Harley looked at the view again and took in a deep breath.

"Safe." she said and Doc looked down at her and smiled softly.

"Yeah, safe." He followed her gaze and nodded. "Well, I made a decision to accept Sheriff's offer as the local doctor and I've been here ever since. When Dcoro decided to leave town. He made a suggestion to the others that they should put me as the new judge. Then Mater said it was a good idea because I could fix anything." Doc chuckled softly to himself.

"He's right though." Harley said. Doc smiled at her again.

"Thanks, Har…" he said then continued his tale. "Well, after Dcoro left, I stayed and became the judge and remained as the doctor. Then a few years down the road I met this little Cadillac who was in the same predicament as me. A young girl who needed a home."

"That was me, right?" Harley said and Doc chuckled quietly.

"Yes, Har, that was you. And I thank my lucky stars that you decided to stay."

"Just like you!" Harley said and nuzzled his side with a yawn.

"Yeah…" her yawn was contagious and soon Doc did the same. "We should get back now, shouldn't we?"

"Well," Harley scoot back and turned to Wheel Well, "this was a motel at one point. We could stay here! At least for the night."

"I'm not too sure about that." but Harley was already of to find an opened door.

"Oh, Doc! I found an empty room!" she called out and he followed her off. "It's not too bad! We can stay here for the night." Haley persisted and Doc finally gave in.

"Okay fine, just tonight." He said and drove into the room with Harley. "No sneaking out, okay." Harley slightly blushed in embarrassment.

"Heh, okay. I won't." she said and Doc nodded.

"And I won't leave either." he said as Harley leaned against his side. "I won't ever leave you."


	19. The Next Trip

**_Chapter 19: The Next Trip_**

* * *

The next morning, Doc and Harley drove back into town, but we're met by an unexpected buzz. Everyone was awake and we're talking among each other. They didn't even get past the courthouse before Sheriff's eyes found them, and he quickly rushed over to Doc with a worried expression.

"Doc! There you are. Where have you been?" Sheriff asked in a panic.

"Me and Doc spent the night at Wheel Well!" Harley answered for him.

"What? Why?" Sheriff asked, but then shook his hood. "Actually, nevermind. You can explain that later."

"Sheriff, what's going on?" Doc asked, realizing that something had happened when they were gone.

"Follow me." Sheriff led them through town as he explained the situation. "About thirty minutes ago, this car drove in and-"

"A car drove in?" Doc asked, a hint of surprise in his voice. "We haven't had anyone drove in since that speeder Harley stopped was here." Harley listened closely to the conversation, but surprisingly didn't say or ask anything.

"I know. That's why this is so strange, but that's not even the oddest part." They got close to the V8 Café and could see white peeking through the other cars. "He doesn't remember anything." Sheriff said as they drove up to the café. Doc quickly found the stranger who looked lost and frightened.

"Good morning." Doc said to the mysterious car.

"Uh, morning." he said. He was slim, but he had a bad finish on his paint. It made Ramone cringe. It looked as if someone had tried to sand it then paint it with a matte finished but changed their mind halfway through and began to start over. He had a blotchy black hood with doors and a trunk to match; he was a chess board gone wrong. His tires were worn out and all together, he looked fatigued. His ice blue eyes were the only thing that shown with life. They looked at Doc then looked at Sheriff. "Who's this?" He asked.

"I'm Doctor Hudson, but you can just call me Doc." The small white car nodded his hood. "I'm a little worried about you; my friend here tells me you don't remember much. Is that right?"

"No. I mean yeah. Wait, hold on." the white car closed his eyes tight and shook his hood. "I'm sorry. My roof hurts…" he muttered then opened his eyes and looked at Doc. "I'm can't remember anything that happened to me." He said and Doc nodded.

"Why don't we head over to the clinic and I ask you a few questions? It won't take long." Doc already started to turn before the stranger could answer.

"Um… sure…" he began to follow Doc to the clinic as his eyes continued to dart around. He was quiet as he followed behind him. Once inside, Doc went over to a notepad ready to jot down any clues to what sort of case was going on here.

"Okay. I'm going to ask you just a few short questions, okay?" Doc asked the stranger.

"Huh?" the white and black car had been looking around the car, distracted by all the tools in the room. "Oh, sorry… yeah, go ahead."

"Okay…." Doc studied him for a brief moment. "Alright, can you tell me your name?"

"Yeah sure, my name is…. Is… um." The white car furrowed his eyelids. "I… I don't know… how do I not know?"

"It's okay," Doc assured him, "but I'm going to have to call you something. How about John?" the car looked at him strangely.

"Why John?" he asked.

"John. As in John Doe." The splotchy car still seemed lost. "It's someone of a missing identity and no one has claimed them yet."

"Oh, okay…." he said and looked away then looked back at Doc. "Then that's okay." Doc gave a small half smile and nodded slightly.

"Good. So John, what's the last thing you remember?" he asked. John bit his lip and furrowed his eyelids.

"Hm… well. Last night….There was flash. I think it was someone's headlights. Then it got dark. I slid? Maybe? I hit something, I… ugh… I'm not sure." John shook his hood while Doc waited to see if he would say anything more. "I remember it all went dark. Then the next thing I remember, it was sunrise and I started driving into this place." Doc nodded, made a few notes then looked at the car in front of him.

"Okay. I think it is safe to say that you have amnesia." Doc said as he slid his notepad to the side. "Now, all cases are different. Having said that, is there anyone you can think of that we would be able to contact?" John thought hard then shook his hood.

"I'm sorry, I can't think of anything past last night…" Doc nodded then remained in silence for a while before speaking again.

"I'm going to have to drive to the nearest city to figure this one out. Do you have a license plate number?" Doc asked.

"Um… I'm not sure." Doc drove around him and saw that there was no license plate to be found. He sighed and came back to face him.

"No… you don't. You need one though. Doc said and sighed. "Okay. I'm going to leave as soon as possible. I'll be back with some kind of news that will help us, okay?" John nodded and Doc returned it. "Good. I'm leaving the sheriff in charge. If you need anything, you let him know and he'll call me." Doc said and John nodded.

"Okay… I'll be sure to do that if I need to." he said as Doc began to gather his things. He then turned to leave and headed for the front door.

"Follow me." Doc gestured with his tire and John quickly followed behind. They drove back to the café where the others were waiting.

"Doc!" Harley said drove over to meet him. "So, what's wrong with this guy?" she asked with curiosity and a hint of concern.

"He has amnesia alright." Doc said and the townsfolk seemed disheartened by the news.

"Aw, sorry to hear that, Mister." Haley said with sincerity to John then turned back to Doc.

"So what are you gonna do?" she asked and Doc sighed.

"You won't like it but I have-"

"Are you leaving!?" Harley butted in with disbelief. Doc paused and chuckled softly to himself.

"Yes, Har, I'm leaving. I should only be gone for a week. Two at the most." Harley shook her hood.

"No… last time you said that, you got hurt…" Harley frowned and Doc copied it.

"I'll be extra careful this time." Doc promised, but Harley wasn't buying it.

"I do think you should leave again…." Harley muttered and Doc sighed.

"Well… I have to." he tried to reason with the younger car. "I have to try and help this car as best I can. I can't do that here, but in the city, I can. I won't be gone long. Like I said before, two weeks. That's all I need." Harley sighed heavily and looked at Sheriff then to John and finally back at Doc.

"Okay, I know you have to do this. But you better come home okay. Okay?" Doc chuckled softly.

"Okay." He said and turned to Sheriff. "Just as before, you're in charge." Sheriff gave Doc a small nod. "Take care of my Harley for me, okay?" Harley smiled ever so faintly as Sheriff again nodded.

"You have my word." He promised, making Doc smiled to Harley.

"Two weeks will be over before you know it." Doc reassured her. Harley quickly went over to him and nuzzled his fender.

"I'll miss you." she said quietly. Doc closed his eyes and nuzzled back.

"I'll miss you, too." Doc said and then moved to kiss her cheek. "I love you, and I'll be back soon." He began to drive off. "I'll call when I get a chance to!" He yelled back. Doc then went back to the clinic to finish getting all his stuff together and within ten minutes, he was on the road. Harley sighed.

The car that would temporarily be known as "John" was at the cafe with everyone else, meanwhile, Harley kept her distance. The only two who were not at Flo's that day were Lizzie and Harley who both parked at the front of Lizzie's shop. Harley looked down the street at the V8. She wasn't quite sure how to feel about the whole situation. This new car drives in and makes Doc drive , Doc was doing something nice for a car who needs it, but still. Did she hate this new car, or did she pity him instead? Should she maybe even feel excited that there's a new car in town at all? The questions and thoughts turned the gears in her mind. It bothered her and it was noticeable that it did, even to the elderly.

"And what's bothering the tiny?" The old Model T said and she rolled her shaky axles over to Harley.

"Huh?" Harley looked up at her and sighed. "Oh… um… nothing."

"Well nothing seems to be doing a number on you." Lizzie said and Harley looked down. "What's got ya down? Doc leaving again?"

"Well, yeah but…." Her voice trailed and Lizzie nudged her side.

"But what?" She persisted.

"But that new car! It's all his fault…." Harley complained.

"Oh…" Lizzie didn't say anything else. She waited to see if Harley had anything to say herself. And she did.

"Sometimes I wish Doc was…. I don't know…. different." with this, Lizzie laughed, causing Harley to simply be confused. "What?"

"You want Doc to be different? I couldn't see why!" Lizzie said looking down the road. "He's a good car!"

"I know… but that's why he left. I don't know… I just wish he thought of himself for once instead of everyone else…" Lizzie again chuckled.

"That's just who he is. Be grateful! Back in the old days I saw many cars. Yes, I've seen many cars drive through here, each one different." Harley furrowed her eyelids and looked up at Lizzie.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She asked and Lizzie now seemed lost.

"What does what have to do with anything?" she asked and Harley remembered Lizzie's old age and her fleeting memory.

"Uh… the old days… and Doc?" Harley sounded unsure if Lizzie would remember the conversation she was about to have.

"Oh, the old days!" Lizzie exclaimed with joy. "Oh, I remember the old days with Stanley. Oh, and Doc! You know, when I first saw a Hudson Hornet drive through town I nearly swooned! Would've given Stanley and engine attack if he would have seen my reaction!" Lizzie proceeded to laughed, but Harley only awkwardly chuckled with her.

"So, uh, you liked Doc, huh?" Harley asked and Lizzie stopped abruptly.

"What, oh no! See, Doc wasn't the first Hudson Hornet to drive through town! No, he was the second! Or third…" She thought for a second then she seemed to get a little more serious, which was unusual for the old car. "Harley, it's time for a life lesson."

"Wh-what do mean?" Harley cautiously asked. With this old timer, life lesson could be anything.

"When you meet a new car, ya gotta be Oh so careful! Especially if they're nice." she stopped then re-worded herself. "If they're too nice." she paused then continued. "You see, when Doc first came to town, he was careful. He wasn't too open, didn't talked much. He had manners and he minded them, he just wasn't… incredibly willing to speak or to do much for anyone. Now, that first Hudson Hornet came I to town, he was one handsome devil! He was young, much younger than Doc. Oh, he was a gentleman: sweet and kind; he was quite the charmer! He needed a place to stay, so he stayed in town for a long time. Never mad, never rude. He was just the perfect young car!"

He happy tone turned dark.

"That is, until we learned of his past… see, we caught him selling stuff, bad stuff, to other cars. He was liar, a cheater, a speeder from the law! Yes, he was no car you wanted to be buddy-buddy with. Well, soon's we found out, Sheriff locked him up and within a week, he was busted and put in the county jail. After that, I'm not sure what happened to him…." Lizzie paused then leaned down to get closer to Harley. "Be grateful, child. You could've been stuck with much worse." Harley then looked down the road and could hear the distant laughter of everyone else. From all except John who was still shy and still confused.

"Hm… I guess you're right." Harley said softly. "I almost forgot why I love Doc so much."

"Why do you love him?" Harley looked up at Lizzie and smiled.

"Because he's nice and he cares." Lizzie smiled warmly back.

"Awe, ain't that sweet." she had already forgotten the conversation the two just shared, and Harley knew it, but didn't say anything about it.

"See ya later, Lizzie" Harley said and began to five down the rickety ramp to the street.

"Goodnight, youngster!" Lizzie called back and waved a tire. "It's last me bed time. She muttered and looked at the sunset then settled herself and quickly fell asleep.


	20. Some Remembering

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Thanks to you, my readers, for keeping with this story of Harley for this long! If you want, you can follow me on Instagram for my art and sneak peaks of each chapter! I'm at _.ezeray.__**

 ** _Again, thank you all forbreading, favoring, following and reviewing on my story! I love all of you!_**

 ** _Now onto the story!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 20: Some Remembering**_

* * *

Harley went off to meet with Sheriff and the others. She went straight over to the V8 and drove up the tiny hill John was smiling awkwardly at everything that was going on, but seemed to be less wide eyed than before.

"Hey Sheriff." Harley said and passed by the others. "Hey Sarge and Fillmore. Hey Red." she said "Hey" to everyone leaving John last. She finally turned to the rundown car and smiled kindly. "Hey John." She said then parked next to Sheriff.

"Uh… hey" While the others had hearty, joyous replies, John almost whispered his reply to Harley.

"How are you liking Radiator Springs?" she asked and John shrugged his tires.

"Considering it's the only thing I can remember, I'd say it's pretty good." he said calmly, but the others laughed at his unintentional joke, so he forced himself to chuckle with them.

That's okay. You can stay as long as you want. I'm sure Doc wouldn't mind, right Sheriff?" she looked slightly up at Sheriff and he nodded.

"I'm sure he will." he looked at the horizon. There was still daylight, but the sun had already disappeared below the horizon line. "Come on, little one. It's gonna get dark quick." Sheriff said and began to drive off towards the clinic.

"Awe, really?" Harley whined, but then Sheriff shot her a warning look that said 'Don't argue with me.' which Harley got heard it loud and clear. "Okay, I'm coming." she turned to the others and waved a tire at them. "Good night!" The others said their good night's and she quickly drove off to follow Sheriff.

"You can stay up for a little bit and listen to the radio if you want," Sheriff said and they made their way down the road, "but at 8:30 I better not hear one peep out of that room unless it's snoring."

"Yeah- I mean.. yes sir." Harley corrected herself and Sheriff nodded.

"Good girl. I'll be in this front room if you need me." Harley nodded and went off to her room. She looked around and sighed. Thinking about the day, she went over to her radio and turned it on with a low volume.

"Oh, and Chick Hicks with a close second behind The King!" Harley smiled to herself as she heard the voice of Bob Cutlass coming through the radio.

"That put The King at a nice ole' standin' of 286 points for this season! And poor Chick is tailin' behind with only 224." Darrell Cartrip chimed in with his loud and energy filled voice.

"Darell, if Hicks wants to win this season, he's going to have to set a new personal best."

"Awe yeah! Nothing like hitting a new top speed!" The voices began to fade.

"But Darell, the chances of Hicks sett…."

A flash of black and white sprinted past Harley's eyes. A flash of shiny blue then a flash of green. Finally a flash of metallic red. She heard laughter echo around her. Some of it was joyous, others were cynical. She shivered and heard a crash another flash of red, a flash of black and white.

"What's happening?" she asked aloud and suddenly, everything stopped. She was in the middle of nowhere with the midday sun shining down on her brightly causing Harley to squint. Four cars were driving towards her, but they were so far away, she couldn't tell who they were.

"H-hello?" she shouted at them nervously, then they stopped.

"Take care of my Harley for me, okay?" a voice came from right behind her and she spun around with a smile.

"You're back!" she said happily, only to see her happiness crushed. No one was anywhere to be seen. "What?"

"Harley!" she spun back around when she heard a strange voice she no longer recognized call her name. Again, no one. The four mystery cars were gone. She turned around to start driving off.

"Harley!" the red metallic car was right in her face and yelled. It surprised her so much, she woke up with a jump and a sharp inhale. She looked around her room and saw that it was dark, but the light of a full moon poured through the window giving it all an eerie glow. She looked around in search for the mystery cars, but knew -or rather hoped- they wouldn't be there. She glanced at the window then at her garage door. Window. Door.

"He said no more sneaking out…" Harley told herself and closed her eyes again. Her tires shifted restlessly as she attempted to make herself fall asleep again. "Okay… one drive." she told herself then quietly made her way to the door.

She snuck out and drove silently down the hall and headed to the only exit that wouldn't make any noise: the front door. She inched her way into the front room where she could see the back of a black and white car of the law parked. She cautiously drove around him, not sure if he was awake or not. She drove around and could finally see his face, and he was off. Sheriff was sound asleep, making Harley relax just a little. Now the hard part was just opening the front door and actually leaving. She pushed the door open slowly and it made a soft creak. She tensed and looked back with her mirrors. Sheriff had shifted, but was still not awake. And took a silent deep breath and drove through the doors. Once they closed, she waited a second to see if Sheriff had woken up, but he was still out like a light.

Harley drove on down the road, unsure of where she was headed. She drove slowly and looked around at the reflective light of the moon. It was all so quiet, not even the crickets chirped. She started to think about her strange dream and looked up at the sky.

"Haley, right?" a voice from behind her suddenly asked. Harley gasped then spun around and at the same time backed away. "I'm sorry! I… I didn't mean to scare you." It was the new car in town: John.

"Uh.. I'm sorry what?" Harley asked, not even sure what he said earlier.

"I.. I asked if your name was Haley." John said as he kept his distance.

"Um.. no.. no it's Harley." she said and also kept away from him.

"Oh yeah. Like Harley Spinn from the comics." he said with a small smile.

"Um… okay…." it was obvious she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Right…" John and Harley sat in silence for a few short moments. "So, uh, you couldn't slept either?" he asked and she shrugged.

"I guess not." Harley said and John nodded.

"Yeah, I haven't been able to fall asleep all night." He said then glanced at the Cozy Cone. "That's a nice little motel. Maybe needs to be refurbished, but still pretty nice." again, Harley was lost. "So, where were you going?" Again, Harley shrugged.

"I don't know. Just driving." Suddenly, she had an idea and jumped up. "Oh! I know! I can show you Willy's Butte!"

"Willy's what?" John asked confused.

"Willy's Butte. It's pretty cool! I haven't been there in a while." John chuckled slightly at Harley.

"Well, if a kid is this excited about someplace, then I guess it's worth a drive." Harley smiled and began driving off.

"Just follow me!" she said and John listened. The drove silently for a while until John remembered something he found strange.

"So, Harley, it seems that you really love and respect your dad. Why do you call him Doc?"

"What?" Harley slowed down just a tad. "Doc's not my dad."

"He's not?" John asked confused.

"No. I just live with him and he takes care of me." Harley said then sped up again.

"So…. A dad?" John pressed the issue and Harley again slowed down to think about it.

"Well, yeah, he's like a dad…. But he's not actually me dad dad, you know?" Harley said, but she was still confused why any of this was an issue.

"So, you're like Scout from To Kill a Mockingplane, right?" Harley was still confused.

"Who from what?" John sighed.

"Do you read anything?" Harley looked at him with furrowed eyelids. "ignore that. Anyway, Scout calls her dad by his first name, Atticus. She only does that because she's never been told to do otherwise. And Atticus is okay with it."

"I guess that makes sense." Harley said then looked away. "But either way, Doc's not my real dad."

"Oh… so where's your real dad?" John asked and Harley went to thinking. She hadn't thought of her real dad in years.

"Um… I don't know… I think he died. Yeah. He died a long time ago." Harley said and John looked at her apologetically.

"Oh…" he said, somewhat starting to understand the situation. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay… I don't even remember him." after a beat, John nudged her on attempts to brighten up the conversation.

"Well I guess we have something in common." he said, and Harley looked back up at him.

"What?" she asked confused.

"We both can't remember." he said with a smile and chuckled. Harley giggled at the lame joke.

"I guess you're right." she said and looked straight ahead. "Oh! We're here!" she sped up and headed straight to the edge. "Willy's Butte!" John looked around.

"Yeah, this is pretty cool." he said and looked down and at the bottom of the butte. "Can we go down there?" he asked.

"Um… I don't know. I've never been down there." John looked over at Harley with a smile.

"Well, there's a first for everything!" he said and carefully drove down. Harley watched him for a second then smiled herself.

"Yeah!" she followed him down and John noticed something.

"Is that a rope?" he asked as he looked at a line in the dirt.

"Oh, yeah. It's the start and the finish line." she said and drove over to it. "This used to be a race track."

"A race track?" John asked mostly to himself. He looked down the track and smiled with an idea. "I know what will get us tired and back to sleep." he said and looked again to Harley.

"What?"

"A race!" he said and chuckled. "What do ya say? I think it would be fun. They told me your uncle is a big racer."

"Uh, yeah, he's The King."

"The King, huh?" John's bright expression faded slightly. "Wait… The King?" he tossed the name in his roof. Trying to remember him, then gave up. "I'm sure I'll put a face to him later. But yeah, wouldn't you want to race?" he asked and parked himself behind the starting line.

"Um… I don't know…. I'm only allowed to speed when I'm helping Sheriff catch bad guys." John chuckled at Harley's response. "Why don't I watch you instead? I've never seen anyone race before."

"Hm… I guess that's a good idea. Just park off to the side so you don't get dust all over you, okay?" Harley nodded and went off to the far edge of the race track. John revved his engine. "Tell me when to go." He shouted at Harley.

"Um… okay…" Harley looked at him up and down. He seeme to belong there, and it made her smile. "Ready…" he set his tires, "Set…." he revved his engine, "Go!" and he was off. He drove past the wall, sticking to the ground then headed to the straightaway. He came speeded town towards the turn and Harley smiled and laughed. She thought he looked so cool.

But then hd came to the turn. He started swearing and getting off the road and towards the cliff. Harley's eyes widened with fear. But then, John figured it out and made a not-so-graceful turn and headed to the finish. He braked and came to a panting stop.

"Wow, that was cool! And scary! I thought you were gonna-"

"Harley!" John swiftly turned to her. "Harley, thank you so much!" Harley back up slightly.

"Um… for what?" She asked confused.

"For showing me this place…" John caught his breath "I… I'm supposed to be here."

"At Willy's Butte?" Harley was still startled and lost.

"Yes! Well… no not exactly. I'm supposed to be on a track. Racing. Harley, I'm a racer."

"You remember!" Harley was suddenly excited. "What's your name then?"

"I.. um…uh…" John's expression turned dull as he trailed off to bring up his name, but he still missing most of his memories. "I don't know… I… I can't remember…" They silently stayed there under the moon's gentle light. Harley's smile faded into a sad frown. "That doesn't matter, I remember something. That's better than nothing!" John smiled brightly again, and Harley followed suit.

"Yeah, I guess you're right!" she said and John nudged her.

"It's all thanks to you." he said and began driving back into town.

"Yeah…" Harley followed him up and together the two forgetful souls drove back into town.

Once there, they stopped in the middle of the road in front of the clinic and the motel.

"Get some rest, Harley." John said "And thanks again." he said then turned to Cone two.

"Goodnight!" Harley softly called out.

"Goodnight." John called back and vanished into his Cone. Harley looked at it for a few more seconds then turned to go back to her own room. She opened the doors and parked there was still a sleepy Sheriff. She snuck around him and went back to her room, closed the door and parked in her corner of the room where her tire mats were. She looked out the window, then at the radio, and finally, closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Her dreams would be filled with John and Doc that night.

And Willy's Butte.


	21. A Thought

**_Author's Note: Some guys! Here I am and I'm FINALLY on summer vacation! So I'll try and update more, but fair warning, I have a job so I'm sorry in advance for sluggishness. ALSO I won't be able to fish this WHOLE story before the release of Cars 3 AND I won't be able to watch it until a week and a half after it is released so please, once it does release DO NOT SPOIL ANY OF IT! Finally, follow me on Instagram at _.ezeray_. for sneak peaks and a few sketches of/for this Fanfic. NEW POLL IN ME BIO! Sorry, this is kinda short *insert shy shrugged here* but I hope you enjoy anyways! :D_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 21: A Thought_**

* * *

 _"You shouldn't challenge a Charger…"_

 _"Why are you doing this?"_

 _"Because I want something, isn't it obvious?"_

 _"And what is that?"_

 _"A protégé….And you're the only thing parked in my way!"_

 _"What are you going to do?"_

 _"I'm going to take care of it."_

" _Take care of what exactly?"_

" _You…"_

* * *

The next morning, John was the last to wake up. He found his way to the V8 Café and there, the rest of the townies were talking away. Smiling wide, John drove up and greeted them.

"Good morning everyone!" he said and they all looked at him with slightly surprise.

"My, my. Are you the same car from yesterday? 'cause I do think believe I've heard you say anythin' that loud before." Flo remarked, causing John to chuckled.

"Heh, yeah. I'm the same one."

"What's got you in such a good mood, soldier?" Sarge asked in a commanding tone.

"Uh, well I remember something." John said and the others' smiles matched his own.

"That's wonderful, sugar!" Flo cheered.

"Yeah, it is. What do you remember, man?" Ramone asked.

"I'm a racer! Like, you know, a racecar!" none of them shared his joy, instead, they were all confused

"Uh… you sure man? I mean, with that paint job I dunno if you've been racing in a while." John shook his hood with a half smile.

"Heh, yeah well, I was a racecar." he explained. "At some point or another, I used to race around Heaven knows how many different tracks!"

"Well, that's fabulous! What made you start remembering that?" Flo asked, and they all seemed to lean forwards. Harley had a slight worried expression in her eyes.

"Well last night…" John caught a glance of Harley who was beside Sheriff. She had a pleading look as she glanced up to Sheriff and back at John. "Uh, last night I… I had a dream! I was racing around this track. I can't remember which one, but it felt great! I felt like I was meant to be there!" John saved Harley's hide and she gave him a look of gratitude.

"Well, we have a track here!" Sheriff said. "Maybe racing on a real one will jog some more memories." the others verbalize their agreements then they looked at John.

"I mean, we could give it a shot." he said and the others cheered. Harley smiled and, now feeling comfortable once again, drove out in front of the others.

"Follow me!" she shouted and sped off.

"Harley! Be careful! Slow down!" Sheriff yelled and quickly followed in pursuit while the others simply laughed and drove in no hurry behind them.

"They are always like this." Flo said as she and Ramone drove beside John. "Back and forth, Harley driving too fast, Sheriff getting on to her." she started to laugh through her words. "It might as well be routine now!" John chuckled slightly, still holding a smile on his face.

"Oh I'm sure." he said. "But she has a good family here, that's for certain."

"Oh yes. We're fortunate to have her." Flo said, then Ramone piped in.

"Oh yeah. It's pretty great having a kid around here. It gets so quiet and slow…" he looked ahead and saw Sheriff talking to Harley, more than likely setting her straight. "Heh, even Sheriff likes having here. Look at him, he has someone to bust every day." the other two laughed.

"He acts like he hates her bad behavior, but it gives him something to do!" Flo said then chuckled. "We love her."

"Yeah, she's like a daughter to all of us, man." Ramone smiled then looked pass Flo and at John. "Especially to Doc."

"Oh yes. I think he really needed this." Flo agreed "Even if it does stress him out!" Ramone and Flo laughed while John simply smiled.

"Must be nice to have such a good family; she's really lucky to have all of you." Ramone and Flo smiled softly yet sadly knowing that John couldn't remember his own family.

They made it to the track, and Sheriff led John down to the start.

"Can I race him!?'" Harley pleaded as she began to follow them.

"You absolutely," Sheriff turned to stop Harley in her tracks, "can not race a professional racecar!" Sheriff then glanced back at John then turned back to Harley. "A past racecar at least. Either way, you could get hurt! Then Doc would have my hood…" Harley then looked sad and disappointed.

"Aw! I'll be super careful!"

"You can be super careful while being with Flo. Now go and park your tail lights over there!" He directed here at Flo and she huffed then muttered something under her breath. "What was that?"

"Nothing!" she quickly said then sped up slightly and met with Flo who softly snickered.

"Alright!" Sheriff spoke loudly as John situated himself at the starting line. "This will be a one lap race! No time. No competition. Just you and that there dirt road." Sheriff gestured behind him and at the open track. "Luigi will start you, Mater and I will be at the ready incase anything were to go wrong." John looked at him with slightly scrunched up features.

"Well, that's comforting." he said, but ignoring him, Sheriff yelled.

"Racer! Start! Your! Engine!" hearing the call, John revved his engine. It was nothing to "ooo" and "ahh" about, but it was pretty impressive for the small town citizens.

"Whoo!" Flo called.

"Here goes a hotrod!" Lizzie added. Sheriff took his post and Luigi gladly drove onto the track.

"Okay, okay!" Luigi said with a giddy voice as he quickly drove up with a flag attached to his side. "On your marks, get set..." he couldn't help but add in his own Italian flare to the start. "Uno for the money, due for the show, tre to get ready, and quattro to..." he paused then waved the flag about wildly "GO!" John kicked up dust and lauchned himself foward.

Go John!" Harley called. John inched up on the wall slightly, but not much. Onto the straight away, he picked up speed and eyed the next turn. He went through what he did the night before and this time around, he would not be skidding. At least, that was the plan. He mentally prepared himself, but it proved futile. His tires skid and he began to lose control.

"Oh no..." Flo muttered as she watched with wide eyes. Sheriff tensed and Harley leaned forward. But all the panic was in vain. John pulled off the turn, maybe not as gracefully as he had hoped, but he pulled it off. He swung around to the finished and grinned at the sight of the rope finish. After crossing it, he skidded to a halt which was followed by a burst of cheers.

"So man, how'd that feel?" Ramone asked and made his way down with a few of the others.

"I... I don't know." John said with a tired smile. After seeing confused faces, he corrected himself. "I'm just not sure how to put it into words." The confusion turned to understanding.

"You looked awesome!" Harley said and the others nodded and chuckled.

"But that turn nearly ate you." Sheriff said as he gestured to the infamous turn.

"Huh, yeah." John said as he looked at it. "It almost did." he then looked to Harley and winked "Almost." Harley giggled and shook her hood slightly.

"Racing looks crazy." Her eyes brightened. "But it looks really fun too!"

"Yeah. I wish I could remember some of my races." John said.

"Did you not get anymore memories after your lap?" Luigi asked. John looked at him then thought for a second.

"Uh, something with an eight..." he furrowed his eyelids then shook his hood. "Something with a blue car... a silver car... that's all I got." He shrugged his tires, but the others smiled wide. "What?"

"What do ya mean 'what?' You remembered something, sugar!" Flo said and Sheriff nodded.

"Vague as it may be, it's something." He said and John gave a half smile.

"Heh, yeah. Yeah, it is!"

"Can I race now?" Harley exclaimed.

"No! Doc would not be okay with that!" Sheriff shook his hood at her. "I swear, it's always something with you." John stifled a chuckle. Harley noticed and refrained from smiling. "Alright, let's get back."

As the others drove back into town, Harley waited for John. He drove up to her and paused for a brief moment as he looked down at her. She looked back up and smiled sweetly. Without saying anything, they both seemed to understand a single concept: they had formed a newfound friendship. Together they drove into town and she didn't leave his side very often. A few nights, they'd sneak out to Willy's Butte. Harley would watch John speed through a few laps. He seemed to remember things easier when it was just him, Harley and the stars.

"So, any new thoughts of past stuff?" Harley asked as the tired John drove up to her.

"Yeah, that eight... comes from the number 18... not sure if it was my number or someone else's." He caught his breath and Harley smiled.

"Hey! It's something! What else?" She anxiously asked.

"Hm... well I remember..." his features were scrunched up, but they softened as he scoffed.

"What? What is it?" Harley inched forward.

"The silver car. It was a girl. I think..." he smiled and shook his hood.

"You think...?"

"I think I liked her." Harley giggled.

"Awe, a crush! Cute!" John chuckled and shook his hood. "Okay, so we got a blue racecar, a silver crush, the number 18, your original racecar paint color, which was white, and, uh... what was the other thing?"

"The type of car my crew chief was." Harley jumped up.

"Right! A Dodge Charger!" Harley gave a cheerful giggle. "You've remembered so much! and it's only been a few days!"

"Nights." John corrected.

"Heh, yeah nights..." Harley yawned. "Should we come down here tomorrow night again?" John thought for a second then shook his hood.

"I think you need a break." he said and Harley frowned.

"I need a break? Are you sure you're not the one who needs a break?" John laughed.

"I could race all night long!" he said and they both laughed together. "But it is getting pretty late. Let's get you home, okay?" Harley yawned again which made John yawn.

"Okay... sleep sounds kinda good right now." They drove back to their usual spot where they go their separate ways.

"So, no sneaking out tomorrow night?" John asked as he began to turn off to the Cozy Cone.

"Um, I guess not." Harley said and John smiled as he shook his hood.

"Goodnight, hotshot."

"Hehe, goodnight." They then turned opposite directions.

Harley silently opened the double doors to the clinic and immediately tensed at what she saw, or rather, what she _didn't_ see. The classic Mercury Police Cruiser was missing from his post. Harley silently moved around the spot that Sheriff should have been and headed to her room. On the way, she passed by Doc's room as she had to always do, but this time, she heard a voice. She stopped and got inches from the door.

"God, Doc... I hope you're okay..." She inhaled sharply. It was the old cop himself. "I know you won't admit it, but the last time... your injuries... i know they were no accident." Harley furrowed her eyelids. What was he talking about? "If you hid anything, I know I'll find it somewhere in here..." Harley could hear Sheriff sigh. "Your garage is a last resort... I'll try and honor your wishes about it and stay out as long as I can... But Doc... I wish you'd just say what's going on."

Harley bit her lip. Doc was hiding something? Why would he do that? Sheriff yawned.

"I hope i haven't woken up Harley... I should go check on her." Harley jumped then sped to her room, closed the door quietly then went swiftly to her corner and pretended to be asleep. Seconds later, Sheriff drove in. "Sound asleep... good." Harley tried her best to have steady breathing as she heard Sheriff drive right up to her. "You love her too much to let anything happen to her... I just wished you cared about your own safety the same way." He then unexpectedly kissed Harry's cheek and she tried her best not to react. "I love her too." Sheriff began to drive off and continued to talk to the nonpresent Doc. "I love you too, Doc. You're like the brother i never had..." He closed the door behind him and left Harley to turn his one-way conversation in her roof.

She didn't get much sleep that night.

Or the next night.


	22. The Night

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for being patient! We have 15 days until the release of CARS FREAKING 3! Remember to vote on my NEW poll! Leave a review, a follow, and/or a favorite if you enjoy this story AND FINALLY no spoiler of cars 3 when it comes out because I will NOT be able to watch it until 2 weeks after it is released. Thanks! Onto the story!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 22: The Night**_

* * *

The next day went by quickly which was unusual for the slow town. Harley stuck to Flo's side to most of the day, making her wonder if she was alright. Worried asking her might upset her even more, Flo didn't say anything about it. Harley was quiet most of the day and John took notice. As the dusk was settling in, Sheriff found Harley and softly tap her side with a tire.

"Come on, time to hit the hay." he said as he turned to the road. Harley looked up at him then down to the road and began to slowly follow.

"Alright, I've had enough." John said as he made his way towards her. "Something's gotten under your paint. What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Harley said and continued to follow Sheriff, but John wasn't satisfied.

"Nothing my bumper. What's wrong, Harley?" He persisted.

"Nothing…" She said more annoyed. "Goodnight." After that, no matter what John said, she left and just like the night before after hearing Sheriff talking, she couldn't sleep. She closed her eyes, shifted around, but never fell asleep. She looked at the clock. It read 10:59

"This is dumb..." she muttered. She couldn't stop thinking about what Sheriff had said. Doc hiding something? He would never do that, not to Harley at least. She wanted to talk to someone about it, but didn't know who. She then thought of John. "He said no sneaking out…" Harley sighed, knowing she had confronted the same issue. "You know what, I don't care." Harley then proceeded to quietly leave her room. She headed to the front door where Sheriff was sleeping. At least, she hoped he was.

She left without being caught and headed straight to the Cozy Cone. She tried to remember what Cone he was in. It took a few tries, but she finally knocked on the right one. She heard rustling then the door opened.

"Harley? What are you doing?" the sleepy John asked.

"I couldn't sleep." She said then gestured to the road. "I thought… um. M-maybe a drive could help?"

"Harley…" He sighed. "The moon isn't bright enough to go out and race. I don't have headlights."

"I don't want to race." Harley quickly said. "I just… want to drive." John sighed again.

"Okay, fine. But you're leading the way." Harley smiled a small smile then drove onto the road. "So, where are we headed?" he asked.

"You'll see."

As they drove out into the darkness, John looked around at the trees that soon filled the sides of the curvy road. They kept going until they found a huge archway. John looked at it astonished. He wondered to himself how much dynamite it took to make it, then they soon drove by the waterfall. John smiled at it and chuckled.

"Ha! This is so cool! Why didn't you tell me this stuff existed?" Harley giggled as she kept driving.

"Guess I forgot." she joked and John sarcastically laughed.

"Ha ha. Very funny." he said and continued to follow her. They soon came up to Wheel Well. "Whoa. This is… neat." he said as he looked at the retired motel.

"Yeah. It used to be busy, and now it's not." Harley explained.

"Well that's obvious enough." John said and chuckled at her. "What isn't obvious, is why."

"Well, this road got built and everyone forgot about our road. Route 66." Harley drove through the rustic motel with John. "The new road, Interstate 40, it replaced Route 66."

"Oh yeah, I know that road." Harley stopped while John kept driving forward without noticing her. "We used to drive down it, Mat and I." Harley looked up at him confused.

"Who's Mat?" she asked and John chuckled.

"Mat short for Matthew. He was my hauler." Harley nodded at John.

"So he drove you around to your races?" she asked.

"Yeah. That was him, though I don't remember much of anything else about him." Harley jumped up realizing that he was remembering again.

"But you remember him!" she said. "You remember Mat!" she smiled big and he was taken off guard by the sudden loud volume of her voice.

"What? Oh… Oh yeah! I remember him!" he laughed and Harley laughed with him. "I'm getting better at the remembering stuff."

"Heh, yeah! You are!" Harley jumped up and began to leave. "Oh! I know! Follow me! I want to show you something!" John chuckled.

"Alright." he said and went after the excited Cadillac. "Whoa…." she led him to the cliff side that overlooked the county.

"Isn't it cool!" Harley said and took a deep breath of cool summer air.

"Yeah. It is…" John looked at the glistening dots up above. "That's a lot of stars." John looked down at Harley and smiled. "This is beautiful." he said and Harley looked back at him with a small smile.

"Yeah." John's smile faded as he continued to look at her. "What?"

"You were upset all day. And now you're not? Why?" he asked then she sighed and looked away.

"I heard Sheriff talking last night."

"With Doc?" John asked and she shook her hood.

"No. He was just… talking. Talking _about_ Doc."

"Hm." They both continued to look away from each other.

"He hasn't called in the week and a half he's been gone…" she said then looked up at the stars. "And Sheriff thinks he's hiding something."

"I'm sure he's just busy." John said and Harley scoffed.

"Hm.. yeah. Busy…" She took a deep breath. "It's still unlike him though."

"Yeah, well. I'm sure he's okay." he said then gave her a smile. "You know, I bet money he's okay!"

"How do you know?" She asked, still not buying it.

"I didn't have a whole lot of time to talk to him. But for the short while that I did, he seemed pretty smart." John said and Harley finally looked up at him.

"Yeah. He is." She said with a smile. "He's Doc. That's just how he is!" John chuckled slightly and nodded.

"You know," he said as he looked back at the view. "it's kids like you that make me wish I had one of my own."

"Do you not have a family?" she asked and he shrugged his tires.

"If I did -or do- I sure don't remember them." He shook his hood and Harley looked at him sadly.

"Well… try and remember. You remembered Mat just a second ago!" John looked down at Harley and she smiled brighter than the stars above.

"You're right. I just …. Need to think." John looked out to the view again. "Hm… family… family…" He repeated until his voice dissolved into the night. Harley followed his gaze and looked at the town. She thought of her own family in Radiator Springs. Doc, Sheriff, Flo, Ramone, Lizzie. Sarge. she thought about how much she loved all of them all of them and how much they loved her. They were her family, and she smiled thinking about them. Her smiled slightly faded as the sense of being stared at overcame her. She looked up to see John looking at her as if she were a stranger. Or a long forgotten car.

"John?" she asked him and he suddenly reversed away from the cliff. "John, are you okay? Wh-what's wrong?"

"Harley?" He said asked in a disbelieving tone. "Harley, I-" he stopped abruptly and hours eris widened. "Oh Chrysler…" he muttered as his mind began to flash snips of memories, but even tiny morsels were enough to let him know something wasn't right. "I need to go…" he said and bask up to leave.

"What? What do you mean?" Harley inched towards him, but his features scrunched up in a frown as if her were in pain.

"No…. No, I need to get out of here!" he turned to raced back into town in a frantic speed

"Wait! John! Harley quickly chased after him. "You don't have headlights! John!" they sped down the curvy road.

"I'm sorry!" John called back.

"John, watch out!" There was a thin layer of dirt covering a sharp turn. John barrelled straight towards it, but when he finally saw it, it was too late. He turned and began to spin out of control off of the road and straight for a tree. "John!" Harley cried in terror, but John soon gained control and only skimmed his door on it, but not without the tree leaving a mark. Harley almost suffered the same fate, but she slowed and took the turn easily without loosing too much speed. She then raced after him, driving through mud, leaves water, and dirt. The desert summer night was cool ad she could feel it. Her body shivered but her mind was too focused on John. Once in town, they realized something off. A few lights from inside the shops were on. The time was easily 11:30 maybe even midnight. Why were the lights on? John slowed and Harley followed.

"Thank the manufacturer!" Flo shouted. A few of the townsfolk were awake and looked worried beyond belief. But as soon as Flo spotted Harley, she was overjoyed. But Sheriff did _not_ have the same reaction.

"What the hell were you out doing with Harley!?" he shouted as he sped over to them.

"I… what?" John asked surprised by the sudden outburst.

"Why were you two out there? Why are you two covered in mud? What happened!" Sheriff asked.

"It's not what it looks like!" John said and Sheriff scoffed.

"Really? 'cause it looks like you _kidnapped_ Harley!" John reversed away from Sheriff with a look of shock.

"That's not at all what happened!" He claimed and Sheriff looked to Harley.

"Harley, what happened!" he demanded.

"Uh..I w-well-" she stuttered.

"Spit it out!" Flo came up the Sheriff with a disappointed look.

"Calm down. I'm sure it was nothing." she said and Sheriff turned to her furious.

"Nothing? Nothing!" he said and shook his hood then looked back at the two culprits. "You both are going to be in a heap of trouble if you don't fess up!"

"I… I couldn't sleep and-"

"Harley, did you sneak out?" Sheriff said and she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Uh, w-well… y-yeah." she stuttered nervously.

"Harley! Why would you do that?" Sheriff asked forcefully.

"I… I don't know… it, uh-"

"It was my fault." John said then all eyes were on him. "It saw her sneak other and she told me she couldn't sleep. I figured taking her for a drive would help her. It was my idea."

"Where did you go?" Sheriff asked and John took a deep breath.

"Wheel Well."

"How did you know how to get there?"

"I didn't know it existed." Sheriff scowled at him. "I just drove." There was a long and heavy silence.

"You just… drove." Sheriff said and John nodded.

"Yes, sir." Sheriff closed his eyes and took a deep breath then looked at John with a dangerous glare.

"You had no idea what could have been out there and you took a child with you?" John swallowed in attempts to clear his dry throat.

"Yes, sir." more silence. The townsfolk moved away in fear of what the tense and furious Sheriff would do.

"You have no idea how much trouble your in… and if Doc were here to see this, oh he'd-"

"If Doc were here to see what exactly?" Everyone's expressions turned solemn. They knew who's voice that was and they all back even further away to make room for the approaching car. "What's going on, Sheriff." he asked as he drove towards him.

"Doc, you're back." he said with surprise. "I figured you wouldn't be home until another week."

"I know…" Doc said and looked at the mud covered Harley and John. "What happened?" he looked at Harley with disappointment. "Did you sneak out?" he asked and she refused eye contact and nodded. "Why?"

"Mr. Hudson, it was my fault." John said.

"What?" Doc asked.

"This one caught Harley sneaking out and decided to take her for a drive onto a road unknown to him. They ended up at Wheel Well, thank the manufacturer." Sheriff explained. "But he unknowingly could have taken her to a much more dangerous location! He doesn't know this place! He could've-"

"That's enough, thank you Sheriff." Doc said and Sheriff reversed slightly. "It's this true?" he asked Harley, but John answered instead.

"Yes, Mr. Hudson, it is. I-"

"I was asking Harley." He said in a dangerous tone. John closed his mouth looked down. "Is it true?" Harley looked up at Doc. So much of her wanted to go to his side and welcome him home. But she was scared. Scared that she disappointed him beyond forgiveness. She wanted to say no and take the blame. She never wanted to lie to Doc. She knew he'd catch her if she did. But she also knew that living to law enforcement has its own punishments. John already lied. "Harley, I'm not going to ask again!" Doc started to raise his voice, and a single word spilled from her mouth without her even thinking.

"Yes."

Silence.

A beat

Two beats.

"Harley… go to bed." Doc said quietly She looked up at Doc with sad eyes.

"But-"

"I said go. To. Bed. And _do not_ leave. Understood?" Doc raised his voice slightly. But it was enough to get Harley to nod and get into drive. She then left to the clinic, but not before glancing back at John with remorse. She soon disappeared into the clinic. Doc's eyes moved to the icy blue eyes of the white and black car.

"I'm sorry. I should have been responsible and-"

"I'm going to give you a list of names." Doc suddenly said. The others were confused at the subject change. "I will say a name then you tell me if you recognize any of them." John looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Boy, did I stutter?" he said and John looked down.

"N-no sir."

"I'm didn't think so." He said, his eyes never moving away from John's. "Now then. Say yes if you recognize the name. No if you don't. Simple enough?"

"Y-yes sir." John looked back up at Doc, his eyes still unforgiving.

"Good. Josh."

"No." he said clearly.

"Stockbridge."

"Uh… no." John said and shook his hood.

"hm.. Mathew."

"Oh! Yes!"

"Why?" Doc asked quickly and the others looked at John curiously.

"Mathew. He was my hauler. He took me to all my races way back when."

"Races?" Doc asked. Having not been there, he missed all of the remembering John did in the past week and a half.

"He is- was- a racecar." Doc looked at Sheriff then at John.

"Of course…" he muttered. "Carson."

"Carson…." John repeated. "Maybe."

"It's a yes or no." Doc said irritable.

"Ok the. No."

"David." John looked at Doc then looked away. "Yes or no?"

"N… no." John said in a low voice.

"Damien."

"No… wait." John thought longer while Doc silently waited. "Yes."

"Why. Who's Damien?" Doc sharply asked

"Carson…" John muttered.

"What?" Now it was Doc who was confused.

"Damien Carson." John looked up at spoke clearly.

"Who's Damien Carson?" There was a silence then a look of realization on John's face.

"Me. I'm Damien Carson." Silence.

"You remember." Doc said, but it was almost a question.

"Yes. I'm Damien Carson. I live in an apartment in Southern California."

"What else do you remember?" Doc asked as he pressed forward with the issue.

"Um… I'm not sure." Damien said as he though. "Give me some more names."

"Okay… Ryan."

"Ryan?" Damien thought for a second. His fear dissolved and was replaced with eager curiosity. "No."

"Lee."

"Uh.. n.. no"

"Charles."

"Uh… yes?….Yes."

"Who is he?" Doc asked and Damien paused for a second.

"He's, uh, he's…. My roommate! He pays most of the rent. I think he gambles a lot, but he also wins a lot."

"Miler."

"Uh… no." He said, but Doc was suspicious.

"Are you sure."

"Yes. I'm sure." Doc eyed him then went on.

"Storm."

"Yes." Damien stopped him quickly. "That's his last name. Charles Storm."

"What?" Sheriff asked astonished. "How-"

"Not now Sheriff." Doc said and continued with his list.

"David." Damien seemed taken aback he looked away and in a low tone, answered.

"...no.."

"Davis…" Doc asked, putting pieces of a strange and confusing puzzle together.

"...no.." Damien's voice didn't change.

"Strip."

"Yes." Damien's voice picked up as he said it more clearly and lifted his eyes back to Doc's.

"Who is he?" Doc asked.

"A racecar. Strip Weathers. He's pretty good. I used to race him."

"Okay. Last name: Joan." Damien again looked away. His tone returned to the lowness is was before. He paused and there was silence.

"Joan, Damien. Do you know that name?" Doc asked again. Another beat. Then a single word.

"No." Doc looked him over. He tried to piece everything together, but he knew he was still missing some of the pieces.

"Damien, do you know where you live?"

"Yes." His tone didn't change.

"Do you remember who you are?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember everything before you came to this town?"

"... yes." Doc looked him over again.

"Then you're free to go." Sheriff looked at him shocked.

"But Doc, he still-" Doc simply looked over at Sheriff with a glare and he reversed away silently.

"Can… can I say goodbye to Harley?" Damien asked quietly.

"Why?" Doc asked.

"Please, can I just say goodbye to her."

"No. You put her in danger. Now unless you want to go to traffic court tomorrow morning, I suggest you get out of my sight."

"I just want to tell her goodbye!" Damien surprisingly raised his own voice, but Doc wasn't phased.

"Why? You have no business talking to her!"

"Please! She…." Damien caught himself, looked away, and sighed softly. "She helped me remember…" Doc looked directly at Damien as he glanced back at Doc.

"Go home, Damien. I think it's time you leave." Damien looked at Doc then to the others.

"... okay.." he began to drive past the crowd and back the direction he first came from when he arrived. "Thank you all for what you've done for me. And tell Harley I said thank you for helping me remember. Tell her I said goodbye." without another word, the once mysterious stranger left, only now, he was no stranger, but only a mystery.

Harley didn't go to bed, she stayed close to her opened window and listened to the whole conversation. She herself, like Doc, tried to piece everything together. But to no avail. She started to cry when Damien headed off, but she was unsure why. She quietly let tears run down her fenders and soon fell asleep.

She had no dreams that night.

But she did make a decision instead.

One that would change her life.


	23. Some Talking

_**Author's Note: Hey! Guess what? 10 days till Cars3! Who's pumped? I am! Remember, I will not tolerate spoilers. I**_ **will** _**remove reviews that contain spoilers. Anyways, enjoy this next chapter and remember to VOTE on my POLL! It proteins to this here story! ALSO you can vote for 2 options. Anyways, have a great day and enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 23: Some Talking  
Three Years Later: 1997**_

* * *

"Now, what did George Washington do that we continue to do today?" Doc waited for Harley to answer the question, but her mind was not on her studies.

"Huh?" she suddenly snapped back to the here and now. "He, uh..."

"Come on Harley, we've been on this lesson for-"

"I know, I know…" She tried to save herself, but it was hopeless.

"He only had two terms. You can only be president for two terms. Washington started that." Doc said and saw that Harley was only barely listening.

"Uh-huh…" She said as her eyes drifted to the window of the clinic door.

"Harley, what's going on?" Doc said as he closed the history book in front of them.

"What? Nothing. Are we done?" Harley asked as she looked back to Doc. Now at thirteen years old, she was starting to be a teenager. She looked older, she was taller, and she was finally growing into her chubby curves that were now turning into slim angles. But Doc wasn't concerned about that right now.

"Well, seeing that your attention is never going to be on your history lesson, I suppose so." He said and slid the book off to the side of his desk.

"I'm sorry, Doc…" Harley sincerely said then looked away again.

"What's going on?" He asked and she shook her hood. The sun was going down and she was eager for it to be midnight.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." She said, but Doc just looked at her suspiciously.

"Tired? From what?" He asked and she shrugged.

"I'm just tired." Doc continued to look searching for any sign of a lie and any glimpse of the truth. He finally gave up and sighed.

"Okay, then maybe you should go to bed early tonight." Harley looked back up at Doc. "Go ahead and get some rest. I'll be at Flo's if you need anything." Doc kissed the top of her fender and headed towards the door.

"Uh, goodnight, Doc!" Harley called out to him and he waved a tire.

"Goodnight, Har." When he got to the café, only a few of the townsfolk were there. When he drove up, he was first greeted by Sheriff.

"Doc." he said with a nod.

"Sheriff." he said, returning the nod. He went and parked himself beside his old friend.

"What can Flo get for ya?"the owner of the famous café came up to the two worth a big smile.

"Oh, nothing. I'm fine." Doc said. "Thank you."

"If you change your mind, just holler!" she said and drove off to her royal blue husband.

"So, how was the studying today?" Sheriff asked. Doc have a heavy sigh. "That bad?"

"It wasn't necessarily _bad,"_ Doc reasoned, "but she wasn't completely there. Her mind has been wondering lately. She listens to less music and more radio talk shows now. And she doesn't care for her studies at all anymore. Sometimes I wonder if she's listening to anything I say." Sheriff couldn't help but chuckle. "What?"

"She's basically a teenager now, Doc. You gotta accept that she's growing up and changing." Doc shook his hood slightly.

"Yes, I know. But… there's just something that's off." He then looked over at Flo and wondered if Harley had talked to her about any of it. "Flo?" he called her over.

"Yes?" she said as she drove across the café to meet them once more.

"Has Harley talk to you recently?" He asked and she laughed.

"Are you kidding? The little sugar talks to me everyday!" Her smile then slightly faded. "Why?"

"She's been acting… different lately." Doc said and Flo laughed.

"Well, of course! She's thirteen. She's a growing girl and going through a lot." she then chuckled "Being a girl is tough, especially in the teenage years." Doc looked unamused.

"Yes, I'm a doctor. I know." Suddenly, Flo snapped

"I don't care what you are, if you ain't a girl, you don't know. Not really." She had a sassy look and the two men said nothing more about that topic.

"Fair enough," Doc said, "but I'm not talking about that anyways. I'm talking about her just not being in the here and now like she used to be." Flo raised an eyelid at him.

"What do ya mean?" she asked confused.

"Her mind has been wondering. As if she's caught up in something else and I don't know what that is…"

"And not knowing is what's really bothering you." Sheriff added and Doc gave a nod.

"Well, we usually talk about what she heard on the radio, her dreams at night, her uncle, you. That's it really." Doc wasn't sold.

"Hm, and you Sheriff?" he asked, turning to the Mercury. "What do you two talk about?"

Well, she tells me how her day went. We talk about my job and other career paths. She talks about her uncle and you-" he suddenly paused and looked away. and Doc caught it.

"What?" He anxiously asked.

"You know, I think I know what you're talking about." Sheriff turned back to the Hudson with furrowed eyelids. "She did talk about that stranger that came a few years ago. Oh, what was his name…." His voice trailed and Doc finished it for him.

"Damien." He said and looked down. "She remembers him?"

"Yeah. She does. She confessed that she went with him to Willy's Butte to watch him run a lap or two. Said it helped him remember."

"What's wrong with that?" Flo asked as she looked at Doc with a worried expression.

"Nothing. In fact I expected it." He shook his hood and looked back up. "There's something that Damien guy never told us. He knows Charles Storm. The car who randomly drove through town. The same car I found in the parking garage." he scoffed and furrowed his eyelids. "Or rather, he found me." They all looked at each other and kept quiet as they thought it through. "None of it is adding up."

"I'm sure it has nothing to do with how Harley is behaving." Flo reassured him. "She's probably just trying to figure things out."

"Yeah. When she talks to me, it seems that she's trying to decide what to do with her life." Sheriff added. "She's just being a normal teenager." Doc gave a heavy sigh.

"Maybe you're both right. Maybe I'm just thinking way too far into this." Doc admitted.

"Just give her some time to figure herself out." Flo said and Doc nodded.

"Alright," He said then looked at the dusk falling onto the town then began to head off. "Well, I'm going to get some rest." he said and Sheriff began to leave too.

"Yeah, I'm going to head off to the billboard." he said and started driving off with Doc.

"Good night you two!" Flo called out then went back to Ramone's side.

"Is Doc still freaking out about Harley?" He asked and she nodded. "Aye, he needs to calm down. Niños don't stay like little kids kids forever. Aye, este hombre." Flo chuckled.

"I know, I know. Harley's growing up. Doc just doesn't want it to happen too fast." she said and Ramone chuckled.

"Well, she's off to being a teenager. Those year fly by. Doc's gotta know he's headed straight for the fast lane con este niña. You know?"

"Yes, I know." Flo said with a chuckle. "You act like you've raised a kid."

"Helped raise one. I didn't always live here, just lived here longer than you." he said and chuckled. "I lived in East L.A."

"Oh really, were you born there too?" she asked, know a song was coming.

"Yeah. I was booorrrn in East L.A! I was booorrrn in East L.A!" Flo gently hit his side with a tire.

"Oh hush! You were not, and you didn't live there." Ramone stopped singing with a laugh.

"Actually, I was. I was in a close knit neighborhood. Had a few friends. Otros Mexicanos." he laughed. "I still remember two of them. We had an Impala gang!"

"You were in a gang?" Flo asked, shocked.

"Well, no. We would just hang out. I was one of the older ones. But the two I remember were like little brothers to me."

The rest of the night was quiet except for the stories of Ramone softly filling the air. Harley stayed up listening to the radio on a low volume so that she wouldn't get in trouble for not actually sleeping. She wanted to wait for the town to settle in for the night, but every time she would look out the window, Ramone and Flo were still talking and laughing. She sighed and turned away from the window and back to the small radio.

" _It's great to have you here tonight, Mr. Weathers!"_ Jay Limo said ecstatically.

" _It's good to be here."_ Harley smiled at the sound of her uncle's voice. She hadn't talked to him in a while. It made her pretty sad, but it was always fun hearing him on the radio.

" _So,The King wins it again!"_ Jay said and the audience cheered.

" _Yes, it's quite exciting."_

" _The big question is in the air; is The King going to get that sweet number three?"_ Strip chuckled and Harley smiled.

" _Well, that's the plan anyways."_ he said. " _If I get three, that just builds me up for next season, if I don't, it just gives me another reason to work harder."_

" _Nicely said. Now, the races are crazy! You almost are in another world when you go to the track, I mean, I should now. When i went to a race one time, i was so lost, and turns out i was in the wrong city!"_ the crowd laughed " _What do you go through in that roof of yours at the beginning of a crazy race?"_ There was a pause as Strip thought for a second.

" _I just keep calm, remember to run my race. I got a good team behind me, so I don't ever worry about anything. I just see next week's race as another race."_ the audience cheered again.

" _I'm excited for the big race. The final race!"_ more cheers. At this point, Harley was getting annoyed with the audience. " _Is there anyone in particular who's always got you back? Who is your support team?"_

" _Well,"_ Strip chuckled for a second " _My beautiful wife has been to every race since the start."_ the audience 'awed' " _She's always there for me through every battle. I would be nothing without her. As for the rest of my team, my mother, my father. They're always there watching my races back home, they're too old to be out and about, you know?"_

" _Oh yes, parents are great. When I got this gig, my parents said, 'Great Jay! You've always been a joke, now you can make money off of it!"_ more laughter arose.

" _Ha. Yeah. The rest of my family is always watching. My brother, Richard, He's always calling me up, having long conversations."_ Harley thought about that for a second. Last he told her, her mother stopped talking to him. It made her kinda sad that he didn't mention Joan, but she understood why. " _My niece and nephew are my biggest fans. Cal is always going on and on about how he wants to be the next King. He's already joined the racing team at his Jr. High School. He's gonna be in High School soon, and let me tell you, I'm excited to see his future."_ Harley thought about that for a second. A racing team? At school? " _Then there's my niece, Harley."_ She stopped thinking get and started listening.

" _Now I knew you had a nephew, but I don't think if heard you talk about a niece before."_ Jay said.

" _Well, it wasn't until she was she was a few months past six years old when I was able to start talking to her._ " he chuckled for a second. " _Now I try and call her as often as I can. She's thirteen now, a year or two older than Cal. She can talk forever! So long as the telephone connection stays on."_

" _Ha, oh that phone reception. Ruins everything, am I right!"_ Jay laughed.

" _Yeah, sure does."_

" _Now, who are Harley's parents? Is she Cal's older sister?"_ Jay asked.

" _No, no. They're cousins. Harley is from my baby sister, Joan. We don't talk as much as we used to."_ he paused then his voice sounded nostalgic. " _She used to be best friends with my wife and they would always go to all my races. Actually, that's how she met her late husband."_

"Late _r husband? Who was that?"_ Jay asked curiously.

" _Do you remember that rookie way back in 87? He raced up until 1990, then quite to be with his family."_

" _I'm not too sure I do."_ Jay admitted.

" _Well, his name was David Stockrim."_ Harley stopped listening and thought about the name. _David_. It echoed in her head. _David._

 _David._

Suddenly tears started to dot her windshield. She blinked them away and went back to listening to her uncle.

" _She looks like, her mother, but she has a lot of her father's personality."_

" _Oh, I bet. It's nice to have a little bit of the deceased racer still with us."_ Murmurs of agreement hummed through the audience.

" _Yes… it is."_ Strip said.

" _Now, your sister. Did she ever remarry?"_ Jay asked, slightly changing the subject.

" _Unfortunately, yes."_ Strip said.

" _Unfortunately? How so?"_

" _Well, her current husband has been in jail for a few years now."_

" _Really!"_ Jay asked shocked. " _How'd he manage that?"_

" _You might've heard it on the news."_ Strips voice sounded as if it was hard to remember this event. " _He was accused with domestic violence and…. And child abuse."_

" _Oh. Don't tell me that was sweet Harley and your sister…"_

A beat.

" _It was."_ There was slight silence. Harley furrowed her eyelids at her radio. She hadn't thought about any of this in years. In fact she hardly remember any of it. After a pause, Strip continued on. " _But Harley , she's tough. At six years old, she had to testify at a hearing to decide where she'd live."_

" _Six years old! How unfortunate!"_ Jay said astounded.

" _Yes, but that how we found out about Jeremy, her step father."_

" _Jeremy Miler?"_ Jay asked. " _You know, I do remember him being on the news!"_ That name.

His name.

Now that was the name echoing through her mind. Her breathing became heavy as memories flooded her mind. She furrowed her eyelids, then ultimately closed her eyes tightly as tears began to fill. She was suddenly scared.

"Stop it. Stop Harley." She said to herself. "Stop being a baby!" she couldn't believe she forgot all about him and her father and the trial. It was so much, so big. And she forgot it all. She even forgot her mother.

" _How is she now?"_ Jay asked.

" _She wonderful. She's fully recovered, living with a new guardian-"_

" _Wait, she's not with her mother?"_ Jay interrupted to ask.

" _No. At the hearing, it was decided that he'd stay with her guardian that she had been staying with. It's all worked out. She's living with a doctor, which I think is good for her. She's in a close knit town that's basically one big family."_

" _Has she talked to her mother at all since she's been there?"_

" _You know, I'm not too sure about that."_ Harley had calmed down but now and again listened. She thought about how awkward it would be to talk to her mom. After so many years being away, would her mom even remember her?

" _Well, best of luck to you next week and best wishes to your family. That's all the time we have! Ladies and gentlecars, Strip Weathers! It been good having you here! Good night, everyone!"_ The audience cheered and Harley quickly turned off her radio. She sat in cold, dark silence. She thought about sneaking out like she had originally planned, but now, she wasn't sure she could even move. She looked other the window, Ramone and Flo were still laughing and talking. Harley then looked straight ahead and took a deep breath.

"Tomorrow morning." she decided, then soon drifted to sleep.


	24. A Dream

_**Author's Note: Hey! Don't forget to VOTE on my POLL! Rmeber, you can pick up to 2 options! Also, Cars 3 spoilers will NOT BE tolerated in the reviwes. And finally I WILL PROBABLY SEE CARS 3 OPENING DAY! WHOO! BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN SPOIL ANYTHING REGARDLESS! I will delete your spoiling comment without hesitation and block you. Anyways! Thank you all for reading and reviewing and putting Guo with my slow updating self! I love all of you! Now thrn, I hope you enjoy this chapy! XD**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 24: A Dream**_

* * *

It was dark. Doc didn't know where he was as he looked around but only continued to see nothing.

"Where the heck am I?" he asked aloud. Suddenly stadium lights started to come on one by one. They circled Willy's Butte and the race track around it. He was in the stands, looking down. To his left was Sheriff. To his right, Flo. "What's going on?" He asked, but got no response from either of them.

"It's her debut ladies and gentlecars!" Darrell Cartrip blasted out into his headset.

"And it's his final race!" Bob Cutlass stated. Doc was confused and looked down at the track. His eyes widened as the scene melted away and faded into a new one. He was suddenly in his garage with a small t.v. turned onto the news.

"It was her debut. It was definitely his final race…" Doc gasped at he read the headline. "It was a crash that.. that ended it all." he reversed away as he saw what used to be a silver car and a white car on the screen. Crumbled up cars that could no longer drive on there own.

"I hate to say this," the news reporter said, "but to make it out of here being the same car as before… it would have to take a miracle." Doc shook his hood. "With both Davis and Carson being heavily involved in the crash, they're both going to have a endure a long recovery time. The manufacturer be with them. Let's just hope this isn't Davis's last time on the track. And let's pray that Carson isn't gone for good." the t.v then shut off on it's own. Doc looked and glanced at the newspaper clipping framed on his wall, but it wasn't his. It was of what was just on the t.v screen. It read " _Davis and Carson. The Wreck to be Reckoned With."_ The photo was the same as what was on the screen. A shiver ran down Doc's chassis.

"No… not her…. Not my…" He said as his voice cracked with grief, but he suddenly realized something that didn't make sense. "Wait a second…." His face turned into a scowl. "Damien." He said before his eyes shot open in the dawn of a new day. " _Reveille"_ quietly filled the air and Hendrix version " _Star Spangled Banner"_ soon clashed with it.

"Will you turn that disrespectful junk off!" Sarge could be heard next door yelling at his neighbor.

"Respect the classics, man. It's Hendrix!" Fillmore yelled back. Doc shook his hood in attempts to shake off the dream. As he left his room, he glanced down the hall and towards Harley's room. He expected her to slowly drive out with a yawn as she usually does after the morning arguments between the two polar opposite friends next door ensued. Doc slightly furrowed his eyelids as the seconds dragged and still no Harley.

"Harley, you up yet?" He asked as he drove down to her door. He softly knocked on it, but he heard nothing in response. "Harley? You okay?" he asked and waited quietly. He then opened the garage door and was terrified at what was behind it: A room void of any car. "Harley?" he quickly drove in and looked around as if he were still dreaming and looking for the answer. "Harley!" he frantically drove out and searched the entire clinic, but there was still no Cadillac in sight. After he was certain she wasn't in there, Doc headed straight to Flo's were Sheriff had only just drove in seconds before Doc's arrival there.

"Morning Doc-"

"Have you seen Harley?" Doc stopped Sheriff before he could say anything else.

"Wha- Ah, no. No I haven't seen her yet." Sheriff said then noticed how worried Doc looked. "Was she not in her room?"

"No. She wasn't in the clinic at all!" Doc said as a shiver ran down his body. "Where could she be…?" he thought aloud.

"Willy's Butte?" Sheriff suggested.

"Or Wheel Well!" Flo chimed in.

"She could've gotten stuck on the long way to Willy's Butte." Sarge said who had beat Doc the the café. "I say we take our squadron and split up to find the cadet!"

"Sounds good. I'll go to Wheel Well." Doc said.

"I'll take the short route to Willy's Butte." Sheriff said.

"That leaves me with the long route to the Butte." Sarge said.

"Ey, she could've also gone the other way on Route 66." Ramone said and, as he slightly rose with his hydrologics, pointed in the direction towards the clinic. "I'll go check out that road."

"Alright. Hopefully we find her soon.." Doc said and the four men split up to find her.

Sheriff shook his hood as he headed for Willy's Butte. He muttered under his breath something about recklessness and being inconsiderate. Trekking closer and closer, he could being to hear the sound of an engine revving.

"Oh, please Manufacturer, let the _not_ be her…" whoever was down there began speeding down the track. Sheriff sped up himself and once he could finally see the butte, a little thirteen-year-old was headed down the second straightaway. Barreling towards the treacherous turn, Harley grinned and thought it through.

"I've seen Joh- er Damien- do this turn a hundred times! I got this…" she said.

"Harley!" Sheriff yelled and suddenly, she got distracted for just a moment. She started to loose control and quickly start to swerve towards the edge of the dirt. "Harley!" Sheriff yelled more frantically as he started to speed towards her. She braked hard and skid to an ugly halt inches for the cliff side. A shaky gasp came from her as she quickly drove away from the edge. She began to head towards Sheriff as he slowed seeing that she was not flying over the edge and into the cactus.

"Um… h-hey.. Sheriff…" She nervously said.

"Don't ' _hey Sheriff'_ me! What on Earth was that?" she sternly shouted. "You couple been hurt!"

"I'm sure I would've been fine…." Harley tried to convince him.

"Fine? I've seen plenty of hotrodders think they can take on that turn then go flying and _not_ driving way ' _fine.'_ What were you thinking?" he looked at her disappointed, but she didn't look back. "Just wait until Doc hears about this.. he'll-"

"Please don't!" she said as she quickly looked up at him.

"Don't? You want me to lie to Doc?" He questioned.

"Y-...yes…" she admitted. "He d-doesn't have to know about th-this…" he sighed. "Why…" Sheriff asked annoyed.

"B-because… because…" she looked down trying to think of a reason. "Because I was okay… I…." she looked down again with sad eyes. "I just wanted to know what it felt like…." Sheriff looked at her, trying to decide what he'd do. He finally shook his hood and turned back towards town.

"Come on, let's get out of this place…" He said. For a second, Harley hesitated. A-are you going to tell him?" she asked. Sheriff didn't answer her but kept driving. "Sh-Sheriff?" she nervously asked, but still nothing. She gave up as she followed behind him but kept her distance.

Meanwhile, after driving up to Wheel Well, Doc looked around the old motel. When he found nothing he drove to the cliff side and saw three little dots. One was Ramone turning around after driving pretty far out of town. The other two were Sheriff and Harley.

"Oh, thank the Manufacturer…" Doc said. He saw that they were coming back to town and so he started to do the same. On the way, he went over in his roof what to say to the trouble maker. Once he got there, Sarge was just now getting back, but Ramone, Harley and Sheriff had already beat him. He drove into the V8 Café with a disapproving frown on his face. Harley was quick to notice and moved herself closer to Lizzie.

"Harley… stop hiding." Doc said.

"A soldier shows bravery! Especially in the face of their commanding officer." Sarge added as he drove to his spot beside Fillmore. Harley's eyes followed Sarge for a second then they looked back at Doc who held his same expression as before. She sighed and drove forward.

"Sheriff," Doc said as he turned to the cop car, "thank you for finding her."

"It's not a problem. She was at Willy's Butte." He said and he caught Harley's worried eyes.

"Harley. Why were you there?" Doc asked and she looked down.

"I, uh… I um-"

"Harley… don't lie to me." Doc said and she took a deep breath.

"I just wanted to see the sun rise on Willy's Butte…" She said then looked up. "Really? That's why you snuck out again?" Doc asked sternly.

"Yes." She said, which wasn't entirely a lie. She _did_ want to see the sun rise. She glanced at Sheriff who looked away from both Doc and Harley. She wondered why he didn't say anything about it, but at the same time, she was glad he didn't.

"Okay…" Doc said and his facial features softened. "But don't ever leave without telling anyone again. We always end up worried and having to wear our engines out looking for you." Harley seemed to shrink onto her tires. "You do this much too often."

"The last time I did it was last year." She said with a small smile. "That's not _that_ often." she admitted.

"For me, Har, it is…" Doc said unamused. Her smile quickly faded. Flo looked at the two and quickly changed the subject.

"Harley, sugar, tell Flo whachya dreamed about last night!" She said with her signature flashy smile. It was contagious and Harley smiled too.

"Well, I fell after listening to my uncle on that Jay Limo talk show-"

"What talk show?" Doc said, not approving of it. "I don't want you listening to that. Jay Limo isn't always-"

"Doc, calm down, the girl talking." Flo snapped, surprising the Hornet quiet. "Go on, Miss Harley."

"Okay, uh… well, I knew he'd be on last night 'cause I heard it in a commercial while I was listening to some music. Anyways, he talked about his racing and stuff, as he usually does, being The King and all. And, uh." she tried to decide what to say. She really didn't have any dreams the night before, and if she did, she sure didn't remember. "Uh, I fell asleep then I remember the, uh, the Hicks guy! He was racing my uncle. And, uh, he tried to hurt him, yeah. Well, he ended up getting cut off by one racer, then another. Then he got dead last! Then all of a sudden, I was in victory lane with Uncle Strip and Cal was there-"

"Who's Cal?" Doc asked quickly.

"He's, uh, my cousin." She said and Doc still looked confused. "Uncle Strip talked a little about him last night. I've never met him. Moving on," Harley continued, "News reporters took lots of pictures of us and we autographed some stuff and then the three of us took a drive to Wheel Well!" She thought she made up a pretty good dream.

"That's wonderful, sugar!" Flo said.

"Reminds me of when I met Stanley's sister!" Lizzie said with a smile. "Oh, she was a snappy one! Never approved of Stanley traveling so much. She was always worried he'd get hurt. Or die!"

"Well, it's a good thing he kept adventuring!" Harley said. "Or else we wouldn't have a home!" The others smiled at the youngest citizen of the town.

"You are absolutely right, Harley!" Luigi agreed.

"I'd still be in East L.A. with Pancho y Francisco." Ramone said. "And I wouldn't have met my beautiful wife." he said as he gave Flo a loving smile.

"Oh you!" She said and smiled back.

"Wait, hold on!" Harley said and everyone looked at her. "Who are those guys?" she said, always loving a good story.

"They were two of my other Impala friends back at my hometown. One was red," he then started laughing, "I always told him 'Ey, Francisco, you need to change your look! You look so cheese with that bright red paint!' It would drive him crazy!" He laughed again then continued. "The other one, Pancho, was blue with black racing stripes. He actually taught me how to paint a pearl finish. You know, after I bugged him for who knows how long about it." Harley giggled.

"They sound cool!" she said and Ramone chuckled.

"Yeah, they kinda were." He admitted. "Maybe one day you'll get to meet them."

"That would be awesome! Meeting Ramone's old friends, telling stories, eating Mexican food!" Ramone laughed at the stereotype.

"Well, they eat other food too." He said.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure" she said being oblivious that what she said could have been stereotypical and offensive. "But it would just be fun to get all you guys together and all of us make some good, homemade Mexican food! Flo could help! She's a great cook!"

"Aw, why thank you, sugar!" she said and Harley smiled at her.

"You know, that would be great." Ramone said. "I remember Francisco wanting to be a cook at one point." he smiled kindly at Harley. "I bet he'd love to cook with you."

"Awesome!" she said.

"I remember when I was overseas, the best cook in the army was Jordan Islet!" Sarge said. "That car could cook anything into a fine cuisine!"

"But was it made with all organic ingredients?" Flo asked.

"Oh, hush. His food was at least edible compared to yours." Sarge retaliated.

"Well," Luigi chimed in Mama Tampalino, my aunt in Italy makes the best delizioso fuel in all of Italy!"

"Sì, Mamma Tampalino è un cuoco magistrale!" Guido agreed.

"Guido says-"

"No! I got this!" Harley cut him off before he could translate. "Guido says…. That yes, Mama Tampalino is a cook master!"

"Is a masterful cook." Luigi corrected.

"Gah! So close!" Harley said with slight disappointment.

"Ma sei diventato meglio!" Guido happily exclaimed.

"Um, you said that I've made it better?" Harley tried, but instead of being mad, Guido laughed and smiled at her attempt.

"He said you've _gotten much_ better." Luigi helped her.

"I'll be fluent one of these days!" Harley smiled.

"E quando lo farai, sarò qui per parlare con te tutto il giorno!" Guido quickly promised back.

"Ah! Too fast!" Harley said as she struggled to keep up.

"He said he'll talk to you all day once you do become fluent!" Luigi helped.

"Oh, thanks!" she said to both of them.

The rest of the day was spent at Flo's V8 Café with everyone sharing stories of cars they once knew at one point or another. Harley smiled as she listened and enjoyed all of them. That is, uh til night fell. After a day of listening to what everyone did and cars they met before they landed in Radiator Springs made her realize that she knew no one else outside of this town besides her uncle. It made her wonder when, or even _if,_ she'd have anything else outside of this town. She was good about not letting the thought bring her too far down, but when all the cars were off to sleep, she didn't.

Harley stayed up and listened to the sounds of the night: the gently breeze flowing past her window and the bugs making their soft sounds. She thought about that morning. About how it felt to have the wind whipping past her. It made her smile.

"I _have_ to do it again." She whispered to herself. She put herself in drive and so carefully crept out of her room. She snuck past Doc's room and paused for just a moment. Listening intently, she only heard the sound of steady breathing which came behind the door. " _Good. He's sound asleep_." Harley thought then continued on. She pushed the front door to the clinic open, but it squeaked slightly. She froze and listened again. Nothing. " _It was too quiet for him to hear."_ she decided then left into the cool of the night. She looked across the street and looked at Wheel Well. Remembering all the nights she snuck out with Damien, she smiled softly, but it soon faded as she remembered how he left. All the anger in Doc's voice, the fear and sadness in Damien's. She looked down but then looked to her right. She inhaled then exhaled and drove. Without hesitation, she made her way to Willy's Butte without headlights, that is until she got down to the track. She turned on her lights the took a deep breath. She then looked over at the almost impossible turn.

"I can do this." She declared. After getting to the starting line, she revved her engine. Adrenaline started to fill her engine as she remembered her first lap that morning. Every since the night Damien left, she decided she was never going to forget him. She always thought about him and how her could never really perfect that one seemingly simple turn, so she decided she was going to get that turn down. She suddenly flew forward at the fasted speed she had ever gone. She thought about scaling the wall, but hesitated and swerved slightly when she attempted too. She quickly gained control and kept going. Seeing that the turn was coming, she focused hard. Once hitting get the curse, she turned her tires left, but she didn't go left.

"What!" She turned right, and she started swerving. "No, no, no, no!" she frantically turned her tires left, then right, then left. Finally, she braked hard and stopped. She was panting, partly because she was tired, but mostly because she was terrified. She tried to catch her breath by taking a shaky deep one. Harley then shook her hood, shook her tires then slowly went back to the starting line.

"What did I do?" She went over the turn in her roof then nodded. "Okay." she went again, swerving again on the turn. She went over it again and again and again. Even though she was far from getting it down, she was improving with each run through. She panted as she again slowly made her way to the start. "Only … one… one more time." She said, but one more time turned into two then three and ultimately ten then eleven. "One…. More… time…." she lied to herself. She didn't realize it, but she was becoming obsessed. Obsessed with with wind, the dirt, the adrenaline, the challenge and most of all, obsessed with the speed.

As she continued to race around the track, she didn't feel any sense of being watched, even though she should have In the distance, she had a single spectator. He closely watched her until he couldn't watch any longer. He didn't want her to continue, but at the same time didn't want to stop her. He smiled, and frowned, going back and forth between the two constantly as if he were the two theater masks of comedy and drama. He shook his hood and drove away, which surprised him.

"She doesn't need that life…." He said to himself, but didn't turn around to do anything about it. "Maybe she'll just get it all out of her system…" he tried to convince himself. "She just needs to stay here in this town with me. Why would she ever need to leave…

Why?"


	25. The Choice

_**Author's Note: Haha! I'm so glad I finished this! I hope you guys enjoy, and don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile! It concerns this story. Also, no spoilers for Cars 3 please! And finally, Pancho and Francisco are based on two cars my grandfather own and since I live by him, I get to see them every day and ride around in them! So yeah, there's that. Follow my instagram art account (at _.ezeray._) for sneak peaks and drawings of my characters! Also, thanks for all the reviews and readers! Much love goes out to all of you guys! And huge thanks to all of you who LITERALLY read the whole thing in, like, a day or two! Amazing! Okay, I'm donew with my shpeal. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 25: The Choice**_

* * *

A week past and the same event tool place. Harley sneaking out, Doc watching her. Finally, he couldn't keep quiet about it any more. Harley was first to wake up and was already at Flo's, so were all the other townsfolk. But Doc didn't care if he made a scene in front of them. He already had in the past more than once. Harley had toted her small radio to the café and the were listening to the final race of the season.

" _We're_ _here on a fine morning in the Los Angeles Speedway! We've got clear sky's, nice weather-"_

" _And some great competition!"_ Harley giggled as Darrell Cartrip interrupted Bob Cutlass.

" _Right you are Darell! And all eyes are on the King, Strip Weathers, and Chick Hicks."_ Bob added.

" _Man, I'm excited for some good ole racing today!"_

" _I think we all are. This stadium is packed! We're going to go down to Kori Turbowitz. Korina? What do you have for us?"_

" _Hey Bob and Darrell. I'm down here on the ground floor where I'm talking to the King himself. Mr. Weathers, what's your plan for today?"_

" _Mrs. Turbowitz,"_ Strip said in the cool voice of his. Harley jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Uncle Strip!" she said and the others chuckled at her reaction.

" _Today, I run my race and leave it to the Manufacturer Himself. See, the good Lord doesn't tell you what His plan is, so all you can do is get up in the morning and see what happens next. Today, I intend to do just that."_ Harley smiled at her uncle's voice.

" _Those are some wise words, Mr. Weathers. Best of luck to you."_

" _Thank you."_ Harley was excited. She wanted her uncle to win his third Piston Cup so badly.

"Do you think he's got a chance at winning?" Flo asked Harley with a smile. "A chance? He's got it in the bag!" she said.

" _I'm ready to get the show on the road! Let's go racing!"_ Darrell reflected Harley's own excitement. But it was all soon shut down. Literally. Doc came up and didn't hesitate to turn off the radio, which was followed by "aw's" from everyone else. Harley looked and Doc with a very upset expression.

"What the heck, Doc? It's the final race of the season! Uncle Strip's gonna-"

"I don't care." Doc said forcefully and Harley reversed.

"Whoa, Doc, what's got up wound up?" Ramone asked.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" Sheriff asked as he drove up to him.

"The matter is Harley. She's been out and about every night at _Willy's Butte."_ He said without looking away from the young Cadillac. "Isn't that right?"

"Uh, well, um."

"Don't lie to me, young lady." Doc said as he drove closer to her. "You've been down there _speeding_ around Willy's Butte in the dead of night. What are you thinking!" he rhetorically asked. "What if you got hurt? Do you know how many time Sheriff and I have seen other cars _crash_ there?"

"Well, I was being super careful." Sheriff drove up to them.

"Harley," he said, "I thought you were going to stop this sneaking out business?"

"I was! But I… um.. well, you see, I had a dream-"

"No dreams… dreams have nothing to do with this." Doc said as the two men look at her waiting for an answer.

"I can explain. It's quite simple, actually. I, uh." Harley tried to think up of something that would prevent her from getting into any trouble. As she struggled, Flo drove up to defend her.

"Leave the poor child alone. It's a small town, the girl just wanted to have some fun."

"Fun?" Doc asked. "Fun is not putting yourself in a position of my getting yourself hurt, Flo!" Doc snapped.

"Well, there's not much of anything else to do here!" Flo snapped back.

"She could've flown off the cliff side on that turn, and you know it!" Sheriff added in.

"Ey, even if she did, she's got a whole town to make sure she's okay!" Ramone added in as he drove up to side with his wife. The three adults argued, shouting at one another. Harley looked at them then looked behind her at all the worried faces, a few others such at Sarge and Fillmore can and added to the already loud argument. Sarge sided with Doc while Fillmore went with Flo. Then Guido went with Flo and Luigi, with disbelief, sided with Doc. The words flew all around Harley as she was in the middle of it all. She closed her eyes, wanting it all to go away.

"Racecars are terrible cars! They only care about themselves!"

"I do think her uncle breaks that stereotype!"

"Speeding is illegal!"

"So is loitering around a convenience store, but me and my Impala friends did it anyways!"

"You have to go by the rules! Listen to your general! Don't let anyone in your squadron get hurt or killed!"

"But doing what makes you feel free is always important."

"È cresciuto! Farle fare quello che vuole!"

"Let her do what she wants!? And what of that gets her hurt?"

All the words jumbled together until Harley had to do something about it. She needed to tell the truth. She had to make her voice about what she would do with her life right then and there.

"Stop! Stop it! Just shut up everyone!" she shouted loudly with a very upset tone that surprised everyone quiet. She huffed then took a second to clear her mind. "Doc…" She said as she looked up at him confidently. "I know how you feel about racing. I could tell you never did approve that my uncle, my dad, and Damien were and are Racecars. It seems I'm always meeting a racecar or at least having some connection with them."

"Harley, what are you getting at?" Doc asked. She took a deep breath. She knew all eyes were on her, everyone was wondering what she would say next.

"Doc, I know what I want to do with my life." She looked around at all the faces. "I don't want to sell tires. I don't want to be a painter. I don't want to be a cop, or a restaurant or shop owner, or a firefighter, or a military car. I don't want any of that. I don't even want to be a doctor." She paused and looked Doc right in the eyes. "It runs in the family…"

"Harley… don't." Doc said as he listened to her.

"I'm sorry, Doc… but I want to be a racecar." She waited for a response but only got a look of disappointment.

"No. I'm sorry, but you're not doing that." as he began to turn around and leave.

"And why not!" Harley asked, making him stop and turn around to face her again.

"Because I know how racecars are like. You don't need that life! It's full of bad decisions and bad cars." he stated firmly.

"How can you be so sure?" Harley continued to challenge.

"I just know, Harley." He said getting annoyed.

"How though? How do you ' _just_ _know,'_ Doc?" She continued on.

"I just do, okay! I've had to deal with plenty of racecars in the past! They're all the same!" He snapped.

"Is my uncle the same?" Harley questioned further.

"No, I have respect for your uncle. It's everyone else."

"But how are you so certain of that? What else are you hiding?" Doc paused and looked dumbfounded by her question.

"What do you mean ' _What else?"_ he asked.

"Years ago, when Damien was here, I heard Sheriff talking about you. He thought you were hiding something from all of us." she said and Sheriff looked shocked that she knew about that.

"Sheriff?" Doc looked over at him as if he had betrayed him.

"Doc… come on. When you came back after the first time you were gone. All those injuries. I knew betting than to think you just slid off the road. But I never asked you about it.." He said with a sad look.

"You all need to calm down…" Doc said in a low tone. "I'm not hiding anything!" he said fed up with the feud.

"Then why isn't anyone allowed in your garage!"

"Because it's messy and has dangerous equipment that could hurt someone! Especially a child!" Harley shook her hood.

"And the clinic doesn't? Yet I _live_ there!" now Doc shook his hood.

"That's different! The clinic is organized and safe! And for the love of Chrysler forget about Damien!"

"Why!" Harley retaliated.

"Because I don't trust him!" Doc said and turned back to leave to the clinic again. "Now that's enough! Drop this ridiculous argument! You're not going to become a racecar!"

"No!" He stopped and turned back.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"You heard me!" she snapped. "You can't control my life!"

"Yes I can!" He yelled back. "You're going to stop this and you're going to go to room!"

"No I'm not! Now tell me the real reason you want me to forget Damien!"

"Enough about Damien! I told you, I don't trust him!"

"Is it because you don't trust him or because you're selfish!" Flo gasped while the other gaped with surprised faces. Doc reversed out of shock.

"What did you say, young lady?" he asked.

"You heard me. You're selfish!" Now Doc held an angry look in his eyes with his eyelids deeply furrowed.

"How have I ever been selfish?" Harley shook her hood unafraid.

"When you got rid of Damien." she said with furrowed eyelids.

"Got _rid_ of him. I let him go because he had recovered!" Harley scoffed at him.

"Liar!" she accused. "He wanted to say goodbye and you wouldn't let him! You told him to leave! You _got rid of him!_ " Tears began to form in her windshield. Doc shook his hood and calmed his voice.

"Harley, I-"

"Did you know Jeremy was in jail!" she suddenly asked. Doc hadn't heard that name in a whole, and he really never wanted to.

"I… I thought you forgot about him…"

"I did… just when my uncle talked to Jay Limo, he brought him up and i remembered everything…." Doc looked at her sadly. "Did you know he was in jail?" she repeated.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Doc asked as the air got thicker.

"Just answer me…" Harley said coldly. "Did you know?" Doc hesitated then spoke.

"Yes."

"How long did you know…" She asked with unforgiving eyes.

"... ever since he was convicted…" Harley's expression didn't change.

"I don't speak courtroom, what does that mean?" she demanded.

"Since he was first found guilty…" Harley gritted her teeth.

"So with him in jail, I could have safely seen my mother, right?" Doc looked at her with less anger.

"Harley, it's-"

"Am I allowed to see her? To talk to her!" she asked forcefully.

"Yes…" Doc said and suddenly shame started to tint his eyes.

"Then why haven't I?" Doc looked down. The crowd watched him and waited for an answer.

"I just want what's best for you…" Harley scoffed as her eyes burned holes straight through Doc's pride.

"Because you wanted what was best for me, huh? No… you were just being selfish…" the tears ran down her fenders. "I haven't talked to her since I ran away from her and Jeremy… I remember her saying she would find me... and she never did.." Doc was speechless. He had no idea how to respond to anything anymore. "I'm going down to Willy's Butte. I'm going to start practicing everyday until I get that turn down. And I don't care if you approve or not." With that Harley took off and didn't even glance back. Doc sighed and shook his hood as he looked down.

"...Doc.. you okay?" Sheriff asked. He didn't answer him and instead turned and left to the clinic. He knew he was in the wrong just as much as Harley was for being disrespectful, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that she wasn't going to change her mind. At least not anytime soon. Sheriff watched Doc leave then looked over at the direction Harley took off in.

"What are we going to do?" Flo asked him.

"I… I don't know…" was all he could say. Then he started to drive towards the clinic. "I'm going to talk to Doc. You should go make sure Harley's okay." He decided. Flo nodded and they both split up leaving the rest to quietly go to their homes and wait for the dust to settle.

Sheriff slowly drove into the clinic and saw Doc turned away from the door.

"Doc…?" he asked but got no response. "Doc-"

"She's making a bad choice." he said. Sheriff sighed and shook his hood.

"She needs to make her own mistakes. Otherwise she'll never learn." Sheriff tried to convince him, but Doc only shook his hood.

"No, she doesn't need to make those mistakes. She doesn't need to race…" Sheriff sighed and Doc turned around to face him. "Every racecar I've ever met has been selfish centered and self-indulgent. She-"

"He uncle isn't.." Sheriff cut him off. "Do you think her father was?" Doc silently looked at him then sighed.

"I'm sure he was a great car…" he said as he looked down.

"Then trust her." Sheriff insisted. "Trust her to be a great car."

"I… I trust her.. it's everyone else I don't trust…" Doc looked up. "Before I came here, I met several cars that would hurt her. She doesn't need any of that."

"What happened?" Sheriff asked. "What happened before you came here?"

"Before I came to Radiator Spring? I got hurt. That's what happened. I got hurt and I don't want that to happen to her. She's safe here!" Doc said and sighed. "But she has a point.."

"What do you mean?" Sheriff asked curiously.

"When I came back that first time and I was hurt, it was Jeremy who did it." Doc continued to look away. "He wanted to keep Harley, but her mother signed her away so easily. I couldn't tell her that. And maybe I was being a little selfish for getting rid of Damien so harshly. But I just wanted to keep her safe. It's no coincidence that I met Jeremy _and_ Charles Storm in one night. On top of that, Damien shares an apartment with Charles? It does add up… I just want to keep her safe."

"Then trust her." Sheriff said, getting Doc to look up. "Trust her to make the right decisions." Doc glanced away then towards the direction of her bedroom.

"I trust her…" he said, "but she doesn't realize everything that comes with the choice she just made…"

"How can you be so sure…?" Doc looked up at Sheriff as he spoke.

"Because I've heard stories and I've seen several crashes on the news. Racing is a dangerous, good for nothing sport. One I don't want he to have anything to do with…" he sighed then began to drive out of the clinic. "But it's the choice she made… she'll find out sooner or later." Sheriff followed him, but the Doc started to go around to his garage, "I just hope she doesn't get hurt in the process." With that he disappeared into his garage, leaving Sheriff outsides throng at the _KEEP OUT_ signs. He sighed then drove off the his post beside the town's billboard.

Meanwhile, Flo had made her way to Willy's Butte and saw a very angry thirteen-year-old speeded around it and kicking up dust. She got to the curve, drastically swerved all over the place, then came to a stop having a layer of light brown dust covering her silver paint. Flo sighed, shook her hood then made her way down to talk to her. Harley stamped her tire on the ground.

"Why is this so hard!" she whined then tracked back to the starting line only to find Flo there.

"Hey, sugar." She said sweetly.

"Hey Flo…" she muttered, but didn't stay to continue talking. She darted off again, missed the turn again, muttered something under her breath and went back to the start.

"Do you want to talk?" Flo asked still parked at the starting line.

"There's nothing to talk about…" Harley said then took off again, repeating the same cycle. Flo sighed as she watched her go.

"She's as stubborn as Doc…" she said then waited patiently for her to come back.

"Why are you still here!" Harley snapped.

"I'm here 'cause you need me to be here!" Flo snapped back. The sudden force in her voice brought Harley back to reality.

"Wh-what?" she asked as she looked up at her.

"Look, Harley. Being the only _sane_ woman in this town, I've tried my best to be like a mother to you." she said. "When I was ten, my father died." Harley's anger started to melt away as Flo spoke. "My mother was the most important car to me after that. She worked her tail fins off everyday for the rest of her life to support me and my siblings. Then I decided to become a show car. She didn't support me after that. But Harley," She lowered herself to be at a perfect eye level with the younger car, "She just wanted me to be safe. She let me live out my dream and always called to be sure I was safe. She never did like my choice, but she made sure I was safe. When I met Ramone and decided to stay here, she was the happiest car at my wedding."

"But that's… she was…"

"Doing exactly what Doc is doing now." Flo finished for her. "It's not being selfish. It's living for someone else." Harley looked at her. "I know how important a mother is. And I know your mother thinks about you and still loves you. You _will_ see her again at the right time and in the right moment, but for now, your stuck with me." Harley smiled up at her with a smile. "If you ever need someone other than Doc or other than any man for that matter to talk to, I'm here. I, like Doc, want what's best for you, and I want to help you."

"Flo… do you think racing is a good idea?" Harley asked and Flo sighed.

"Little Harley, that's for you to find out on your own," She said. "You've made your choice. Whether or not it's a good one is up to you." She said than began to reverse. "Although, I'm not going to be the one to stop you." she then turned to leave, but before she could take off, Harley sped to her side and nuzzled her in a hug.

"Thanks Flo." Flo stopped and smiled, nuzzling her back.

"Anytime, Harley." After a few moments Harley back away.

"I,uh… I have a turn to get down." She said with a smile. Flo have her a slight nod then left. Once she got back to her café, Sheriff was just getting there. "So, how's Doc?" she asked him.

"Eh, he'll be fine. I'm not sure whether or not he's ever going to approve of Harley's choice," He said a she looked back at the clinic, "but I do know he's going to back off a little."

"Well that's good." Flo said. "Harley understands a little about Doc's actions. I talked to her and she's blown off some steam. But she's not quitting on racing." Sheriff sighed.

"Well, we have five years of keeping Doc and Harley in check." Sheriff said and chuckled. "Hopefully they don't run each other -or any of us for that matter- out of town."

"Hah!" Flo said then nudged him with a tire. "As long as we're here, that's not ever going to happen!" She then put her voice back into a serious tone. "But when Harley's eighteen, she can make her own decisions and leave." she looked at Sheriff with concern. "I'm not sure how Doc's going to handle that…"

"Doc will be fine, I'm sure.." Sheriff said, but he wasn't so convincing. "But five years is a long time. Maybe she'll get over this racecar dream of hers." He said and shrugged his tires. "But who knows… Doc _did_ raise her. And we all know how stubborn of a car he is." Flo chuckled.

"Ain't that the truth."


	26. Some Help

_**Author's Note: So remember to VOTE in my POLL. (There's a tie... I can't do anything with a tie...) and uh, just some tinteresting, probably meaningless news.. CARS 3 IN IN 3 DAYS! BUT SINCE TODAY IS BASSICLLY OVER, IT'S IN 2 DAYS AHHHHHH! Anyways, enough of my fangirling nonsense. Some real news. My story is going to be posted on Wattpad, so if you see it there, don't freak out and state spamming that author and/or me about theft. I gave her permission, chill. She crediting me and all that jazz. Anyways! If you like this story and/or chapter, please leave and review! What should I do to improve? What's working, what isn't? I love y'all feed back! (I'm from texas, I can say y'all) Anyways! Enough of my blabbering! On with the fanfic!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 26: Some Help  
Several Months Later: November 1996**_

* * *

Every morning and every evening for the past seven months, Harley would go down to Willy's Butte to practice her racing. She was fourteen and with a hot-headed stubbornness like Doc, it was hard for the two to talk any. In fact, Harley didn't talk much to Doc anymore. They would say a few words, but the fact that Doc would never support her idea of being a racecar never left her. She spent her days talking to Flo and Sheriff, who often went down to Willy's Butte to make sure she was safe. The months past, but she still couldn't perfect that one seemingly simple turn. She had gotten to the point that she could turn on it without spinning out of control, but she had to slow down immensely, which she knew wasn't good. One afternoon, the phone at Flo's café started to ring. Everyone was parked at the café, all except for Doc. And Lizzie, but that was because she complained about it getting too cold for her to leave her shop.

"I got it!" Flo said with an excited tone and rushed to pick up the phone. "Hiya! This is the V8 Café! The very one and only Flo speaking!... oh?... yes… yes, I can get her…" She said and moved away from the microphone. "Harley, sugar! It's for you!" Harley smiled brightly as she looked over towards Flo.

"Okay!" she called back. "We'll talk about this some more later." She said to Sheriff who was explaining how she thought she could get the turn faster. Sheriff nodded, but of course, hadn't a clue what she was even talking about the whole time.

"Here she is." Flo said to the phone. "It's your uncle." Flo said to Harley before leaving the café.

"Uncle Strip!" she said happily.

"Heh heh, hey Harley." He said calmly. "I just wanted to call you before my season started. How have you been?"

"Oh I've been pretty good." she said joyfully. Taking to her uncle had always put a smile on her face. "I've been trying to get that turn down still, but I c think I've almost got it. I just need to, uh…" She moved her tired as she thought of a way to explain it. "I need to hit it harder, I guess."

"Well, don't get hit or run off the road in the process." Strip said sternly. "Last thing you need being a new racecar is getting into your first wreck. It's never a fun experience, but it's one you don't forget."

"Have you been in a wreck?" Harley asked, hoping for a story.

"Not anything major, thank the Manufacturer. But I know it'll happen. It could happen this season or any other down the road. But Harley," his tone slightly changed to be kinder, "I just want you to be safe. Take any criticism anyone has to offer." he said and his voice seem to indicate that he smiled. "You're gonna do great out there. On a real track."

"Ha, thanks! I'm excited for the real thing! But I was looking through my history book, and not many cars like me have ever raced before." she said in a much heavier tone than before.

"This is true. You're not exactly the type of car built for the track." Strip explained. "You're a Cadillac CTS-V, if i remember correctly." Strip explained.

"Mhm!" Harley verified. "And I'm lightning fast!"

"I'm sure you are, just look at your lineage." Strip agreed. "But remember, you need to take precautions, criticism of all kinds, and most of all, you need to keep an open mind. Asphalt racing isn't the only racing out there." He said. "You're practicing on a two turn dirt track. That's very different than a four turn asphalt track."

"Yeah, I know… but one of these days, I'm gonna get a Piston Cup with the name ' _Harley Stockrim'_ scripted on the side!" she said with much enthusiasm.

"Slow down there, hotshot," The long was quick to put her in check. "As much as I would love to see that, you're not exactly a stock car."

"So what?" Harley asked.

"Well, not being born a stock car type car can cause some issues." Harley was still confused.

"Like what?"

"You got your mother's grand genes which she got from her mother. They were all not exactly stockcar material," He went on to explain. "Now you're mom did race some when she was in high school, but she just wasn't built for that type of driving." he then sighed as he remembered his younger sister's high school years. "She also got chastised for being a girl wanting to race."

"Well…. That's not fair." Harley said thinking if that had changed since then.

"No, but we can't control how other cars treat one another, but we _can_ control how we react to those cars." Harley chewed on that piece of advice for a second and Strip simply waited patiently. "Yeah… you're right.." she said thinking about the static silence between her and Doc.

"So, are you keeping up with your studies?" Strip asked after a beat.

"Huh, uh, y-yeah… of course I am." she lied.

"Well, you better be. Oh," Strip continued, "and you better be minding your manners."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Harley asked confused.

"Flo told me about your little ordeal with Doc." he said with a heavy tone that made Harley shrink. "Now, do I agree with how he handled it, no. I would've handled in a much more calm manner. But that doesn't give you a right to behave the way you did."

"Which was what exactly?" she asked wondering how Flo portrayed her.

"Simply put: rude." Strip said putting her in her place. "I understand that you were angry, but you still have to respect your elders. Especially the one that opened up his home to raise you." Harley felt ashamed and nodded, then remember that this was a conversation on the phone.

"Yes sir." she said.

"There you go." Strip approved. "Now, I will always support you, but I will not put up with disrespect towards anyone for any reason." He declared. "And I won't hesitate to tell you what's what and keep you in check."

"Yes sir." she said feeling rather small. "I'll mind my manners." she promised.

"Good. Now then, I just want to make sure you've gotten a brand new pair of tires since the last time we talked." he said, his voice picking a new lighter tone.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Harley said a small smile returning to her features. "I tried to tell Luigi what you told me about what tires were best, but of course he just said, " _No, no! Luigi know what you need! You let Luigi take care of it!"_ and that was that, but I got some pretty good tires!" she said as she moved her front tires side to side in the ground. "They help with that traction issue I had."

"Good, so you got that turn down?" Strip asked.

"Mm.. no. But I've almost got it!" she said excited. "I think today is the day I finally get it down!"

"You better drink lots of water, oil, and eat something before you go." Strip said, knowing she's going to have a long practice. "Make sure your gas tank isn't running on empty."

"Yeah, of course." Harley said. "I'm all responsible and such." She said with a giggle.

"I know, I just want to make sure." Strip said, knowing that she appreciated the advice. "I got to go."

"What? Why?" Harley's smile faded and she looked upset.

"My crew chief is here, and he'll go crazy if I don't get off the phone." Strip said and chuckled. "You know how trucks are." he said quietly.

"The only truck I know is a tow truck." she said "He's pretty funny!" Strip laughed.

"Alright, well, I love you Harley and I'll talk to you soon, okay?" he said as they ended their talk.

"Yeah, okay. Love you too." she said and smiled. "Oh! And good luck this next season! Number four! Number four!" she chanted and Strip laughed again.

"Let's hope so. Good bye, Harley." Strip said before hanging up.

"Good bye." she said, knowing he had already ended the call. She drove back out and went back over to Sheriff.

"So, who was that?" He asked and nudged her side. "Was it some boy you met sneaking out at night?"

"What!?" she said appalled while Sheriff laughed. "No! I don't sneak out at night anymore.. It's too cold at night anyways around this time of the year." She said and Sheriff shrugged his tires.

"I'm just making sure." he said. And Flo nudged him and laughed.

"Well, it _was_ a guy, but not a boy. It was my uncle, you weirdo." she said and Sheriff laughed again.

"Like I said, just making sure!" he said the looked as a flicker of blue caught his eye. "Hm." he grunted and glanced down at harley. "Afternoon, Doc." he said as the local doctor made his way up to the café.

"Afternoon, Sheriff." he said as he gave him a nod. "Hey, Harley." He said with a soft smile as he saw the young Cadillac parked beside his friend. Harley simply look at him until she remembered what her uncle had said just moments ago. "Um, hey Doc." she said, but didn't smile back.

"Are you going to practice again?" he asked and he drove up to her and Sheriff.

"Yeah, why?" she asked sped as she raised an eyelid.

"Well, it's been colder lately. There's going to be some ice out there." Doc warned.

"So?" Harley said and looked away.

"I'm just saying, maybe you should take a day off and catch up on your school work." he suggested.

"What? No!" Harley stubbornly said. "I need to catch up on my racing skills! My cousin is already passed me. Cal gets to race for his school." She said, and Doc -not knowing anything about Cal- looked confused.

"You have a cousin?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. Cal Weathers. I heard Uncle Strip talking about him on the radio." Harley said and Doc sighed.

"So you have another uncle who's into racing… and a cousin who races…." He said and shook his hood.

"And my mom used to race in school too!" Harley said as she lifted up her hood with pride.

"Of course…" Doc said and looked at the road that had no ice or snow but instead was bordered by a third layer of the white precipitation. "Well, I'm sure they wouldn't want you practicing in these conditions." Doc pressed the issue and looked back at Harley. "Just come and catch up on your studies please. You're behind on all that."

"No." Harley stated strongly. "I'm _going_ to get that turn down. Today." she said then began to drive towards the road.

"Harley, I've already talked to your uncle about your homeschooling. And he strongly suggested that you keep up with your studies." Doc said and Harley then remembered her conversation with Strip just moments ago.

"Right…" she said, knowing he wanted her to keep working on her schooling. "But, I'm sure I can get by without a high school diploma." Sheriff scoffed and Doc laughed.

"Yeah, maybe if you're planning on living off of scraps." Doc said and Harley rolled her eyes. "Young lady, behave. And go be productive and study!" Doc said, raising his voice.

"Okay, I'll be productive. By training!" with that, she sped off and headed straight to Willy's Butte as Doc sighed.

"I'll uh, I'll go make she she doesn't get hurt." Sheriff said and began to leave.

"No, no. I'll go." Doc said as he raised a tire.

"Are you sure?" Flo asked with a raised eyelid.

"Yes, she's my responsibility.." Doc said and left. Sheriff and Flo exchanged a glance then watched as the older car left to follow the young Cadillac.

"Well, who wants to start betting…" Ramone joked, hoping to lighten the mood, but Flo simply gave an unapproving sideways glance at her husband. "Heh… sorry."

Harley was already speeding around the butte by the time Doc had arrived. Doc sat and watched as she headed to the turn that had been her enemy for the hearing past six or seven months. She slowed, turned to the left and started to loose control. Doc tensed as he watched, but was relieved when Harley turned her wheels right, but instead of keeping them like that, she kept turning it left and right until she sloppily got around the heathen turn. Doc shook his hood then began to make his way down. Harley started to slowly drove to the finish after the turn, but she was looking at the dirt so she didn't notice Doc there until he spoke up.

"You know you don't have three-wheel brake, right?" Doc said and Harley quickly looked up.

"Doc!" she said surprised by his supped appearance. "What are you doing here?"

"Your stubborn self drove here and I needed to make sure that you were okay." He reasoned, but she only scoffed and drove past him to the starting line.

"Well I'm fine." She harshly said.

"Obviously, you're not." Doc said and turned to follow her. "You lost control and almost sent yourself flying off that cliff over there." Harley stopped and seemed embarrassed.

"You, uh… you saw that?" She asked and he drove up next to her.

"Yes. I saw about half of your little lap, and I wasn't really impressed."

"Excuse me?" Harley quickly went from embarrassed to offended in a blink of an eye. "And what do _you_ know about racing?"

"I know enough to say that that turn was sloppy." Doc said calmly, making Harley even more upset.

"Oh sure, like you could help?" she rolled her eyes and revved her engine to take off.

"Before you leave in a cloud of smoke and fury," Doc said as he drove in front of her, blocking her path, "let me just go on with what I was saying earlier."

"How about you just get lost." she said, refusing eye contact. Now Doc was starting to get mad.

"Looks, just listen." he demanded. "You don't have three-wheel break-"

"What does that have to do with anything?" She said and revved her engine again in anger.

"Stop that. And it has everything to do with that turn." Doc went on to explain.

"Whatever! Nothing you say can help me!" she snapped.

"Just hit that turn hard! If you go hard enough le-"

"I don't need your help! I can get this on my own!" Doc sighed before he exploded in anger and frustration.

"Well, in seven months, all you've done is slow down on that curve so you and turn on it like a mess." Harley gaped at him offended by his words.

"I have _not!"_ she said then thought about it for a second. "Even if I have, it just gives me more of a reason to train harder!"

"Yeah. Train harder and tear yourself up." Doc retaliated.

"Why are you trying to help me anyways?" she asked having thrown respect out the window long ago. "You don't want me here any more than I don't want _you_ here!"

"I don't want you to race, but I also don't want you to **kill yourself!"** Doc raised his voice once more, but it wasn't enough to keep Harley quite.

"I'm not going to!" she yelled out. "Just leave me alone!"

"Harley! I'm trying to prevent you from sending yourself into a crash!" Doc yelled back. "You need to _not_ slow down, go at that turn hard, and turn _right!"_

"What?" Now Harley was angry and confused. "That doesn't make any sense! It's a _left_ turn!"

"Would you just let me explain!" Doc said annoyed by his mirrored stubbornness.

"No! You have no idea what you're talking about!" She said and revved her engine again. "Just go away! If you want to make sure I'm fine, then send Sheriff down here! At least he doesn't say anything…"

"Yeah, because he doesn't have a single clue about racing technique.." Doc said bluntly.

"And you do?" she asked. "What were you a racecar too?" she asked sarcastically.

"That's ridiculous. I would never-"

"I didn't think so!" she spat, "Now leave me alone!" she took off past him and Doc grunted and shook his hood.

"Fine.." He said to the dust and left. Harley glanced and saw that he was finally leaving.

"Doc thinks he's so smart..." she muttered. "Thinks he know everything about everything!" she headed for the controversial turn and suddenly thought if maybe he had a point. She shook her hood and instinctively slowed to make the turn. He tires went left, she swerved then she _really_ started to loose control. A piece of invisible ice had formed on a tiny part of the curve, but it was enough. She spun out, snow, mud, frost and ice flying everywhere. She braked hard, but it was useless. She panicked, turned right then something weird happened. It wasn't exactly a drift, but it was enough to make her route to the cliff side turn into a route back to the track. Once away from the ominous cliff, she caught he breath and looked to see if Doc was still there. He wasn't. No one was. She then reversed then turned to go looked at the part of the track she tore up.

"Well, on the bright side… the ice is gone…" she said then, still a little shaken, went back to the start. "Don't give up because of a little ice…" she muttered, but glanced back at the near crash venue. She then looked foward, gulp, exhaled, revved up her engine and took off again. She avoided the wall once more and headed for the straight away. She eyed the curve then again though about Doc's advice.

" _It couldn't possible end me up worse then last time…"_ she thought. Speeding up, she headed straight for it. Her wheels hit it hard left, then she spun them right and suddenly, she was gliding around the turn. Granted, she slid and slipped a few times, but it was far better than anything she had tried in the past. She sped the the finish and slowed down after she past the worn out rope of a starting line. She huffed trying to catch her breath then looked back at the turn.

"Did I just…?" she asked, astonished. "Heh… haha!" Harley laughed hysterically with excitement. "I did it! I made the turn! Doc did you s-" she looked up and still saw no one. "...right…" she slowly drive back to the start and went again. And again. And again. She kept driving until she improved on the turn. When she finally had enough -and when the sun started to go down- she drove back to town. She passed by Flo's, waved to the few cars that were there, then went home to the clinic. Doc wasn't in the front room. Harley drove on and started to go to her room, until she passed Doc's door. She paused and bit her lip. She then sighed and back up. Knocking softly on the door, she waited for a response. There was nothing for a second and she figured he was at the courthouse, or possibly in his garage. So was about to give up when the door opened up and Doc was there.

"You're back." he said far more calm now then he was a few hours ago.

"Uh… yeah." she said then there was a few beats of awkward silence. "So, about that advice that you gave…" she started as she looked down. Doc raised an eyelid curious as to what she would say. "It, uh…" She then looked up at him with curiosity sparked in her eyes. "How'd you know that would work?" she asked and he smiled warmly at her. The look in her eye reminded him of when she was younger, less rebellious.

"I've been in the town a long time." he started off. "That track was used countless times by several aspiring racecars. Likewise, I had a lot of clients." Harley chuckled at the subtle joke. "Each one would explain what they thought went wrong, or what they could've done. A few times, their friend would barge in ranting to the other car saying how they were.. too stubborn to listen." Doc said, directing the comment to Harley's behavior. She got the message and seemed to shrink. "Anyway, I heard a lot about racing through those reckless hotrods, so unfortunately, I picked up on a few things. Most of them about that turn." Doc explained.

"Huh.." Harley thought about it for a second. "Well, unfortunate for you. Pretty fortunate for me though." She said and awkwardly chuckled. Doc smiled back.

"I guess so.." There was a paused then Harley spoke up.

"So, uh.. DNA and RNA?" Doc looked slightly confused at the odd topic change. "That was our last lesson of automotive biology, right?" Doc then understood what she was doing.

"It's a little late to stay up studying, don't you think?" he asked and Harley shrugged.

"Eh, I can stay up for a few more hours, right?" she slightly smiled and Doc nodded.

"I guess you can." he said then began to drive off to the spare room where they used to study. "Come on. I'm sure that dusty textbook is somewhere in there." Harley smiled then quickly followed behind him.


	27. Un Choque Cultural

**_Chapter 27: Un Choque Cultural  
_** ** _Eight Months Later: June 1998_**

* * *

As the months past, Harley continued to train herself at Willy's Butte. Doc never encouraged her, never supported or approved of her choice. But he had learned to accept it. Not her racing, but accepting that she wasn't going to change her mind about it. He'd still go down to the butte with her to make sure she was safe, and he would even give her a few pointers as just a few small things he "managed to pick up out of small talk from other cars." Which wasn't entirely a lie. He didn't always go to watch her. At times, he would send Sheriff to keep an eye on her for one reason or another, but Harley didn't mind. It was obvious that the tension around the topic of racing was still an ever existing factor in their father-daughter relationship, but the time the spent away from each other seemed to help ease the tension.

One summer day, Harley was driving home by herself from a solo practice. All the townsfolk were at the cafe as she drove up, and it made her smile. The only family she ever had all in one place on a daily bases. She drove and parked beside Doc, dust covering her tires and sideskirts.

"Did you have a good practice?" Doc asked and she nodded. Ever since their first big argument, Sheriff and Flo had now kept a close eye on both of them, making sure nothing the tension around racing got too out of hand.

"Yeah, it was fine." Harley said without looking up at him. "That turn has gotten easier. And I'm starting to get up on that wall a little smoother." Doc nodded but didn't say much after that.

"So. What do you want to do for your birthday?" Doc asked and the stiffness of the conversation quickly dissolved, causing Flo and Sheriff to share a look and relax.

"My birthday? Isn't that, like, next month?" Harley asked having no idea what time of the year it was. Being in a slow and sleepy town meant that Harley didn't quite keep track of time. Doc chuckled in response.

"You do this every year." He muttered with a smile. "It's June, Har. And your fifteenth birthday is coming up."

"Can you believe it Doc?" Sheriff asked and drove up to them. "Little Harley is going to be fifteen. We've had her for almost a decade now!" He looked at Harley who had matured in look and personality much over the past nine years. Suddenly an excited Impala came out of seemingly nowhere.

"Wait, did you say _fifteen?"_ He asked and looked from Sheriff to Doc and finally to Harley. "Flo! Mija's going to be fifteen!" He said and rose up on his hydraulics. "How long do we have until then?"

"Two weeks." Doc said calmly.

"Two week!" Ramone looked shocked at the time limit and lowered back down. "Ay Dios mio! That's not enough time!" He said then started to rush off. "It's alright, we can pull this off!"

"Wait, Ramone!" Harley called out. "What's the big deal? It's just another birthday!" He suddenly braked hard and turned back to them. He slowly drove up with a look of disbelief on his face as if _everyone_ knew the answer to that question.

"Just another birthday?" He repeated and drove back to them.

"Well, every birthday is important, I think." Doc said with a half smile.

"But none more important than this one!" Ramone held a look of concern seeing that none of them understood the importance of the upcoming date. "This is her _fifteenth_ birthday! A Quinceañera is in order, man!" Ramone said and took off in a flash of sunset orange. "I got some phone calls to make!" Seeing the still confused faces of her friends, Flo laughed and drove up to meet them.

"He hasn't celebrated a Quinceañera in a long time!" she said as she watched her husband dash for the phone inside the café.

"Uh, okay…" Harley said as she too looked at the excited Impala. "But what _is_ a quince-whatever?" she asked. Flo turned back to the three cars with confused expressions.

"A Quinceañera is a very special celebration in the Mexican culture!" Flo enthusiastically said. "After marrying Ramone, I learned so much about his heritage, and let me tell you, it's all so beautiful! _Especially_ the traditional Quinceañera. It's basically a big ceremony -followed by an even bigger party- that celebrates a young girl's transition from leaving childhood to becoming a young woman of society!" Harley smiled at the thought of a huge party just to celebrate a girl growing up, but for the same exact reason, Doc looked upset.

"No, no, no." He said waving a tire. "Becoming a woman? She's still just a kid. Let her be a kid! Tell Ramone we're calling it off!"

"Oh, come on, Doc!" Harley whined. "I think it's cool!"

"Well I think it's rushing..." Doc said and started to drive off to Ramone. "Trying to make her into a woman… I don't think so.." He muttered, then Flo stopped him.

"Doc, you can't make her stay a little girl forever. She's gotta grow up one day." She protested.

"Yeah, well not at fifteen." He continued on. "How about twenty? No, twenty-one. Yeah, that's a good age." Flo meanwhile scoffed at him.

"Being a judge, you should know better than anyone that she's a legal adult at the age of _eighteen_ , right?" Doc shook his hood.

"Nope, never crossed my mind." He kept driving forward then Flo pulled up in front of him with a very serious face.

"You know, when she is eighteen, she gets to decide whether to move away or not. She's a legal adult by then." Doc had reluctantly stopped and listen to what the retired showcar had to say. You have to be read to let her go, and if you can't even handle a _Quinceañera,_ then I have no idea how you're going to handle her racing career…"

"Easy," He scoffed, "I won't… she's still young; there's still time for her to change her mind."

"You know as well as I do that that's not going to happen…" Flo scowled at him. Finally Doc gave in and he sighed, sinking onto his tires.

"...Yeah…" He looked beyond Flo and saw Ramone babbling into a microphone with the biggest smile on his face. "Okay fine…" he said the turned around to park himself back beside Harley. Sheriff had left and drove past the judge and straight to Flo.

"So… you convinced him?" He asked as he watched his old friend settle himself back in his previous spot.

"Mhm, Mama can convince anyone of anything!" She said with a sassiest of tones. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a crazy Impala to calm down." She chuckled and drove off to her cafe.

A week past and Ramone had set up his paint room to prepare for the amount of cars he would have to paint, or rather, his cousin Rosia would have to paint. It was common for the woman to get together and prepare themselves as well as the girl who would be coming of age. He had also opened up all the stores that had been long since closed so that once the Cozy Cone was filled up, more cars could have a place to stay the night. Not that many would be wrapping the party until well into Harley's curfew that had been long ago established by Doc and Sheriff.

Ramone had already asked Guido and Luigi to be the padrinos of the tires and hubcaps. Flo put herself in charge of being the padrina of the tiara and traveled far out of the county to get the perfect crown for their princess. She kept it hidden in her cafe until the day of the party. Ramone would be the padrino of the doll made to look like the birthday girl, and knowing her, Ramone called a few friends back in East L.A to get a Cadillac CTS-V doll that had a blue and purple paint job. He told all his relatives who were going to be able to make the celebration the theme colors without even running it by Harley first, because he remembered that her favorite colors have yet to change.

The cake, the music, everything was being taken care of. As Harley passed by Ramone's House of Body Art and Flo's V8 Cafe to get to and from Willy's Butte, she could help but snicker as the two ran into each other and continually talked about the upcoming party.  
Finally, it was three days before the big event. Harley awoke to her usual arguing alarm. And stretched out her axles with a big yawn. She drove out of her room and headed for the front of the clinic. She then stopped as she heard a distant sound.

"What could that be?" Asked the doctor of the clinic from behind her.

"Ah!" She quickly jumped and spun around. "Oh, it's just you.." She said relieved. "Morning Doc." He nodded to him slightly.

"Good morning.." He said, but was more focused of the distant hum. "What's goin on?" He asked as he drove out the door. Harley followed close behind him curious herself of the sound, but also wary of it. Once outside, the morning sunlight glittered on the horizon. "What is that?" Doc asked to no one in particular. Harley only shrugged as she eyes the moving horizon.

"Heat wave?" Harley asked.

"No, we'd feel that…" The suddenly, they both realized what it was at the same time. "Oh dear Lord…" Doc muttered. "I figured Ramone was only going to invite five, maybe even ten cars…"

"That seems like way more than five or ten…" Harley said as the herd of cars approached. "We, uh, we better wake up Ramone…" Doc nodded in agreement and the two quickly went over to the House of Body Art and let themselves right in. Once inside, they found Ramone, already awake making a few touch-ups on his new bright blue and glistening purple paint job. After hearing the two cars drive in, Ramone turned to see them with a never ending smile.

"Ey! Morning Doc! Morning mija!" He said with excitement. "Only a few days left!" he announced then Doc drove closer up.

"Yeah, I know, but listen. A crowd of cars are coming this way and-"

"They're here! Que maravilloso!" He said and began to drive out to meet them, but stopped him in his tracks.

"Yes, there here. But Ramone, how many cars did you invite?" Doc sternly asked.

"Uh…" He parked himself for a few seconds as he thought about it. "Well, of course I call my cousin Rosia… Pancho and Francisco, I'm sure they brought their wives so that's… what five so far?" he said then continued to thank. "My uncle, my mom of course, my Tia Lupe and sister Velia, her daughter Marie…"

"So… you invited your whole family?" Harley asked. Ramone looked up then laughed.

"Haha! Oh boy, I wish. Tio Polo can't drive this far, so he's still over there in L.A with his kids to take care of him. You know, his wife died a few years ago, and that really stumped his mobility. It's just not the same driving around when the love of your life is no longer with you to drive by." Harley had sad eyes.

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that…" She said.

"Ah, it's okay. It was better for her." Ramone continued on. "So anyway, about only half of my family will be here!" Doc's eyes widened.

"That's still a lot of cars! Where are the all going to stay?" He asked with concern.

"Well, the Cozy Cone first off, then the old shops I reopened. I spent all last week cleaning them up." Ramone reasoned. "And if that's still not enough, a few of my guys can drive up to Wheel Well and clean that place up." Doc sighed, knowing that by then, that's sure to be enough room for the painter's family.

"Alright." He said then drove out.  
"Hey Doc! Just look on the bright side!" Harley said as she chased him down. "A little business for everyone's coming, that's for sure!" Doc looked over at her and couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said and as they smiled they shared a moment, one that Ramone didn't want to interrupt, so he went back to cleaning up his shop with a warm smile on his face.

"Ay!" Came a shrill scream from the left. "Is that her?" a woman with a clear Spanish accent asked.

"Y donde estas Ramone?" Another woman from behind her asked. Harley looked as the cars all approached her.

"This is his shop, obviously. 'S got his name on it!" an old male Chevelle asked. Ramone came rushing out and suddenly didn't care about Doc and Harley's little moment as he sped in between them.

"Mi familia!" he called out.

"Ay! Ramone!"

"Ramone!"

"Mijo!" several cars came right at him and surrounded him in a circle of attention from his family and a few friends. "Where's Flo?" his mother asked.

"Heh, more worried about seeing you daughter-in-law than your son, huh?" Ramone joked.

"Of course! With you, the poor woman must have gone crazy!" she joked back.

"Ha!" Ramone laughed. "Come on everyone! Let's go to my wife café and get a bite to eat!" he rose his voice loud to be heard. The rest of the cars -many of them being some kind of Chevy- cheered in agreement. All the women rushed to the front to get the the café first. Harley and Doc both sighed know that this would be an absolutely _crazy_ next few days.

Once at the café, Harley went to the second to last spot to park on the right side, where she usually parked with Doc, and watched as a bunch of women went in and out of the café making food and delivering it to everyone else. Doc was off talking to Sheriff, so Harley just sat and looked around at all the new faces. She was alone for a few minutes until she unknowingly caught the eye of one of the younger cars. He stared for a few seconds before making his way away from his father and straight to her.

"Hola." He said and she slightly jumped, not seeing him approach.

"Uh, hi.." she said, silently praying that he understood English.

"Como estas?" he asked and she just stared at him blankly.

"¿Que es mal? ¿No hablas español?" he asked but she only shrugged.

"Uh, I'm sorry, I don't speak much Spanish…" she admitted.

"Shame on Tio Ramone for not ever teaching you a language as beautiful as you are." The young car said. He was a 2006 Camaro that was dark gray with lime green side accent hash stripes and hood spears. He had an obvious Spanish accent that was as smooth as liquid gold and as inviting as the ocean on a hot summer day. Harley smiled and slightly blushed at the comment. "I think your beauty might even surpass that of the natural poetry of Spanish.." His smile matched his suave voice. "Name's Miguel.. and you must be the Quinceañera girl."

"Uh, y-yeah." she said smiling back. "Name's Harley." she said and he slightly bowed his hood to her.

"It's an honor to meet you." Harley giggled and he noticed. His green eyes brightened.

"So, uh, _Tio_ Ramone.. what does that mean?" Harley asked genuinely curious, but also wanting him to keep talking.

"Tio. It's Spanish for uncle." Harley then snapped out of her trance.

"Wait, he has a nephew?" she asked and Miguel chuckled.

"Well, sure. He's got, like, four sisters." Miguel said as a-matter-of-factly.

"Really!?" Harley was shocked Ramone had never told her this before.

"Yeah, well five. But one of his kids sister's died when she was one or two." Miguel explained and looked down. "No one really talks about it… I don't know what happened." he looked up and saw his dad smiling away with another red Impala and Ramone. "But Ramone does… he doesn't like talking about that part of his life..." the Camaro showed a vulnerable part of himself, but it was only for an instant before he snapped into his confident suave persona. "Anyways, my dad's not actually his brother, but since the poor guy only had sister, my dad and that red Impala over there were like his kid brothers. So I call him Tio."

"Oh…" Harley said as she took in all the information and chew on it for a few seconds. "So, you are all from L.A?" She asked.

"Yeah. But some of the older cars came from Mexico and called East L.A. home." he explained. "Like my grandpa and Ramone's dad. They came from Mexico, crossed the border illegally, of course." Harley looked shocked.

"Illegally?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course." Miguel explained then chuckled. "They couldn't get here legally, but when the one president passed that law or whatever in '86, my family and Ramone's family got amnesty. Then the rest is history." he smiled warmly. "My entire family that was alive during that time remembers the day well. It's still one of the most important days in my family's history. My grandpa became a U.S. citizen a few years ago. My grandma died do before she could." he saw the same look on Harley's face then brightened up the story. "But hey, she used to always say that the U.S is crazy and that so long as she could flipped tortillas, she'd be a Mexicana, even if that meant she'd die one. Guess she was right." Miguel smiled at the fond memories, and it must have been contagious because Harley was soon smiling herself. "And what's your story, chica?" he asked she looked at him for a few seconds then shrugged.

"Well, my dad died. My step-dad's in jail, my mom is Manufacturer knows where and I'm here with that blue Hudson Hornet over there." Miguel seemed taken aback with how calm she was about all of it.

"Whoa…." he said and thought it all over. "Ramone didn't tell us any of that…. Damn…" he said and then returned to being smooth as butter. "But looking at you, it makes since that you've been under a lot of pressure…" he smiled with a sparkle in his eyes. "Because diamonds go through the same pressure, but still pale in compassion of how your beauty shines…" Just under Harley's eyes on her hood, she blushed and being such a light color, it was easy to see, even if it was slightly there.

"Hehe.. uh th-thanks." she stuttered causing Miguel to chuckle.

"Thank you for existing." He said and chuckled. "But I guess I should thank your father and mother… May God bless your mother and give your father rest." He said. "I can tell Ramone hasn't taught you much about our culture, but that's okay. Us Hispanics see family as the most important thing in the world."

"Even more important than painting?" She asked assuming East L.A. was were Ramone learned his trade.

"Haha, yeah." He chuckled, getting the joke. "Even though my dad and Ramone obsess over that stuff, they'll both tell you that la familia is probably the most important component of our culture. Life in our neighborhood doesn't revolve around kids or adults; it revolves around the whole family. From the babies to the elders." Harley looked at him adoringly.

"Sounds very close knit." She said and Miguel nodded his hood.  
"It is. Which is why we _all_ invaded your little town here." He looked around then chuckled. "Well, not all, but most." he looked at his dad, the red '62 Impala and Ramone all catching up. "Do you remember your father?" He suddenly asked without looking back at Harley.

"No. I was about two when he died…" she said and smiled warmly. "But my uncle says I'm a lot like him." Miguel turned back and smiled himself.

"I can relate." He admitted. "My mother died when I was five or six.. But my dad says I act like her sometimes." Harley giggled again.

"That's cute." she said and now Miguel slightly blushed, but because of his darker paint, it was much harder to tell.

"Yeah… My mother used to not let any caro run her over. She was the boss no matter what," he lifted his hood slightly with pride. "And I'm the same. I may not be as big or strong as some other guy, but ain't no car gonna run me over."

"I like that.." Harley said and he smiled at her. "I'm like dad because I… well" she hesitated to say then spilled it out anyways. "My uncle says I was his, uh, spirit. You know, pasion." Miguel slightly tilted his hood as he listened with a small smile. "If he wanted to do something, he did it. Like marrying my mom." She then laughed, "my uncle was so against it -he's my mom's brother- but my dad wanted to have one wife, and nothing could stop him. That's how I am about racing." Miguel then lifted himself again, but this time out of surprise.

"Racing? Like, racing racing? On a track? With other cars?" He asked with raised eyelids.

"Uh… yeah.." Now Harley wasn't so sure about him.

"Dude! A girl racing!?" He asked, with the same disbelief making Harley upset.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" She asked, becoming mad.

"Nothing! It's cool! Like, _really_ cool! The only female racer I can remember is Louis Nash! The First Lady of Racing!" He said moving his tire up as if presenting an animated title. "She was a Piston Cup _legend!"_ He said with stars in his eyes. Harley smiled at his excitement. "Oh! I can't wait to tell my dad that you're gonna be a _racecar!_ He loves racing! He watches as many races as he can, so long as his job doesn't get in the way. Damn! Just imagine it! Harley!... uh… heh, what's your last name?" Harley answered through her laughs.

"Haha, Stockrim. It's Stockrim." Just as she thought his reaction couldn't get any better, his jaw dropped.

"Like… like _David_ Stockrim? _The_ David Stockrim?" He asked with wide eye. Harley simply nodded while smiling wide and giggling. "I can't believe it! You're David Stockrim's _daughter!?"_ she nodded again and he back up from shock. "¡Ay Dios mio! ¡Estoy hablando con la hija de David Stockrim! El próximo legendario automóvil de carreras femenino! Esto ... esto es increíble!" While Miguel laughed hysterically, Harley giggle at his excitement having no idea that he had just called her the next legendary female race car. "Is it your birthday or mine? Do you realize how much my family loves your dad? God, we made an altar for him on the next Dia de los Muertos after he died! He's my dad's favorite racecar to this day! Man, we have a lot of respect for that car!"

"Even though he quit because of me?" Harley said shyly.

"Of course! Like I said, la vida es toda sobre la familia para nosotros." Seeing Harley's slightly confused expression, he translated for her. "Life is all about the family for us." He calmly said and Harley smiled warmly.

"Thanks." She said and he smiled back and nodded. "Do.. uh… do you want to see me do my morning practice?" His eyes again widened and his smile got brighter.

"Uh, Hell yeah! Seeing a professional racecar practice. Wow, this is going to be epic!" He said and jumped up slightly.

"Well… I'm not a _professional_ racecar." harley admitted and he rolled his eyes.

" Yeah, not yet," he said "but I can still say I went to one of your practices once you've lit up every screen in America! With that gorgeous smile of yours." Harley again blushed slightly as he smiled warmly. "Let me go tell my dad where I'm going so he doesn't freak out later." He said than began to drive off.

"Tell him Willy's Butte! Ramone knows where that's at!" Harley called out and Miguel slightly turned back and nodded.

"Got it!" He shouted back then spoke to himself. "My future girlfriend is going to be a future famous race car… and she's beautiful… oh this is too epic to be real." he said then drove up to his father. He was a 1968 Chevrolet Impala that was royal blue with a pearl finish and black racing stripes. His friend parked beside him was a bright red 1962 Chevy Impala with chrome lining his sides, windows, and sideskits. They were equally as happy as the young Camaro, but for different reasons. It had been years since they saw their friend -and big brother figure- the light blue and bright purple '59 Chevy Impala in front of them.

"Hey Miguel!" Pancho -the blue and black Impala- said after catching him in his side mirror.

"Dad!" He called out as he sped over. Ramone lifted high into the air to see over his two friends.

"Ey! His not so tiny anymore!" He shouted and Miguel slowed from embarrassment.

"Tio Ramoooone.." he said with a grunt making Ramone laugh.

"You and those hydraulics. Do you ever _not_ use them?" the red Impala Francisco asked.

"Nope!" Ramone said with slight attitude as he lowered himself back down.

"Ey Papá!" Miguel said and drove up. "I'm going to, uh, Will's Butte." He said and Pancho looked at him confused.

"Where?" He asked and Ramone waved his tire.

"Ah, he means Willy's Butte. It's a short drive down that road. There's a dirt race track down there." He explained.

"Oh yeah, I remember you telling us about that back in the day!" Pancho said and Francisco nodded.

"Yeah, random wanna be racecars would go down there as they passed through town, right?" Ramone chuckled.

"Heh, yeah. A lot of them ended up being Doc's best customers." The Impala's laughed while the Camaro just looked at them.

"Okay then…" Miguel said looked at Francisco and Ramone then turned back to Pancho. "Okay I'm leaving. See ya later!" He quickly said then turned decided to tell him about David Stockrim later.

"Adios, Mijo!" Pancho called out and Miguel waved back. He then met back with Harley who was waiting in her same spot patiently.

"Alright, Belleza, let's go." He said then turned to the road. "Lead the way." Harley chuckled.

"What bayesa mean?" She asked, pronouncing it with no accent whatsoever.

"It's the highest level of the word "beauty" in my language..." he said with the most charming of smiles.

"Well then, I'm honored." She said and drove to the road and, as he said, lead the way. As they drove off together, Sheriff and Doc were still talking about their current situation and upcoming party, but he soon became distracted.

"What's wrong?" Sheriff asked and saw that Doc was looking passed him.

"Who the heck is that.. And why the heck is he driving with Harley… alone?" Doc asked owning up to the over protective parent in him.

"Doc, I'm sure it's nothing." Sheriff said, but Doc only shook his hood with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing always turns to something." He muttered. "Especially with a teenage boy…"

"Well," Sheriff said thinking about it, "you've got a point." Doc then looked back at his old friend.

"I think-"

"We're gonna follow them aren't we?" Doc nodded with a serious expression. "Okay." Sheriff said and the two men who had remembered their own trouble making teenage years, drove off behind Harley and Miguel, but far enough behind them to where they could see the two kids but so that they didn't see them. Spying parenting at its finest.

 ** _Author's_** _ **Note: No joke, this is my LONGEST chapter so far! Thank you, yes specifically YOU, for reading this far into the story! And thank's for putting up with me thorwing in my heritage! A few of the things in this are real things in my life, like Tio Polo, Francisco, and Pancho. And some of the death. Sorry about all the mentions of death... heh... ANYWAYS! the poll is now extra tied *long sigh* so don't forget to Vote if you haven't already. Also, follow me on Instagram and you can vote again there on one of my posts! I'm over**_ _ **at _.ezeray._**_ _ **So yeah, thanks for the support guys! Hope you enjoyed! I'll be gone for a week, so this will be the last chapter I post until I come back, so it's kind of fitting that I broke 4,000 words with this one. The BIGGEST chapter for the BIGGEST movie! (Cars 3 comes out tomorrow and I'm watching it and I'm HYPED) Okay. I'm done babbling. Thanks for reading!**_


	28. El Don

**_Author's Note: IM NOT DEAD! ALSO I'M NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY! IT. WILL. BE. FINISHED! Thank you all for being so patient with me! I especially been distracted with life stuff! Like me being Harley finding a Miguel! But then that Miguel ends up being a Jeremy... not really, but he's a bit of an ass. ANYWAYS, ENOUGH OF THE DRAMATIC LIFE OF EZERAY! HERE'S WHAT YOU WANT! CHAPTER 28! THE GIFT! Also, these chapter titles are in spanish, you can message me or search them if you wanna find out what they mean. MORE NEWS! CHAPTER 29 IS ALREADY IN THE WORKS! OKAY! NOW ENJOY CHAPTER 28! EZZIE OUT!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 28: El Don**_

* * *

Doc and Sheriff watched as Harley took a deep breath as she moved her tires into the dirt behind the rope line. She glanced up at an excited Camaro who smiled and cheer her on.

"Yeah, Harley!" he called and she smiled.

"He's cute…" she muttered then focused on the track. "Alright, let's go." she took another deep breath then revved her engine.

"Hijole! Whoo!" Miguel shouted, but Harley had already cleared her mind and ignored all comments coming at her. And in a blink of an eye, she was off. Doc watched and unconsciously nodded his approval when she began to scale the wall. She wasn't anywhere near the top, but it was a start. Doc then realized he was silently coaching and shook his hood. Miguel on the other hand was freaking out.

"Oh my gosh! She's on the wall!" he yelled out and Doc rolled his eyes. "That's sick!" Harley barreled down the track leaving a storm of dust behind her. She headed to the next turn without hesitation. Hitting it hard, she turned left for a split seconds then flipped her tires right and drifted around without losing speed. Doc smiled gently while Miguel again flipped.

"Ah! That was so cool!" he cheered as she came to the start and kept going. One lap, two three, all the way up to five. She turned her tires and breaker hard finally after she had crossed the finish for the fifth time and panted trying to catch her breath. She was covered in a layer of dirt, but it didn't bother her. Miguel went to meet her with wide eyes as big as his smile.

"So… what do you think?" she asked. Sheriff and Doc listened closely.

"I think you did alright." he said calmly, his features become much less bright.

"Uh, is… is that it?" Harley asked, surprised.

"Yeah, if you were a full time professional. But you're fifteen!" Miguel shouted and jumped up. "You're amazing for a beginner! I know some racers today who wouldn't know how to pull of that turn! Like, how even did you do that you were like," he turned his tires left, "and then you did something and…" his voice faded as he turned his tires trying to figure it out. "I don't know, but you did something and it was awesome!"

"Well, it's quite simply turning right to go left." Harley said with a shrug.

"Haha!... what?" Miguel asked and Harley chuckled.

"Yeah, it's weird, but it works." she said and began driving up, Miguel quickly following behind her.

"And it looks cool." he said and nudged her side. "Eyy, you could be a dirt track racer _and_ a Piston Cup race! How cool would that be?" he suggested.

"Yeah, but is there a championship for dirt racing as big as the Piston Cup?" she asked not expecting an answer.

"Yeah," Miguel said and Harley was caught off guard. "The National Dirt Track Championship is pretty big. I mean, it's _national._ The best dirt racers in the country."

"Huh," Harley seemed interested. "That sounds pretty cool actually." she said and nudged him back. "I'll have to consider it and say you convinced me to race in it."

"You would?" he asked.

"Yeah, I mean, how else would I have known about it?" she rhetorically asked. "I mean, living here is great, but no one knows anything about racing." Doc quietly scoffed. "I'll mean except Doc." He then seemed surprised.

"Doc, that's that blue Hornet, right?" Doc rolled his eyes.

" _Hudson_ Hornet. And yeah, that's him." she said. "We don't always agree in stuff, but he's always been there for me." Miguel smiled.

"Heh, yeah. Like me and Tio Francisco." he said as they continued to drive together not paying attention to their surroundings making it easy for Doc and Sheriff to continue spying on them. "You know, my dad used to watch a Hudson Hornet race when he was a kid." Harley laughed. "No really!" Miguel said and nudged her. "He was _The_ Hudson Hornet. The _Fabulous_ Hudson Hornet in fact!" Harley only scoffed again while Doc narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sure that's _my_ Doc out of the hundreds of Hudson Hornets that exist." Miguel scoffed.

"What, does Doc not like racing?" he asked.

"Are you kidding?" she sarcastically asked. "God, he hates it. Despises it!" she shook her hood. "He doesn't even want me to race."

"Why? You're good!" Miguel asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, well. He just doesn't want me to get hurt or mixed up with any bad cars." Miguel scoffed and shook his hood.

"Well, jeez. What does he think the world outside of this town is like?" he asked and Harley glanced up at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, out there is different. There's bad cars no matter where you go." he explained. "And there's always a chance to get hurt. That's stuff you just can't avoid." Harley scoffed and twisted her wheel slightly into the ground.

"Yeah, well, Doc doesn't even want me to leave this town." Miguel laughed. "What?"

"Oh nothing." he said as he continued to laugh, "It's just.. what the hell, man. That's like, holding you hostage, isn't it?" Harley shrugged.

"I don't know. But I do know this," she said as they neared the spot where Doc and Sheriff were hiding cueing them to leave, "as soon as I can, I'm leaving and I'm going after that Piston Cup." she said with determination gleaming I'm her eyes. "And, who knows. Maybe that Dirt Track championship too." Miguel waved his tire slightly in the air.

"Hell yeah!" Harley giggled again and Miguel eyelids fell to only being half open.

"You know, that little laugh is adorable." he said with confidence making Harley giggle again. "Yeah, that one." he said and poked her on the side with a tire.

"Haha, stop!" she laughed, but secretly didn't want him to.

"Stop what?" He said and poked her again and again.

"Haha! S-stop it!" she said and it did slightly tickle.

"Or what?" He said, but stopped anyways. "You'll tell Doc?" Harley laughed.

"No, I'll tell Sheriff to arrest you for being too cute." she said with equal confidence, which caught Miguel off guard.

"Uh, ha… I'm cute?" he asked and slightly blushed.

"Yeah…" she said and they continued on driving, only slightly closer than before. "Yeah you are." Miguel smiled as his engined warmed and hummed. Harley then slightly got closer then he slightly got closer until they were a centimeter from touching.

The next three days were spent with each other. Miguel and Harley would drive to Willy's Butte twice a day and Doc would follow. Sometimes with Sheriff, sometimes alone. He didn't like this one bit. They would hang out at the café, he'd drive her home at the end of the day, he even went inside the clinic to help Harley study, which Doc hated the most. He made sure he was there to supervise. And correct Miguel when he was unsure about something or just didn't know at all. Then came the day of the Quinceañera. Ramone had told Harley to meet him at Flo's early that morning, and so she did. He eyes were barely opened as she gave a sleepy yawn.

"Did I really have to get up _this_ early?" she asked the Impala who seemed to be so awake, it was as if he drank an entire pot of black oil coffee.

"Yes, Mijita! I have to get everything in order and I need your opinion!" he said slightly raised on his hydraulics.

"On what?" She asked.

"Everything!" he shouted, but quickly dialed his volume down. "Now, you're gonna get painted for this. It's a special occasion kind of paint job, and I already got Doc's permission." Harley chuckled slightly remember how mad Doc had been when she first got painted and Ramone first let her paint. "So, color. You still want light blue, right? She nodded. "And purple detailing, right?" Rape asked with anticipation. Harley again nodded and yawned. "Alright, just confirming.." Ramone said and led her to the center of the cafe. "Okay. Now this is how it's gonna work," Ramone started to explain. "You're gonna have an escort lead you in. You can pick him. Doesn't matter who." Starting to wake up, Harley thought for a second then smiled.

"Miguel." she said noticing the surprised look on Ramone's face.

"Really?" the Impala asked "You just met him"

"Yeah, well, he's nice." she admitted while Ramone chuckled.

"Heh, alright." he said. "I'll tell him. Okay, so after you're escorted in, there will be the presenting of the, what I like to call 'special gifts' from the padrinos. And Father Julio will announce each one, say a prayer, then it's dance time!"

"Yes, dance party!" Harley said and started to shuffle her tires.

"No no, no party yet. Slow dance. You will dance with the men here. Not all of them, just the one that have been in your life."

"Oh, okay." she said, still confused but agreeing anyways.

"Then after that, the meal is served then after that it's presents _then_ it's dance party time!" Ramone said. The sun had lifted up and the morning haze began to fade out. "Andale, go to my shop, my cousin Rosia is in there right now. The other niñas will meet you in there." Ramone said then left to the Cozy Cone to begin waking up the rest of his family. Harley rolled her eyes with a small smile as she saw him hurry off in her mirrors. She slowly headed over to the paint room where a navy blue 1964 Corvette Stingray was darting around making sure everything was ready for the big day.

"Aye, Harley!" she exclaimed with a big smile as she spotted the young car. "Las otras vendrán pronto. Primero, tenemos que conseguir que la reóxia para su trabajo de pintura especial!" Harley had a very blank look on her face. "Oh, my bad." She said with a Spanish accent. "My Spanish slips when I'm excited! I'm Rosia Hernandez, but simply call me Rosia."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Harley said, keeping her distance as she usually did with new cars. "You obviously already know who I am.."

"Si, mijita! You're the future racecar, Miss Harley Davids Stockrim! Ey," she said quickly lowering her voice. "Ya know racing is no job fit for a woman? Harley sunk down on her tires. "At least that's what my mother would say." she added with a half smile. Harley smiled too and rose up on her tires. "Yes, in a place dominated by men, us women need to fight for our spot in it. Did you know, I'm one of the many painters in my family… but I'm one of the only _female_ painter to live in East L.A." Harley brightened up and drove closer.

"That's so cool!" she said.

"Yes it is. Do you know how I got here?" she asked and Harley shook her hood. "Heh, I told the men 'Eh, any job a man can do, a woman can do better, move aside and let me show you how a _real_ painter does it.' Those men had never seen a woman pick up a brush in their shop. I was persistent, and now I'm here and _honored_ to be the painter for the Quince, Harley." Harley smiled and slightly giggled.

"Thanks, I guess I'll just have to do the same thing when I go race." Rosia stamped her tire in agreement.

"Yes! Us women, we fight!" she said then rushed over to get her paint. Alright, we got a party to get ready for!" just then a few other girls and women came driving in all at once.

"Rosia! Don't start yet, we're here!" called a '62 Chevy Chevelle.

"Ey, we agreed that's my brush!" Yelled a '72 Chevy Corvair.

"Calm down!" Rosia shouted back and before long, Ramone's House of Body Art was filled with loud Spanish accented and Spanish speaking women and a single very English speaking, American sounding, but most of all, confused Cadillac. Harley then realized that it was going to be a long day.

Meanwhile, it was 11:05 am and Ramone had woken up the entire town. Red and Mater were helping with banners and streamers. Sheriff kept everything in check, but he was more concerned about the alcohol being in check and that no one was drinking anything until the night had come. Doc hated the idea of alcohol being present, but not even Ramone could stop his family from bringing it. Flo was making sure the food was ready. Her and the other women of Ramone's family were bustling around finishing the meal for later that evening. Lunch wasn't a big priority at the time being. Ramone made sure the men knew what they were doing as far as the dance and the ceremony. He explained it all the same as he explained to Harley. Doc then pulled Ramone to the side.

"Isn't is great, Doc, it's all coming together." He said as he looked around. The live band was setting up their equipment, lights were being strung around the café. Doc nodded as he continued to think.

"Yeah, it sure is…" he said still in thought.

"Ey, something wrong?" Ramone asked after a slight pause.

"Well, no not really… I was just wondering, with the padrino stuff, is there room for one more important gift?" Doc questioned glancing over at Ramone.

"Huh? Like what?" He asked. "I mean, those at some special gifts intended to represent her going into womanhood. So I just depends on what your wanting to give." Doc nodded.

"Come here, I'll show you." he said then drove to the clinic Ramone cautiously followed Doc inside and waited in the front room and Doc disappeared inside the clinic. He soon came back with a small shiny object. "I found it in my office. I think she'd like it, don't you?" Ramone smiled then looked up at Doc.

"Oh yeah, and from you? It would mean a lot." he said and gave Doc a nod. "It's perfect for a padrino gift. I'll be sure to add you name in there." Doc gave a nod to him.

"Thank you" He said, grateful for the opportunity.


	29. Alungnos Bailando

**_Author's Note: Hey again! Thanks for so patiently waiting! Go check out my Spotify Playlist called In the Fast Lane! Of y'all have any suggestions for more songs to add, feel free to PM me! Also, go follow my new instagram account at ezziesharley! Fan art, sneak peaks, live videos! This story has an ig now. And a ton of wonderful readers that I appreciate so much! If this as well as a few others chapters have Spanish titles, if y'all want me to translate them for you, just ask! I don't bite! Anyways, hope y'all enjoy! Oh! And something big is coming, but I won't say what! Just be prepared!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 29: Algunos Bailando**_

* * *

The day went on and soon the night was settling in. Several cars had been rushing around town trying to make sure everything was perfect. The only car not seen out and about was Harley, who was cooped up in Ramone's shop all day. Finally, the time had come. Miguel's had light blue instead of lime green accents to compliment Harry's paint job. Many cars had settled at the café but left the center empty. Miguel waited patiently for Harley outside of the House of Body Art. His father drove by and chuckled.

"My boy being a man. Escorting a young woman." Pancho smiled with pride.

"Papa…" Miguel whined, slightly embarrassed making him laugh again.

"Miguel?" came a voice from behind Pancho. Harley came out revealing her new look to the two cars. "Hey, Pancho" she said with a smile. Miguel caught a glimpse of her and melted.

"H..Harley, wow.. Rosia did a good job." he said as she saw her drive out with a pearl finish shine. The iridescent color of light blue with purple streaks down her sides was mesmerizing. Absolutely stunning.

"Yeah she did." she said as she admired her own paint job. "Your family really knows how to treat a girl." she chuckled and Miguel chuckled with her. "Hey, you're blue!" she noticed his blue accents.

"Oh yeah, we thought painting over the green would compliment your paint, so Tio Ramone hooked me up." he explained.

"Well, I'm gonna go find Ramone and Francisco." the shiny blue Impala said. "I'll see you two on the dance floor." he winked at Miguel, making him slightly flush with embarrassment, then left.

"Your dad's funny." Harley said as she drove up beside Miguel.

"Don't support him, please.." He said as they began to drive to the café.

"Oh come on, he's not that bad." Harley said. Miguel rolled his eyes just as they were driving up to the front of the café. The sun was setting, the dusk was covering the town. The only light was from the traffic light flicking on and off its yellow hue. The third flicker lagging behind the others as always. Voice dimmed and faded put as a microphone check sounded and the voice of Ramone started to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen.. tonight's a night of celebration! A grand fiesta to honor Harley Davis Stockrim!" a spot light gently came on and shone brightly against Harley and Miguel.

"That's our cue." Miguel whispered and began to drive forward with Harley close to his side. "She is escorted by sixteen year old Miguel Delgado son of Pancho Delgado. Harley, our Quince, is the daughter of Paul 'Doc' Hudson." Harley caught a glimpse of Doc furrowing his lids in a scowl directed at Ramone. He didn't exactly perfect his real name being announced for all to hear. Harley giggled quietly, but quickly gained her composure.

Miguel lead her in a circle around the café so all could see her in a new light. A new color. A new beginning of her life.

"Harley has been here for nine years and now, we celebrate her coming of age tonight with a Quinceañera! Radiator Springs style!" music played and whoops and hollers came from every car. Oos and awws could be heard.

"It's time for our dance." Miguel said with a half smile. He held out a tire, she smiled and took it with her tire. They spun in a circle, reversed away and came together again. The two danced a formal ballroom dance, one that hadn't been practiced, but they're partnership was unquestionable. They were the perfect dance partners. She followed his lead, they slipped up a few times. A few chuckles came from the crowd, but none of it could be heard by the couple.

"You're a pretty good dancer." Harley said under her breath.

"You're a really good partner." he said back catching a small glance at Doc who seemed to be the only one not enjoying the scene. Miguel quickly turned, skidding slightly. He smiled an awkward smile as an apology, Harley gave a forgiving giggle in return. The music faded, the dance ended. Miguel lead her to the front of the cafe where a 1959 El Camino was parked. He was painted black with a white stripe on either side of him. A second spotlight came on and illuminated the pastor.

"I, Father Julio, am honored to be the pastor at this momentous event of Harley's life," he started. Miguel moved away from Harley and parked himself off to the side, just outside of the halo of light surrounding Harley and Father Julio. "I would like to start with a prayer. If you would all bow your hoods." all cars present did as they were asked. Harley glanced around, having only ever prayed with her father when she was two. It was something she didn't remember. She saw that even Doc followed and that was enough to make her follow everyone else. With a lowered hood and eyes closed, Father Julio continued. "Great Manufacturer, we are grateful for this day and for this night. We pray that You may be with our dear Harley Davis Stockrim, that You may carry her through her life as she leaves her childhood and treads into womanhood. We thank You, Lord, for giving Harley a complete childhood, with all its hardships and all its joys, she made it through at Your grace. We ask that You bless this night and bless this car. In Jesus' name we pray, Amen." a low murmur of "Amens" could be heard throughout the crowd; Harley assumed that meant she could open her eyes and looked up again. Father Julio cleared his throat and spoke into the microphone once again. "The padrinos of the tiara: Flo and Ramone Marin." Harley glanced over to the side and saw the Marins driving up to her. Flo had a tiara on a serving tray with her husband on her other side. With big and warm smiles, they drove up to Harley. Harley lowered herself, her wheel wells hiding the tops of her tires, and Flo proceeded to slide the tiara from the serving tray to her roof.

"Happy birthday, sugar." Flo whispered.

"Thanks." Harley smiled kindly and the couple drove off.

"The padrino of the doll: Elizabeth Tailer." Harley looked around in search for this mysterious 'Elizabeth' and came to a surprised discovery, but one that made her smile as Lizzie came over with a little doll of a car that was eerily similar to Harley. Paint job and everything.

"Here you go, sweety." Lizzie said as she pushed the doll to Harley's side. "I think a doll is silly, but I guess it must have some kind of important mumbo jumbo. Happy birthday." she said and Harley kept her warm and loving smile to her grandmother like friend.

"Thanks, Lizzie." she said, getting a little nod from the old Model-T. She moved her shaky axles off to her original spot beside Red. Father Julio continued on once she had left.

"The padrinos of the tires and hubcaps: Luigi Marino and Guido Moretti." Harley had gotten much better at Italian over the years and could now somewhat survive a simple conversation with Guido, with Luigi's help of course. The little forklift came carrying four brand new tires that read ' _Light Year'_ on them and four shiny silver hubcaps riding on top of the tires.

"La mia prima peetstop del grande Guido?" Guido chuckled at her Italian causing her to look at Luigi with concern. "Did I say that right?"

"Heh heh, almost." he said, "you want to say ' _della'_ not ' _del',_ Harley."

"Shoot. _Della_ grande Guido?" she corrected herself.

"Sì! Un peetstop professionale!" Guido exclaimed. He tossed the tires and hubcaps as high as he could and with lightning fast reflexes, he sped around the Quince and replaced every tire and hubcap. All the while, Luigi had a timer and was closely watching the seconds tick by. As soon as Luigi reversed away, he spun and blew off his drill.

"Ten seconds, Guido!" Luigi called out. The little forklift smiled with a nod.

"Ha! That was awesome!" Harley shouted jumping up. "Era fantastico, Guido!" Guido smiled brightly and nodded.

"Buon compleanno!" He wished her a happy birthday and harley returned the smile.

"Gracie!" she thanked.

"The madrina of the paint job," Father Julio continued, "Rosalinda Hernandez." Rosia came forth with a nod and smiled to Harley. She drove up and nudged her side as a hug.

"Happy birthday, mija." she said with a voice that was sweet and smooth as honey.

"Gracias, Rosia." Harley said and she smiled as he with pride.

"There you go, you're gonna catch on soon enough." she said and drove off.

"Y ahora para el regalo final," Father Julio announced, "Now for the last gift to help you leave childhood and enter womanhood." Harley glanced around wondering what it would be and who would present it. "The padrino of the emblem: Paul 'Doc' Hudson." Harley had a faint look of surprise cross her face. Doc was _not_ who she was expecting.

"Hey, Har." he said driving up to her with a tiny object wrapped in a cloth. "Happy birthday." he said as he began to uncover the emblem.

"Doc, I didn't expect you to want to have any part in this." Harley quietly said to match his volume as she held a smile of relief and of joy.

"Well, I figured if I can't stop it, might as well accept it." He revealed a shiny silver emblem outlined in black. It was clearly two separate emblems put together, but they were crafted together almost seamlessly.

"Doc… it's so pretty." two numbers glistened in the spotlight.

"I found these two number and put them together, I thought maybe you'd like it." Doc smiled down at the 89 emblem he had in front of him. "It's the year I got a daughter that I never had. And I would never ask for a better one." Harley smiled as tear glistened into existence on the bottom of her windshield. "It's don't think a better daughter can even exist."

"It's love it… thank you so much." She said holding back her emotions.

"You're very welcome." he said and gestured for Ramone to come over. He came with a few tools. "Where do you want it at?"

"Um…" Harley thought for a few moments. "I guess.. oh! By my taillight." she said with bright eyes. "That way when I race away, the only lyrics thing my competition will she is a shining 89!" Doc and Ramone chuckled.

"Alright then, come on Ramone." Ramone and Doc quickly put the emblem on her as fast and as safely as possible.

"There you go, mijita. You're all set." Ramone said. "So 89 will be your racing number, huh?" he asked and nodded.

"I like that number and that year." She said as she looked over at Doc who returned a warm smile.

"Clear the dance floor, it's time for the dance." Father Julio said as he reversed away dragging the now unplugged microphone away with him. Doc and Ramone left with the tool and Harley's look-alike doll while Miguel came up.

"May I have this dance?" he rhetorically asked. Another slow song came on and they danced around the café. "So how do you like the Mexican culture so far?" he asked.

"I have to say, it's beautiful.. I love it!" Harley admitted.

"Just like you." Miguel said and Harley blushed ever so slightly. Soon, Sarge came up and Miguel moved aside handing Harley over to the next man.

"Evening, solder." Sarge said as he lead her in the dance.

"Evening, Sarge." Harley said back with the same forceful tone.

"You're becoming a young woman. A strong one at that," his hard expression melted away and he smiled with kind, old eyes at her. "I couldn't be more proud at such a young cadet." Harley smiled back.

"Thank you, Sarge. I'm glad I've gotten to be your cadet." Sarge chuckled slightly before it was his turn to move along. Ramone came up and of course took the opportunity to show of his hydronic while Pancho and Francisco made fun of him in the background.

"The best dance for the best Quince!" Ramone said with a suave smile.

"Ha, well I think you win the award of best dancer then." Harley chuckled.

"You know I do!" he said as they danced near his brotherly Impala friends.

"Whatever, man!" Pancho called out and they all laughed as they danced near the center again.

"This Quinceañera wasn't the most traditional one, and it was the most extravagant one, but I hope you like it anyway, mija.." He sincerely said as he looked around then looked at her.

"I love every single bit of it." she truthfully said. Next, Sheriff came in and replaced Ramone.

"Happy birthday, Harley." He said with a big smile. "Remember when we first met.. you were terrified of me?" Sheriff asked and Harley laughed.

"I was scared of everyone!" she said "But you did look like a big scary cop car to a little six-year-old Harley. You can't blame her." she laughed again at a distant memory. "When Doc went to talk to someone and left me with you! I was so nervous." Sheriff laughed as he remembered it.

"I think I was too, actually." he said. "It was here, at the café. He needed to talk to Flo and he told you to stay and talk to me. By the time the old timer came back, we were laughing up a storm!" Harley and Sheriff smiled at the fond memory.

"It was such a weird little kid!" Harley said and Sheriff shook his hood.

"Not at all, just a wary one. Which was actually a good thing.. until you went from wary and cautious to curious and adventurous when you started sneaking off." Sheriff raised a lid at her and she scrunched down.

"Heh, yeah.. good times right?" she said with a guilty smile.

"Mhm, sure was, kid." he sarcastically replied. Sheriff led her to the front and her final dance partner came up. She smiled sweetly and he smiled warmly.

"Hey Doc." she said quietly as they began to dance.

"Hey Har." he replied and she chuckled slightly. "What?"

"You know, you're the only one who has ever called me that." she explained.

"What, Har?" she nodded and Doc shrugged his tires. "Well I guess it's just my special nickname for you then."

"Yeah. It is." she said as they continued around the café. They danced in circles, Doc lead, Harley followed. It was a sweet father-daughter moment, one that Harley always wanted with her real father, but was just as happy with the one she had. One that Doc never dreamed he'd ever have.

"Thank you." she said as she nuzzled his side.

"For what? Ramone was the one who put this together." Harley chuckled and shook her hood.

"Not for the party. For you." Doc's engined warmed and he smiled with pride and with joy and gratefulness. "Frank's for never giving up on me.. for always looking out for me.. I love you Doc." she said as the dance came to an end.

"I… I love you too Harley.. I love you too.." He inhaled deeply before going on. "I know you're becoming a young lady, but no matter what, I'll always be there ready to defend you at any moment… no one will ever hurt you. I won't let them."

"Thanks, Doc.." she said and smiled.

"Alrighty ladies and gentlecars!" Mater took the mic and started to announce. "Get Guido to put you on some dancing tires 'cause it's time to party!" he pointed a tire at the dj forklift from East L.A. "Hit it!" The music started going. A track of Selena Quintanilla started playing, Bidi Bidi Bom Bom. Cheers rose and several cars went onto the dance floor. "If dancing ain't yer forte, then we got some food for y'all to eat served by our own Flo! And her crew of helpers from Ramone's home town!" several women went out and began serving the cats who decided not to dance. Harley stuck with Doc for a little while until Miguel tracked his way through the crowd and found her.

"Señor Hudson," he said as Doc eyed him. "May I take your daughter to the dance floor?" Harley looked up with hopeful eyes, but Doc tried his best to ignore her. Of course, he failed and caught a glance at her and sighed.

"I guess so.." He gave in and Miguel smiled and gave a slight nod.

"She is in safe tires." he said then held out one towards Harley, "Vamos, reigna." Harley chuckled and took his tire. Once out of earshot, she questioned him.

"What's reigna mean?" she asked and he smiled with low eyelids.

"Queen." She again blushed at his compliment. "You're wearing a tiara after all."

Doc watched the two and shook his hood. Just then, his old friend drove up and parked beside him.

"Are you learning to let her go?" Sheriff asked and without looking away, Doc answered.

"I'm not sure about that yet… but I think I'm learning to let her grow up." Doc explained then glanced over at Sheriff.

"Well, that's better than nothing." he said and gave an understanding nod. They sat there parked off to the side in silence for a while until Sheriff spoke up again.

"You know, Miguel isn't a bad kid." Doc furrowed his eyelids at him.

"She's too young to date. Don't even think about it." Doc said

"Hey, it's part of growing up." Sheriff smirked while Doc rolled his eyes. "You can't tell me you never had a girl of your own when you were young."

"I was older than she is." he flatly said.

"Sure you were." Sheriff chuckled and nudged Doc's side.

"Oh yeah, and how old were you?" Doc said and nudged back.

"Sixteen." Sheriff said and Doc nodded.

"Still older than she is." He stated in a tone of victory.

"Yeah, well, Miguel is sixteen." Doc rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and I'm sure he has a girl back home. I don't like him." Doc said as he searched the crowd for Harley. But they were hidden behind the cloud of dancers.

"You only don't like him because he likes Harley." Doc scoffed then suddenly had a serious look engraved into his face.

"Is that… why the hell is he here?" Doc asked as he viciously eyed a car who was late to the party. Sheriff noticed the harshness of his friend's glare and searched the crowd as well until his eyes landed on an electric blue car.


	30. Un Mensaje

**_Author's Note: I'm not sure why this is getting underlined, but I can't fix it... ANYWAYS! Thanks for sticking around! Hopefully after the next chapter, I'll be able to put a little faster pace to this, but no promises! But anyway, thanks for the reviews, the factories, the followed! This chapter is a long One! But it also comes with a slight WARNING!_**

 ** _yes that's right_**

 ** _WARNING! There is some intoxication in this. And the drunk car says, like, one or two things that some people might not like. Insert shrug here. Also racism! Don't get offended! It's in dialog and does mot reflect my opinions whatsoever! I am not racist, I LOVE EVERYONE! Also, follow me on insta-to the-gram at ezziesharley and have fun with sneakpeaks, sketches and suches! Okay, onto the story. Oh wait! There is a Spotify playlist as well! It's call "In the Fast Lane" Clever, right! Anyways, if you have suggestions for the playlist, please feel feel to PM me! Okay now onto the story!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 30: Un Mensaje_**

* * *

Eyeing the newcomer, Doc wasn't sure if the electric blue car was who he thought. That is until he turned and caught his eye. Now having eye contact, the bright blue car smirked and all of Doc's suspicions were confirmed.

"Doc, do you want me to-"

"I can handle this," Doc cut off Sheriff, "The last thing we need is for anything drastic to happen. Why is he here, I'm not sure. But I intend to find out without making a scene." Sheriff gave his friend a nod as Doc went on to serve and maneuver through the crowd of dancing cars.

"Well, if it isn't my old friend!" The blue car said. "Hudson, right? Don, or something like that, right?"

"Doc. It's Doc.." He said once her was close enough to be heard without raising his voice. "What are you doing here, Storm?" Charles gave a chuckle.

"Can't I just come to wish the mini copper a happy birthday?" Doc replied with a scoff. "What, don't belive me?"

"First of all, she doesn't want to be a cop anymore. Second-"

"What does she want to be then?" Doc eyed him. Charles answered hastily, as if he wanted to know for more than just innocent curiosity.

"That's none of your business." he said curtly.

"Hey, no need to get testy." Charles said then looked around. "Where's the kid anyway?" Doc glanced around and found her before Charles could.

"Let her be. It's her party, she doesn't need you to ruin it." Charles looked around and spotted Harley with Miguel, but said nothing about it.

"Hm, okay then." He said then looked back to Doc. "I can tell you're on edge, we've only met once. I've met your cop friend and his sidekick once. This is my second trip to the lil' town. What's the issue I pose?" he asked. Doc again only scoffed.

"The issue is that I don't believe it was a coincidence that you met Sheriff and Harley, found this town," Doc's voice became more serious and suspicious the more he talked, likewise, Charles expression went from sly to hard and dark, "then you just happened to run into me. I also don't think your little roommate, Damien, crashed here with amnesia is a coincidence either."

"Well, you're smarter than I thought you were.." Charles said then pushed passed him and headed for Harley.

"Stay away from her!" Doc said catching a few worried and nervous glances from the crowd.

"Look, I'd love to sit here chat about the whole situation," Charles chuckled slightly, "actually I wouldn't… but anyway, I came here for one reason and one reason only." He paused his treck and gave Doc a wicked glance. "I have a message for the runt."

"Don't call her that.." Doc snarled and chased after him. But he didn't catch him in time.

"Harley!" he said as he neared her. Her gaze turned from adoring Miguel to confused at Charles.

"Um… who are you?" She said and Miguel suddenly became defensive.

"Ey, if she doesn't know you, and I don't know you, then that means you're crashing the party. You don't want to know what we do to cars who crash a Quinceañera…"

"Herly, chill, lil' Camaro. She knows me!" without moving his eyes from Harley, he spoke. "We met a long time ago, remember Har?"

"Don't call her Har!" Doc said as he quickly drove up to the small group.

"Fine, I'll call her Harlita." Charles said looking over to Miguel. "That's what you Mexicans do right? And 'ita' or 'ito' to the ends of our English words to make them yours." Miguel angrily revved his engine.

"That is not at all how the Spanish language works you bast-"

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" Doc snapped. Miguel calmed himself slightly.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hudson." Charles laughed at Miguel.

"Aw, getting all sensitive over here?" Charles rolled his eyes. "What ever happened to the tough macho cholos you Mexican Camaros are supposed to be."

"That's enough!" Doc drove in front of Charles and blocked his view of the two teenagers. "Get out of here!"

"I can't leave until I say what I came here to say," Charles said with a very matter-of-factly tone. "Jeez, old man, let me talk to the kid and I'll get out of your paint job." Doc shook his hood.

"Doc?" Harley spoke up and he glanced back at her. "Just let him say what he needs to say. Then he'll get lost. Right?" She glared at Charles and he scoffed.

"Yeah, I will. I promise." He said in a tone that didn't exactly comfort Doc.

"Doc. Come on." He looked back at Storm, then sighed.

"Make it quick." he said and pulled away, but parked close to Harley.

"Thanks." Charles scoffed. "So, Damien-"

"Damien?" Harley said. Miguel looked at Charles, but it quickly went over to Harley.

"Who's Damien?" he asked.

"A nobody. A complete and absolute nobody." Charles answered, but was met with a firm glare from Halrey.

"He's not a nobody…" She scolded him. "Damien Carson. He came into town one day and stayed a while. He had amnesia. I was around thirteen at the time."

"Oh.." Miguel said while Charles rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." He continued on. "Damien, my roommate, he couldn't be here, obviously-"

"Why not?" Harley was quick to ask.

"Is this kid always filled with so many damn questions?" Charles asked glancing st Doc.

"You came to give a message, then give it." Doc scowled. "And you better have to answers."

"Okay, fine." Charles was getting annoyed. "He can't come because he's… preoccupied."

"With what?" Harley pressed on.

"Hey, you want me to leave my kid all by himself?" He said in a very smart aleck tone. "He's only three, ya know."

"Kid?" Doc asked then scoffed. "Yeah right.. you'd be a terrible father."

"Well, tell that to my three-year-old son." Charles suddenly seemed very offended. "Jackson says I'm his hero."

"Well he obviously don't know much about you then…" Miguel sneered.

"Shut your mouth, kid." Charles snapped back.

"Stop!" Harley said, regretting she ever asked anything. "The message… just spit it out and get out of here."

"Right…" Charles said giving one last glare at Miguel before looking back at Harley. "Damien says he wishes you a happy birthday. Said he's sorry he couldn't be here, all the soft crap…" Charles rolled his eyes. "Pansy. Anyways, yeah. That's basically the message."

"I never told when my birthday was… how'd he know?" Harley asked, becoming suspicious.

"Oh, that's because a certain someone might have mentioned it." Charles chuckled slightly as a glimmer of a smirk appeared on his face. "That someone else also says hi. I had to drive all the way to the prison he's being kept at just to get the stupid message.

"Prison?" Harley asked, a sense of fear overcoming her.

"Yeah, your dad say hi. Ya know Jeremy?" Harley had pushed that part of her life in a dark and dusty corner of her mind. But suddenly she was six years old again and felt very vulnerable.

"J-jeremy…?" Charles chuckled again.

"Ha, he said you'd do that.." feeling self conscious, Harley backed up. "You stutter, just like Joan… just like David…"

"Okay, you've gone far enough." Doc said drive in front of Harley.

"I'm not done yet!" Charles protested.

"Oh, yes you are!" Doc started to push him back.

"No!" Charles pushed forward and got around Doc. "Jeremy and I are pretty good friends, I thought you'd like to know that. But his message is that he says hello. He says he's sorry."

"I don't want to hear what he has to say!" Harley yelled. The crowd started to clear out a spot for the commotion that was suddenly going on.

"Oh yes you do!" Charles fought back.

"Sheriff!" Doc called out. "Sarge!" The two cars quickly came over to the scene. "This guy's bothering you, Halrey?" Sarge said.

"Aw, you're a little car, aren't ya?" Charles said looking at the old veteran.

"Excuse me?" Sarge asked narrowing his eyes at him with his infamous glare. "I could out perform you in any obstacle course your feeble mind could conjure up!"

"Ha, try me gramps." Charles said with a snarky attitude.

"Why you-"

"Anyway!" Charles interrupted. "Jeremy says he's… changed a lot. You know, since Doc here got him thrown in prison."

"I had nothing to do with that decision.." Doc stated, "although I have nothing against it."

"Yeah, I'm sure.." Charles rolled his eyes. "He wants forgiveness and all that and says he'll be the dad David could've been once he's out of there, blah blah blah." Charles scoffed. "He's a softy now, kinda like Damien." There was silence. Cold and long silence. Harley looked past Doc and right into Charles's eyes. The music had died down, all eyes were on her. Another beat passed and all cars were waiting.

"How much of that is true?" Harley asked, faking out her confidence.

"Kid… I'm just the messenger. All I do is deliver messages and gamble some when I got the time. And I'm not too bad at either job."

"Hm…" was all Haley could say. "Okay.."

"Time for you to leave, buddy." Sheriff said as he began to escort him away.

"Yeah, fine.. my job's done.." Charles said rolling his eyes. "Oh, they both waved to tell you that they love you." he said finally before the crowd spilt and Sheriff took him away to the street. Sarge status behind and rose his voice.

"What are all you cats doing standing around! The problem has been solved! Get back to dancing for Pete's sake!" the music hesitantly came back on and likewise, the other guest began to dance once again.

"Ey, you alright?' Miguel asked.

"I'm… yeah, I'm fine." she said as she stared down the pavement.

"Wanna get a bite to eat?" He asked, but Harley only shook her head. The looked off to the side of the café and silently thought for a few moments.

"What's the matter?" Doc asked as he drove and parked beside her.

"Can… can we take a drive?" She asked looking up at Doc. He gave her a small half smile and nodded slightly. Harley began driving to the main road, leaving Miguel behind. Doc followed close behind her.  
She glanced at Miguel with a small half smile then drove off through the crowd that had resumed its celebration. She made it to the road and turned on her head lights. Doc did the same as he drove up beside her.

"So, where to?" he asked her with a small nudged in attempts to lift Harley's spirits, but she only looked ahead and silently drove. Docs expression fell and decided it was best to just follow her.

Silently they drove, and it wasn't long before Doc realized where they were headed. Still, he didn't say anything if it. It wasn't until they made it all the way to Wheel Well that Harley sputtered out a single word. She drove straight for the edge of the cliff and parked herself there. Turning off her headlights, she looked up and exhaled heavily. Doc drove up beside her and did the same. He decided to wait for her to speak. And eventually she did.

"Do you think he drove here on purpose?" she asked and Doc looked at her with furrowed eyelids.

"Who, Harley? When?" he asked.

"That Storm guy. He ended up here a few years ago. I remember he said he was going to a race. Do you think that's true?" she asked then looked up at Doc and he realized something. She looked older, serious. She wasn't scared, not even curious. Suspicion filled her eyes. She really was growing up. "Do you think he came into town for me?" she bluntly asked.

"Uh… I.. I'm not sure." Doc said distracted by his realization to really understand what she was asking. He looked to her as she looked away. He paused as Harley stared at the little town that had a little cafe lit up like New York "Cars come and go. It's life," Doc continued on as he gathered his thoughts as he too looked at the V8 Cafe. "Call it fate or destiny. Whatever It is, it happens."

"Like you meeting Dcoro." Harley asked with a small smile.

"How do you know wh-"

"You told me." She said and her normal smile returned, warming Doc's engine. "The first time you took me up here, you told me you remember meeting a car named Dcoro. He's the one who nominated you for judge. Because he was the judge but he was ready to resign and move away." Doc shook his hood slightly with a nostalgic smile

"I'm surprise you remember all that." He said and she shrugged.

"I've always liked stories. And I tend to remember them." She looked off and into the distant horizon. "Do…. you have any more stories?" She asked. Doc followed her gaze and sighed.

"I have a lot of stories." He paused and thought for a moment. He then slightly glanced at her before speaking. "Would… would you like to hear some?" He asked and without moving her gaze away from the sky, she smile and answered with a small smile and a simple sparkle in her eyes that shined as bright as her blue paint job did. "Okay then…. How about one involving Dcoro since you brought him up?" Harley glanced with the same shine in her eyes then looked back to the scenery. "Well let's see then…" He looked down at the little spot of light in the middle of the barren desert. "What to tell…"

"Can you tell me about Dcoro?" Harley asked as he eyes shifted to the small town.

"Ha, sure thing, Har." He said and sighed. "When I came here on Route 66, I was going through a tough time. My life had changed. And I couldn't just drive back to where I was. That part of my life was over." He paused and studied Harley's reactions, but she seemed to just be wanting to listen. No questions. "Well, after I met him, he helped me out a lot. He got me to talk a little bit about my past and he actually helped me cope with it. He reminded me of what the real joy in life is. Not racing.." Harley glanced at him and he quickly saved himself. "through life! It wasn't racing through life."

"You wanted to race the circuit?" Harley joked. Doc held his breath. "You know, live life in the fast lane?" she said with a chuckle and he soon forced himself to laugh with her.

"Exactly. I was young, carefree. I didn't realize living was not about going as fast as you can to live life. So for a while, that's all I wanted to do. I was a ladies man, and I was a big deal. Going to the bar, showing off." he laughed at his young self. "What a mess I was now that I think of it… and when things took a turn for the worse. Man… I was shooting whiskey and having a few cigarettes. Dcoro sorta mentored me through that hard part of my life after all the mistreating I did to myself. He helped me get out of my drinking and smoking habits I so unfortunately spun into. Radiator Springs was a perfect place to start over, and if it wasn't for the Dodge Coronet, well… God knows where I'd be…" he looked slightly down as Harley silently glanced at him. "He was soft spoken. He told you his opinions, he didn't sugar coat or use analogies. He told you what it was and that was that. Life was black and white. But it was also red and blue."

"What do you mean?" Harley asked confused.

"Well, he saw what was just there. What was black and white. But he also saw what was underneath. What was blue and red. At least that's how he had put it." Harley slightly nodded at the thought. "He knew what a car was thinking no matter how hard they tried to hide it. He was an observer of cars. He would know more about a car than they would like him to. He wasn't afraid to pry into someone's life. But he was always sympathetic and kind. Very understanding very wise. Always willing to help. So long as you ask." Harley smiled and looked at Doc with an eyelid raised. "What?"

"I'd say I wish I coulda met him… But he sounds awfully like a Hudson Hornet I know." Doc smiled and chuckled.

"Ha! I only wish I could be like Dcoro. He was one of a kind." He said and gave a slight nod.

"Yeah, I guess so." Harley said and sighed. "Thanks for this Doc… it really helped."

"Anything for my Harley.." He said and she looked up at him with a child's smile.

"Love you, Doc." she said and nuzzled his side. He came close in a sort of big and they silently sat there as the seconds ticked by. "Do you think any of them are wondering where I am?" she asked and Doc shrugged slightly.

"Maybe so. We should head back." He said and Harley started to slowly drive off.

"Yeah sounds good." Doc met up beside her, and they steadily drove back into town, neither one in any hurry.

Upon arriving, Harley quickly found Miguel.

"Hey can I, uh, go hang out with Miguel?" she asked as Doc sternly looked at her, but soon melted, losing the battle of will.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be with Sheriff if you need me." He said and drove off.

"Yes!" Harley quietly whispered to herself. She quickly drove over to Miguel with big bright eyes and a smile to match.

"Hey Miguel!" She said to the sixteen-year-old. He glanced back and laughed, his breath smelling absolutely horrid.

"Ey, Mamacita!" he said his eyes completely unfocused.

"Uh.. you okay?" Harley asked. Miguel again laughed.

"Okay? Harley, Harley, Harley. I feel great! Whoo!" he let out a loud whoop, then a burp and another laugh.

"You're breath stinks. Why?" She was beginning to feel very uncomfortable.

"My breath is fine. Com'ere. Viente. Give Miggy a smooch to find out." He was clearly not donor is any sense as he drove toward with swearing wheels.

"What?" She seemed shocked as she blushed.

"You heard me!" He yelled. "Hey your trunk over here!" his voice sounded tainted with drunk anger.

"No! Get away from me!" She yelled back against the blaring music.

"But I like you. A lot! I love you Miss Harley!" He had a drunken sly look in his eyes. "I'll show you a good time tonight.."

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! You're drunk, and you need to stop!" She insisted, but he drove forward closer to her anyways.

"I'm fine! And you're hella fine too look at, mami!" He continued to advance, but she turned around and began to drove away.

"Leave me alone, Miguel!" She shouted back, but it only upset the intoxicated car more. He drove around in front of her and yelled in her face.

"You're gonna listen to me! I'm the man in this relationship, so that magma when I speak, you listen!" He demanded. "And I want you to stay with me All! Night! Long!" He proceeded to give Harley a very forceful kiss on the mouth. One that was distasteful in every way imaginable. Harley backed away as quick as she could.

"Bleh! That was disgusting!" She spit, but could still taste the liquor from his mouth on her lips.

"Admit it! You liked it!" he said and drove beside her. "And there's more where that came from!" he said and she did not hesitate to hit him on the cheek as hard as she could with her tire.

"No! There's not!" She declared. "Sheriff!" She shouted as loud as possible. "Doc!" She quickly drove away, but it wasn't long until a swearing drunk camaro followed pursuit through the crowd.

"Hey! Hey back over here!" he shouted and revved his engine. She lost him I'm the crowd, and once she knew he was off her trail, she slowed and gave a sigh of relief. She then began to find Sheriff and Doc, but then she stopped. He's underage which meant he could really get in trouble, and so would his father Pancho. She sighed and shook her hood. She didn't want there to be any drama between Pancho and Radiator Springs. The town had enough court dealings during the beginning of her stay. So instead if started up more drama, she want to find Flo instead.

"Hey sugar!" She said as she was jamming out to the music with her sisters-in-law.

"Hey." Harley said and smiled.

"You want some?" Flo slid over a cup of red liquid to her. "It's the best fruit punch you'll ever taste!" Flo clarified and Harley chuckled slightly.

"Thanks Flo." She said and began to drink it. "Wow! It really is! Did you make it?" she asked.

"You know it!" She said and laughed, Harley soon joining her. "Where Miguel?" she asked and Harry's joyful laughter quickly faded.

"Oh. He , uh.. he isn't feeling too good." She said. "He probably won't feel any better until tomorrow." She said thinking of the inevitable hangover the Camaro is sure to have.

"Ah, pobresito!" One of the in-laws said. "I better go tell Pancho then. Gracias, Harley." the bright fuchsia car said and drove off.

"Yeah… No problem." She muttered then turned back to Flo. "Hey, I haven't eaten, could you fix me a plate please? She asked and Flo gave out a cheer.

"Oh honey! I thought you'd never ask!" She quickly drove off leaving Harley to look at the party. The bright string lights mixed with the colorful lights of the Dj. The music was loud, but had a perfect balance of bass and treble. It was by far the biggest party she has ever had. And quiet possibly the biggest party Radiator Springs had ever had as well.

Harley smiled. Even with her few confrontations that night, the whole day had been rather fun. Between the few days of a culture shock and the excitement and buzz that filled the town for the past two weeks, she couldn't ask for more. It was perfect with all its imperfections. And then she started to realize life would be the same thing. Perfectly imperfect. Strange messages, she decided, will be the least of her worries. Drunk cars will be that of an enigma once she's a famous racecar. She smiled and nodded. The next Stockrim to take the circuit by storm.

Storm…

It echoed in her head.

Storm… Charles Storm..

He knows Jeremy and Damien… and he completely bashed her father, David, the first time they spoke.

"But he has a kid. Jax? No, Jackson" she remembered and bit the inside of her cheek. "Maybe Doc was right about Damien… something doesn't feel right…"


	31. El Adiós

_**Author's Note: No big note today! Remember to follow the ITFL instagram account and Spotify play list! This chapter is basically filler, so in other words, be prepared for the future! Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 31: El Adiós**_

* * *

While the party went on well into the night - well into the next day in fact - Harley called it a night at midnight. Despite Ramone's protests, she went off to bed, Doc driving with her back to the clinic. He didn't go to bed, but instead he kept any eye on the party with Sheriff. The next morning, Ramone, Doc, Sheriff, Pancho, Francisco, and a few other men were cleaning up in the haze of the morning. Harley awoke with a big yawn. Seeing her blue hood, sure proceed for a moment, then remembered why it was like that. She chuckled at herself and looked around. Her gifts were scattered on a shelf that Doc had made for her. They're were seated right next to her other nicknacks she had collected over the years. They made he smile.

Slowly, she made her way outside and saw Miguel over at the cafe. Het expression fell when she saw that he looked awful. Cautiously, she drove over as other cars were deriving around cleaning.

"Hey…" she softly said.

"Hey…" Miguel replied with zero enthusiasm.

"How are you?" Harley kept her distance from him, and he didn't seem to mind.

"I feel like shit…" he mumbled. Not being used to hearing someone using swears, she she glanced away and awkwardly moved her tires.

"That, uh, that sucks.." she said, refusing eye contact.

"Yeah.." He said. Harley sighed quietly.

"When are y'all leaving?" she asked and he shrugged as he took a sip of black oil coffee.

"I don't know.." He said, Harley glanced over and saw that he had already gotten his blue accents painted back to lime green.

"Oh okay.." She felt awkward and looked away. "The party was fun last night, right?" she asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, but this hangover fucking sucks.." Harley looked away from him as he stole a glance at her.

"Maybe you shouldn't have gotten drunk then." Miguel scoffed. "Lesson learned, huh?"

"I'm never doing that again.." he said, but Harley knew better than to believe him.

"Yeah, that was kinda stupid of you to do.." She said a little more confidently, but it was quickly shut down.

"Oh, shut the fuck up.." he said as he rolled his eyes and took another sip. Rather than shying away, after a beat had passed Harley decided to stick up for herself.

"No." She said and turned to him.

"What?" he raised a lid at her as he looked at her surprised by the sudden fullness of her voice.

"You heard me. No!" She narrowed her eyes at him. "You treated me like… like trash last night! You were drunk and that was not okay!" She barked at him, earning her a few glances from other cars that were cleaning up around them.

"Harley…"

"Now you're sitting here suffering and all I want to do is help, but you don't want to hear it! You know what?" she asked while Miguel only looked at her with blank eyes. "Maybe you should go as soon as possible. And not come back any time soon…" she said holding her hood up with confidence.

"Fine then.." Miguel rolled his eyes. "You're just some kid from a small town anyway." he began to drive past her, not knowing he had really wounded the Cadillac. Sitting there hurt, she quickly shook it off and turning to project her voice right at the Camaro.

"This 'kid' is gonna have a name for herself while you are gonna be stuck in East L.A. doing cheap paint jobs!" She growled and he suddenly stopped and turned back around.

"At least that's realistic…" he hissed with his breath that reeked of alcohol.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Harley barked back.

"Tu eres un niña estupida! You really think anyone's gonna take a girl seriously in the racing world? And a Cadillac at that…" Harley didn't know what to say, but she felt so much anger boil in her engine. "You're a Cadillac, you should be a spoiled rich kid. How the hell you managed to get stuck here proves that tu eres un niña estupida. Either way, I can tell you're spoiled here anyway with that damn Hudson Hornet here." Miguel, thinking he won the argument turned to leave, but not before Harley got one last hit in.

"Don't you dare say that about him! He's smarter than you, that's for damn sure!" Miguel was caught off guard by Harley throwing out profanity at him, so was Harley. But she didn't let it show as she spun around and went off to find Doc, but after some searching, ended up with Ramone instead.

"Ey, mi princesa!" he exclaimed upon seeing her.

"Hey Ramone.." She said. Harley had always been like a sheet of glass. She was crystal clear, so there was never any need to wonder how she was feeling. What you see is what you get with the young Stockrim.

"You okay? What's wrong?" he asked as he lowered himself to be perfectly at her level.

"Nothing…" she mumbled as she looked down.

"Mentiras." he said then nudged her. "Tell me the truth." Harley reluctantly sighed.

"It's… Miguel…" she said as she caught a glimpse of Miguel as he drove off with a slight swerve towards the cozy cone. "He's not who I thought he was…" she said, her expression as low as her spirits. Ramone looked at her with sad eyes.

"Ey, he's just some kid." he solemnly said, somewhat understanding the situation. Pancho had told him his son had gotten with the wrong crowd, and only recently got out of it, but old habits die hard. "Maybe it's for the best, no?" Harley shrugged as she continued to look down. There was a few moments of silence as Ramone looked her over, then suddenly an idea sparked and his expression followed.

"Ey!" Ramone exclaimed and lifted up his hydraulics as well as his smile. "I know what will cheer you up!" he said, getting her to glance up at his sudden change of tone.

"What?" Harley asked with slight curiosity.

"A new paint job! I need one, and so do you!" he said earning a small smile across the now fifteen-year-old. "You wanna be a racer, no?" he asked, getting her smile to be wider.

"You know it!" She said as she started to match her uncle-like friend's excitement.

"Pues, andale!" be said and began to drive over to his shop. "We got some work to do!"

Meanwhile, Doc had notice Harley's absence, as well as Miguel's. He thought it suspicious and drove slowly down mainstreet. The worst of the mess had been cleaned, but towards the older part of town, he found something he did not approve of: crushed canisters of what once held alcoholic oil. Doc shook his hood, then though if Harley. Would she…? No of course not, she wouldn't dare. Right? Then again, she had disappeared and si did that boy. He didn't want to have any suspicions, but what was an overprotective father supposed to do? He decided to drive around and ran into Miguel. Well really, the Camaro ran into him.

"Ey! Watch it!" Miguel snapped, then realized who it was he had swerved into. "Oh! My apologies, Mr. Hudson.." Doc studies him and realized quickly what the underaged child was recovering from.

"Not a problem…" he said, testing Miguel. As expected, he seemed slightly shocked. "I've been there before.." now, Miguel's expression dropped ever so subtly, but enough for Doc's keen eyes to catch it.

"What… do you mean?" Miguel asked.

"Had my first taste at about your age…" Doc said as he continued to study him. "Younger actually. My first intoxication was closer to your age."

"Mr. Hudson, I'm not sure wh-"

"Yes you do." Doc said and curled around Miguel making him feel like he was turning into prey for law enforcement and the court. "Look at you." He noted, nudging him every now and then. "Your axles are low and your swearing. Can't even hold yourself up right. Your windshield is tainted. Your natural gray color looks awful. Your breath is horrid. And of course…" he came close to his face with narrowed eyes. "My Harley is missing…" he scowled.

"Harley? Where is she?" Miguel asked confused.

"I was hoping you'd know. And that the answer would be carefully thought out…" he studied his eyes, his body language. The instant this kid started liveing would be the second he'd call Sheriff to arrest him.

"I, uh, Señior Hudson, I have nothing to do with it.. I, well, we.. I haven't seen her all morning!" There. Doc caught him. Miguel refused eye contact, his eyes shifting away as he spoke the last sentence.

"Sheriff!" Doc called, in hopes he's hear him. "You're gonna be, as my dear friend would say, in a heap of trouble.."

"What! No! Señior, por favor! Listen! I,uh, haven't seen her since last night!" Miguel begged.

"You're lying." Doc scoffed. "Sheriff!"

"No no! I… please don't call him!"

"Then you best start telling me the truth."

"Okay, okay!" he cracked and gave a disgusting smelling sigh. "I spoke with her this morning, I was rather, ehem…" he paused, Doc again narrowing his eyes which Miguel saw. "I was rather rude to her. She drove off, rather upset, and I did as well in the most ungrateful drove of shame I have ever done…" he said and looked down at his hood. "After that, I'm not sure where she went. I figured she went to find you, or Tia Flo…" he murmured. Doc looked his over for a short moment that for Miguel, felt like an eternity.

"Okay…" he said and relaxed a bit. "Thank you." Doc said and began driving off.

"Am I still, um, in a heap of trouble?" A shaken Miguel asked.

"Like I said, I was like you once." Doc said, relief filling the tensed boy. "But you best straighten out your act before a certain Impala finds out. Or two.. Or three." He said as he drove off.

"Yes sir!" Miguel called out, relaxing his tensed axles. Doc drove back to the cafe where he met up with Sheriff.

"Hey, sorry Doc." the old cop said. "I was in the middle helping Flo out when you were calling me. Is everything alright?" Doc nodded as the grey and green boy found an older cousin to help him out.

"Is now." Doc said as Flo came driving up.

"It's lunch time!" She said as she gestured around at the cars that started to line the cafe for their midday meal. "What can Flo get ya fine gentlemen?" she asked with the big smile the most always sported.

"Heh," Sheriff chuckled. "A burger is fine for me, a shot of whiskey." Both Doc and Flo looked at him questionably. "I'm kidding, coffee will do." Doc scoffed at the bad joke, but Flo laughed.

"Oh Sheriff, you should arrest yourself for being so crude with them jokes of yours." she shook her hood then added, "Black oil coffee as usual then?" Sheriff gave a nod. "And you, sugar?" she said turning to Doc.

"I'm fine, thank you." He said, but Flo reversed with disbelief.

"Excuse me? No no no. Mama gonna feed you good!" She said then drove off before Doc could protest.

"I should know by now that she _always_ does that.." Doc said with a reluctant half smiled as he shook his hood. He then caught in the corner of his eye, a sparkling vision. He looked over and saw a newly painted Impala and Cadillac driving right towards him. Both shining with upbeat expressions.

"Doc!" Harley called and sped over. Her silver color had returned, but it sported a glimmering shimmer of a finish. Along with that, she had something new that she was more than happy to show off. Down both of her sides, she had bright blue stripes that ran along them. Her cantrails held the same color as well did the sides of her hood and trunk. "What do you think?" she asked with a new brightness in her eyes.

"You look-"

"Like a racer, right!" She asked excitedly.

"Well…" Doc slightly nodded. "I don't see a number.." he said. Harley smiled thinking that Doc was starting to accept the idea of her on the track.

"Ramone said we should wait for that until I actually start racing for real." she said with a smile and looked over to the impala with a strikingly similar paint job, only the colors were reversed. He had a shimmering blue with silver detailing in contrast to Harley. Ramone nodded slightly then caught a glimpse of his two impala friends and rushed over to them. Harley slightly chuckled and then saw Flo headed toward them with a tray of food.

"Well," Sheriff said, his eyes following Ramone for a brief second before landing on Harley once again, "so long as you don't go racing down my streets, I'm all for this new look." Harley giggled and nodded.

"No problem, Sheriff." she said, then Doc decided to make a joke.

"No problem or no promises?" he said and both he and Harley laughed, though Sheriff Wasn't very amused. Just then, Flo started to hurry over to the group with a tray of food attached to her side.

"Here you go, Sheriff," she said as she passed out food. "Doc, here's yours. And Miss Harley," she knew the Cadillac was on her way over with her husband, so she went ahead and fixed her up a meal, "Here ya go, sugar." she said. Harley smiled and thanked her before the sprinted off the help the rest of the clean-up crew. Sheriff moved away from Doc, leaving a parking space between them which Harley took. Now nuzzled in between both Doc and Sheriff, the three cars enjoyed their meal as they watched the town go about it's business.

Slowly and quietly, the day went on. A few cars would pass by Harley and wish her again a happy birthday before they went off to their own towns. One of the last to go were the two Impalas. They took their time while Harley avoided Miguel by hanging out with Lizzie at her shop. She had fallen asleep midway through a story, but Harley didn't want to wake her. She looked so peaceful. So Harley just remained parke on the front porch. The town was quiet once more, so when the four cars were driving down the road, she could hear their voices before she saw them.

"Thank you so much for letting us come, Ramone." Francisco said with a small smile.

"Thank you for coming down!" Ramone replied with a laugh.

"It wasn't a problem, Ramone " Pancho put in. "A quinceñara is a big deal, it was our honor to have been invited. Right, mijo?" Miguel was driving silently beside his father lost in his own thoughts. "Miguel…" he repeated then raised his voice and nudged his side hard with a tire. "Miguel!"

"Huh?" he looked up just as they were nearing Lizzies shop. "Oh, right. Yeah." he mindlessly said and Pancho rolled his eyes.

"We should meet up like this more often." Francisco said.

"Yeah, maybe next time, you bring Harley to east L.A. We can have a big meal with some barbecora, some pico de gallo, mole, empanadas-"

"Alright, alright, cállate! You're gonna make me hungry." Ramone complained. The three laughed, but Miguel only rolled his eyes.

"This is where we part ways.." Francisco said with sad eyes.  
"I believe it is." Ramone agreed. They had stopped in front of the old shop and Harley sighed as she made her way down to say her goodbyes.  
"Adiós, niña bonita." Pancho said. "It was a pleasure to meet you and be here for your big day."  
"It was fun, thanks." She said and smiled at the blue Impala. "I really appreciate you guys coming."  
"It wasn't a problem at all." Francisco smiled with a nod.  
"Say good bye.." Pancho muttered at his son. Miguel looked down and away from them. "Miguel Antonio-"

"Okay!" he grumbled then sighed as he looked over at Harley. "Bye, Harley.." he said, now sober but with a massive headache.

"Adios, Miguel." she said with a soft half smile that held little emotion. Miguel scoffed then looked away from her. The group finished their goodbyes and drove off. As they drove off, Harley sighed with Ramone at her side.

"Well, you won't have to deal with him anymore." He said then turned back to head home and finish cleaning up his shop.

"Yeah…" Harley's first crush ended with her first heartbreak. And as she remained parked there, she could feel a single year run down her fender. With a deep breath, she turned around and headed home to the clinic and went off to bed.


	32. Some Arguing

_**Author's Note: Hey! Long time no see! (or read, I guess. Lol, bad joke, lo siento!) Anyways! Y'all know -or at least many of you know- that I'm from the state that says "y'all too much. Aka, Texas. Things in Texas have settled down a bit after Hurricane Harvey, and I'm back to life as it should be. Hopefully I'll have another chapter out soon after this one! And it's going to be on my top five favorite chapters list! That is if I had one, but you get my point. Anyways! BIG THANKS goes to all of you for sticking around! Don't forget, there's a playlist on Spotify! It's the** **title on this fic, and if you have a suggestion, shoot it at me in a pm! Also, there's an ig account! Anyways, onward to what you wonderful humans have been waiting for!** **Also, the dates are kinda jacked up now, so just go with this one!**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 32: Some Arguing  
December 3, 2000_**

* * *

Slowly, for some, but quickly for one, the days went on. The days, turned to weeks which melted into months and eventually a year. As far as her education went, Harley was in the middle of her first semester in her junior year of high school. But today wasn't about studies and tests.

"Today is the day." Harley said confidently as she made her way to Willy's Butte with Sheriff at her side.

"Alright. Confidence, I like it." he said as blink the sleep from his eyes. Harley look over and chuckled.

"Is the thingy down here?" she asked, getting a scoff, an almost laugh from Sheriff.

"The radar speed sign?" he asked with a raised an eyelid. Harley nudged him slightly.

"Yeah, that thingy." She laughed, and he joined in. Once at the Butte, Harley looked around, spotted the radar, then looked around once more. "Let's do this." she said with a determined expression. Sheriff smile and began driving off.

"I'll go and take my post, I'll be calling out your speed too!" He called back.

"Sounds good!" Harley called back as she went off to the starting line. She revved her engine just as Doc was driving up to watch. Sheriff looked up and saw his old friend, then sighed. He was told to not let Harley know he would be making an appearance. So he kept his mouth shut about it, and he didn't ask why. Doc had his own reasonings, and Sheriff respected that.

"On your mark," Sheriff called, cueing Harley to rev her engine, "Get set!" sheriff paused and watched from a distance Harley's expression dissolve from a wide grin, to one of intense focus and determination. Doc took notice as well and studied every millisecond of it.

"Hm.." Doc muttered to himself. "Interesting…"

"GO!" Sheriff called and Harley took off in a cloud of dust. She had improved and now was just a few feet shy from the top of the wall. Doc unconsciously nodded, but Sheriff was too busy cheering on Harley to notice. He then looked at the radar and eating for a three digit number to appear ready to shout it out as soon as she passed. In seconds, she zoomed by and he yelled out as soon as he read it.

"One hundred eighty-three!" Sheriff called with a smile. "That tops-" Sheriff shifted his eyes to find Harley, expecting her to have stopped, but she kept going for another lap. "Uh," he went back to the radar. "One hundred eighty-five!" another lap "One hundred eighty six!" another "One eighty-eight!... One eighty-nine!... One eighty-nine!"

"One eighty-nine…" Doc repeated softly. "That's her top speed?"she kept going and going, every lap topping at one hundred eighty-nine miles per hour. After countless more laps, her speed began to decrease and Doc shook his head disapprovingly.

"One hundred seventy-nine…" Sheriff half heartedly called. "One seventy-eight…" he shook his hood. "Harley! Harley you need to stop…." He yelled, but she kept going. "I'm not calling it out anymore!" She stubbornly kept going, forcing herself to go faster and she began to overheat. "Harley!" he yelled more forcefully. Doc was tense as he watched her push herself to her limit. He thought about making himself known, but just as he was about to, she slowed to a stop.

"That… that's not good enough…" Harley said as she gasped for air.

"Your topped off at one eighty-six last week, Harley. It is good enough." Sheriff argued, but Harley wasn't satisfied.

"No!... no it's not... " Sheriff sighed. Feeling Doc's stare on him.

"Harley-"

"Uncle Strip told me the my dad's top speed was one ninety-four when he was sixteen!" She spat back. "That's where I need to be! Where I should be!"

"That… that was your father not you." Sheriff continued to reason with her, but to no avail. Doc could sense that she was about to storm off, so he left before he was spotted.

"I'm a Stockrim! I'm David Stockrim's daughter! I should be at that point by now! No excuses!" she spun around and kicked up dust in Sheriff's face, and as he coughed, he called out to her.

"H...Harley!" he coughed then rolled his eyes with a sigh. "She gets so mad sometimes…" he said as he followed her.

Doc had made it inside his clinic where he could always be found before and after Harley's practices. And if he wasn't there, he was in his garage where no other car had set one tire in but Doc himself.

Harley drove home in a hurry. The top of her hood was slightly flushed with color as her eyes began to show hints of frustrated tears. As always, there was a large cup of cold ice water waiting for her in the clinic with Doc. He had his trunk towards the front doors of the clinic as he pretended to look through papers.

"Hello, Harley" He said without glancing away from his paperwork after the teenage Cadillac burst through the door. He slid the cup of water away from him and Harley quickly came over and practically inhaled a large gulp of it.

"Mm, thanks, Doc." she said and huffed.

"You're back so soon." He said, still not looking at her.

"Doc, I've been gone for…" she looked at a clock behind him and studied it for a brief second. "...for two and a half hours…"

"You've been gone longer before…" Harley shrugged and took a few more sips.

"I guess so…" she said the turned to leave to her room.

"Just a second." Doc said then turned to face her. "Make sure you get Red to wash you off. You're covered in dirt." Harley scoffed then nodded.

"Yeah, okay. I will." She said then tilted her hood. "Is that it?" she asked.

"No." Doc said then waved a tire towards himself. "Come here." Harley so he, but obeyed. "Pop your hood."

"What? Why?" she asked. "I don't have check up today." she pause and thought about it. "Do I?" Doc shook his hood.

"No, but Sheriff has been so kind as to tell me that you seem to be pushing yourself a little to hard." Harley scoffed at the accusation.

"Ha! There's no such thing." she said and again began to drive off.

"Oh yes there is!" Doc insisted. "I've seen it; I've been in this town long enough." Harley rolled her eyes then down as she was told. "Harley, when's the last time you got coolant from Flo?" He asked and she shrugged her tires.

"I don't know.. a while I guess. If that bad?" Doc sighed and shook his hood.

"Yes, Harley, it is. You're running low on coolant." He said and gave her a now so she knew she could close her hood. "If you end up having none, you're going to overheat your engine." he began to drive out of the clinic. "You'll do that quicker seeing as you practice daily. After that, then what?"

"Then I'll have you fix it, duh." Harley said and followed him.

"You're going to drive from wherever you are with a busted up engine to have me fix it for free?" Doc asked with a raised eyelid.

"Well, no, my driver will drive me to Radiator Springs so you can fix it." Harley smiled smartly while Doc sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Heed my warning and go ask Flo for coolant.." Doc said getting a sigh from Harley.

"Alright, fine." she said, then turned to leave but hesitated at the door as a question began to burn her thoughts. "Hey, Doc?"

"Yes, Harley?" he asked and drove towards her.

"Are you still, ya know.. anti-racing?" he asked, making Doc raise an eyelid.

"Elaborate please.." he requested.

"You know what I mean.." she said, staring at the bottom of the front door to the clinic. "Are you still against me racing?" Doc sighed and looked away from her, taking a moment to collect his thoughts in the topic.

"Harley, you have always had a hard head.. You'll never change your mind about racing." Harley then looked at him, now at sixteen, but a few inches shorter than him, her eyes not having to look up as much as she did when she was younger, but Doc still saw those young eyes.

"That's not what I asked…" she said with a strength and confidence that pulled a glance from Doc. But a glance was all that was needed to reminded Doc his "little girl" had grown up to a young lady.

"Harley…" he said and looked down. "I've seen what that habit of high speeds can do to a car first-hand…" he paused and sighed. "..it's not pretty.."

"You were a doctor for those idiots who pretended they knew what they were doing down at Willy's Butte, of course you saw the messy party of it!" She started.

"Harley, it's not just that," Doc furrowed his eyelids as Harley raised her voice at him, "I've seen what that world does to women! They don't want female racers!"

"But there have been some!" Hartley countered.

"And what? Do you think the RSN cars welcomed them with open tires!?" He shouted back.

"Well, no, but if they can do it, so can I!" Doc hit his tired on the ground in frustration.

"Easier said than done!" He scolded her.

"And how do you know!?" she spat back.

"I just do!" Doc said then pointed a tire out the door. "Now go do what I told you to do!"

"But-"

"Go!" Harley glared at him then gave an angry sigh and dashed out. Doc remained still until she was gone, then shook his hood.

"She will never understand until she gets run over…" he said and drove off. "No one taught me that.. she should be grateful I'm trying to teach her…"

Harley raced over to Flo's with angry tears threatening to tint the bottom of her windshield. Being that the day was still, young and early, Flo and Sheriff were the only two at the Café.

"Hey, sugar!" Flo said as she saw her drive up, but noticed the film of disappointment that tinted Harley. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine…" she muttered, trying to blink away the tears.

"Harley," Sheriff added in, "lying to law enforcement is illegal." he said, only halfway joking.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not them, right?" she said and drove up to Flo. "Doc said I'm low on coolant."

"No wonder you're in a bad mood." Flo said with a smile in attempt to cheer her up, but she knew full well that coolant wasn't the only issue. "Come on, I'll go get ya some." Harley went off with Flo, leaving Sheriff to wonder. He look at the clinic then decided to go and figure out the situation.

Heading to the clinic, Sheriff sighed and shook his hood. Thinking of different scenarios wasn't always a good thing seeing as a few hypothetical conversations ended in Harley and Doc arguing over a single topic.

"Doc?" Sheriff called out as he drove into the clinic. "You in here?" he looked around, but it was empty. "Hm.." drove out and was about to leave and return to the café but glanced to his left instead. He began to slowly drive towards Doc's garage. "Hey, Doc, ya in there?" just as he was about to open the door, he heard a shout behind him.

"Hey!" Sheriff spun around and saw who he was looking for.

"Oh, Doc, there you ar-"

"What are you doing?" he asked, a very serious expression covering his face.

"I was just looking for you…" he said slowly as he studied him.

"Well, you we're looking in the wrong place.." Doc said and began to drive off. "Did Harley go find Flo?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Uh, yeah.. she seemed pretty upset." Sheriff said and followed behind him.

"I was too," Doc agreed, "Harley should know and be responsible for something as simple as coolant, Flo is always reminding her-"

"That's not who I was talking about…" Doc stopped just as they got to the front of the clinic. "Harley. Why is she so upset?" Doc sighed and shook his hood. "Did she ask you again?" Doc looked away and went inside of the clinic. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her the truth." Sheriff sighed and shook his hood.

"Which was what exactly?" he presses on.

"Why are you being so persistent? I told her the truth about racing, what more is there to say?" Sheriff drove up beside Doc.

"Plenty, actually." Sheriff continued. Doc turned to face him.

"Look, she has no idea what she's putting herself up against!" Doc started to lose his temper. "She doesn't know what that world is what they expect, she can't go any faster than one hundred-eighty nine miles an hour!"

"She's practicing, she's improving. Give her time." Sheriff tried to argue.

"No, that down at the Butte. That's not racing. That wasn't even a Sunday drive. That was a couple of laps, racing is 500 of those!"

"She'll get there." Sheriff said, keeping his calm, but Doc went on.

"Racing is everyone fighting to move up, lap after lap, inside, outside, inches apart, never touchin'.That's racing! She has no idea what she's facing!" Sheriff looked at him questionably.

"And how would you know?" He asked. It was then that Doc realized he said too much. "Doc, tell me the truth, why do you hate racing so much?" Doc looked away and slightly drove off. "Doc, I know you've been keeping something from us, the least you can do is tell me what it is…"

"Okay…" he said with a sigh. "I told you where I was from, right?"

"Yeah, Northwood, why?" Sheriff said and drove towards him.

"Well, back in Northwood," Doc started, "there was a track. There was a race every weekend there.. anyone who was at least sixteen could enter. My father used to always take me every weekend. I asked him if I could race for my sixteenth birthday, and he saw no harm in it and said yes.

"Well, my best friend at the time was a year older than myself. He had asked his father for the same gift. So one weekend we went to the race and my friend was racing in it. It was his first race, and of course he had been practicing, just like Harley. The race was going good, but I could tell by the look on his face, it wasn't what he was expecting… then he lost control…" Doc paused and looked at the ground. "He spun out and crashed. I watched him roll into the dirt and beat himself up. He couldn't even drive himself out of that mess; hr had to be towed. It took a while for him to get put back together, and when he finally did, he asked his father if he could have another shot. When he denied him that chance, he went behind his back and asked the officials at the track, they told him he could've been a great rookie, but they said after that crash, he was history. They moved on. He never raced again." he looked back at Sheriff with his eyes narrowed. "I almost watched him die that day. His first race was his last, and could've easily been his last day on this earth…" he turned to drive back out.

"Doc, wait, I-"

"You wanted to know why I hate that godforsaken sport, didn't you? Well that's why.." Doc said as he stopped in front of the door. "Now go and tell Harley I'm not the bad guy here.. I don't want to see her get herself killed because of something as simply as lack of knowledge of what she's doing.." he left and headed straight for his garage. Sheriff followed him but stopped as he realize where he vanished to. Sheriff considered following, but knew when Doc fled to his garage, he wanted to be left alone. Sheriff sighed and went back to the café. Flo and Harley were both outside, only now, Ramone had joined them. Harley seemed to be in a better mood, but was still slightly down.

"'Ey, Sheriff." Ramime greeted him getting a slight nod in response. "Where ya been?"

"Just, talking to Doc." he said, getting Harley's attention.

"What did he say?" She asked, catching Sheriff off guard.

"Uh, nothing." Harley raised an eyelid, knowing he was lying. "We just talked about, uh, your schooling." Harley scoffed and shook her hood.

"You're a terrible liar." She stated, "It was about racing -my racing- wasn't it?" Sheriff sighed a defeated sigh.

"Yes. Yes, it was." Harley slightly nodded as the air felt heavy.

"What did he say?" she asked, Flo and Ramone both listening closely while Sheriff hesitated to answer. "Did you convince him?"

"Well, Harley… I, uh… I think you should think about what you're doing…" he admitted.

"What?" she asked in confused disbelief. "So what, he convinced you? You're one his side?"

"No! No, I'm not on anyone's side. I just-"

"Just what? Agreeing with him? How could Doc possibly convince you!" she said, trying to disguise hurt with anger. "You don't want me to race?" she asked.

"Harley, it's not like that, I just think… maybe.. he's got a point."

"Got a point? So you don't want me racing then?" Sheriff was beginning to get frustrated while Harley felt a pang of betrayal.

"Harley, we don't want you to die!" Sheriff blurted out.

"I'm not going to die!" She shot back.

"Doc's friend almost did! He was sixteen, Harley!" Harley stopped and considered it. Sheriff saw the opportunity to explain. "When Doc was a kid, back in Northwood, his friend entered his first race and it was almost his last.. that's why he hates racing, Harley. The racing community shunned him.. and that was it." Harley sighed because to her, it made sense.

"He… never told me that…" she said and looked down. A single word caught her thoughts. "Where's he at?" she asked while Sheriff took a deep breath.

"In his garage. But I wouldn't bother him." Harley looked back up with slightly furrowed eye lids.

"Why not?" she asked.

"No one messes with him when he's in his garage." Ramone said and she turned to him.

"Why not?" She asked.

"We just don't, honey." Flo interjected.

"Hm…" Harley thought for a few brief seconds then began to leave.

"Harley?" Flo called out, but she ignored them and kept going.

"Harley, don't!" Sheriff said but again, she ignored and went straight to Doc's garage.

Doc had been looking through a few faded newspaper clippings. They were shuffled all over the floor and he moved them gently with his tire. He always spent time in his garage whenever he needed to be alone. And to remind himself that the racing world is not a kind one. He suddenly began to hear the sound of tires outside. He listened closely and realized it was coming closer. He quickly turned off the light and began to drive out. Just as he closed the doors, he saw Harley waiting outside.

"Harley?" he said, somewhat surprised that she looked rather calm and collective. It made her looked slightly older.

"Can we go for a drive?" she asked without smiling.

"A drive?" Doc said and couldn't help but think back to a young Harley asking the same question. It made him smile. "We haven't gone on one of those in a while." Harley then smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, too long." Doc nodded and began to drive off. Together, they drove right by the café and the others watched. "Those two can't stay mad at eachother for very long, can they?" Flo asked with a slight chuckle.

"No, they never could… still can't." Sheriff smiled as he watched his old friend and relaxed.


	33. A Final Lap

**_Author's Note: I'm Back! With another chappy! Hope you guys like it; I've been DYING to write this one! That's all I really have to say so..._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _Oh! I don't usually ask this, at least lately I don't, but if you could leave a review, that would be awesome! I'm really curious as to what you all think about this chapter! Thanks! Okay, Onward!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 33: A Final Lap**_

* * *

Harley and Doc drove all the way to Wheel Well whilst talking about anything but racing or anything even closely related to it for that matter. Doc found it odd, but didn't want to bring it up anyway, so he continued to drive. Once to the old rest stop, Harley looked down at her home. Doc drove up behind her and couldn't help but notice the chrome 89 emblem she still wore a year after she first put in on. He smiled and parked beside her.

"It's a lot colder up here than it is in town." Harley said and she took a deep breath of the cool winter air.

"The wind is more prominent up here." Doc commented. They stood in silence until Harley spoke up.

"This is home, isn't it?" She asked, her voice sounded happy, but she only bore a small smile. One that didn't catch in her eyes. Doc took notice.

"Of course it is." He replied, not pushing much with her strange behavior.

"But it's not where we're from.." she said and continued to look at the horizon. The sun was beginning to set.

"No… it's not…" He asked and studied her.

"Sheriff told me why you don't like racing…" She suddenly changed the subject, confusing Doc even more.

"I figured as much." He admitted and Harley glanced up at him.

"You know I like stories… why didn't you ever tell me that one?" She asked.

"I didn't want to frighten you." He lied. Harley began to catch him, but didn't show any sign of her suspicions.

"I understand.." She said and looked away. "Could you tell me one now? About where you're from?" Doc smiled slightly and followed her gaze to the horizon.

"Sure.." He said and searched his mind for some kind of story about _"Northwood,"_ a gas station he once got stuck at after he left the racing world.

"Did you ever have a crush on anyone?" She asked, surprising Doc, but he chuckled at the question.

"Well, yes, of course." He admitted.

"What was her name?" Harley didn't wait to ask. Doc paused and thought for a second.

"Lo-, I mean, Lily… Lily Nathaniel." He said, making it up on the spot.

"Was she pretty?" She asked and looked at him again.

"Pretty sassy." He said and went on with looking at the horizon. "She was stubborn, strong-willed. Pretty with an attitude. A loud one at that.." He smiled sweetly, and it was contagious. Harley smiled, knowing that at least this much was true.

"And she was from Northwood?" She asked, Doc nodded.

"We grew up in the same town, one just a little bigger than Radiator Springs. And with much more trees, you'd like it. It was busy, but not too busy. I honestly loved it there. The weather was always nice, except during the window of blazing heat in the summer and freezing cold in the winter, but it never lasted very long.

"Lily was the reason I did a few stupid stunts. Stole some drinks from the bar, drove through the woods with no headlights, drive blind through town even with the cops on my tail." He shook his head and laughed. "Never do that stuff Harley, like I said it was stupid." He quickly asserted. "She was the highlight to Northwood, not just for me, but for many cars. She was the sunlight on a cloudy winter day." Harley smiled, but then dared to raise more questions.

"What happened to her?" She asked. Doc sighed and glanced down, his smile fading.

"Life happened. We grew apart after the crash. I moved on and left that town and found myself here." He said, and Harley took note of it.

"Then you met Dcoro?" She asked and he nodded.

"Then I met Dcoro." She paused as she sewed her words together in her mind.

"And you then became the doctor _and_ judge here." Doc then furrowed his brows in slight confusion and looked back at her.

"Yes.. Harley, what are you getting at?" Harley shrugged her tired slightly.

"Nothing…" She lied, but didn't try to cover it up.

"Nothing, huh?" Doc asked "Doesn't sound like it…"

"I'm just trying to piece everything together…" she paused, then continued. "Do you ever miss her?"

Doc sighed and his expression slightly faded.

"Sometimes when I see Flo and Ramone, or whenever I hear Lizzie talk about Stanley, I wonder what could've been.." there was a pause and he smiles. "I miss my friends there… they were my family.." he glanced up at Harley who had just been soaking in the whole story.

"Do you ever regret leaving them?" she asked and he nodded. She then looked confused.

"What is it?" Doc asked, a simply half smile on his face.

"Nothing.. it's just...it doesn't add up.." She said, her smiled completely faded away.

"How so?" Doc asked, now confused.

"Your story doesn't make sense… the timing doesn't.

"Maybe I can clear it up, do explain." he started running through his mind trying to figure out if he slipped up.

"After the crash, your friend's crash, you came here and met Dcoro. You were 15 when the crash happened, came here after the crash. You were 15, came here and became the doctor _and_ judge." her speech started to gain speed.

"Harley, Harley, I never said I left right after the crash-"

"Then there's a time gap, one where _'life happened'_ and you grew apart from Lily. And from your other friends I'm assuming. Why didn't you tell me that there was a time gap?" she asked, pressing for the truth.

"It wasn't relevant." Doc insisted.

"Sure it was." She continued on, "But that's not even what bothers me the most, you want to know what does?" there was a pause of silence and she slowed her words. "Where did you say you were from…?" she asked and Doc thought it over.

"Northwood…" he confidently said.

"Funny… because that sounds nothing like Thomasville, so a young version of me couldn't have possibly misheard you, right?" She asked, her eyelids narrowed.

"Thomasv…? Harley, what are you talking about?" Doc asked, worry tinting his eyes.

"A long time ago, I asked you what the word indigenous meant. I asked you where _you_ were indigenous from. You told me Thomasville!" Doc suddenly remembered and realized his mistake. "Why would you lie about that?"

"I, uh, Harley, look, I was born in Thomasville, but grew up in Northwood." Doc struggled to come up with an explanation.

"Oh, is that right? Then why didn't you tell little kid Harley that?" she snapped

"Because, because…" in his panic, he failed to come up with another fake back story, "Harley, just hear me out, I-"

"No! I'm done listening to you!" she spun around and took off back to town.

"Harley!" Doc sped off to follow, but it had been many years since he'd gone so fast. "Harley!" he soon lost sight of her, but continued to follow. She was nowhere in sight once Doc got into town, Sherriff, Flo, and the others were at the café and looked at each other with questioning faces.

"Doc!" Sheriff called. "What's wrong with-"

"Where did she go?" Doc panted.

"What?" Sheriff asked confused.

"Where did she go!" Doc demanded again.

"Off towards the clinic. Doc, what's going on?" Doc began to dart off again.

"I'll explain later!" he again took off and soon burst through the doors of the clinic. "Harley!" He raced around, searching for her until it hit him as if he sped into a brick wall. "No no no no no no no….. Harley!" He raced out and quickly found that his garage door was opened. He inched towards it, the sun low in the sky. What he found was his worst fear realized. "Harley…."

"You lied…" She said and sniffed at the pages in front of her. "To this town… you lied to me..." Doc drove over to her, his spirits low.

"Harley…. Please understand, I did it for you." he tried to comfort her, but she only went away from him.

"For me? Okay fine…" she said the gestured a tire towards the window. "But what about them? You lied to everyone! They have no idea who you are…." she back away suddenly and looked him over, "and quite frankly… I don't know if _I_ even know who you are…"

"Harley…" he said and moved towards her. "I just… I didn't want you to make my mistakes.."

"Why did you fight so hard to keep my in this stupid town?" she said quietly.

"I found you beat up by your stepfather-"

"How did you know it was Jeremy?" she interrogated.

"I didn't-"

"Then why did you just say you did?"

"I… I didn't… Harley, I assumed it was an adult who hurt you by how you reacted to first seeing me and the others." He explained, which wasn't a lie.

"I could have just been scared by all the strangers." She pressed on.

"That did not change the fact that you were alone and hurt when I found you!" Doc raised his voice, getting frustrated.

"You're a liar!" She snapped and revved her engine in anger and distrust.

"Harley! Just go to your room and forget this nonsense! You're acting ridiculous!" Doc said, refusing to let Harley over power him.

"No." she said she then drove out of the garage.

"Harley!" he called and followed her. She quickly made her way to the road and took a deep breath.

"I'm done being fooled by you…" she hissed and revved her engine once more.

"Harley… what are you doing..?" Doc asked as he slowly drove towards her as Sheriff, Flo and a few others came towards the ruckus of a heated argument. Something about it seemed different than all the others the two cars had had before.

"Harley, what's going on?" Sheriff asked as he looked at how distraught Harley's demeanor seemed. Harley shot a glance at Sheriff then looked at Doc in her side mirror with the angriest of glares.

"Ask _him…"_ Harley hit the gas and kicked up smoke before taking off.

Harley!" Doc screamed, knowing exactly what she was doing. Harley raced up Route 66, up towards Wheel Well. Doc couldn't remember the last time he'd driven so fast. "Harley! Harley stop! Harley wait!" He cried. Sheriff was right beside Doc.

"Harley!" He called. "Don't do this!" Ramon and Flo were behind them, not wanting to lose what had grown to be their own child.

"Harley! Mija! Harley, para! Por favor, no nos dejes! " In his panic, Ramone cried out in Spanish, begging Harley not to go, but she kept going. Never slowing, never stopping.

"Harley, sugar, don't you run off! We can help you, honey!" Flo called, but nothing could stop her. Harley made her decision, and it was set firmly in stone.

Doc called out frantically,

Memories suddenly flashed.

Harley had hurt, angry tears in her eyes,

Memories forcefully faded.

Doc cried out in heartbroken yells, but Harley forced herself to hear none of them.

"Harley! Harley _please!_ Harley, I promise, _promise,_ that I love you!" Doc yelled out. The chase was headed towards the bridge with the waterfall flowing just beside it. Doc's engine started to overheat. Sheriff's exhaust pipe started to pop. The two old timers couldn't keep up.

"Doc, Doc!" Sheriff yelled, "Doc, we need to stop! We can't-"

" _No!"_ Doc yelled back. "She's _my-!_ I can't-! I can't lose her!" Doc choked out. He had tears running down his fenders, but he kept going. "Harley! Don't go!" He called in a cracked yell. They were halfway across the bridge, and time seemed to slow down.

"Doc…." Sheriff's voice faded away. Doc could only hear his own panting and a distance sound of rushing water. He only saw a shiny emblem on the back of the silver Cadillac just meters in front of him. Then he heard the sound of a bang, a pop.

His tire.

He swerved as his eyes widen in even more fear, he knew he had to slow down. But how could he just let her go? Soon, he started to slow, but not voluntarily. He couldn't continue on in this race even if he wanted to, and oh, he wanted to.

"Harley!" He screamed with pain, with helplessness. "Harley! Please! Don't go!" He cried in broken screams " _HARLEY!"_

But she kept going.

Doc watched as a small 89 emblem shining in the coming dusk and quickly became smaller and smaller. She could hear Doc's painful screams.

They hurt her.

But she kept going.

Doc was helpless.

Ramone, Flo, and Sheriff stopped with Doc. Flo said something about going to find Mater. Ramone said something at going to find Luigi and Guido. Sheriff said something about getting her back, said something about letting her go, said something about needing to stop. Doc didn't say anything.

He screamed.

Screamed for Harley. For his daughter. The one car he'd die for before letting anything hurt her. He screamed as he tried to speed forward, speed to find her, to get her home, but he just couldn't. He was stuck, and it was the worst feeling he had ever experienced. He sat there as the dusk settled in, never once silencing himself. Mater came and began to tow him away. He knew then that he would never be able to erase that memory from his mind, the memory of that moment.

The moment he saw the silver 89 emblem slowly vanish into the dusk.

The moment he lost the biggest part of his world.

The moment he felt as if he was no better that Jeremy.


	34. Down Route 66

_**Author's Note: Hey guess who's not dead! Yep, here's lil Ez, resurrecting herself. Whoo! I got some motivation from a good friend of mine to keep going with this. I know, the story seemed to be dead and gone after that last chapter from LAST FREAKING YEAR**_ _ **BUT**_ _**as I said in the summary/description thing, this goes all the way to cars 3 (possibly further, idk) I had A LOT more planned for our favorite little Cadillac! SO HERE. WE. GO.**_

 _ **Also, SPOILER ALERT there is a character, ahem,**_ **new** _**character in this chapter that has a sort of speech impediment. Well, for the said of legibility, I purposefully didn't incorporate that when he talks for a while, but if it's short or short-ish kinda stuff, I do. You'll understand what I mean when you get there. Anyways, for what you've all been waiting for! THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

 _ **Oh, one more thing. I'll be doing two fics at the same time. I'm rebooting an old one that I had originally made years ago and, yes, it's an oc's story. And in the aftermath of Infinity War, I need something to give me solace over those characters whom I love dearly. And yes, it's a Marvel fic. So please please be patient with me! Okay, ONWARDS**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 34: Down Route 66**_

* * *

Harley had slowed once she no longer saw any of the townsfolk of Radiator Springs, or rather, when she no longer heard the sound of Doc's voice cutting through the cold winter air like a serrated knife. Speaking of cold, the temperature had dropped with the sun as night settled in. The sun had fell under the horizon, but there was still the slightest bit of dusk light still visible as she neared the next town over. But the temperature and the sun weren't the only things dropping. Harley felt something off, something was wrong. Then she realized something that gave her more chills than the air could: she was running out of gas. She had no money, no gas, no where to stay, and now, she found herself headed towards a sad, desolate town. Looking around, she slowed and thought aloud to herself.

"Sheriff talked about this before…" she said, the world was so cold, she could see her own breath. "What did he call it? A ghost town?" she asked herself, and she got an answer.

"Ain' one-a those yet!" called out an old and rickety voice. "No' as long as I'm here.." Harley jumped and looked around, her eyes darted to find the source. "O'er here, lil miss, ta ya righ'." she looked and squinted her eyes as a lantern slowly lit up a shop porch. "Ya los'?" asked a rickety, old car. He was a 1929 Ford Model-A with worn out, faded paint and a voice to match, one that frequently didn't enunciate his ' _t'_ s

"N-no sir…" Harley stuttered. "Just, uh, just passing through…" He studied her with eyes that looked to be straight from the old western times.

"Ya be comin' fr'm Ra'ia'or Springs?" he asked. Harley hesitated and moved away from the store.

"Like I said, just passing through." she began to drive again, but he stopped her with another statement.

"Hadn' had an'body 'jus' passin' through' in a long while…" his voice lowered and he began to drive towards her.

"Please, sir, just leave me alone…" she said, fear beginning to tint her voice. The old man took notice and stopped.

"No need to be ner'ous… why don't ya jus' come inside… it be mighty cold out here and the nex' gas station ain' for 'nother eighty mi'es…" he said in a less suspicious tone.

"It's… it's not?" Harley paused knowing she was getting desperate for gas. "There's not one closer?"

"Well, I'm sure there are, but if they have gas is the ques'ion." he paused and noticed Harley tossing the odds in her head. "Answer's no. The nex' few towns all be wha' you call ghos' 'owns.." the old man studied her for a moment. "Name's Mar'in by the way, Mar'in Blasse. Ye ca' call me Mar'y though. I gah a s'ash o' gas out back in m'barn." he offered. The chilled air was biting at Harley's paint job. It felt as though is would peal it right off. A warm barn didn't sound bad, not at all. A stranger's barn. Now that was terrifying. "Hey," Marty continued, "You can s'ay in there 'til mornin, fill up, 'en be on yer merry way. Don' even godda say g'bye." Harley began to leave once more as her response rather than actually speak, which Marty read clearly. "Fine, bes' a luck to ya…" he said, slightly disappointed. He'd been alone for so many years. "Hey, before ya go, one ques'ion… did ya see a lil Modle-T back in Ra'ia'or Springs?" she stopped and turned back.

' _Lizzie…'_ she thought. "Why do you ask?" she questioned him.

"Oh, I was jus' wan'in' 'a know if she was doin' alrigh'. Haven' seen Elizabe'h in quite some time…." he mumbled." His gaze fell as did his spirits. Another car that couldn't give him an answer. He wasn't well enough to travle away from the desolate town and a care only came through once every few years. He turned around and thought himself foolish to think he could get an answer from this kid. Harley saw how upset he was and sighed.

"You don't know this car… keep driving.." She told herself under her breath, but then she thought about how she once didn't know Lizzie or Sheriff or Ramone. They're not bad cars.. "Wait.." she called out and Marty turned back towards her and she sighed.

"Elizabeth? She's doing good." Harley said and it lit up Marty's face.

"She is! Lizzie's still-a-kickin'! Oh, of course she is! Who am I kiddin', she wouldn' stop for no one!" He laughed and grined. He was so happy he stomped his tire on the ground. "An' S'anley! How's tha' ol' bas'ard?" Harley's didn't realize she was smiling until he asked about Stanley and a frown soon formed on her face.

"Stanley, he's.. well.. he's uh…" Marty's expression faded as well as he understood what happened.

"Ah. I see. He's gone an' joined the Grea' Manufac'urer, hadn' he?" he asked with a peaceful expression. Harley could only nod. She never knew Stanley, but Lizzie talked about him so vividly and with so much happiness and joy, it was as if he was her own grandfather. She always thought about how even though it was hard for Lizzie to recall much of anything, she could always tell stories about her true love without hesitation. She hoped to find that kind of love one day.

"I always though' I'd be dhe one to leave firs'..." Marty pulled Harley away from her thoughts. "At leas' he's ah peace now. Las' I heard, he'd been-a figh'in' some sor'a disease or some'in', a-course, 'hey be jus' some rumors." Harley realized she never found out how Stanley died. A disease seemed to make the most sense, regardless of that fact that it was a rumor.

"I'm not sure. Lizzie never talked about that." Marty shrugged his tires.

"I wouldn' nie'her." He said then sighed as he saw the first few stars appear in the sky. "So, my offer. Ya gonna take it?" he asked. Harley looked towards the sky then sighed.

"I'm not sure." She lied. She knew that taking the offer was her best bet. Even if this guy turned out to be crazy, at least she'd have enough gas to run off. "How, uh, how do you know Lizzie?" She asked out of pure curiosity.

"Heh, well. Tha's an old s'ory." He said and took a deep breath. "Bu' if ya mus' know, I'd say come inside where i's warm. A long s'ory's bes' ''old indoors anyways." Harley considered it then thought might as well. She began to drive up the ramp towards his house. He responded by just opened the front door and driving inside.

The interior of the house what what you'd expect an old house from the western movies to look like. Everything was wooden, there was a pot belly stove that was crackling and an eire shadow on everything as well as a contrasting and welcoming glow. The living area was small and had a tiny tv. It was evident by the rabbit ear that it was on the older side. With some homey touches as Flo would've called them, it could've been a nice and cozy place, but it's owner was as old as the building and getting around to touching up was just a luxury he wasn't capable of.

"Ya wan' any-hin' righ' now?" Marty generously offered. "I don' gah much, bu' I have enough." his humble home reflected his wealth, and Harley wasn't about to take what little he had.

"Uh, no.. no thank you, I'm good." she kindly refused and Marty shrugged.

"Sui' ya se'f." he said and drove over to his spoit beside the fire.

"So, uh, wh-what, uh," Harley felt nervous, but who could blame her? She was in the house of a car she just met. "What was your history with Lizzie?" she asked finally. Marty sighed as he settled himself into his spot.

"Well," he started off, "when I was young, nah quie' as young as you're, bu' young enough, I drove inna Ra'ia'or Springs. I s'ayed fer a whi'e and met a car by the name of Stanley. We became friends real quick. And of course a couple years later came about this gorgeous Model-T by the name of Elizabeth Tailer. Stanley thought she was pretty too. As good as friends as we were, we couldn't not fight over her. We both tired to woo her everyday and lemme tell ya, she was a strong willed woman for sure. Finally we decided one of us would have to give in to the other. That one would eventually be me. I gave up and let him have her. I tried to at least. Sometimes I'd steal a dance. I even stole a kiss. Oh Stanley was so mad! And Lizzie being Lizzie, she only laughed. Oh that girl! Eventually them two git married and I let them be, though a part of me never stopped loving her even after a girl by the name of Caroline eventually swept me away to this town. Lizzie and Stanley were both so happy. Caroline and I were happy. Oh but I suppose all good things come to an end. I would lose Caroline just a few short years later in a fire. Lizzie and Stanley both would come visit me often. I was reminded how I felt about Lizzie and because of that I never moved back to Radiator Springs. I knew I would only want to be with her and I couldn't do that to Stanley. Also I knew how much Caroline loved this place. I couldn't bare leave it…" Marty looked down with a sad expression and sighed. "Life went on people came and went thought this town until everyone was eventually gone. Doc sometimes visits me and makes sure I have enough to live off of." Harley was caught off guard. How come Doc never talked about Marty? "He's the doctor and the judge in that town. He's a good guy. Hasn't visited me in some years. Wonder hows he doing.." Now Harley looked down.

"I, uh, I couldn't tell you.." Harley said and Marty nodded in understanding.

"Well, I'm sure i's beenna long day. I've gah some gas if ya nee' some. I gah a gues' room around the corner there as well. You can leave whenever you'd like. But come mornin' I can make some omle's if ya'd like."

"That would be nice..." Harley said and smiled. "Thank you." Marty chuckled slightly, almost a kind hearten scoff.

"No. thank ya. I's nice haven some comp'ny." Marty said then yawned. "I guess I be headed off ta bed. Nigh' Miss Harley" He said as he drove off. Then she realized she never gave him her name. "Doc never failed to mention you." He said as if reading her mind. "And I don't forget the name of who someone loves." With that he was gone leaving Harley lost in thought. When was the last time Doc visited? She had chills at the thought of this car knowing who she was before she even spoke. The thought of Doc _caring_ for more that himself. Even though he had already proven that.. but he lied. Lied to her and everyone else. Why? Harley could feel tear threatening to be shed, but she shook her head. No. She wasn't going to cry about this. She drove off to the guest room and settled in. It had been a long and emotional day for her. She sighed then shut her eyes hoping for a restful sleep.

"Harley?" It was dark and Harley frantically looked around for the source of whoever called her. "Harley, where are you?"

"I'm over here!" She called out. Within the darkens drove a royal blue car. "Oh.. it's you..." Harley muttered seeing Doc.

"Oh, there you are." Doc said as if he didn't hear her comment. "It's time for you to come home." Harley scoffed and shook her head.

"I don't have one.." She said and began to drive away.

"Then all those years living with me?" Doc asked, "What was that?"

I don't know." Harley was begging to get mad. "But it wasn't home I can tell you that much..." She turned away and slowly left.

"Harley!" A demanding and terrifying voice yelled at her. She froze in fear and looked behind her with her mirrors. Doc was gone and in his place stood a metallic red Dodge Charger...

Jeremy.

"Get your ass back here right now!" Harley began to panic. No, not him... anything but him. She began to speed off as fast as she could in her attempts to get away from him. "Harley!"

"Harley!" She slammed on her brakes as another car was suddenly manifested in front of her. "John?" She froze and stared at this forgotten figure from her past. The rundown, patchy paint job, ex-racing, amnesia ridden… friend. It was Damien, though she never learned his real name. "I haven't seen you in, like, years.."

"Yeah, it's been a while." He said with a warm smile, but his voice was strange. Almost strained. "A long while."

"John, is something wrong." Harley asked becoming afraid.

"No. nothing's wrong. But I'm not John." Harley drove backwards and eyed him. He was still. Too still.

"What… what do you mean?" His smile faded and his expression became blank.

"I'm not John… I'm not John… I'm not John…" He wouldn't stop repeating it. "I'm not John.."

"Then who are you!" Harley shouted in fear.

"I'm not John!" He yelled back and revved his engine. "Get out!" He charged her and Harley sped out of the way just in time not to get wrecked by the deranged car. "Jeremy!" Damien yelled. Harley looked as Jeremy drove straight into Damien.

"John!" Harley called out. Then Doc was back. He was right beside Jeremy.

"I'm getting her back.." Doc muttered.

"We both are.." Jeremy responded. The drove together slowly towards Harley.

"No… No!" Harley shouted. She backed up and suddenly Damien was back behind her.

"No.." He said sadly.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a panic. "Move!"

"There's no running away. There never was. Not for anyone…" Doc and Jeremy inched closer.

"John, stop!" She begged and began to cry tear of fear.

"I can't.. They won't let me." He said as he looked at the terrifying duo.

"No stop!" Harley said and then felt frozen. She couldn't move. She couldn't move no matter how hard she tried. "Stop!"

The morning came quickly. Harley gently opened her eyes. She was surprisingly calm as she woke from yet another terrible dream. She sighed and drove out of the guest room she had borrowed to find Marty making scrambled eggs. His version of omelets. Harley smiled at his hospitality. With the morning sunlight, the house had a new welcoming and warm glow to it. It felt like a home. One that had been loved for years.

"Mornin." Marty said, a plate sitting out for Harley. "Have a nice nigh'?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah.." She lied. Marty noticed but shrugged it off. A typical response from a runaway.

"Good…" There was a long silence as he finished making his own plate. "So las' nigh'," Marty said, "I gave ya my s'ory. Wha's your?" He asked as he joined her in the living area.

"Mine?" She repeated his question.

"Yeah." Marty said very casually wha's got you runnin?" Harley sighed not wanting to talk about it. "Alrigh… then wha' you hopen to runna?" Harley thought for a second then answered.

"Running to?" Marty nodded. "A new life in the racing world." Marty chuckled and nodded.

"Of course." He said. Harley remembered Doc had talked about her to him. "And how you think ya gonna ge' tha'?" He went on.

"Wel.. I was hoping to find a couple races to sign up for.. Or a league of some kind…" She hadn't thought about it before. Running away was kind of a last minute thing. " I don't know, I guess I was hoping to get noticed." Marty shook his hood. "What?"

"Hopen… you hope ta ge' no'iced? Tha' ain' gonna happen.." Harley looked down. He definitely had been talking to Doc. "Wha' ya need is a crew shief. A coash." Harley looked back up. "I know a guy." He said and continue to eat.

"Who….?" Harley wondered alouded.

"You ough'a find a guy called Ryan Lee Muffler. Bes' there is. And a grea' guy as well." He noted "He'd be-a willen ta help ya ou'."

"Where can I find him?" Harley persisted. This was perfect!

"I don' know.. He 'ravles a lo'," Harley slumped. Really? "Bu' he usually come back ta Midway. I's a coupe hours from here."

"Hours…" Harley had never driven that far before. At least not at the speed limit.

"Yep.. I would offa ta dri'e wichyou for a while, bu' I don' thinck my ole 'ires could 'ake my tha' far.." Marty sadly remarked.

"No, no that's fine. I'll just fill up here then I'll head out. I'll be fine." She assured. Marty nodded his head. "Thank you."

"You're very we'come. I'll le' Doc know you're doin' good whenever he comes." He said. "I'm sure he'll be comin' this way soon. He now had Harley confused.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Hm?"

"Why don't you just send me home. Or take me home yourself. Or call Doc to come get me?" Marty smiled at her.

"Kids all grow up. In their own ways gran'ed. I shouldn' be the one to pu' my 'wo sense inna it." He repied. "Doc knows tha'. He'll undas'and." Harley nodded. She was still confused, but she decided not to press on with it. She fueled up and was getting ready to leave.

"Thanks Marty!" She called out as she began to drive down the road. "I'll tell Lizzie that you say hi!" Marty wavved a tire.

"I would apprecia'e tha'! Thank you!" Marty called back. "Safe 'ravles!" Harley smield and drove off with only one goal in mind.

"Find Midway. Find Ryan Lee Muffler. I can do this." She repeated that in her head a couple times as she drove off through the morning desert. "Ryan Lee Muffler. Ryan Lee Muffler."

"I will find him."

"I will be a racecar.."


	35. Around Town

_**Author's Note: Hey I'm back again! Okay, so some language at the end, just wanted to warn y'all. Um, yeah that's it I guess. It kinda get's confusing so just bare with me!B Okay, I'll shut up! Enjoy!**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 35: Around Town_**

* * *

Harley drove and drove until at some point or another she thought she had missed a sign or something. Where was she even going again? She had forgotten. A couple hours was a little more than she expected, but she knew she had to do it.

"Ryan... Lee... Muffler..." She said to herself refusing to forget the name. she hated driving so long in the sun, but at least it was the middle of December. She considered how this drive would be had it been the middle of June. It kept her grateful for the weather. She sighed often in her boredom, after all, there wasn't much to see in the openness of Route 66, at least not here.

She had driven for what had to have been five hours before she found the next town over. At least a town that looked like one. She had passed shacks and barns, but nothing that resembled a town. And now she was here, only, it looked even more empty that Marty's town was. She had to think about if she was in the right place

"Where am I at again?" She thought for a second to make sure. "Miles? No... Midtown, no! Mid-"

"Midway?" She heard the rough voice of another car.

 _'Oh great... more strangers!'_ Harley thought to herself

"You looking for Midway?" The nasty voice said again. Harley turned to see three cars behind her: a dark grey 1989 Buick Grand National, a silver 1992 Acura NSX, and the female car speaking, a black 1990 Corvette.

Harley was terrified. These cars looked mean. They meant business. They were all three covered in scratches and scuffs, dents and dirt. Was that oil?

"Don't make me ask you again..." the Corvette growled.

"Y-yes.." Harley squeaked backing up.

"Why?" the Corvette asked. She was chewing on a toothpick that made her look even more menacing.

"I, uh, I-I'm looking for someone..." Harley shuttered out. She hated her nervous stutter always has actually. Especially now.

"And who might that be, priss?" The black terror got closer and her acquaintances followed.

"R-Ryan.. L-Lee-"

"Ryan Lee Muffler!?" She spat out her toothpick landing a few drops on spit on Harley's face.

"Ah, she's looking for the coward Dez!" The Acura hissed.

"More like looking for hell." the Buick added

"Would you two shut up!" Dez spat at both of the male cars with her. "Why you looking for that asshat?!" She hissed at Harley

"Th-that's my business." Harley attempted to be upfront and brave, but it only sounded timid.

"Oh, okay. My apologies.." Dez said sarcastically. "Lemme ask again in a way that you can understand the situation, rich girl." Rich girl? "Any friend of that prick is and enemy of mine! So you tell me why ya need him and maybe I won't beat your ass to the ground! Depending on the reason of course..." Harley swallowed hard, her throat was dry. Her engine felt awful. She leaves Doc for a day and is now facing death!

"I... I'm looking for a, uh, a coach...?" She said softly.

"Coach? Racing coach?" Harley nodded then suddenly Dez laughed and her colleagues followed suit. "He ain't gonna train you, ya runt." She hissed. "You're a rich looking car who ain't even built for something like that."

"What makes you think that..?" Harley asked getting defensive. Still scared, but defensive nonetheless.

"For starters…." she began to circle her like prey. "You're a Cadillac. A bulky, pretty, fragile Cadillac."

"What does that even have to do with racing?" Harley demanded making Dez move back surprised.

"Everything.. You ain't streamline. The only car you gonna beat in a race is one who doesn't know what they're doing.." Harley thought it over, she had never thought about how her shape would make a difference. "Also, Cadillacs are too pretty for the racing world. Especially one that's a little girl." Harley revved her engine in frustration.

"A girl can be a racer!" She argued.

"Yes, but not one like you." Dez chuckled. "Who do you think you are! You think you're some hot-shot?" Harley was getting very mad at this point.

"No! But I do know who I am!" Dez paused at her sudden outburst.

"And who.. is.. that?" There was thick and heavy silence as the two glared at each other.

"Harley Davis Stockrim…" Dez was then taken aback.

"Stockrim?" Harley inched forward as she spoke.

"Yeah, Stockrim. As in the David Stockrim.. He's my dad. Was my dad.." Dez studied her over for a few seconds then sighed

"You know what, if I ever see that prick again, this would be a funny story." Harley bit her tongue. "Muff hadn't been in this town for decades." Harley then felt defeated. Of course he had been missing. Off the grid.

"So he's disappeared?" She asked and Dez looked to her acquaintances and back to her.

"Caleb." She then drove back and let the Buick speak.

"If you're really wanting to look for trouble, it's gonna cost you." Again, Harley was nervous. Cost?

"I have no money. I.. I can't pay you a-anything.." Caleb chuckled.

"Y-you can't?" he said, mocking her stutter. "What about the emblem on the back of you?" Harley had to think about the shining emblem Doc had given her for her birthday. She looked down.

"It's not worth anything…" Caleb said in a low voice.

"Then I'm sure you wouldn't mind giving it up…" Harley looked at him then at her hood.

"If you can get it off, it's yours." She finally decided. Dez scoffed and gestured for the Buik to get the job done.

"Trust me, sweetheart, we will figure it out," said Dez as she drive up to her, "even if we have to scrape of some paint and metal to get it off.." Harley felt a shiver run down her body. She was scared, but kept her composure.

"So, you wanna be a racer?" Harley fell silent and only nodded. "Coached my Muff?" She nodded again. "Well here's a tip. Drop the 'Stockrim.' off of your name." Harley furrowed her eyelids.

"Why would I do that?" She asked, "It's all I have from my dad.." She then winced as Caleb cut a little to deep.

"For Muff's sake." Dez said getting another toothpick from inside her wheel well. "And yours."

"I.. I don't understand." Harley thought it over. What was wrong with her name?

"Muff's got a thing about training the kids of racers." Dez said as she chewed on her new toothpick, "It's that he doesn't. Don't ask about, don't even bring it up." she muttered.

"Huh..." Harley thought it over again. There has to be a reason, but with this bunch of cars, perhaps it was best not to press any further.

"Almost got it." Caleb said and seconds later, the 89 emblem had been taken off. "Perfection.." Harley got a glimpse of it as he drove back to Dez. She had expected to feel heartbroken, to feel like a part of her had been taken leaving an empty hole. But she felt nothing.. She felt absolutely nothing. Her life was starting over again. This proved it.

"Okay..." She muttered. "Your turn to give me what I want.." She asked with a new found confidence. Dez took notice, but didn't say anything about it.

"Ryan Lee Muff hasn't been in this town for over thirty years." She started. "He travels, he drinks, he don't race much anymore. It's a challenge to pin point the old bastard. But not impossible. You wanna find him, you gotta go north. You pass through ever town on the highway and ask for Muff. Everyone around there knows the guy... and resent him. So yeah, you definitely looking for trouble. But no one can doubt that he _is_ a great crew chief... when he wants to be. Start asking for him about. mm... about after two days worth of driving up is a town he comes back around to maybe once, twice a year. They call it HayDay. The signs been written over so many times by stupid kids that that's what it says nowadays." Harley nodded taking everything in.

"So sounds like I should get going..." she muttered looking in the direction she was destined for.

"Yeah, sounds like..." Dez the chuckled. "Tell 'em Dez sent ya. He'd get a kick out of that." Harley took a mental note to never sa the name Dez once she meets this car.

"Will do." she lied. "Thanks."

"Get lost, runt." Dez said with a smile. It was a strange smile due to the fact that it wasn't warm and welcoming nor was it mischievous and malice. It was somewhere in between. Harley gave a nod and began to drive off. She kept them in her sights with her mirrors. The three were still then turned back and began to head west.

"Guess I won't be seeing them anytime soon..." Harley muttered then gave a heavy sigh. "This is gonna be a long drive..."

* * *

 _"Breaking News:"_ a static sounding old radio starched out, _"Prison break in California's state prison! Red Dodge Charger jailed for-"_

"Turn that shit off..."an electric blue car demanded as he knocked over the radio.

 _"Keep a look after this car."_ The blue car became agitated as the car with ice blue eyes and an awful patchy paint job refused to move.

"Damien!I said turn it off!" The blue car yelled as he smashed the radio waking up the young child.

"Daddy? What's going on!" a small car shouted from his room.

"Nothing, champ, go back to bed!" The blue car shouted back. "See what you did, dipshit.." Daimien only sighed as he continued to stare at the wall.

"Dad...what was that sound?" The kid asked still nuzzled in his parking spot of a bed.

"The radio fell down. We might have to get a new one." He smiled at his son and kissed his head. "Don't worry about it." Jack nodded sleepily.

"Okay, daddy.." His eyes once again fluttered closed.

"Good night, Jack." His father said and drove back to the living room of the tiny apartment. "Hey, dumb ass.." he scowled at the blank faced, smudged car that was still sitting in the same position. "We're expecting company. So you can keep sitting there with your mouth shut. Got it?" The ice blue eyes of the silent Daimien glanced at the big mouthed one and back to the wall. "Perfect." Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Hey! Open up!" Came the voice of a female car on the other side.

"Calm down!" He barked back. At the door was a sleek, black Corvette. "Keep down you bitch, my son's asleep." He growled.

"Never was good with kids." She said as she drove passed him.

"Where's the others?" He asked out of curiosity.

"They're my guys, not yours." She said in an agitated tone, "Or his for that matter so why don't we discuss your guy and not mine. Got that, Charles?" She said with venom in her tone.

"Fair enough. What do you got?" The Corvette glanced at the quiet car in the dark.

"Same as last time I was here... freak.." She retorted.

"Hey, he's my guy so get to what your job is. Have you seen her?" Charles demanded.

"Yeah yeah, I saw her. She's headed north. Looking for Ryan." Damien's eyes moved from the wall to Dez.

"What?" He asked.

"Hey! I thought I told you to zip it!" Charles barked back

"Oh shut up you arrogant son of a bitch!"

"What the hell did you just say!"

"Who did you find! What did you do to her!"

"You two, shut the hell up!" Dez demanded. "Yeah yeah, it's her. I got this to prove it. Got some of her paint on that damn thing too. Now shut the hell, pay up, and leave me alone for now on!" she slid something that had been wrapped in cloth over to Charles.

"I remember this.. nicely done." he said. "Wait here, I'll get your cash." He then disappeared.

"What did you do to her..." Damien asked again.

"Nothing. We talked is all. Leave me alone." He was about to asked again when Charles came back.

"Here, now get outta here!" He said and gave her what she wanted.

"Thanks. I hear your guy got out?" He nodded and she glanced at Daimien. "In that case, everything's going to shit from here on out. For everyone."

"I do plan on it." Charles escorted her out and shut the door. "I really really do."


	36. To Hunt Them Down

_**Author's Note: Hey y'all! So I finally got my own car (whoop!) but now she needs a name! (I say she, but a he is okay too) I posted a poll on my profile.**_ ** _So if you could give it a couple votes, that would be great! You can also pick up to four names! Of course if you have a name suggestion, comment it in a review! Okay, now onto the story! And yes,_ The Ebon Moon _story will be updated soon. Writing first person is harder than it seems! Okay, I'll stop chattering on! Enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 36: To Hunt Them Down_**

 ** _December 17, 2000_**

* * *

Doc hadn't slept in days. How could he? He hardly spoke. He became colder, quieter, speaking only when spoken to. Appearing to the town only when absolutely necessary, otherwise he'd be locked away in his office at the courthouse making calls and searching for Harley via the news. He was frantic in a silent and solemn way. The whole town worried for him, though none more than Sheriff. He was constantly checking in on him and bringing him water and food regardless if he accepted it. Regardless of how many times Doc said he didn't have anytime for anything other than finding Harley. He ignored everyone in their attempts to take care of him claiming the only thing they should be helping him with was looking for her. Consequently, he had been out of the loop lately. They were talking about how this could effect Doc in the long run both mentally and physically. What could become of their beloved leader and friend? The towns folk had been traveling around in search of her. They called friends and family, but nothing. She was simply gone. A week had gone by and there were zero hints. Zero clues. Nothing. Because of this, Doc had many sleepless nights. It was on one of these nights in the middle of the second week that he couldn't shake the worst of it. The memory of that next day.

 _ **December 3-4, 2000**_

Once Doc had returned home from being towed back by Mater, Guido and Luigi had replaced his tire that went out along with the others as well for good measure. He then trapped himself in the clinic. Screamed, knocked things across the room. He let no one into the clinic, not even Sheriff. The majority of them sat just outside the locked doors of the clinic, a few even falling asleep there. Eventually Doc had quieted down. The others believed he had worn himself to sleep, but no. He remained awake that first night and every night for a very long time after that. Once he saw that day light had started to pour through the closed blinds like a persistent fire, he emerged from the clinic silently driving right by the few cars that had remained the whole night and into the morning. Flo had begun making Doc's breakfast and caught him in the corner of her windshield as he drove by the cafe.

"Doc, honey! I'm working on your food right now!" Flo called out, but this car was on a mission. He didn't even glance at her. "Doc, you need to eat!" she persisted. "Doc, you best not ignore Flo!" Her tone became stricter, but it didn't make a difference to Doc. He heard nothing. Felt nothing but the pain of losing a child. It was the first time he refused food from Flo.

Doc had driven up at a decent pace all the way to the moment Harley had fled. He looked at the road ahead and felt his whole body shiver. She was out there and she couldn't possibly be far. She would be okay. She had to be. He knew the direction she went would lead her to his old friend Marty. He would know something, he had to. Though he was an interesting car with his strange beliefs. Doc took a deep breath and started his journey. It was quiet and lonely. The memories of the night before haunting him life a terrible nightmare, only this nightmare couldn't just simply be shaken. This one would stay with him until he found her.

Doc had made it to his destination and scanned the old house up and down. As he had expected, Marty came to the porch. He looked older since the last time they had spoke. Upon seeing him, a smile appeared on Doc's face and for a small moment, he forgot about the sadness that had been piercing him. Then he remembered why he was there and it quickly returned.

"Well, if i' ain' Doc Hu'son." Maty said with his broken speech.

"It's good to see you too, Marty." He replied as he drove up the porch. "May I come in?"

"Well ah course, come on." Marty then disappeared into his house with Doc. Once inside, Doc took note of the wood stove burning. It made the room have a welcoming and warm feeling. He also took note of the fact that Mary hadn't been completely alone this chilled December morning. There were two plates left on the table from an early breakfast. Doc knew it had to have been Harley.

"So Marty, how have you been?" he asked as he helped him clean up.

"Oh Doc, I can handle this.." Marty said and cleaned up everything on his own. "I've been jus' fine. Jus' been here, no'hin much happens here ya know."

"Yeah…" he paused then decided to ask what was itching at him. "Have any cars passed through recently?" Marty remained in the kitchen for a moment longer.

"Any cars? You know no one drives on rou'e 66 anymore." he called out from cleaning.

"So you haven't then?" Doc asked again as he drove towards the kitchen, but before he could enter, Marty came back out.

"No. No one. No one bu' the occasional los' cars." he insisted. Doc noticed his strange behavior.

"Marty.."

"Yes?" he asked as he drove over to the living room area.

"Have you seen Harley?" Marty had a glint in his eyes as he hesitated to answer.

"Your girl?" he asked.

"Yes, my girl.." it hurt to say, to admit, what had happened. "She ran away in this direction. I was hoping you would have possibly stopped her. Or at least seen her." there was a pause then Marty didn't make eye contact as he spoke.

"No. She mus' have driven through once I was asleep." He said sadly. "Or she wen' off road."

"Maybe…" Doc added. "Or maybe she did stop. And for some reason you just…. Don't remember." Marty glanced over and sighed.

"Doc, I wish I could help you, bu' I mus' have missed her.." he continued to insist.

"Marty, please-"

"Paul." Marty cut him off, surprising him with his real name. "I wish I could help you. Bu' believe me, I can'd." there was a long pause and the air felt static. It felt uneasy.

"Martin… I believe you." he said somewhat understanding as he drove towards the front door. "But if you see or hear anything, would please give me a call?" Marty smiled a forced smile that tried to mask his grief for his old friend.

"I'll mos' cer'ainly 'ry will." he said as he followed him out. "I' was good seein' you again, Paul." Doc took one last look at him and gave a slight nod.

"You too, Marty. 'til next time." Marty smiled and waved a tire as Doc drove off.

"'il nex' 'ime." he repeated and drove back inside. He sighed and went back into the kitchen with a sense of foreboding. "He's gone…" he said to his unwelcomed guest.

"Finally…" the dark blue car replied. "Now, let's keep our little secret, shall we?" he added heading towards the back door, "cause if not, we might have some real issues your frail old body wouldn't be able to manage…" Marty sighed and nodded. "Good." he replied then added, "Oh, and don't try and spill the beans cause we got our ways of finding out." Marty again nodded and watched as they car gave a smirk and began to drive off. "Oh, and thanks for the name drop. We couldn't be able to follow her without you. The ol' RLM will be so happy to see us!" Marty bit his tongue.

He felt awful for telling Harley to find the old mustang, but she needed a coach and that was the only one he could think of. Then when this car showed up and forced him to give him the name of who he sent her to, he couldn't lie. He knew how bad of a lier he was. He knew that if he lied, this car and his goons would kill him and Harley. And maybe Doc too. He only prayed Harley was okay. For the next week he prayed. She never left his mind. Neither did Doc. He hoped and prayed for the both of them all the way up until his final days, his final night and his final breath that would come years later.

Meanwhile, Harley was off on the road. She stopped to rest only a couple times. She drove almost non-stop for what felt like years. She thanked Marty often when ever she would check how much gas she had because he was able to give her a full tank, one that would last her through the long journey.

Harley had driven straight north for a while until she came to a little town where a woman had stopped her. That's when Harley found out she was going the wrong way to HayDay. She had to go east then north to get there. She was a bit ticked off, but she thanked the lady and went on her way. Turns out HayDay wasn't two days away, but rather it was a little more than twelve and a half hours. Once she got to the town night had fallen, so she decided she was going to pull a Sheriff and sleep beside the billboard. It was awful. The wind was ice cold and constant. It hit her body hard and she shivered the whole night. It was a completely restlessness night. Soon enough, the morning came and once Harley felt the warm morning sun gaze upon her paint, she woke up to see two very close eyes staring intently at her.

"Ah!" she screamed and the stranger drove backwards fast.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" she yelled. "I'm sorry,I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Harley was wide awake now and terrified as well. "I really didn't mean to scare you.." Harley realized that it was a girl not much younger than herself. She was a 2008 Lexus IS 250. She was white, but kinda dusty. How long had it been since she had a car wash, Harley wondered.

"It's okay." Harley said, trying not be rude. "You just surprised me is all." there was a small silence as both of them gained their composure.

"So, uh, you're new here?" the stranger asked. "Gotta name?"

"Yeah, Harley." She replied, "What about you?"

"Nat!" she smiled bright. "Well, Natasha, but most just call me Nat. Like from the comics, You know, Black Window?" Harley was lost and shook her hood.

"I'm not much of a comic book car.." she explained and Nat scoffed.

"Oh come on, even your name is from one! Harley Spinn?" Harley was silent and again shook her hood. "I bet that's who your parents named you after. She's kind of a badass. And she's got this weird relationship with the Joker. He's this car, ego is absolutely crazy! Best bad guy the Batmobile has!"

"Look, I'm pretty sure that's not how I got my name-"

"But I bet I'm not the only one who thinks that!" Nat cut her off. She was beginning to annoy Harley, but the comment then made her think of an old forgetful friend. Damien.

"Yeah … one guy thought that." She said when she remembered him talking about Atticus from To Kill a Mocking Plane and of Harley Spinn.

"I knew it." Nat said proudly.

"Yeah, yeah." Harley said and began to drive into town.

"Hey wait!" Nat called as she followed her. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?" Harley asked back trying her best to ignore her, but not wanting to be rude regardless.

"What are you doing here?" Nat asked as Harley sighed and slowed down for her to catch up.

"I'm looking for someone…" Harley muttered.

"Like… who?" Nat asked drawing out the word 'like.'

"A guy. Ryan-"

"Ryan Lee Muffler!?" Nat slammed on her brakes causing Harley to turn around in confusion. "Why?" Harley studied her.

"Because… I need a crew chief." Nat then scoffed and shook her hood.

"And he's your best bet?" she asked astounded.

"Isn't he, like, a pro?" Harley muttered and drove up to her.

"He's a pro alright. A pro douchebag." Harley furrowed her eye rims. "Guy's a real jerk. I don't think he's ever been nice to a single soul on earth."

"He couldn't possibly be that bad." Harley added as she supported a man she never met or even heard of.

"Oh, he is." Nat continued as she drove up to a shop. "He loves his liquor, loves himself, and hates everyone else." She parked herself in the porch and Harley did the same.

"So what has he done?" She asked hoping to find out if she should change her mind.

"Well, nothing too bad really." Nat admitted. "He's just rude and a bit too rough around the edges. He usually doesn't get drunk, but when he does, watch out. Says he'll stop drinking if he ever was given a real reason to. Or when he runs out of money. Both are unlikely." Harley thought it over. Was she really wanting to be trained by an alcoholic? Then another question itched at her.

"How is it unlikely he won't run out of cash?" she asked, her signature curiosity taking over.

"You really don't know anything about our Ryan Lee, do you?" Harley slowly shook her hood.

"I got time." she said as she settled on the porch, "Enlighten me." Nat chuckled and shook her own hood.

"Sure thing, sparkles." She said as she looked as her paint job. "So, here's this hot shot. He's grown up here and one day decides he's gonna be a racer. Considering he lived down the road from a track, there was no surprise there. Well anyway, the second that kid got on the track and revved his engine, everyone knew he would be great. And he was." Nat had a glint of a proud smirk. "He grew up and ended up being the best racer west of the Mississippi. It kinda got to his head. He racked up wins faster than the winter brings a storm here!" Nat chuckled while Harley simply nodded not exactly getting the saying, but connecting the dots instead. "Soon enough he was racing for the Piston Cup. A lot a cars talk you know, and rumors, oh the rumors. They started flying! Once racing for the Cup, he met his rival! The one and only 51!"

"Who was 51?" Harley asked genuinely not knowing who owned the number.

"Who was…. And you wanna be a racer!" Nat retorted. "How could you _not_ know! The freaking Fabulous Hudson Hornet!" Harley immediately remembered.

"Oh, of course. How could I forget." she said, trying not to reveal anything.

"Ok, so you do know of him, phew, I got worried for a second there." Nat joked and nudged her fender with her tire. "So yeah. The best racer west of Ole Miss and the best racer east side of it. Ha! I always heard their races were amazing! Though Ryan was beginning to be known as a veteran and the Hud was a newbie. after that season though, he'd leave the rookie title behind. So as the Hud began to beat ole Ryan, he started to get pissed at the world. Became calloused. Mean. He still raced some good races though. He great the Hud a couple times even, won two or three Piston Cups. Maybe for, I forget. Well, once the rookies started to move in, he began to move out, but not entirely. When he took on the coaching title, his team was always unstoppable. He coached for the Fusion Fast company. It's a fancy shmancy energy drink. Some say he only coached for them so he wouldn't have to change his signature paint job. Anyway, Ryan trained champions, but he always had a thing about training racers kids."

"He doesn't.." Harley added.

"Hey, so you're not totally hopeless!" Nat teased. "But yeah, he never did coach them. He had nothing against them as cars, but he never wanted to be accused of favoritism or whatever. Or like his sponsor stealing the kid to race for them. I don't know, dude's weird. Well, anyway, he began to coach and it was during a race out east when he watched the Hud eat it. And I mean eat it. Worst crash of the century they called it. Seeing that first wheel must have messed him up or something because he took a break from the racing world for a while. But it wasn't too long before he came back. Now this guy is pretty smart. While he was on his break, he invested, worked, climbed. He ended up buying a company so he could sponsor racers!"

"What company?" Harley questioned.

"Fusion Fast! Crazy right? Anyway, he's loaded now. Grumpy and rude, but loaded. I guess if you have money you don't need much of anything else. Harley tossed all the hew information in her roof.

"So this place is his hometown?" She asked and Nat nodded. "How do you know so much about him?" Nat chuckled.

"He's my uncle."She said with a slightly proud smile. "Well, sorta.." her smile turned into a look of shame as she looked away. "Our family kinda disowned him and we don't call him anything now." Harley suddenly felt sad for her family.

"I'm sorry to hear that.." She couldn't think of anything else to say. She wanted to tell her that her uncle was also a racecar, but word might get to Ryan. And she might think she's lying.

"Nah, it's okay." Nat said and shook it off as she turned back to Harley with a smile. "You must be hungry or something! Wanna crash at my place?" She sky's as she began to drive inside the shop.

"You live in a gift shop?" Harley asked as sheer followed her. She figured Nat had answered for her.

"Yeah. The back is our house." She said as she maneuvered her way through the shop and headed for a back door. "Mommy!" she called out as she drove through.

"Natasha!" her mother called back in the same tone. Nat chuckled as she found her mom readed a magazine. "Oh!" she exclaimed as she glanced and noticed Harley. "I wasn't expecting company… could you introduce us, Nat?"

"Sure. Mom, this is Harley. Harley Davis. Harley, this is my mom. Carmen Atwool." Carmen had driven up to the two girls.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Atwool." Harley said and Carmen chuckled.

"Please, Carmen is fine. Mrs. Atwool tells me my in-laws are hunting me down." Haley chuckled and Nat shook her hood. "What? She thought it was funny." Nat rolled her eyes.

"She's hungry, mom." Nat said, then hayley raised her voice.

"Actually no, I'm not really." She insisted. "I'm just passing through." regardless of her attempts not to take the generous offer, Carmen drive to the kitchen to fix something up.

"Where you headed?" She asked from the next room over. It e's then Harley realized she had no idea.

"Uh, well. Not sure really…" she thought about what to say. "I'm actually looking for someone."

"Oh, and who's that?" Harley caught a glance of Nat frantically shaking her hood.

"Do not say Ryan Lee!" She mouthed to her with wide eyes.

"Uh…. No one really, he's, uh, m-my uncle?" Harley stuttered putt and wafted as Nat slumped.

"Really?" Nat sighed.

"Natasha, dont be rude." Carmen said as she drove back in with hot cocoa. "It's a chilly morning, I figured you two would like some." Harley smelt the rich cocoa. It was like heaven. She quickly drank some and sighed with gratitude.

"Oh that's good!" she smiled bright ignoring the fact that her tongue was now burnt.

"Why thank you!" Carmen chuckled and drove back unto the kitchen. "Now if you don't mind me asking, who's your uncle?" she asked, "Maybe we can help you."

"Uh, you don't know him, mom!" Nat called out and drove over beside Harley. "She hates her brother. Trust me, don't drop his name.." Harley shook her hood.

"What, does he owe her five bucks?" Harley joked then realized she really shouldn't have.

"Were you even listening? We disowned him." Nat emphasised "Does that mean anything to you?" Harley was just about to apologise when Carmen drove back in with toasted bagels with jelly on top.

"Natasha, give her some space." Carmen told her. "Now, honey, what were you saying?" Harley looked at Nat then to Carmen.

"Uh, y-yeah, I'm looking for my, uh, brother." Harley stuttered before quickly realizing her mistake. Nat shook her hood slightly with a worried look.

"I thought you said uncle?" Carmen noted.

"Uh, yes! My brother is w-with my uncle. And, I'm looking for them." Harley could tell Carmen was beginning to become suspicious of her. "A-and I was told to go to, uh, HayDay. And, well, here I am! But obviously, they, uh, they're not here so, uh, yeah." Harley closed her mouth as Nat left hers gaping. She knew what was coming. Her mom could read right through almost any lie.

"Right?" Carmen said and looked at Nat who immediately snapped back to a normal expression. "Sweetheart, who is this young lady talking about?" Nat swallowed hard.

"She is talking about… her.. uncle. And brother." Carmen studied her daughter then turned back to Harley.

"Ok, honey, who you looking for really? Harley sighed. She always felt bad for lying.

"I'm looking for a crew chief…" Carmen studied the Cadillac.

"So… you're one of them…" she muttered. "Save yourself the trouble, sweetheart, racing isn't a trade for ladies." Harley was then offended.

"Yes it is!" she demanded.

"No, honey, it's not."

"Yeah, it is. And once i find my crew chief, I'll prove it!" Nat seemed to shrink and she glanced from Carmen to Harley.

"Who are you going to find crazy enough and willing enough to be your crew chief?

"Ryan Lee!" Harley said and Nat gasped along with Carmen.

"Get out." she demanded

"Buy mom-"

"Natasha Atwool, go to your room!" Nat looked at Harley with a worried and sorry expression. "And you! Get out if my house! Get out of my sbop! Do not even think about coming back!"

"Fine!" Carmen drove up to her and Harley was suddenly frightened. She let herself out and drove off away from that shop. She heard the front door slam shut as she left. She left the town and went in her way. She figured if his own sister was going It's a fancy shmancy energy act like that, then who knows how the rest of the town would. They probably all disowned him too. The thought seet a feeling if loneliness through Harley. Did her town disown her? Would they eventually forget her? She tried not to think about it as she drove on.

Harley was no longer going north, but rather east again. She noticed that the more she traveled, the more the nature changed. Seeing the different kinds of trees put a smile of her face.

"I bet these trees are indigenous here." she muttered to herself. Her smile then faded to a nostalgic frown as she remembered when she learned that word. She remembered a younger version of herself looking around the back roads of Radiator Springs.

 _"I've never seen these kinds of trees before!" Doc chuckled and looked around as well._

 _"They're indigenous to this part of Arizona." he explained and Harley looked back up at Doc, her eye rims furrowed._

 _"What's 'igenous' mean?" she asked and again Doc chuckled._

 _"It's pronounced in-di-gen-ous," he said slowly for her to learn how to say it. "And it means something like… like that's where it's from."_

 _"Ooohhh…" Harley replied as she raised her eye rims in understanding. "So, you're in-di-gen-ous to Radiator Springs, right?" Doc smiled_ _softly at her._

 _"I wish. But no, actually. I moved here a long time ago." Harley furrowed her eye rims, again confused._

 _"Why?" a one word question that seemed to haunt Doc, and he didn't hide it, not much at least. His featured changed as he looked forward. He had the slightest frown and his own eye rims furrowed._

 _"... Many reasons…" Harley looked sad for him, but remained quiet. "...but I guess it was mainly…. Chance." Harley wasn't sure what to say now._

 _"So... um… where would you be 'indigenous' to then?" she asked in a sort of joking tone. Doc thought about it for a second_

 _"Thomasville."_

Harley stopped driving in the middle of the empty road.

"Thomasville…" she repeated as tears threatened to fill get windshield. "Thomasville… But you told them Northwood." the tears began to win the fight. "You told them Northwood! You tried to tell me Northwood! You lied!" She shouted into the nothingness. "To me! To everyone!" She revved her engine and sprinted down the road with zero direction. Tears filled her windshield and dusk had fallen on her. She raced into the coming night and found herself deep in the woods. It wasn't long before she realized she was lost.

Slowing down, she looked at the trees around her. Tears still covered her face, but she had gone down to sniffling instead of crying. Driving on what seemed to be a forgotten road, Harley carefully drove on through the woods until she found what looked to be a barn. The night was getting cold. Really cold. She shivered as and tried to push the doors open. She could start to see her breath and decided to move on from this lost cause. She was too tired and weak to even open the unlocked doors.

Harley kept on driving and eventually found a dirt road. She looked around and her curiosity was tugging at her to find out where it lead. Maybe a cabin? She sighed and decided she where the dirt would end up. In the early night, stars and the moon began to light her way as she found a structure that looked like an old school stadium. Thankfully, the gate was opened. Once in the stadium and looked around and a warm smile came to her as she took in the sight of a race track. She so desperately wanted to rev up her engine and take a couple laps, but the cold was taking over. Instead, she took a slow drive on the still tire marked track.

"That's weird." She muttered as she took notice of the tire marks. "These actually look new.. n-newish at least."

"That's cause they are." Harley jumped and quickly found the source of the voice. "What are you doing here?" he demanded. Harley seemed to shrink at the sight of the stranger. He was a 1970 mustang with a deep purple paint job with blue and black detailing. A stunning 72 adorned both his doors and he lacked headlights. His eyes were a golden yellow and his voice was rough.

"I, uh, I was, uh, looking for someone." Harley shivered in fear and with the cold. "R-Ryan Lee Muffler.." The stranger looked her up and down.

"Why the hell you looking for him?" he asked and inched closer.

"I heard he was, uh, a good coach. A r-racing coach." She said and sneezed.

"You? A racer?" the man questioned.

"Why does everyone say that…" harley muttered. "Y-yes! I-I've traveled, h-hours! Days! I c-came from Arizona and I-I don't even know wh-where I am anymore!" she ranted. "All I w-want is to find a coach! One who-who will help me be a real racer!" she sneezed again and began to cough.

"You've come from Arizona?" Harley nodded. "And it somehow managed to slip you that you're on the edge of Colorado?" Harley looked shocked and nodded again. "How old are you, kid?"

"Six...sixteen." it was now the mustang's turn to look shocked.

"You're tough." He examined her. "And your trip, it's impressive." he began to drive off. "But you're out of luck. Muffler doesn't do that work anymore. He's retired." Harley looked at the car and her expression became enraged.

"I d-did not drive from A-Arizona to C-Colorado to f-find a dead… a dead end!" The mustang sighed and turned around.

"Dead is all you're gonna get if you don't give up!" he barked. "Get outta here! Go hide in a cabin, break into one if you have to! Muffler ain't going to do anything for you!" As he began to storm off, Harley raised his voice.

"No! I w-will find him! E-even if everyone s-says he's… he's a terrible car, I… I think he… he just needs a ch-chance!" the mustang stopped and simply listened. "A-and I know he can t-train me to be.. to be a great racer. A Piston Cup champion! I-I know I c-can be one… I know it… E-even if I'm a girl! I'm tired of he-hearing everyone say otherwise!" her voice faded from being angry to being disheartened. She wanted this so badly. Now that she left her home, her entire life, everything she had ever known, she had to do this. What else did she have now? Nothing. She had nothing now. Nothing but a dream that was already falling apart. The mustang sighed and muttered something to her without turning around. "Wh-what?" she asked and he turned to face her.

"I said, all this fire won't mean anything if the cold gets to you first…" Harley was confused and he drove back towards her. "Meaning come with me and you won't freeze to death on this old track. You'll get your chance to run it tomorrow when you're not knocking on death's door." It then began to click for her.

"Wait, are you…?" he looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Come on before I change my mind." a bright smile covered Harley's face. "And don't call me Lee. Or Muff. I go by Ryan. Only Ryan, nothing else. Screw that up and you might as well head home." Harley nodded as they drove out of the track and down a dirt road. "And do not ask me for any racing stories. Or any famous cars I've met." he glanced down at her and she nodded again. "Hm…"

They got to a cabin that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. In the back room, a fire had already been burning and the savory smell of soup filled the room. Harley was met with a wall of comfort as she entered the humble cabin. She yawned as Ryan went to serve her dinner.

"Eat up. You'll need it for the morning." he said as he slid a bowl to her. "And you can sleep here. Or in a spare room. Hell, you can sleep in the barn for all I care. It's a little bit of a trip, but hey, whatever makes your day." her began to drive off.

"Hey, -" he stripped and looked at her with a raised eye rim. "I mean Ryan." he then went back to a neutral expression. "Thank you."

"Yeah, okay." he muttered and disappeared into the hall with a drink. Harley ate and looked around. This was it. Her life had now begun. Even though she was in the cabin of a stranger in the middle of nowhere in a state she had never been in, things would start looking up. At least she hoped they would.


	37. Hit the Road

_**Author's**_ _**Note:** **oh my gosh hi y'all! I swear I'm not abandoning this story even though it seems like it a lot of the times. I've just, as always, been very busy. And usually when I get really busy, my mental health kind of goes out the window. I try really hard for that not to happen, and I fail a lot of the time, so I did just kind of stopped writing because I wanted to take care of myself. A lot of the time I couldn't think straight and I just couldn't get a story written down, I couldn't write what I meant to write and put the thought that I wanted to put into this story. So with that being said, here is the next chapter and I do hope you enjoy it. I feel like it's a little on the short side and I apologize for that. Like I said it's just been super crazy and super busy. A lot of y'all comment on my stories, and you don't understand how much that helps me. It just brightens my day no matter what, and I get so excited whenever I see an email in my inbox that says someone review a chapter. So for that I want to say thank you to all my readers, y'all mean so much to me and each and every review means so much to me thank you all so much. All right, enough of my ramble, onto the good stuff! Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 37: Hit the Road**_

 _ **December 18, 2000**_

* * *

Through the night, snow had settled down across the small and desolate town of Russet, Colorado. It shone bright in the morning light, though not bright enough to wake the restful Harley. This would prove to be no issue at all for the old Ryan Lee. In his time, he's seen it all- _dealt_ with all more like. He drove into the room she had chose to settle in. Ryan looked around and lucky, lucky for him, there was a door leading to outside where the snow had kept coming down along with the wind that was still howling and bringing in a cold chill with it. He swung open the door and Harley awoke as the freezing weather came pounding on her.

"Ah! What is this!" She shouted as she drove away from the door completely confused about her surroundings.

"It's snow." Ryan said as he closed the door. "Way down in Arizona, it's not surprising you haven't seen any before." After gathering her composure, Harley finally realized where she was and who she was taking to. The events of the night before then came back to her.

"Oh.." She muttered to herself. "And no. I have seen snow before. It snows in Arizona." She said and looked out the window "Just… not this much.." Ryan scoffed with zero interest in her home town and began to drive out of the room.

"Well are you coming or are you just gonna stay parked there?" He asked from the hallway.

"Oh, right." Harley quickly drove out after the purple mustang. He had lead her back to the kitchen where he already had breakfast ready. It was a hearty breakfast, one that made Harley drool. She hadn't eaten this good in days. She immediately started to chow down, meanwhile, Ryan sipped on some black coffee as he ate a much lighter breakfast on the far and opposite side of the kitchen.

"Since it looks like you have been famished for a couple days. Racing is not going to be on your to-do list for awhile." He said as she ate. "And laps? That's a no too." Harley nearly choked.

"What!" She shouted, spitting some food with her words. "That's so not fair!"

"Is it fair that you ran off from god knows where to find me and ended up tired and hungry?" He asked with raised eye rims. Harley opened her mouth to say something but had no idea _what_ to say. So she shrank back down and continued eating. "S'what I thought." He said and continued sipping.

"So.. then what are we doing?" Harley asked as she took a sip of juice.

"Talking." Ryan said as he looked her up and down. "Talking's all. After all, I don't train strangers." He said and inched closer to her. She then got slightly nervous. "So since we're just talking, I'll start with some questions. Where you from?" Harley swallowed her food and thought about what to say.

"Ra- er." She faked a cough and he again raised an eye rim in suspicion. "I'm from, uh, Auburn." She finally settled on. "I'm from Auburn." Ryan sipped his coffee thoughtfully.

"Thought you said you drove from Arizona.." He noted.

"Y-yes. I did." Harley then insisted. "What's the problem?"

"Well," Ryan started as he pushed his coffee to the side, "It's just I've heard of Auburn, _California._ But never in my years have I hear of a Auburn, Arizona.." He narrowed his eyes at her. "So which is it, you a cali girl or a desert girl?" Harley slightly panicked but tried to keep her cool.

"A-Arizona." She stuttered out. "I'm from Arizona. You see, there's a town. It's on Route 66, so a lot of cars don't know it's a real thing.." She prayed he bought it. There was a long silence, as he sat there unreadable.

"Route 66…. I've never been down that road in any of my years… So I'll take your word for it." Harley exhaled in relief. "And a name. You got one?"

"Harley Davis-" she cut herself off and remembered the rule the other cars she had met had warned her about. She also thought about how it was odd the amount of cars that remembered her dad. Even she didn't hear much of David or of what happened to him. And it seemed that Doc didn't either. Then again.. He chose not to.

"Harley Davis… what?" Ryan asked again.

"Harley Davis. It's just Harley Davis." Ryan thought it over.

"Hm… okay." he said as he began to drive over towards the door. "Harley Davis from Auburn, Arizona. Alright kid. We're off on a good tire." he gestured for her to follow him. "As you probably know, I'm Ryan Lee Muffler from Hallowsworth- nowadays, they call it HayDay- Utah. I've been a racer, a coach, a sponsor, and hell, if it exist in the racing world, chances are I've done it." Harley listened closely as she followed behind. They had gone back to the dirt track that had been bordered with the freshly fallen snow. "It's like the snow knew this was a track." she said as she drove up to it. "It's like the snow knew to keep away from salt…" Ryan muttered. "Oh wait, snow doesn't think.. no more jokes kid." He harped and drove to the side. "I came and swept it up a bit so there wasn't a chance of slipping." Harley listened as she drove up to the starting line.

"Cool, so what's on the agenda?" Ryan drove to the infield and looked down the track.

"Some ins-n-outs… drive the straights at, say, 20 miles an hour… curves? 10." Harley sighed. "You go any faster and we're done, got that?" Harley bit her tongue and nodded.

"Fine… I can do that…" she sighed and glanced at ryan who still wore a tired scowl. "Do you ever smile?"

"Do you ever stop asking questions?" He snarked back. "Rule number one, don't question me. Rule number two? Shut up and drive the damn track."

"Oh-kay." Harley muttered. "This will be great.."

"Sarcasm ain't gonna help you!" Ryan called out as Harley reluctantly ran the more than boring workout. But she was willing to do whatever it takes, even if that means listening to this brute.

While Harley hit the track, Radiator Springs was falling apart without Doc. There was a sense of sadness and grief that never left the town. Sheriff hadn't seen Doc leave his courthouse office in days. If he ever did leave, he made no eye contact, he didn't even so much as glance at anyone. He only went back and forth from the clinic to the courthouse. No one knew if he slept. Flo would leave food for him every chance she got, but no one knew if he ever actually ate it or threw it out.

It was past noon, the town was at its mow usual quiet and glum mood, but there would soon be a drastic shift from all that.

"Doc!" Sheriff yelled as he banged in the door. "Doc, I know you're in there!" Doc was parked at his desk flipping through radio stations to see if he could find and news on a lost girl. He had ordered several newspapers from several different places and had them scattered everywhere.

"Doc!" Sheriff called out again. "Get out here! I think you might want to come see-" Doc flung open the door and held a dark grimace of his features.

"Unless my Harley is outside, I don't want to see it." He said. Sheriff looked like tractor in headlights. He hasn't heard his old friends voice in what felt like years. "Well!" Sheriff snapped out of his shock when doc raised his voice.

"No. No it's not her. Bu-" Doc was going to slam the door back shut, but sheriff stopped it with his tire. "Doc!"

"You're wasting my time!" the judge insisted. "the _only_ thing that's important right now is finding her!"

"I know, but keeping to yourself is not going to help!"

"I don't have-!"

"Paul! Just listen to me for Chrysler sake!" Doc stopped know that his real name only came out when Sheriff was being really serious. "Someone wants to see you. They say can help." Doc looked down and took a deep breath.

"Fine.." He muttered as he finally gave in. Sheriff took a deep breath as the tension seemed to slowly lift away.

Doc followed Sheriff out of the building and over to the cafe. Some cars were gathered in a small group, but Doc could still see a red paint job through the small crowd along with a blue, pearl finish one.

"Doc!" Ramone called out. "Long time no see.." he tried to make a small joke, but Doc's frown never left his face. "Right… well, aye man, you remember these guys?" He moved out of the way to reveal two other 60s impalas.

"Aye man." Pancho said in a low voice.

"How've you been?" Francisco asled. Doc looked from one to the other. He only vaguely remembered them from Harley's Quinceañera. He then looked to Ramone.

"Why are they here?" He demanded. Ramone inched towards him cautiously as he explained.

"They're my friend from East L.A." the other two Impalas started to read Doc's body language.

"Ramone, we can speak for ourselves." Francisco insisted. "You know Pancho and I are two brothers from East L.A, but what you don't know is where we work." he paused and took his tenseness into consideration. "We're both apart of the L.A.P D." Doc's demeanor didn't change in the slightest, but a fire was undoubtedly burning inside.

"The L.A.P.D?" He said in a low tone. "The L.A.P.D. It's been a month and you're only now getting here! Ramone! You only now called them!" Everyone was quiet. No one dared to correct him. Let him believe it was a month even though in reality, it had been 15 days that had passed since the day she ran away.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hudson," Pancho spoke up to break the heavy silence, "but things take time. We just got done filing a lost child report before we came here." he added.

"You what? No!" Doc shouted to everyone's surprise. Why would he say no to this?

"No?" Sheriff asked from behind him.

"No." Doc repeated as he turned to face him. "It's only a matter of time before the press gets involved.. the media. I don't- _we_ don't need any more attention.." again silence.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Francisco asked and drove up beside him.

"Your job. Look for her!" With that he drove off leaving everyone speechless.

"And how long has he been like this?" Pancho rhetorically sighed and shook her head.

"I do hope he doesn't stay like that forever." she said with an exasperated sigh. Pancho and Francisco shared a look and began to drive off.

"Ey, where are you going?" Ramone asked.

"He said look for her." Pancho called back. "You said she went off past Wheel Well."

"And we're both detectives." Francisco added. "We'll stay in touch." With that they left without another word.

 _ **January 1, 2000**_

Two weeks into her training with Ryan Lee and she was starting to get used to her new life in upstate Colorado. Ryan had been waking her up be slamming his tire against her wooden door. It had become routine. So, going with routine, Harley groggily got up and made her way to the kitchen where her usual protein, carbohydrate, and fuel packed breakfast was waiting for her. A small radio was also on the table. It had been turned on to the news as always, but Ryan wasn't in the room. Harley was just about to change the channel but then decided to listen in for a few seconds.

"Good morning Colorado! I am Erin Knightley with your early morning news. This morning I bring you some breaking news from Arizona. The niece of none other than Strip 'The King' Weathers, which many have been referring to as 'The Duchess' has been found missing from her castle. Harley Stockrim had been found in a very bad situation when she was very young, and there was a rather long and painful court case on her situation. At the end, it was decided that she would stay in a small Arizona town known as Radiator Springs, and her caretaker would be the town judge and doctor Doc Hudson." Harley froze. She hadn't heard or even thought of that name in a little over a month. Since Ryan wasn't in the room she decided she'd keep listening.

" The Duchess has been missing for a little over a month now but only recently has it been filed in a police report coming from, oddly enough, East LA from the LAPD. When asked about it, Hudson said, quote, 'I have no comment for the situation.' And if that wasn't odd enough, the county sheriff, Sheriff Wallis, had this to say, quote, 'This has been a hard ordeal for the entire town but mostly on [Hudson], as she was like a daughter to him. We have no idea how she went missing, but we were too worried about [Hudson] to get around a police report. And I take full responsibility of that. I do have to police detectives from the LAPD looking for her, and hopefully we can get some other search party out there.' many have been trying to get weathers opinion on the matter, though his agent states he is, quote, 'rather busy.' They say her age is 16 years old and she is-" Harley quickly switched it to a music radio station. They were getting into a description of her and she could not risk Ryan finding out who she really was. She didn't want to think about what would happen if you found out she's been lying.

"You know," Ryan said from the other room, as if he knew she had been thinking about him, "I was listening to that. You know I always listen to the news." he then drove into the kitchen and sat across from her.

"Yeah but the news just gets so sad and boring sometimes." Harley said with a humorous scoff. "Maybe that's why you're the why you're like this." Ryan's never changing scowl stared back at her. "Right, sorry, no jokes. I forgot." Another pause of silence as Ryan sipped his usual coffee.

"Or sarcasm." he said at last. "So, that kid, funny that y'all share the same name." Harley kept her cool.

' _Don't blow this, Har.'_ she thought to herself.

"Can you remind me what your last name is?" He asked starting right into her eyes with his strange golden ones.

" Davis. It's Davis." she said confidently and without stuttering.

"Hm." Ryan scoffed quietly to himself.

"Look, I don't know who Harley Stockrim is. I've never heard of her. I've never heard of a Stockrim, period." She was so confident and clear, not like her usual nervous and intimidated stutter, that Ryan seemed to buy it.

"Why do you think the name Stockrim is important." she had been wrong. He was onto her.

"Well, considering she's the niece of The King, it's gotta mean something." Harley replied without so much of a doubt in her reasoning."

"Well, you're right." He said and began to drive off. "It does count for something. Someone."

"Really? Who!" Harley asked and she quickly followed after him.

"That's a story for another day." Ryan barked as he stopped, "Now back and finish your breakfast, looks like you haven't even touched it. I'm going to go clean up the track, meet me there in 30 minutes." he demanded. He _did_ buy it!

"Sir, yes sir." Harley said in a perky voice, "Oops, another joke." She said as she drove back to the kitchenn. once there and she was _certain_ he couldn't hear her, she finally let out a sigh of relief.

Meanwhile back in Radiator Springs, Doc had been 100% right. The media did come. It was slow at first, but as things go there are more. And more. And soon the flow had to run both the Cozy cone and her Cafe again. But that only lasted less than a week. I got bored eventually and moved on to the next story. Doc saw it all as a relief. He really thought no one else would come to Radiator Springs. They are back to being just another town on Route 66. As far as that goes he was wrong. 100% wrong.

A couple days had passed and there was no hustle and bustle in town. Not even a hint of it. But that would soon change as an old looking semi with nothing on the outside of the trailer came rolling into town.

"Doc!" sheriff called out from outside the clinic. "You might want to-"

"See this." Doc cut him off. "If I had a dollar for every time you told me I might want to see something.." he muttered as he drove by him without a second glance. Sheriff followed behind him until they got to the cafe. The semi had just parked itself, and the trailer was opening. Inside was a rather upset looking light blue race car. And he had a spoiler that matched his reputation.


	38. Deal With It

_**Author's Note: This is very random and quite honestly you can skip it, but I was thinking about the last line of the last chapter and how it says "a spoiler to match his reputation" and I was like a big one, a big reputation. Then I started thinking about Doc and the King driving towards each other with Taylor Swift's 'End Game' playing in the background. Just imagine it, "big reputation, big reputation, oh you and me, we got big reputations, aaahhh!" I'm sorry, I just thought that was really funny. Okay on with the story!**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 38: Deal With It_**

* * *

In all his years, Doc had never been afraid of much. He never worried about anything, that is unless it had something to do with Harley. And this definitely had a lot to do with her. The infamous baby blue race car drove out of his inconspicuous trailer with a face of definite anger. He couldn't believe the news once he got it. When he finally got it, and of course finding out over two weeks after the fact is what made him mad the most.

Strip drove right by everyone in the town ignoring every salutation they gave, if they even dared to, and headed straight for Doc. He was not having it.

"I can't believe this.." He said in his signature smooth voice only now it was tinted with betrayal and frustration.

"Let me just explain what happened." Doc tried to reason but Strip drove right past him.

"No no no, I don't want to hear your explanation!" he barked, "I'm well aware of what has happened!" Now, Strip hardly ever shouted. It's never been part of his persona. But now he was beyond upset. And he wasn't afraid to show it.

"Strip, wait!" Doc shouted as he followed after him. "Where you going?"

"You tell me where she went and I'll tell you where I'm going." Strip snapped back without turning around.

"Strip.. I don't know." Doc muttered in a sad tone.

"Well I guess you won't know where I'm going then." Without so much as a glance back at Doc, Strip headed towards the clinic. He swung open the doors and started to look around trying to find anything that could possibly help.

"What are you doing?" Doc asked.

"There's got to be something in here that can give us at least a hint of where she might have gone." Strip continued to rummage through papers and books. He didn't care if he left a mess.

"Don't you think I've already tried that?" Doc scowled as he attempted to fix everything Strip kept messing up.

"I don't care." He scowled back and continued to shuffle through it all.

"Strip, there's nothing. There's nothing here!" Doc said and raised his voice, "I've looked everywhere, she never said where she would have gone!"

"Her room, where is her room!" Strip shouted back, catching Doc slightly off guard.

"It's in the back.." Doc said and watched as Strip, without so much as a hesitation, sprinted towards his niece's room

"There's gotta be something here. A scrapbook, a journal, something.." He said as he looked in shelves for anything. At that point, Doc was getting very frustrated.

"I've tried! There is nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Strip slammed his tire onto the floor, slightly startling Doc.

"Stop saying that! There has to be something!" He now started to sound slightly panicked.

"I'm sorry.." Doc lowered his voice, "but-"

"You sure as hell better be sorry." Strip cut him off and there was a heavy silence as the two looked at each other. Strip scoffed and went back to his search. Doc was very quiet as he thought about what he could possibly say. Just as he was about to speak up, the racecar before him found something. It wasn't anything that could help, but it was still so meaningful. Strip froze as he gazed open a terribly drawing of himself in the middle of a race. Behind that there were more drawings. Childish renditions of himself, Doc, and all the other towns folk were saved in a box. Doc drove up behind him to see what he found and couldn't help but smile warmly at the sight of the old and forgotten colourful sketches.

"I forgot we had those here.." he muttered mostly to himself. Strip closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt so much regret everything that had happened. From her father's death all the way to now. Everything.

"What did you do?" he finally asked and drove away from Doc.

"Why do you assume I did something?" Doc went from nostalgic to defensive. He did not want to believe he was the one to blame.

"Because she wouldn't have just run. She doesn't run." Strip argued.

"And how would you know?" Now Strip started to look offended. "You were never there. I never saw you visit. The last time you were here was the first time you were here!"

"You're really going to turn this on me?" Strip glared back at him.

"I just don't understand why you have such a big say when you never had a say in her life." Doc glared right back.

"I never forgot to call her. I called her as often as I could-" Strip inched closer, but then Doc cut him off, stopping him in his tracks.

"But you could never stop by and visit?" Doc went on.

"I'm sorry, but I am a racecar!" Strip yelled in his defense.

"Yeah, well so was I!" The room got quiet. They were at least three feet away from each other at this point. And ever inch if space was filled with the truth that had finally came out. Strip eyed him. "I always made time for those I cared about." Doc said with a calmer tone.

"Oh really," Strip asked with no surprise at all. "When's the last time you left this town? Why is it that you just disappeared?"

"It's complicated." Doc gave a frustrated sigh and looked slightly away.

"Everything's complicated." Strip's eyes never left him. "I'm busy. I shouldn't even be here. I have race to be at in two weeks, but here I am! Everything is complicated right now, Everything is always complicated! That is no excuse!" Doc continued to look away as Strip went on with his attack.

"I am not going to go into that story when there are other things that hold a higher concern right now." Doc tried not to raise his voice, but it was obvious he wanted to yell.

"Yeah. You're right." Doc looked back to Strip. "Like why Harley left." he continued, "What happened? What did you do?" There was another silence and Doc looked away again. "All those years ago... I trusted you to take care of her, to never hurt her, she's been hurt enough!"

"I never meant to hurt her." Doc admitted

"But you did, didn't you." It was so quiet that the only sound came from the soft buzz of the clinic's lights.

"It was never my intention." Strip scoffed at his sorry response.

"Do I look like I care about what your intention was?" Doc didn't have to look at him to know the answer. "I'm not going to ask again, what did you do?" Doc paused for a very long time before saying anything. It all seemed so… unreal. How could this have happened?

"She found out." He finally said, and Strip understood completely.

"She never knew?" Stip interrogated, "Of course not, how could she when this whole town doesn't even know. The whole world doesn't know, why didn't you ever tell her?"

"Stop. You know I couldn't tell her." Doc muttered and turned away from him.

"And why not?" Strip followed as he pressed on for more information.

"I wanted to keep her safe." Doc solemnly said.

"Oh yeah, you're definitely keeping her safe.." Strip began to get frustrated again, "because now she's God knows where, she could be hurt, she could be kidnapped, and you didn't file a police report until two weeks after it happened! Until two weeks after she was gone!"

"Strip-"

"And you have no excuses on that when your best friend is a sheriff! and you, you're a judge." Strip continued his barrage.

"I did not want the press involved!" Doc barked

"And why not!? Because they might find out too?" Strip asked, leaving Doc quiet. "You couldn't risk the big secret being revealed, could you?"

"I couldn't risk cars hunting her down." he finally retorted. "Random strangers that might want to hurt her, to actually kidnap her for ransome!" Strip shook his hood.

"Ransome? You're really using that as an excuse?" Another silence fell upon them. "You know something, I looked up to you." Doc looked at him without changing his frustrated expression. "Growing up I watched you race, and you inspired me. You were my hero. That's why I recognized you at the hearing over a decade ago. And I never did think our paths would cross. In all my years of, it never even crossed my mind. But now that they have… and here we are..." Strip looked him up and down. "I never knew I could be so disappointed." Doc had nothing more to say. How could he say anything? What could he say? Strip was well in his right to say whatever he wanted to, and he knew it. They both did. Strip began to head out the door, but Doc remained there. Silent. Still. He was more than disappointed in himself. He only hoped Strip wouldn't tell anyone the details of this conversation, but if he did.. so be it. Doc knew he deserved anything that would be coming his way.

Strip stayed only as long as he needed to to find out all the facts of that day. The day she went missing. He heard it all, the arguments about Harley's racing dreams over the past three years, the fights, the disagreements. And the last battle between her and Doc that lead to her discovering the truth and running off. Of course the towns folk thought they had just argued about her racing and she couldn't take it anymore. She needed a coach, so she took it upon herself to find one. At least, that was the town's folk believed. Strip didn't say anything of his rather aggressive talk with Doc. He rationalized that it was between The King and the Hudson Hornet. Strip and Doc. No media, news, or press would find out about him even being in this town. But he would be on the lookout for his niece, because he knew if she's anything like her family, she'll always be drawn to the track. And he'll be there waiting..

No matter how long it would take, he'd be waiting for her, because she's a daddy's girl. She always had been. Stirp only wished her father David would have still been around. Maybe they wouldn't be in this mess if he had been.

"Thank you for everything." He told Flo and the others as he began to head back to his trailer. "Hopefully she'll come back."

"Hopefully." Flo said back with a sad expression. "And , if you ever need anything, we're one call away." He gave her a nod.

"I do appreciate it." He said and went on his way. All he could think about was Harley. He worried about her, about his sister Joan. He hadn't heard from her in years. How was she holding up? Was she even.. still around?

Two weeks later, he lost his race.

.

.

Back in Colorado, Harley had been hitting the track hard. Everyday for hours on end, Ryan Lee had her driving around that dirt track until her light silver paint was a dusty brown. In fact, Ryan had to hose her down after every practice before she was able to come back inside the cabin. She hated it, but that was life. At least that's what Ryan would always say.

Even though she had been living with him for over a month, Harley didn't know much about the purple '72 mustang. He didn't like questions, so she could never find out much. But today was going to be different because today was break day. Of course Harley had no idea. She had grown accustomed to waking up at a certain time every morning, so eventually Ryan stopped waking her up. One less thing for him to worry about.

Harley woke up, went through her morning routine and made her way to the kitchen where she found, as expected, a mustang sitting at the far end sipping on coffee, listening to the news while reading it too with the paper. How he caught two different stories at once was beyond her. What else was strange to her was that her breakfast was much lighter then it had been.

"What, am I going on a diet now?" Harley asked with a small chuckle as she drove up. Ryan, without looking away from his paper shook his hood.

"Nope, you're going on a break." Harley's smirk quickly faded.

"A break?" She asked confused. "Race cars don't take breaks."

"I've been doing this for a number of years." Ryan said then paused to take a sip. "I think I know what race cars do." Harley took her usual spot at the table and began to eat.

"It just seems kinda weird." she said with food in her mouth earning her a one eyerim raised look from Ryan. She swallowed and continued. "What good is a break when I could be on the track?"

"What good is the track if you're so worn out you break. Breakdown that is." He went back to his paper, his eyes drifting over ads and columns.

"Okay.. you got a point.." She then suddenly remembered a not so distant memory. And she could clearly remember Doc's words.

 ** _"Sheriff has been so kind as to tell me that you seem to be pushing yourself a little to hard."_**

 ** _"Ha! There's no such thing."_**

 ** _"Oh yes there is! I've seen it; I've been in this town long enough… Harley, when's the last time you got coolant from Flo?"_**

 ** _"I don't know.. a while I guess. Is that bad?" Doc sighed and shook his hood._**

 ** _"Yes, Harley, it is. You're running low on coolant." He then gave her a nod so she knew she could close her hood. "If you end up having none, you're going to overheat your 'll do that quicker seeing as you practice daily. After that, then what?"_**

 ** _"Then I'll have you fix it, duh."_**

 ** _"So when you're off racing, you're going to drive from wherever you are with a busted up engine to have me fix it for free?" Doc asked with a raised eye rim._**

 ** _"Well, no, my driver will drive me to Radiator Springs so you can fix it." Harley smiled smartly while Doc sighed and rolled his eyes._**

 ** _"Heed my warning and go ask Flo for coolant.."_**

Harley unconsciously wore a small smile as she thought about that. She forgot that it happened the same day she found out the truth about Doc. The day she left. All she could remember was that simple, calm conversation between the two.

"Hey, kid, are you listening?" Ryan asked snapping her from her daze.

"Huh? Uh, yeah!" She said and shook her hood, "Just could you repeat it, I want to make sure I heard you right." Ryan sighed and looked down and he shook his hood.

"Ryan, you said you wouldn't train kids," he mutter to himself, "the hell happened to that?" He sighed and Harley slightly sank. "I said, I do have a point. You gotta take a couple days off. Partly for a break. Mainly for a road trip. We gotta start hunting."

"Roadtrip?" Harley asked confused again. "Why? And hunting what?" Ryan drove over to her with the newspaper.

"Scoutin' season is starting. Some scouters are going to start looking for cars to sponsor." He pointed at an ad for an annual race at a nearby town. "They're small scouters, but hey, it's something. And also you need to start getting out there if you wanna make a name for yourself." Harley read the ad and saw that it was called 'The Annual Youth Race of Valley Canton.' It was accepting participants from ages 15 through 18 and it started in a couple days. It was a tournament.

"Real racing!" Harley had a bright smile as she got more and more excited about it. "That's amazing! And look! It already starts next week!"

"I know." Ryan said without so much of a change in tone. "Which is why we're taking a break. You can't race looking like that." Harley looked over at Ryan as her excitement was slightly toned down.

"What's wrong with how I look?" she asked and he sighed.

"Seriously? You look average already. No signature paint job, not even a number. You need to look the part before you get it, sweetheart." She chuckled at his sarcasm.

"So where to then?" She asked and looked around. "Cause, uh, I highly doubt there's a painter near by."

"Zip it, smart ass," Ryan snapped, "I'm well aware, but I know a guy in Davenport. It's about half an hour from here." Harley could hardly contain her excitement, but Ryan only moaned and rolled his eyes.

"That's so cool!" She chipped up, then Ryan pointed at her food.

"Oh for God's sake, just finish your breakfast!" He ordered, "That's the only thing that's going to be cool and then you won't eat it, and we have to drive out of town today!" Harley only giggled at his facade of frustration. "I swear, I'm going to start being a shitty cook if you keep this up." She rolled her eyes and was rewarded with a stern glare.

"Okay, okay." she once again started eating the looked back at Ryan.

"Shee, Ahm ea'in." She said with food stuffed in her mouth. Ryan gave an exasperated sigh. He was already tired with her, but chose to keep this job regardless.

"Why do I have to deal with her?" he asked no one and turned away. Harley swallowed and laughed.

"I mean, no one forced you to." He looked back with his eye rims classically furrowed in his usual expression.

"You're asking for it." He scowled and she soffed.

"Oh yeah you're real scary." Now Ryan was getting really mad.

"Harley! You want to run laps until you can't breath!?"

"Hell yeah!" she said catching Ryan slightly off guard. He scoffed as he realized he was starting to rub off on her. "What? No snarky remark?" he shook his hood and disappeared into the hallway.

"Finish eating!" He called out, "We leave in fifteen!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Harley shouted back.

"Stop that!" She giggled again and continued eating. Yeah, Ryan was rough around the edges, but maybe that's just was she needed. And maybe her quirkiness is just what he needed too. Who know how long the old grump had been alone. Too long was Harley's bet.

"Far too long." Harley agreed with herself aloud and continued to enjoy her perfect breakfast.


	39. This is Why

**_Author's_** _ **Note: I don't really have anything to say. A/n are just becoming routine. I guess I could just say that I love and appreciate you specifically. Yes YOU reading this rn. I love you. Thank you for reading this and this story. It means the entire ITFL world to me. Also, I'm going to be doing a new thing with the chapter titles so.. keep an eye out for that. It's not a super plot device-y thing or anything. Just a fun thing. Okay, here's chapter 39.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 39: This is Why_**

* * *

Once on the road, Harley and Ryan Lee made their way to the next town over. Even though Ryan had said it would only be a thirty minute drive, it wouldn't be so. Regardless of being a retired racecar, Ryan liked to drive slow. But Harley was fine with this because she hadn't had time to slow down in a while. It reminded her of the good days. The drives she would take with Ramone, Sarge, Lizzie all came back to her with fondness and warmth. Then came the bittersweet memories with Doc. Her giddy smile faded into a sad one. Ryan of course noticed, but didn't want to bother diving into a sob story. Instead, he decided to simply get her mind off whatever she was thinking of and back to the present.

"So, kid, what color are you thinking of?" It seemed to work because Harley's attention and thoughts were quickly reverted back to the 'here-and-now.' She raised her eye rims and looked over to her slow paced coach.

"Hm?" She asked not quiet catching his question.

"Color, kid, what color." He asked with a slight tint of irritability.

"Oh right!" Harley said as he sighed, "Hm, not sure." The thought hadn't exactly crossed her mind. She was just excited for her first racers paint.

"Well, you best decide soon." He muttered earning a scoff from Harley, "What?"

"Soon? The pace we're going is gonna get us there next week." Ryan rolled his eyes while Harley chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah." he nudged her fender, "Gotta drive slow if you're going to take forever on what color your getting." now Harley rolled her eyes.

"Ha, okay." Silence once again filled the air as she thought about herself in different colors.

"What about blue?" Ryan suddenly suggested.

"Blue?" Harley repeated. She took it into consideration, but as she was seeing herself in blue, she saw the garage. Doc's garage. The newspaper clippings of Doc flooded her mind. All she could see was Doc in his prime. Royal blue burned in her mind like a forest fire devouring the very woods they were driving through.

"Yeah, blue." Ryan continued. "It's a fan favorite, though lots a cars don't really use it anymore. The royal blue that is, you got that King who sort of owns the baby blue paint now. But hey, it's been a while since anyones given royal blue a shot." Harley's expression grew dark.

"No." Was all she could say and again Ryan noticed her change in mood, only this time he wasn't going to ignore it.

"Why not, It's a nice color." Harley was now starting to let her emotions take over.

"I said no, Ryan!" Her voice was suddenly raised and Ryan slowed down. "I'm not going to be blue!"

"Hey, calm down.." He carefully studied her. He had always been a very observant car. It was one of the traits that made him a great racer back in the day. He studied everyone else while making himself unreadable. "It was just a suggestion."

"I'm sorry," Harley sighed out her emotions and let go of her anger. "I just… really hate that color."

"Really? Couldn't tell.." He then went back to his original pace. "Maybe yell louder next time." Harley had no response. She wasn't even thinking about what color she could be anymore. She was just mad now. She resented Doc. He was such a hypocrite and a lier her entire life. How could he do that? Why would he? Did he ever really love her, or was that a lie too? Just part of his big scam over the entire town. She prayed she'd never see him again. As soon as she prayed that, she felt nothing but sorrow.

"Red?" Ryan piped up to break the awkward silence that had suddenly plagued them.

"Huh?" Again Harley forgot what the current question was. She heard red and thought about the soft spoken firetruck back home. Home. No, not home, back in some desolate place that only played the part, but it failed to earn the title. It fell short at the very end. Of course it was too good to be true. Wasn't everything?

"Red. It's striking, intimidating. Would look nice on you." Ryan said as he looked at her and imagined her sporting the bright look. "You could own an iconic look." She thought about it before suddenly a seemingly ghost from her past reminisced with her.

"Jeremy…" She said in the softest of voices.

"Do what?" Ryan asked, not catching whatever it was she had said.

"What? Oh nothing." She shook her hood. "Just, uh, no." Ryan wanted to be annoyed at all this no business, but she seemed to actually be really troubled about these colors.

"What do you suggest then?" He asked instead. She blinked a couple times as she tried to move her train of thought away from the fear of the past and to the present again. But that once again failed, only now, it went back to a fond memory.

"White." She said with a half smile as she remembered a patchy white and black racecar with an identity crisis. The car with two names, at least in her book.

"White?" Ryan asked with a very disagreeing look. "No." Harley then finally went out of a nostalgic and reminiscent tone to the argumentative one of a classic teenager.

"Why not? White's a great color!" She retaliated.

"You are going to be on the track more than you'll be on the highway and you want to be white?" Ryan said with disbelief.

"You just don't want to hose me down after every time I leave any track." She raised an eye rim at him. "Lazy."

"Excuse me?" Ryan said not holding back his annoyance now. "I do that anyways, I'm thinking about pictures and awards. You'll look worse than everyone else before you even get on the track." Harley scoffed at him.

"It'll make me look like I work harder." Ryan shook his hood.

"It'll make you look filthy." He argued back, "Why not something more… memorable. Like green."

"What?" Harley grimace. "Ew, no" She thought back to the black and green Camaro that turned out to be a drunk jerk. "That's just gross."

"Lime green, yeah." Ryan agreed, "I'm talking a dark green, like an emerald or evergreen type of green."

"Ryan," Harley said with as much sass as she could muster into both her face and voice, "I'm going to look like a tree in that case."

"Fine." Ryan gave an exasperated sigh. "Yellow."

"That's worse, I'll look like fruit." Ryan was getting more frustrated which only made Harley chuckle.

"What, you wanna be pink!" He asked and Harley let out a loud laugh.

"Bubble gum?" She said in between laughs. "They'll be calling me the Cotton Candy Can-do Car!" Ryan was definitely not amused while she continued her attack of laughter. "If you don't like white, what about.." She drew out the last word as she pointed at Ryan's paint job.

"Purple?" He said as he glanced over at her.

"Ding, ding, ding!" Harley again chuckled while Ryan shook his hood again. "What? Is that just your thing?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yes." Ryan clearly said without a second thought.

"Well fine then." Harley again said with sass. "White it is."

"Okay fine. First thing's down." Ryan continued one.

"What's the second thing?" Ryan glanced over and scoffed.

"What, you gonna drive with no number?" Harley now bore her classic confused look. "Yes, numbers are usually assigned," Ryan answered her without her asking, "but this is an invitational race. You're not big league yet. And also… you're a girl." Harley opened her mouth in disgust.

"Seriously?" She asked with an agitated look. "You've gotta be kidding."

"Nope." Ryan thought back to a car he once raced against. "I'm actually not sure if this race assigns number or not. But incase they do, they're not going to give one to a girl. Louis Nash had to steal her number. She got in there and blew us all away." Harley's expression quickly changed.

"You knew Louis Nash!" She said with an excited voice.

"Yeah. Raced against her." Ryan seemed to not be too impressed. That or the memory jut didn't mean much to him. "She was a wild one."

"Heck yeah she was!" Her mind started racing through all the questions she could ask, all the stories Ryan must have, "What number was she?"

"Oh, Nash had to steal lots of numbers. She'd been 14, 73, 35, I think she was 27 at one point. She finally claimed 94 for good. Everyone just gave it to her after she made a name for herself." Harley thought through the numbers, but Ryan cut her off, clearly reading her. "No."

"What?" Harley asked with her eye rims furrowed.

"Don't get one of those just cause she had them. Others will remember and think of you as another Nash. You don't want to be another Nash." Harley thought about it before speaking.

"But… I kinda do." She said cautiously.

"You want your name to be 'the other Nash,' 'the little Nash,' 'Nash jr?" He sternly said. "No. You don't. Be original." Harley was slightly confused as to why he was being so picky with everything. But considering he had rules like 'won't train a racers kid' and 'don't drive into the cabin that's in the middle of the woods covered in dirt,' it should not have been a surprise to her.

"Fine.. how about.." she again thought back to Damien. Or rather John, as they had called him before they knew who he really was. She remember how they raced under the moonlight. Well, Damien raced. Harley only spectated. He would remember tiny things every night. One night it was another racer, another night, his old crew chief. One night it was a number. 18. They never did found out who it belong to, but he remembered it. That's all that mattered really.

"How about what?" Ryan asked impatiently.

"What, oh sorry, I was just thinking." Harley somewhat lied, "How about 18?" She asked without a hint of nostalgia. But again, Ryan shook her head.

"Not that either." Harkey groaned.

"Ugh, what now?" Ryan scoffed at her.

"That's another well known number." He argued.

"No it's not." Harley barked back. Then she thought about how rude that could've been towards Damien if it really was his number and felt bad for saying it. "Okay, maybe it was."

"Yeah, it was. Sort of." Not wanting to get into any stories and anecdotes, Ryan moved on. "What else you got?" Harley thought again and shook her hood.

"I've got nothing." She said as she continued to search her head for any number that could have any significance.

"You said you were from Route 66." Ryan mentioned, "What about that?" Harley scoffed as she said another joke.

"What, so someone can spray paint another six at the end of it?" Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Fine then, maybe there's something else. Like an old emblem." Harley again was confused.

"Emblem?" She asked.

"Yeah," Ryan gestured towards the back of them with a tire and his eyes. "It's obvious you used to have an emblem. Which was very unprofessionally taken off." Harley thought back at the emblem. A birthday gift. From Doc. "Was it a number?" Harley softly sighed.

"Yeah," she paused and thought about it. "89."

"89. That's perfect." He said as if it was decided, but Harley looked very opposite from that. "Now what?" Ryan asked. But Harley was quiet as she drove along. "Kid?" She shook her hood.

"Nothing, it's fine. The number, it's fine." Ryan stopped driving. He was done putting up with this.

"Alright look-" He started but got cut off by the Cadillac.

"What? I said it's fine." She said with furrowed eye rims.

"I'm not talking about that anymore." He firmly retorted. "Something's under your paint. Now look here, I'm not going to sit here and be your therapist, because I'm your coach. That's it. But I am going to say this: get over it." Something so simple, yet it was something Harley never thought about. No one had ever told her to do that, and it never once crossed her mind.

"Get over it?" She repeated as if it were in a foreign language that spoke of an ancient virtue.

"Yeah, get. Over it." Ryan said as he looked at her very sternly, only it wasn't his usual grumpy and annoyed glare. It was still a strict glare, but there was something behind it. Something like.. compassion? Maybe it was just pitty. Either way, Harley couldn't exactly pin it down. "You can't keep driving around with something heavy locked up in the trunk. It'll just weigh you down. You can't win with that kind of baggage. You'll only loose." Harley looked down as the corners of her mouth bent downward into a slight frown.

"It's…" she wasn't sure what to say or how to say it. "I just.. I have a lot I left behind in R-Auburn." She shook her hood slightly at the almost slip up of names. "It's the kind of stuff you just can't forget."

"When did the word 'forget' ever leave my mouth?" Ryan asked. Harley looked up.

"But you just said-"

"I said get over it. I never said to forget." Harley thought it over.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Ryan sighed and closed his eyes for a brief moment to gather his thoughts. How to explain this to a child was the real question here.

"No." He then opened his eyes. "No it's not. You don't have to forget. A lot of times you can't. But instead of having it chained to you, leave it. You have something locked up in the trunk, why not leave it in Auburn instead? No one said you have to throw it out, burn it, whatever. Just leave it somewhere. Anywhere. My suggestion is leave it in Auburn. You're a kid, therefore you obviously left something, someone, to come find me. I'm not one for story telling so I don't expect you to tell me the one about your life up to this pont. Quite frankly, I don't care all that much. Life is shit, that's all I need to know. When you watch a movie, do you just sit there and rewatch the beginning of it over and over again?" Harley slightly shook her hood. "Well, then.. quit rewinding the damn thing and let the film play." Harley smiled slightly and gave a nod.

"Yeah.. yeah okay." She said and took a deep breath and nodded her hood again.

"Good." Ryan then began to move forward, "Now let's hurry the hell up, Miss Maude's probably waiting on us."

"Miss Maude?" Harley asked as she followed him.

"Yeah, I said a knew someone didn't I?" Harley shrugged.

"Yeah, just Miss Maude isn't what I was expecting the name to be." Ryan glanced down and scoffed. "What?" He then shook his hood.

"Miss Maude is my go to guy. Well, gal. She's the one who's given me my current and past three looks." Harley nodded and for an instant thought about Ramone before forcefully taking him out of her mind. Ryan was her coach, and she was going to take every bit of his advise.

"Well, seems like she knows her stuff." Harley said trying to only think of the current moment. Ryan shook his hood as they continued driving.

Neither one of them spoke for a while. It bothered Harley only because she hated dead silence. It was one of the reasons she loved stories. And even though Ryan hated stories, she was going to pry one out of him.

"What's on your mind, kid?" Ryan asked noticing her restlessness.

"Oh, nothing." She said as she tried to think of something to talk about. "Just thinking." Ryan glanced at her slightly trying to pick out what her thoughts were. "Who was 18?" She finally asked.

"What have I said about questions and stories?" Ryan said as he looked at the road.

"Oh come on, just the one." He remained silent, "Please?" she begged in a slightly whiny tone. "Ryyaaan!" He continued to ignore her "Ryan Leeeee." Her voice became slightly sing-songish.

"I'm not getting into that!" Ryan said with a sudden anger that surpassed anything he had ever expressed. It scared Harley. "Sorry." Ryan muttered as he saw the fear in her eyes.

"You just really hate stories." Harley said softly. "I couldn't tell… maybe… yell louder next time?" Ryan slightly chuckled as she stole his line from earlier. A tiny smile crept to his face.

"Yeah, maybe I will." Harley also smiled as she saw Ryan's mood shift slightly.

"Yeah, yell louder." A sudden voice came from ahead of them. "Maybe then I'll hear the old Ryan Lee." Harley and Ryan hadn't realized it, but they were in a town. Not Davenport, but a tiny town a little more than halfway to Davenport. And there to greet them was an old orange truck.

"Smokey?" Ryan asked as he drove up to him.

"Who's Smokey?" Harley asked as she looked at the truck.

"Smokey, what the hell are you doing here!" Ryan yelled in shock. The old truck laughed at his once upon a time friend.

"What, an old man can't go for a drive?" Smokey asked sarcastically.

"A drive? You're half way across the country!" Ryan had a look of disbelief that surprised Harley. She never knew he had more emotions.

"Yes. But there's a race next week and a friend of mine invited me, so," Smokey looked around, "here I am." He then looked at the slightly frightened girl sitting beside Ryan. "Who's this?"

"None of your business." Ryan said and started to drive past him.

"Oh come on, Lee, don't be acting like that." Smokey followed the two and Harley kept close to Ryan, even though he kept moving away from her. She had grown accustomed to keeping close to Doc whenever a stranger was present. She didn't realize this until now of course, but regardless, she moved away from him.

"No, Smokey, leave us alone." Ryan kept moving on, "And I don't go by Lee. Never had."

"Yeah, and Paul never went by Hud, but here I am still calling him that." Ryan groaned at the mention of the name.

"I don't care about Paul, I haven't heard from him in decades, and I'm sure you haven't either." He was becoming agitated with this memory that wouldn't stop following them.

"Hey, Ryan?" Harley softly spoke up. He looked over to her with his eyes saying shut up. But off course she continued on. "Who's the truck?"

"Yeah Ryan. Who's the truck?" Smokey repeated with a raised eye rim.

"Fine, fine." Ryan gave in. "Kid, this is Smokey. He was a crew chief to some Hornet back in the day that I raced against. Smoke, this is Harley Davis."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Davis." Smokey said with a kind smile.

"You too." She said with a little more confidence.

"Okay, enough of this. We have someone to meet." Ryan growled as he turned to continue their drive towards Davenport.

"Is that so?" Smokey asked and went right along following him.

"Yeah, we're gonna go see Miss Maude." Ryan shot Harley a look. "What…" She looked past Ryan and over towers Smokey. "She's going to give me some race paint."

"Race paint?" Smokey asked and looked over at Ryan. "Didn't tell me she was a racer."

"Didn't need to know." Smokey scoffed.

"Well, why don't you two take a break." Smokey offered. "I can buy you a drink, we can catch up."

"I don't 'catch up,' and she doesn't drink." Ryan kept his angry look of contemptment.

"Oh, come on Ryan," Harley chimed in, "We need a break. this trip is exhausting." Now Ryan felt cornered.

"The only thing exhausting is dealing with you two.." He muttered. It was quiet, but he could feel their gazes on him and he seemed to growl.

"Okay! One drink!" Smokey nodded and Harley smiled.

Smokey led them to a nice bar and ordered himself and Ryan a drink. He also got Harley just a water, and they all sat together. It wasn't long before Smokey was telling stories about Thomasville and how everyone was back home. Likewise, it wasn't long before Harley realized, he was Doc's crew chief. Regardless of that, she tried to enjoy herself. Though it was hard. She knew she had to change the subject, listening about Doc's racing career was getting tiresome.

"Hey, Smokey!" Harley interrupted.

"Uh, yeah?" He asked surprised by her interjection.

"Talking about Do-er- the Hudson Hornet is great and all," Harley made a mental note to pay more attention to what she says, "but I had a question,"

"Shoot." Smokey said as he sipped away at his third drink.

"Do you know of any car with the number 18." Ryan was more relaxed than before, but now he glanced over at Harley with again a look that read as do not talk.

"Hm, no, I don't reckon I do." Smokey thought for a moment longer. "Why?"

"Well Ryan here-" Cutting her off mid sentence, Ryan spoke up.

"No, no, I said we're not getting into this." Ryan finished up his own third drink and Smokey chuckled.

"And why not, Lee?" He asked.

"I would rather not say." Ryan looked at his empty cup as if staring at it would conjure another one.

"Ryan, I know you don't like stories, but-"

"Don't like stories?" Smokey laughed. "This kid used to never stop talking back in the day! And if you thought Hud was a chatterbox, hah, you never met Lee!" Harley raised an eye rim at Ryan.

"Really?" She asked him.

"Alright, fine!" Ryan snapped. "Just the one.." he muttered upset about his loss.

"Yes." Harley smiled in her victory while Ryan sighed and rolled his eyes and Smokey softly chuckled.

"Alright. It was a while back. Maybe two decade ago, a little less. The King was one of the new rooks at the time. Me? I was the new crew chief. I was also chiefing for a new rook myself. Number 18, David Stockrim." Something in Harley dropped. Stockrim. It couldn't have been her Stockrim, not her David. Her dad. At least this meant Damien had once raced with her father, which was awesome. Only she would never be able to remind him of that, seeing as she doubted she'd ever see him again.

"Who, uh, who was that?" Harley asked trying not to show any of her discomfort.

"I just said, he was a new rook." Ryan glanced down, but Harley was covering her emotions rather well. "And he was amazing." He said as he looked back at his cup. "He was a bit of a bastard though. Very cocky, overconfident. Very stubborn. He always wanted the best of the best. Nothing less would work. Thank the Manufacturer he grew out of that. He had pure, raw talent. He eventually learned to appreciate that. I got to know him pretty well too. All that big and boastful pride about him was covering up a softy. Which was hard to admit and to believe, but hey. Facts are facts. He wasn't too bad. He would've been a champion." He said as his barriers began to crumble and a fond smile same to his face. Smokey started to see the old Ryan and that too brought a smile to him.

"Would've?" Harley asked, keeping with her charade of ignorance.

"Yeah. Would've. He was young for a racer. Young for a rook. He raced for about three years and then. Poof. he was done. Met a girl and just quit." He chuckled. It was rare for him to do so, but here he was. A chuckle. Harley slightly smiled.

"Leave it to a girl." Smokey said as he finished his drink.

"Ha! Yeah." Ryan then frowed. "It was very strange though. He just dropped his entire career. His first year, he got second to Capetod in the Piston Cup. Capetod was a good guy, I was friends with his coach. Good cars the two of them. Anyways, Stockers raced his second year, officially free of the yellow tags. And whoo! He was at it! He missed that Cup by no more than an inch! That race was steller. The next year brought not that many rooks, but a lot of new crew chiefs. One was.. he was something." Harley furrowed her eye rims.

"Who was he?" She asked and he shook his hood. He hated this car with every fiber of his being.

"Jonathan Matthews. Now he was a bastard. That damn Charger was the color of the devil, but I wouldn't be surprised if Lucifer himself was scared of him." Ryan was deep in his memories now. Harley looked at him and suddenly realized it must have been years since he's talked about any of this. She glanced over at Smokey who seemed to have the same thought. "Now, this Matthews guy? He wanted Stockers. Eventually he got ahold of his sponsor and sure enough, worked his way into a new job. Damn car got me out of mine. But hey, at least it was an excuse to go back to purple."

"What were you before with, uh, Stockers?" Ryan looked over at her and smiled. "White?"

"It's funny. My first kid wanted to sport the snow look, now this kid does. Funny how life does that."

"Yeah.. funny." Harley said nodding remorsefully.

"You wanna be white?" Smokeh added.

"I already tried to change her mind, but no, the kid wants white." He rolled his eyes and Smokey scoffed.

"You got yourself a stubborn one." He said looking over at Harley.

"Yeah… Well anyways. Matthews did his job. Did it well. Stockers raced well and was about to earn a great spot in the lineup. Qualification races started and he was on fire. My new guy, Anderson, was right behind him, but once you train a near champion, it's hard to beat. Anderson was a rook, Stockers wasn't. But then he had a kid and… That was it. He just dropped it all." It was obvious something was bugging him.

"I thought you said it was a girl that made him quit." Harley said.

"Yes. But he met her near the end of his second season. Turns out she had been keeping her eyes on him." He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, I remember how mad Weathers was. The King." Ryan clarified and Smokey and Harley both nodded. "They were together for another year before he had his kid. That Harley girl that was on the radio the other day, the Stockrim girl? I think that's her. But I never did know what he named her. After he got a new crew chief he cut all ties with me." Smokey scoffed and shook his hood.

"I know the feeling.." Ryan glanced over at jim and also shook his hood.

"Typical ain't it? Anyways, he could've won the cup. But no. And I can't help but think it was that Mathews guy."

"The Charger?" Harley asked and Ryan nodded. "Why?"

"Oh.." Ryan carefully thought back to those distant memories. "He was strange. Kept to himself, didn't like to talk much."

"So like you?" Harley couldn't help but make the joke. Smokey laughed, but Ryan only glared back at her.

"No." He scowled, "No, he was… dark. Menacing. Never knew how Stockers could ever trust him. To even let his sponsors hire him over me! But they did. And then shortly after Stockers left the racing world…" He fell silent as a sad look over took his features.

"What…?" Harley asked, but she knew the answer. Smokey looked from Ryan to his empty cup.

"Died." there was a thick silence. none one of them had realized they had gained a small crowd in the back of the bar of intrigued cars. "He died, Harley." He looked down. He wasn't one for emotions, but it was obvious how much this had hurt him. "Then after he died, Matthews disappeared." He shook hours hood again. "Just vanished. About three years later, Joan remarried. Three years after that she lost her daughter, her new husband got thrown in jail. And then she vanished. No one's hard from her since." The back of the bar was quiet now. Anyone who was in listening distance was tuning in, but while Ryan was still upset, Smokey glanced up and glared at the crowd. They quickly returned to their normal activities. All but one random car.

"And then he busted out." She said. Harley looked over at the car and stared intently at her, that is, before she realized who it was. Dez.

"What did you say?" Harley asked her with a little more dear than she was intending. Smokey glanced over at Harley and Ryan glanced up at the stranger.

"He busted out. His name was Miler. And he's out there somewhere." Dez continued on, "Happened about a month ago," She looked right at Harley, "around the and time the Stockrim girl went missing." She stopped to sip at her drink and there was a pause. "If I were her, I'd watch out. He probably means business." With that she left the trio with their thoughts. Jeremy was out. And Harley was suddenly a five year old girl again. Racing for her life. Racing toward Doc back in 1989.

89.


	40. We Can't

**_Author's Note: Hey again! First off, y'all should go follow my OFFICIAL In the Fast Lane Instagram page ( ezziesharley ) I post sneak peeks, edits, hopefully I'll start posting other stuff such as voice actors, theme songs, etc. So yeah, go check that out! Speaking of which, I have posted mini-bios of my ocs on there with little aesthetic boards for them (the main/important ocs that is) On Dez's, Charle's and Ryan's there have been small changes in age due to the fact that my timeline wouldn't make sense if it wasn't changed. So there's that._**

 ** _Oh, and can you believe this the FORTYITH chapter!? I can't! We have officially passed the chapters that I had been planning for a YEAR! There are of course stuff here that I have been planning, but there is also stuff that just kind of happens. Smokey's addition is a great example of that! Wasn't planned, but I'm glad I did it! Anyways, a couple major scenes that have yet to come have also been in the works for a while now *cough* ch. 41 *cough* but you know what I mean. I've finally caught up with myself._**

 ** _Again, thanks for reading, I love hearing y'alls feedback and seeing how many views this gets. This story is honestly keeping my sanity tied down to earth. It is my comfort and stress reliever. Y'all have no idea how much writing this story has helped me. So for that, thank you._**

 ** _If you enjoyed this chapter, please review. I love to read them and they are like my energy drink for writing. If not, that's cool too! Thanks for the read! And don't forget, there's a fun poll about the story in my bio! Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 40: We Can't**_

* * *

"Bitch.." Ryan watched the black Corvette disappear around the corner as he muttered away and went for another drink, only to realize his cup was empty. "God, I hate her." Smokey gave Ryan a sideways glance.

"Hate's a strong word, Lee," He said while watching for his reaction.

"Good." He asked a passing waitress for another drink as she drove by and Smokey scoffed.

"So there's obviously some history between you two." Ryan nodded and refused to look at the old truck.

"I'd like to keep it like that." Ryan then glared at Smokey. "Between us. And in the past." The waitress came back with his fourth drink. Losing herself in her thoughts, Harley was completely zoned out of their conversation.

"You sure?" Smokey egged on.

"I'm pretty damn sure." Ryan sipped at his drink then glanced over at Harley, "Hey kid, you good?" She suddenly snapped out of her trance and looked over at the other two.

"What? Yeah. I'm... totally fine." Ryan knew better than to believe her, but with the memory of his first racer and his death along with the appearance of Dez, he was done with stories.

"Hm.." he then went back to his drink.

"You know what?" Harley suddenly spoke up, "I've had, like 5 gallons of water to drink, I'll be right back" Ryan scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Be quick, we'll be leaving soon." Harley glanced at his drink then back up to him. In her mind, she figured they wouldn't be leaving for a while.

Disappearing into the bathroom, Harley was quiet. She even put herself into neutral to make as little noise as possible. The words Dez spoke kept echoing in her mind.

'And then he broke out..' Being filled with terror, Harley stared at herself in the mirror. It couldn't be true. He could not be out.

"I see you took my advice." Came a voice at the door. Harley quickly spun around and saw her only exit blocked by a black paint job. Harley's eyes were wide, yet her eye rims were furrowed. She had a look of panic mixed with fear. "Hey, hey, calm down. Relax, kid, it's just you and me here." Harley reversed slightly and Dez sighed. "You dropped the name, didn't you?"

"What do you mean?" Harley asked, still keeping her distance.

"Well seeing as you're sitting fender to fender with Muff, I'd say you took my advice. Dropped the last name." Dez asked with one eye rim raised. "Just going by Harley Davis aren't you?" Harley was hesitant to answer, but she couldn't deny that something about Dez was completely different from when they first met. She seemed to be.. kind.

"That's none of your business" Harley ended up saying anyway.

"Maybe you're right," Dez said and looked down at her hood.

"Did you follow me?" Harley saw an opportunity to interrogate the Corvette. She took it. Dez looked back up.

"Well, I am the one who told you where to find Muff." She admitted, "Wasn't I?"

"You sent me on a wild cab chase!" Harley barked, "You told me to go straight north!"

"And?" She asked innocently, "you found her, right?"

"Her? Found who?" Harley asked as she thought back to the cars she met on her journey.

"His sister." Harley studied Dez. What was she getting at? "I knew her daughter would probably know where Muff was. She loves her uncle. One of the only cars who do in fact." Dez again looked down at her hood with slight regret.

"Why… why would you do that?" Harley asked, now curious about what this car's game was.

"I wasn't going to tell you where he really was," Dez said without looking up, "at least, not with my guys around."

"Why?" Harley asked and got Dez's attention brought back up to her.

"In my line of work, kid, you learn never to trust anyone." Dez looked at the teenager in front of her. She studied her. If she wasn't going to at least try to escape, then maybe she'll listen.

"How do I know your guys aren't outside right now?" Harley continued on with her questions.

"They're not-" before she could explain, Harley raised her voice.

"How do I know!" Dez was slightly startled by the outburst and took a second to think about what to say.

"You're just going to have to take my word on that.." Harley wasn't yelling, so Dez continued, "I fired them after the job was over. Well, paid them off really."

"What… job…?" Harley asked, suppressing her stuttering habit.

"Harley, you have to understand, I had to do it." Harley backed up.

"Do what!" She spat in fear and frustration.

"Meeting you wasn't.. chance," Dez explained. "It was part of the job.." She paused to see her reaction, but she just sat there. Sat still. "I.. I have a connection with someone. And he has a long time connection with someone else. When we were together, I thought they were friends. Turned out they were just acquaintances." Harley furrowed her eye rims confused. "Okay... let me start from the beginning."

"That's probably a good idea," Harley confirmed.

"My name is Dezeray Ashton. I go by lots of nicknames. Back when I was first being called Dez, it was because I met someone. He was a gambler, I was a bartender. It came as no surprise to anyone. We got close and he started to take me to all the races he'd make bets on. He'd always bet on your dad, Harley. David was a great racer, and as a rookie, he was the best car to gamble with." hearing her talk about her father made Harley's tank turn. Just her voice saying her dad's name was enough to upset her. "I can't tell you how much Charles won." Dez continued. "He also liked to bet on your uncle too, still does. He loved his racing more than the next guy.." Dez had a certain kind of joy in her eyes. The memories were fond of her, but that quickly faded. "Going to all those races got me out of a job. I started living with Charles and that's how I met him. Jeremy Miler.

"I thought he was an okay guy, but I soon found out he was a conman. He liked to steal and bribe. And he was obsessed with winning. And racing. Though he never made any real bets like Charles. Instead, he kept records of all the stats, he watched every race. He left a mess around the house, and he treated women like garbage. We got into a fight one time, but Charles never stepped in to help me," Dez looked so disheartened, "He was… scared. He would never admit it, but he was. I ended up yelling at Jeremy saying that if he loved racing so much, why doesn't he just do it. I told him to leave and sure enough, he did. And I remember seeing him on t.v. a couple years later. He was a crew chief now. I thought it was bizarre, but Charles never did. Come to find out, Jeremy had a huge plan in the works for years. He wanted to get his tire in the racing world and own it. He wanted to train the best racer the world had ever seen and be the one to get all the praise, glory, and of course, cash. He wanted an empire with his name on it. That's why he started to coach your dad." Harley felt sick. Very, very sick. "He knew if he could get his tires on him and away from.. from Muff, he could train him up to be unstoppable. A force to be reckoned with. The best racer on the face of the planet. And he was on the right track. He would've gotten exactly what he wanted. But then… Harley, you're dad did something no other car had ever done before." Harley swallowed hard, but her throat was dry.

"...What?" She asked her as her entire body was struck with fear.

"He said no." Harley was slightly confused but soon got the message when Dez looked back down to her hood. "He told Jeremy no. He quit. He had you… and he paid the price.." Harley had tears in her eyes. They filled her windshield with heartbreak and fear. And guilt too. "After that, Jeremy did something crazy. He disappeared, changed his name and then... He married your mom. How he accomplished that, I have no idea. He decided if he couldn't have David, he would have something that came from two amazing fuel lines. Something better than David. A Weathers and a Stockrim. It was almost too good to be true, but here you are.." Dez looked deep into her eyes. "Harley, you were born to be a racer." As she spoke, it wasn't inspiring, it wasn't encouraging. It was a warning. Dez looked away from her again and instead looked at the mirror. Harley followed her gaze and they sat there looking at their reflections. "Jeremy has this.. weird saying. 'Don't challenge a Charger. Or you'll be the one paying for it.' Harley, your dad paid for it. And so did I." Harley looked back at Dez.

"What do you mean?" Dez looked very sad and very heartbroken.

"I broke up with Charles. I finally left him only a couple of years ago. But Jeremy has a way with words. He made sure that Charles kept full custody of my Jackson. But that's what I get for telling Jeremy no.." Dez looked back at Harley with a sad smile. "It's funny. He turns four today." Harley didn't know what to say but instead looked down.

"Well…" Harley spoke in a small voice. "At least he didn't... Kill you." She then looked over at Dez with sincerity in her eyes. "Jackson still has you here... Even if he can't see you now, he will one day." Dez smiled softly but it soon faded and she looked back down.

"Harley… Jeremy never kills anyone." Harley's expression quickly changed to one of slight shock and intrigue. He never did? Then what about he dad?

"What do you mean?" Harley asked. "Is my dad…?" Dez thought hard about how to arrange her words.

"Jeremy… he doesn't like to get his tires dirty." She started. "If he wants to get rid of someone, he has someone else," she gestured to herself with a tire, though held a look of regret, "do it for him. But with a transgression against him as big as saying no…" she shook her hood, "That's one of the worst things you can do to him in his eyes." Harley shuddered. "He won't kill you for saying no. No, he does something much worse." She again looked into the Cadillac's eyes. "He will torment you until he thinks you've fully paid, or until he loses interest in you. He puts you on death row for as long as he wants. And he has his ways of making sure you can't leave until he's done." Harley thought it wrong for hoping her father was alive now. She almost wished it were true and that he died a long time ago when she was just a baby. She never knew something could be worse than death.

"Dezeray…" she asked with a shaky voice. "Is my dad… alive?" Dez looked away and once again stared at the mirror.

"Harley…" The amount of fear in her voice was an amount that could only be formed from years of torment, "Your father… your father was dying for many years… and has been dead for many more…" The Corvette's eyes were void of any and all emotion except for fear.

"What does that mean?" Harley persisted.

"It means what it means, Harley." Was all Dez could say. She stared blankly at the reflective piece of glass in front of her, but Harley could only assume she wasn't staring at her reflection at all. She was staring at every memory Jeremy had ever scarred into her brain. "I never truly met David. I have no idea what Jeremy did to him. All I know… all I know is that he was the first to refuse Jeremy…" A tear ran down her fender, "...and you were the last." Five simple words. That's all it took to overcome Harley with an unimaginable amount of terror. They repeated and echoed in her mind.

 _'You were the last.'_ Harley said to herself in her own head. And it wouldn't stop.

"How long have you been with Muff?" Dez suddenly asked.

"What?" Harley was confused by the seemingly random question.

"How long have you been with Muff?" Dez repeated with more urgency as she blinked her tears away.

"Uh, about a month, why?" Dez nodded and disappeared into her mind for a brief moment.

"Good…. Good, that's good." She muttered, "Okay, listen carefully, is it scouting season yet?"

"How do you know-"

"Is it scouting season yet!" Dez cut her off.

"Yes.." Harley figured she should just save her questions.

"Good. Perfect. Then Muff won't want to stay in one place for very long." She again went to her mind palace to think through everything she knew about Ryan.

"Dez?" Harley asked after the seconds kept ticking by.

"Harley!" Harley was taken aback by her sudden raised voice. "Harley, listen. As long as you stay with Muff, you'll be fine." She inched closer to her, "Muff likes to move around in a very random pattern. He's pretty well known, and hated, so he has to. He's been here a month at least, which means he'll be leaving soon. My guess is that he's headed to his cabin up in the Rockies-"

"The Rockies? Like the Rocky Mountains?" Harley asked surprised.

"Yes, the Rocky Mountains!" Dez then was quiet and lowered her voice. "He owns a good amount of land there, don't ask how, the guy's got cash. Anyways, he owns a track there, so don't worry about practice or anything. But he also doesn't like to stay in the mountain long, claims it messes with his paint." Dez rolled her eyes and scoffed, "He claims a lot of things." Harley wanted to ask how she knew so much about her coach but decided against asking. "I never told Charles you were headed to find Muff, I just told him that I found you. I told him we talked and…" She paused and looked down.

"And what?" Harley asked.

"And I gave him your emblem." There was a slight silence. Harley didn't know how she felt about that. It was from Doc. All she had left of him. Now it's with Charles... From one blue car to the next.

"Okay.." Harley said with uncertainty.

"Stay with Muff. Don't screw anything up." Dez warned. "Don't tell him your real name, don't tell him your past. Knowing him, he won't even ask about it. If y'all are here, I bet you're getting a new paint job. Miss Maude?"

"Yeah, how did you-" Again Dez cut her off.

"Good." She approved. "Being around Muff is going to be enough to keep you safe. Once you get good though…" Dez sighed. "Try and not to get noticed too soon."

"What?" Harley asked now upset by the request.

"Just don't get noticed! You're a girl. And you're going to be racing, so that will be hard to accomplish. But you're going to have to." The young Cadi shook he hood.

"So you're asking me to race bad?" As Dez nodded, Harley scoffed, "No, I'm not doing that."

"You're gonna have to!" She again raised her voice, but quickly brought it back down. "Jeremy can and will find out where you are based on your races. The less attention you get, the harder it is for him to find you." Harley thought it over. Maybe Dez was right, but was she really going to risk not taking the opportunities presented to her? "You have to trust me." There was a slight pause.

"Okay.." she muttered in defeat. Dez took a deep breath and nodded then Harley did the same.

Together, Harley and Dez both left the bathroom and were about the split ways when a loud crash was head towards the back of the bar. They looked at each other aking what that could be without speaking and drove over to the noise.

"God! This is why I can't stand you!" It was Ryan. He had his eyes narrowed at Smokey. The table was misplaced as were their empty glasses. Ryan then caught Harley in the corner of his eye and quickly spun to face her.

"Ryan?" Before she could ask him what was going on, he raised his voice at her.

"Where were you!?" He yelled. Harley hesitates to answer but did so regardless.

"I, uh, I was gone for, like, five minutes." Ryan gave a loud scoff.

"Five? More like fifteen! Hell, twenty even!" Smokey slowly made his way around the shoved table to confront the upset Mustang while Ryan looked over and noticed Dez. "Oh, great, were you talking to her?"

"Does that really matter?" Dez answered with a hint of venom. It was as if her previous emotions had just flown out the window. Dez glanced over at the disheveled table and scoffed. "How many have you had?" She asked with a look of disgust.

"Why do you care?" Ryan snapped back.

"Because of Harley here be-"

"So you were talking to her!" Ryan had the utmost amount of bitterness in his voice.

"Harley is a kid!" She yelled back. "How many!"

"Just five, you moron!" Ryan shouted, "I am well aware I have a kid that I, for some godforsaken reason, decided to take care of!"

"Five of what?" Dez tried to bring her voice back down, but Ryan only revved his engine to add fuel to the flame.

"Only five of whatever the hell I wanted." Smokey then decided to add his input.

"It's Lee, five of the hardest stuff they got." He calmly said

"Oh, you stay out of this!" Ryan turned back to Smokey, though he just ignored him and turned to Dez.

"Ma'am, I do apologize for Lee's behavior," Ryan glared at him but bit his tongue for a moment longer. "Whatever has happened between you two, I'm sure it isn't as bad as what he has made it out to be." That was it. Ryan was done with the truck.

"Not as-!" he started and his engines revved again, "You have no right to say that! You have no idea what happened! Not as bad!? I'll show you not as bad!"

"Oh, come on, Lee! It can't possibly be-" Smokey was upset, but now it was Dez who cut him off.

"No, he's right." She said though she didn't sound defeated. She sounded strong. She was getting on the offense, but Ryan couldn't see this.

"You're agreeing with me?" He said, his volume lowered. "How's that taste?" Dez stared at him with a hard look.

"Like straight liquor.." There was tension and it was growing. Growing fast.

"Lee, why don't we just-" Smokey continued to get cut off.

"I thought I told you to stay out of this!" Ryan yelled back at Smokey again.

"This argument was between you and me!" Smokey shot back.

"You say it like we disagree on something small as a tick!" Ryan growled, "You have no room to talk about anything!"

"Muff, stop this!" Dez yelled and he swung back to face her.

"Do not call me that!" His voice was filled with anger, more anger than Harley had ever seen him have before, "Don't you dare call me that EVER again! Got that!? My name is Ryan! Not Lee, not Muff, not Rye, not even Ryan Lee! RYAN! I go by Ryan! Just Ryan!" Dez rolled her eyes.

"It's just a stupid nickname!" She shot back.

"Stupid, huh? Is that so?" He seemed to have actually taken a blow. Why Harley wondered. She also decided to do her wondering further back before this turned into a real fight. Ryan didn't seem to notice, so she was in the clear. Though still staying close, she just wanted to be out of the crossfire.

"Yes.. stupid.. " there was a pause. It was the same pause that comes before ever gun fight. The first shot had been fired. Everyone in the bar knew it. Everyone was too scared to intervene.

"You have no right to even have an opinion," Ryan said, his voice lowered and much darker.

"Maybe you're right…" Dez said back, lowering her voice to equal his "Oh, there's that liquor again." Ryan tried his best to contain himself physically, but it was proving to be quite the challenge as they held each other's glare.

"Ah!" Ryan finally broke and slammed his tire into the ground. "Why! Why are you-! You're always-! Dammit!" He swung back to Smokey.

"Thanks for the drinks, but Harley and I have somewhere to be!" He said sarcastically. "We're done here! In fact, we're done with all of this! Harley, we're leaving! Hope you like mountains!" Ryan pushed past Dez. "Actually, I don't care what you like!"

"Muff, would you just calm yourself!" She snapped at him.

"Calm? Calm!" He repeated, "To hell with calm! And to hell with you!" Ryan tensed up even more.

"How long, Ryan!" Dez snapped back "How long are you going to lord this over me!"

"However long I want to, dammit!" He looked away with an enraged look of hurt in his eyes. Harley read them loud and clear.

"Why can't we just.. just move on from this!" Dez demanded. Ryan looked back at her with so much hate.

"You don't get it. You just don't get it! We can't, Dezeray! We can't!" There was silence. Ryan was breaking and so was Dez. "Why is it-! Why are you-! You're-!" He had no idea how to even say anything. All the thoughts in his mind were going by too fast, there were too many emotions to keep up with.

"I'm what, Ryan? What the am I.." Dez said in a surprisingly calm tone, but Ryan only gritted his teeth.

"Everywhere!" He finally spat "You! Are! Everywhere!" Harley hadn't noticed it before, but there were frustrated tears filling his windshield. Dez seemed unfazed by it completely. Harley, on the other hand, was in complete shock.

 _'Can this day get any crazier?'_ Harley thought as she saw the impossible happen.

"You and I both know that's impossible," chilling voice. For a moment, Harley had thought she was answering her, but of course, she wasn't. Her full attention was on Ryan. The tears kept forming but had yet to fall. Even Smokey wasn't sure how to handle the situation, so he continued to remain silent. Ryan Lee Muffler had tears in his windshield. That was newsworthy in the eyes of anyone who knew him in the slightest.

"Then why are you?" Ryan's voice had gone down. His fire of rage had burned itself out. All that remained were the embers of pain. Real breaking pain. "You're always everywhere…" For a long moment, there were no sounds. No words. Nothing but the soft sound of Ryan's attempts at refraining his tears.

"I'm sorry." Dez finally replied in a voice so soft, Harley wasn't sure if she had spoken at all. She was begging to bend under the pressure. Tears of regret began to take over her eyes. "I…" She then looked away from him, she couldn't take seeing him anymore as she made her confession. "I had a job.."

"You had a job… you always have jobs…" Ryan continued to stare intensely at her. He was burning holes right through her paint job. "You… always…" a tear finally made its grand escape as it ran down Ryan's fender. "I just never thought I'd be one of them… I thought…" He stopped himself and finally turned away. Dez closed her eyes tight. Taking its turn falling down her fender was a tear followed by a couple more.

"...Ryan…" Harley spoke up. He turned towards her and tried to sniff the tears away. He would not cry in front of her. "I… I like mountains…" She was as calm as she possibly could be. He eyes were slightly wider than usual, but she tried not to look scared. Ryan looked at her for what felt like a century before even moving. He gave a slight nod and looked away.

"Let's go then." He said and without even glancing back at Dez took one more jab at her."Go find yourself a new job."


	41. In the Fast Lane: A Lament

Hey y'all, this isnt really a chapter. Obviously. Rather, this is an update. I never meant to abandon this story. I had so much in store for it, so many ideas. But with college around the corner and senior year pinning me up in a corner, I've been busy to say the least. But with college comes great responsibility...

And a great deal more of free time.

Come summer time, I plan on reviving this story! Yes, you heard it right, _In the Fast Lane_ is coming back! Better than before! With this, i mean I'm starting COMPLETLY over.

Don't fret, the story will NOT change. The plot remanes, but as far as writing style, you might bare witness to a newer and more mature version of what you all have been acustomed to when it comes to dear ole Ezeray.

I'm leaving this story up for now. but in the mean time, I will go one by one and rewrite each chapter. Their core meaning and emotions and plots will remain. And I belive this will help with a more... Regular posting schedule. Im hoping to post two chapter a month. By the time I'm all gassed up and in gear with college life, I will -ideally- be writing newer chapters.

I hope to clear up any confusion my story has presented and make a smoother plot that is thicker and more engaging. So yes. This is a lament to the old _In the Fast Lane._ BUT it is also a promise to a new and improved one. As far as the title goes, I may change it, I may not. Who knows. I'm also unsure when I'll start posting the new chapters. But once I do, I hope to be posting on a bimonthly schedule. So just keep an eye out for that first new post.

For now, i get busy on unraveling the story and knitting it back up in a more elegant piece of work. Till then, I'll see you all soon.


End file.
